Fateful Encounter
by Cradle of Lies
Summary: A past to keep, the present to protect from it. Will life ever be peaceful again? Nanofate. AU. Slight OOCness.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fate POV<strong>

_ "Go Fate, live your life out of this cage."_

_ "But-"_

_ "Fate go," she said sternly. "Arf, take good care of her."_

_ "Ruff!"_

_ "Good girl. Fate, don't dwell in this past, live for your future. Everything that you could be is your choice now, don't look back."_

_ "...but how about you? What would I-"_

_ I heard some shouts from behind. Two familiar voices shouted, "Oi hurry up! They're getting closer," at us._

_ "Damn, I have to help them. Go now!" She pushed me out the door. "It's already too late for us, but you still have a chance. Live! For me, them, but most of all, for yourself!"_

_ Arf pushed me through the poorly lit tunnel to the exit as I heard the echo of metal clash together. "I swear, I'll be back to get you." I silently swore to myself, knowing that she'd scowled me if she knew. When we reached the end of the tunnel, I noticed we were a top of a cliff with the roaring ocean underneath. I picked up my red-orange wolf companion and jumped..._

_ "Arf, arf, ruff!" I faintly heard Arf bark and then __whimpered._

_ "Okaa-san, I heard some barking." A little boy's voice rang out from far away._

_ With her ears perked up, I could hear Arf running toward the mother/son duo. "Oh my, what is a wolf pup doing here?"_

_ "Okaa-san, it wants us to follow."_

_ I heard the two hurriedly follow the now sprinting Arf. She nuzzled against my cheek to point me out with her bright fur. "Oh my!" The woman gasped._

_ "Uwahh!" The boy took off his jacket and covered me with it in attempted to warm up my cold body._

_ "We need to get her to a hospital." The woman proceeded to pick me up and run to her car. Her son swiftly followed with Arf in tow..._

It's been nearly ten years since then. Lindy Harlaown adopted me right when I said I had no family or recollection of my past. It's better that way though, I don't want them to know about that organization. "Ruff!" A large orange ball of fluff tackled me to the floor.

"Gah! Arf! Down girl!"

"Arf, arf, arf!" The wolf responded as she got off.

"Ahaha," a chuckled from the door caught my attention. "Wow Fate, way to be energetic in the morning." Chrono, my brother older than me by two years, said amusingly.

"Onii-chan!" Irritated, I threw a pillow at him which successfully hit his face.

A muffled, "whao," came out of him. The pillow fell to reveal a smirk on his face. He then proceeded to lunge at me and put me in a head lock. "Throw a pillow at me would you?"

"Gah! Cut it out. OW! OW! OW!" I yelp out due to the fact he roughly ruffled my hair.

"Kids," Lindy's voice came from the door. "Chrono, let go of your sister and get ready for school. Fate, you too. Arf...you're okay."

"Arf!" The orange wolf barked happily.

"Yes, okaa-san." We both replied.

I put on my white dress shirt and tied the sapphire tie around the collar. My dress pants were russet colored and I threw on the matching blazer. I tied my long blond hair with a black ribbon, into a loose ponytail and headed downstairs. "Uwah! Something smells delicious." I inhaled the scent of fresh strawberry pancakes as I entered the kitchen.

"Awww, Fate why aren't you wearing a boy's uniform? Why not a girls'?" My brother complained. "I thought you'd be wearing one after junior high."

"Oh shut up, onii-chan. I don't wear skirts, besides," I nonchalantly adjusted my tie, "you're just jealous that I'm more handsome than you."

"What? You? No." He denied and turned to mother. "Who is better looking, me or Fate?"

"Oh hush up you kids and eat your breakfast. Fate, although I would like to see you in a skirt every now and then, you do look good in boy's uniform." She gave me a wink, causing me to slightly blush.

"Ugh, fine, fine. I lose." Chrono sighed in defeat.

We finished up breakfast and headed out the door. "Bye okaa-san! Bye Arf!" I shouted back at at them. Chrono waved goodbye and we headed off to school.

_I Fate Harlaown have a silent promise to keep, but I would have never thought that the gears of fate would be set in motion so soon._

**Nanoha POV**

I laid in my bed thinking, _ever since I was a child, I felt like the third wheel. My parents act like newly weds everyday and my two best friends Alisa Bannings and Suzuka Tsukimura have each other. I always tried to find a meaning in my life, somewhere where I belong, but nothing. My childhood friend Yuuno Scrya, who is older than me by two years, is sweet and I could tell he likes me, but I just don't feel that way toward him. He's like a brother, or more like a pet ferret to me. I swear, his long hair reminds me of a ferret's tail._

I got up to get ready for school, which was unusual since I always get woken up by my cellphone. I put on my white dress shirt and tied on the sapphire tie. The russet colored blazer matched the mid-thigh skirt that covered the top of my white stockings. I walked out of my room and smelled fresh baked pastries coming from our Midori-ya café downstairs. "Wow, you're up early Nanoha," my mother's voice came from across the hall.

"Okaa-san, good morning." I greeted as I approached her.

"Mmmm, Nanoha, is something wrong?," she asked concernedly.

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"You actually woke up on time and," she pinched my cheeks, "you seem really tense for some reason."

"I do?" I lightly slapped my cheeks and shook my head, "nyahaha, I don't know, I have a strange feeling in my chest."

"Hmmm? Don't tell me it's a boy."

"What? Nanoha! What's this about a boy!" I heard my father shout from downstairs.

"It's not a boy!" I shouted back, slightly red from that comment.

My mother chuckled, "oh well, come on, let's go get you some breakfast." We headed down to the café.

"Morning, otou-san," I mumbled, still a bit flushed.

"Good morning, Nanoha," my father responded as he was busily making baked goods for the upcoming day. "If it's a boy let me meet him and I'll show my fatherly love," he said coldly.

My mother lightly hit his head, "Now dear, it's Nanoha we're talking about, of course she'll tell us if she does have one." She turned to me with a smile, "right Nanoha?"

I shuddered, it was one of those looks that look calm on the outside, but screamed, 'You better or else you'll get divine punishment.' I rapidly nodded my head, "of course I will." I picked up a chocolate muffin to munch on and headed out the door. "I'm off now!"

__I Nanoha Takamachi may not know where I belong, but little did I know that my life was going to change so soon.  
><em>_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fate POV<strong>

"Hey, onii-chan," I turned to my brother, "race you to school."

"What? Why would I do-" I started to run knowing he'll just follow. "Hey! Fate!" He chased me past through the park and the streets on the way to the school. "Oh, that's it," he sprinted with all his might and tackled me down to the floor in front of the school gates.

"Owowow!" He once again put me in a head lock.

"Dammit Fate, why do you always gotta do that?" He breathed heavily, after all, I run a whole lot faster than him.

"Gahh, onii-chan, I give up, I give up!" I clutched the arm around my neck, trying to pull it off.

"Ahem," we turned around to see a boy with long blond hair tied with a green ribbon. His nervous emerald eyes were covered by his round glasses. "Hey Chrono, you seem...what's that word? Violent, yeah, you seem violent today."

"Psh, you would too if your sister claims she is better looking than you then challenges you into a race that you know you'll loose," he released me from his grasp.

"You know it's true," I said smirkingly as I rubbed the side of my neck.

"Why you little," he was about to give me a noogie, but stopped after seeing that we drew attention. He sighed, "whatever. Fate, this is Yuuno, my best friend. Yuuno this is Fate, my brat of a sister."

"Oi! I'm not a brat, you're just jealous of me."

"Me? Jealous? Oh please, I'm not-"

"Hey Yuuno!" A girl with light chestnut hair tied up in a side ponytail jogged up to us. "Hmm? H-hello, my name is Nanoha Takamachi," she introduced herself when she noticed us.

"Fate Harlaown," I bowed, "nice to meet you." I smirked, "this here is my sissy brother, Chrono."

"Fate! Who are you calling a sissy!"

"I don't see anyone else who could be one." I hovered the side of my hand against my forehead and looked around. "Yup, no one else. I even said brother, and you're my only brother. Ah!" I turned back to him after spotting a certain someone, "you can't even confess to her." I pointed over to a short haired brunette with matching brown eyes. "AMY LIMIETTA, am I correct?" I shouted, putting lots of emphasis on her name which resulted in completely catching her attention.

He started to blush when she started walking to us, "Fate!"

"Hello Amy, haven't seen you at all during the break," I grinned.

"Ah, well some stuff happened so I wasn't able to visit," she responded with an apologetic grin.

"Well, Chrono here has been dying to see you," I pointed to my brother, "I hope you can spend more time babysitting him."

"Ahaha, yeah I hope to hang out with you guys even more. Too bad you aren't in our grade Fate. Well, I got to go to the office now. It was nice meeting you again Fate, you too Chrono, Yuuno, and girl I don't know." She waved bye to us and headed to her destination.

"So," I gave my brother a playful slap on the back, "I truly hope you shout from the roof tops that you love her."

"FATE!" He shouted with a murderous aura.

"Uh-oh, gotta go you guys, and it was very nice to meet you Nanoha!" I dashed toward the school's main building to find my classes before Chrono had the chance to make me loose anymore brain cells.

**Nanoha POV**

_ Well, that was...interesting._ I turned to Yuuno with a confused look, his expression mimicked mine. "His sister is...amusing." _And so dashing,_ I mentally added.

"Yeah," he nodded in agreement. "Hey, Chrono, you okay?"

"W-what? Yeah," his blush slowly died down. "So, Nanoha to clarify this, I'm not a sissy. Sorry about Fate, she's kinda weird."

I shook my head, "no, she seems very fun to be with."

"Heh, try living with her," his gaze gloomily dropped to the floor and he shuttered.

"So, who was the she?" I asked with curiosity.

"As you've heard, she's Amy Leimietta" Yunno started. "She is the girl Chrono has been crushing on since we were kids."

"Wow, all those years and nothing?" I chuckled, "no wonder your sister teased you like that."

Once again his ultramarine eyes wandered to the floor in misery. A few seconds of silence later, "anyway," Chrono looked back at us cheerfully, "so who is she to you Yuuno?" The blue haired senior nudged Yuuno in the ribs with his elbow and asked, "Is she your girlfriend?"

I saw Yuuno blush a bit, "Eh-Ah-umm."

_Just say no already,_ I though irritably.

"Uh-ummm, well, I-I- she-" he continued to stutter.

"We're like brother and sister," I cut in, no longer about to take the suspense.

"Is that so?" Chrono turned to the dejected looking Yuuno and patted his back, "awww, it's okay kid you'll find someone, probably."

"Oh thanks, thanks a lot." Yunno said sarcastically. He turned to me, "do you need help getting to class?"

I shook my head, "I'll find a way." I then left to the building where that Fate girl disappeared to. "Let's see, room 1-A is down there then- oof!"

"Ahhh, sorry," a girl with chin length brown hair with two little yellow clips on the left side apologized. Her cobalt blue eyes looked down at me worriedly. She held out her hand and ask, "Are you okay?"

I gratefully took it and stood back up rubbing my hip. "I wasn't paying attention so I should be the one apologizing. Are you alright?"

"Yes. By the way, my name is Hayate Yagami," she once again held out her hand.

"Nanoha Takamachi," I happily shook her hand, "what class are you going to? I'm in 1-A."

She gasped, "what a coincidence, let's go together." The brunette clung onto my arm and led the way through the student filled hallways.

"Hayate-chan! Nanoha-chan!" I looked ahead to see the short blond haired Arisa and long purple haired Suzuka waving at us.

"We didn't know you two knew each other," Arisa crossed her arms and tilted her head. Suzuka just smiled.

"We just bumped into each other," the brunette grinned, "what a small world."

"Yeah, small world indeed," I said slowly as I caught a glimpse of Fate in the classroom. I looked up to see the letters '1-A' printed on the sign. _Small world indeed..._

"Still the same as always Nanoha-chan," Suzuka giggled behind her hand.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I responded as I clenched my chest, feigning hurt.

"Nothing," Suzuka said in a teasing manner.

The bell chimed indicating that class to start soon. The four of us walked in the class and took our respected seats according to the chart on the white board.

Luckily for me, I got window seat, right behind the golden haired beauty. The morning sun shined against her long flowing hair that was tied in a loose ponytail with black ribbon. One thing bothers me though, _Why is she wearing a boy's uniform? Sure it's the same with the girls, except for below the waist. It's not like I'm complaining, she's absolutely stunning. But still, it's like she's hiding something... _I sighed and turned my attention to the teacher.

"Hello class, I'm Carim Gracia, your homeroom teacher for the year." She placed her hand below the white collar of her black waist jacket, "I hope we all get along with each other. If there are any questions, please don't hesitate to ask." She bowed, causing her waist length blond hair to part around her shoulders, "On behalf of the staff in this school, I welcome you to TSAB High."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks to those who read and review. I really appreciated it. :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nanoha POV<strong>

Morning classes quickly went by and lunch time came. I stretched as I walked out of my chemistry class. "Argh, that Jail Scaglietti is just too weird," I shivered. _Fate-chan seemed freaked out too, she just rushed out of there. But then again, she rushed out of every class so far._ I sighed, "too bad I haven't had a chance to talk to her."

"Talk to who?" I flinched and turned around to face my two best friends.

"Well? Tell us, who is this person you want to talk to?" Arisa crossed her arms.

"It's the girl she was staring at during homeroom," Suzuka smiled, "Fate Harlaown, right?"

I stared at her wide eyed, "was it that obvious?"

"Yup," she nodded her head. "Do you know her that well?"

I shook my head, "I was introduced to her this morning. She's Yuuno's best friend's sister."

"So, Nanoha-chan has a crush on someone?" Startled, I jumped forward and turned around to see a smiling brunette. "Oh, I could feel the love emitting from your gaze at her," Hayate sighed in a dreamy state.

"What are you talking about Hayate-chan? I only just met her. How would that even be possible?"

"Oh, Nanoha-chan, you are so closed in," she sighed, placing her hands over her heart and shook her head, "if only you would just let your heart free and-"

*Whack* I looked behind the brunette to see a little girl with flame colored twin-braids holding a croquet mallet that was connected to Hayate's head. "How many time do I have to tell you, think before you speak, before you embarrass someone," the girl scowled.

"Ow, Vita-chan, you didn't have to hit me with your mallet," Hayate clutched her head where a bump was forming.

"Listen to your senior!" The kid shouted. _Wait what? Did she say 'senior'?_

"Uwah, but you're my cousin," she whined. "Ahem, this is my cousin Vita Yagami. Despite her size, she's a senior. This is Nanoha Takamachi, Suzuka Tsukimura, and Arisa Bannings, be nice okay?" Hayate ruffled the shorter girl's hair, who grunted in frustration.

_She reminded me of an angry bunny. So cute._

"Oi!" Vita pointed at me, "you just thought I was like a bunny!"

"Eh?" I point to myself, "me?"

"Yes you, Nantoka, your face reads 'cute little bunny'," he finger started to shake. "I'm not little."

"It's Nanoha," I corrected her, "and I meant adorable, not little, adorable."

"Whatever Nanuha," she took her cousin's hand and dragged her off somewhere.

"Bye, Nanoha-chan, Suzuka-chan, Arisa-chan!" Tears were streaming down Hayate's face as her hands were out in front of her flailing around, "I'll see you after lunch."

"Vita-chan is a senior?" I asked my two friends.

"Yup, Vita is two years above us," Suzuka said and pointed to Arisa. "When we first met her, Arisa-chan over here thought she was a elementary schooler. Vita-chan gave her the 'mallet of justice' right on the head."

"Ugh," the blond shuttered, "don't remind me. Who knew that a kid like her can hit so hard."

I blinked, _Mallet of justice..._ "Oh, well, I'm going to go explore the school now. I'll see you two later," I waved goodbye and walked toward the stairs where I saw Fate run off to.

"Hey Nanoha," I looked up from the steps leading to the third floor to see Yuuno, Chrono, and Amy. "Where are you off to?" Yuuno asked.

"Hello," I bowed to the seniors, "how you seen your sister pass by here?" I asked Chrono.

"Yeah, she went up there," he pointed to the roof. "She likes high places, be careful up there."

"Thank you," I ran to the stairs leading to the roof.

I faintly heard Chrono saying, "aww too bad you couldn't ask her to eat lunch with you," to Yuuno as I got closer to the metallic double doors at the top of the staircase.

I took a deep breath and opened the doors. There she was, sitting on one of the benches, looking past the fence surrounding the rooftop. She turned around to face me, "Hello Nanoha fancy meeting you here." She gave me a sly smile and patted the space next to her, "come, sit down."

I nodded my head and took the offered seat, "thanks," I managed to stutter out.

She giggled, "So, is there anything in particular you wanted to talk about?" I gave her a confused look. Her giggle turned into a light laughter, "you were staring at me ever since homeroom started."

I felt my ears heating up, "y-you knew?"

"Mmmhmm," she nodded, "I have a good sense for these things."

"Eh ahhh, it's just that, uh, Fate-chan," I fidgeted and mumbled, "you intrigue me."

"Hmm? Go on."

"Umm... it's just that you give off a certain air around you. Like you're hiding something, that there's something you don't want anyone to find out..."

"You're sharp, but it's better if you don't know more about that part of me. After all," she closed the distance between our faces, leaving only centimeters between us. I could feel her warm breath against my lips, "you're so cute I might just eat you up." My mind became hazy from the closeness of our faces.

She slowly licked her lips and I caught a glimpse of her sharp, pearly white teeth in my peripheral vision. Her canines were noticeably longer than the rest of her teeth, _like a wolf. _The bell chimed, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Uwahh!" I flailed my arm around I keep myself from falling of the bench. "Uh, umm, w-we should go now," warmth flooded my cheeks as the blond chuckled.

"Yes, we should," she got up, taking her bag with her and waited for me to do the same. I followed her through the double doors. The next thing I knew, my arms were wrapped tightly around the back of her neck and my eyes squeezed shut as I pushed my face against the crook of her neck. I felt her left arm carrying me from underneath my thighs and her right one pushing onto my back, making our bodies come in contact. I blushed as I felt every curve on her body and her toned abs. Her lips were dangerously close to my ear as she whispered, "are you alright?"

Her hot breath tickled my ear as my face flushed into a deep crimson color. I managed to stutter out a, "y-yes."

"That's good," she continued to whisper against my ear and gave me a wink, "I'll just carry you to class."

"A-a-a-aahh, y-you d-don't have to."

"Oh, but I want to," she gave me a smirk.

"Oi Fate, aren't you suppose to be heading to class right now?" she turned around to face her brother. Yuuno gaped at the sight of Fate holding me oh so passionately.

"Nanoha here tripped down the stairs, so I saved here," she grinned at him. "Tata~" she walked to the window and jumped down.

I clutched her tighter as we fell. My breath stayed rapid after her soft landing. "W-we were on the third floor," I shakily said as I slowly calmed down.

She hummed in content, "it was the fastest way down." The mysterious blond ran to the direction of the P.E. area.

"Nanoha-chan!" Hayate gasped as we got closer, "Oh, I can feel the love between you two."

Still in her arms, I looked up at Fate's burgundy eyes, they had a playful glint to them. She responded, "Of course you can. After all," she tilted her head down, causing her soft lips to graze against my forehead as she said, "she's mine."

"Kyaaaa!" Hayate squealed.

I stayed frozen in Fate's arms while she walked closer to the class with Hayate following. The stares of our classmates were making me nervous and flush red with embarrassment.

**Fate POV**

_Oh, this is so fun,_ I hummed as I continued to carry the nervous girl in my arms. I saw our gym teacher stared at the brunette behind me with one eye twitching. "Hayate, do you know her?"

"Hm?" She looked past me to the long pink haired teacher, "Signum!" The brunette ran toward the irritated teacher, "I didn't know you were a teacher here!"

Signum stepped to the side, avoiding the incoming girl's hug. Suzuka and Arisa approached us, "I knew it, Nanoha li-" Arisa started.

"I don't- shhh," the girl in my arms cut her off. "U-uh umm, can I get down now?" Her amethyst eyes were pleading to me. I chortled and gently set her feet down to the floor. "Thanks Fate-chan."

"No problem," I gave her a wink, making her flush.

"Alright class," the teacher called out, "go stand on your numbers so I can take roll. That means you too, Hayate."

"Awww, I don't get a hug from you?" the brunette pouted.

"Everyone, I would also like you to ignore that thing," she pointed to Hayate, earning a pout from said girl.

"But I'm your cousin," the brunette whined.

The teacher ignored Hayate, "I am Signum Yagami Wolkenritter, your gym teacher for the year. I'll be assigning lockers for your clothes and stuff. I expect everyone to be dressed tomorrow, ready for class."

After getting our assigned lockers and putting our P.E. stuff away, it was already time for to go to the next period. The rest of the afternoon classes went by quickly with Nanoha staring at me in every class. Every time I turned to face her, a wave of crimson covered her face as she quickly turned to face another direction. _It feels like I've met her before, but that's impossible. I've been in that place ever since I was born. I wonder how they are doing._

The last bell rung and I headed out the door while being followed by the chestnut haired girl. "Fate-chan, where are you going?"

I turned around and responded, "the gate, I promised Chrono to meet up there."

"Oh, good," she smiled, "I'm meeting Yuuno there too. Let's walk there together."

I caught a glimpse of her three friends hiding behind some other students, spying on us. I slowed down my pace to walk slightly behind her to the right. I crossed my left arm across her back and rested my hand on her hip to pull her closer. "Yeah, let's go together," I whispered in her ear, and felt her shuttered from the contact.

I heard a faint, "kyaaa~" coming from the brunette and the whack of a mallet to her head.

We made it to the gate where Chrono and Yuuno were waiting. The blond boy once again gaped at the sight of us. "Fate, how long are you planning on doing this?" my brother asked me.

"Eh? It's only the first day," I replied innocently as I gave Nanoha one last squeeze against me before letting her go. "Bye-bye Nanoha, I'll see you tomorrow," I waved to the blushing girl as she waved back.

"Bye Yuuno," my brother waved to his friend. "So," he turned to me as we were walking, "is there anything in particular about Nanoha you like?"

"What makes you say that?"

"The way you carried her after she fell from the stairs, and how you held her just now."

"Meh, she just seems familiar to someone I know."

"Before we found you?"

"..."

He sighed, "fine, fine, you don't have to talk about it, but," he playfully hit my shoulder, "remember, your big bro has your back."

I let out a light laugh, "you? Have my back? This sissy?" He was about to argue, but I gave him a soft smile and said, "but thanks, it's good to know someone will be there for me."

"That's what a brother is for," he grinned and patted my back. We walked the rest of the way back in silence.

* * *

><p>Chrono opened the door to our house and I shouted,"We're ba-" and was greeted by a crushing pounce by Arf. "Oh my gah, get off Arf," I said between giggles as she continuously licked my face.<p>

"Man, I know I've said this many times before, but that dog sure loves you to pieces," my brother said, unamused while shaking his head.

"Well, we share the same heart after all," I sadly smiled at the wolf as she got off and nuzzled my neck.

Confused, Chrono asked, "as in emotion? You know, since you two have been together since before okaa-san and I found you."

"Hm, yeah, you could say that," I got up and ruffled my wolf companion's head as we walked to the living room. "Where's mom?" I ask her.

"Ruff!" she responded.

"I see, when is she coming back?"

"Arf arf!"

"Eh? She's bringing a friend over?" The orange fluff nodded her head. "Oh alright," I turn to my confused brother, "mom's out with a friend and going to have dinner with her. She'll be back at 9 and wants to introduce us to her."

"I will never understand how you can talk to Arf," he shook his head in disbelief. He glanced at the clock, "it's only three thirty," He yawned and went upstairs, "wake me up at six, since it's my turn to cook."

"Yeah, I'll just send Arf there," I looked at my wolf, "right Arf?"

"Ruff!"

"Yes, we should do that," I chuckled as I heard my brother dash to his room.

"Well Arf, it's just you and me," I walked upstairs to change in my black shorts and polo.

"Ruff!"

"...what? Can you repeat that again?"

"Ruff!"

"Awww, why didn't you tell me this earlier? I could've got onii-chan to help." She tilted her head and did a questionable whimper. I sighed in defeat, "ah, true, true, he would just mess things up and mother would just scold at us." I went back downstairs to start cleaning.

"Hmm, this is odd," I felt Arf's questionable eyes on me, "there's another person's scent here."

"Ruff."

"Oh, her friend stopped by here?" She nodded her head, "hmm, must've been while we were in school."

"Arf arf."

"Yes it does faintly smell like her, but it's been so long, we might be mistaken." Arf whimpered. "Awww it's okay Arf, we'll definitely get them back. They're still alive, I can feel it." I glanced at the clock, "let's go wake up Chrono."

"Ruff!" I followed her up the stairs and opened Chrono's door. She placed her head next to his ear and howled.

"AHHH!" He shot up and rapidly searched his surroundings. By then, both Arf and I were downstairs looking busy. "FATE! ARF!" He ran downstairs with adrenaline pumping through his veins.

"Hey, Chrono," I said nonchalantly, "I was about to wake you up."

"You, just did," he pointed an accusing finger at me and Arf, "along with her."

"What are you talking about?" I looked at him with innocent eyes, "We were here all along, tidying up the place."

"But- a howl, just then," my brother stuttered.

"We many be fast, but it's not like we can go downstairs that quickly. We didn't even hear a howl. Right Arf?"

"Ruff!"

"You must've had a long day today."

Chrono scratched his blue hair in confusion, "oh...okay then, I'll just start on dinner. You go take a bath. I'll take one after we eat." He wandered into the kitchen with a blank expression.

I headed upstairs to rid myself of all the dust and sweat I gained. After a long soak I changed into my black sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt. Going to the kitchen to drink some milk, the scent of cooked rice, miso soup, and fish filled the kitchen. "Smells good," I commented to Chrono. "You will be a great housewife for Amy."

"Of course I- wait what?" He asked, shocked in his seat.

"Nothing," I clasped my hands together, "thanks for the food."

My companion was sitting on the floor next to me happily munching on her dog food. After finishing our meal, Arf cleared the table while I washed the dishes and Chrono went to bathe. "Arf, is there anything else I should know about okaa-san's friend?"

The orange wolf sat on the floor thinking. "Ruff!"

"Awww, why can't you tell me?"

"Ruff ruff."

"A surprise? Hah, she can't surprise me that easily." She shook her head. "Ahh, whatever." I looked at the clock, it was only seven thirty. I asked my wolf, "want to take a walk?" She ran to the door, wagging her tail and grabbed her leash, "I guess that means yes?" She nodded her head. Walking to the door I slipped on my shoes and called out to Chrono, "I'm taking Arf out for a walk!"

"Okay! Just be back before nine!" He shouted back as I closed the door behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you to those who read/reviewed/favorited/alerted this story. :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nanoha POV<strong>

After Yuuno walked me home, I couldn't help but think about Fate. I blushed, still feeling her breath against my ear. Walking behind the counter to greet my parents, I got a, "Nanoha! Why are you blushing? Don't tell me a boy captured your heart," from my dad, who had a terrified expression.

"Now, now dear," my mother playfully hit him in the back of his head, "she would tell us. Right?" She smiled the same smile as this morning.

"O-of course I would," I rapidly nodded my head and headed upstairs, "I'll help out with the caf_é_ after I change."

I went back downstairs wearing black jeans and a white blouse. I grabbed an apron and a note pad with a pen to take the orders of the customers coming in. After a few hours my parents called me to the back for dinner. "So Nanoha, how was school?" My mother asked.

"Mmm, I met a very interesting girl. Her name is Fate Harlaown a very charming person." I blushed at the though of her carrying me, "she saved me from falling down the stairs."

"Charming," my father mumbled, "do you like her?"

"Uh...what?"

"Do you like her? Because if you do, I will treat her the same way I would with a boy you would like," a dangerous glint appeared in his eyes.

"Now, now dear," my mom genuinely smiled, "it's Nanoha we are talking about. If she has someone she likes, she'll tell us."

"Don't you dare bring a boy home," my dad glared at me.

"O-okay," I put away my dishes and looked at the clock reading seven thirty. "I'm going to take a walk."

"Eh? But Nanoha, it'll be dark soon," my dad whined.

"I'm not going far, just to the park and back."

"Go Nanoha, be back before nine," my mom waved.

"What but Nanoha will be alo-" my dad started as I closed the door behind me.

I breathed in the cool spring air on the way to the park. Laughter of kids and adults were heard throughout the streets from their houses. "Ruff ruff! Arf arf!" I turned around to see a blur of red-orange fluff run after me.

"Uwahhh! ARF!" A familiar voice shouted out after the blur. I looked up to see a flash of gold and black fall from the sky and landed on the fluff's back. She wrapped her arm around its puffy neck, causing her face to be buried in the puff, and stomped her feet on the floor, effectively halting the animal right before it hit me. "Eh? Nanoha?" she looked up at me with confused burgundy eyes.

"F-fate-chan?" I stared at the blond on the...dog? _She's so cute~_

"H-hey Nanoha," her voice was nervous as she got off the animal. "Why did you lead me to her, Arf?" she asked the beast.

"Ruff!"

"But that doesn't- Gah!" she smacked her forehead and sighed, "what's the point, it just looks like I'm talking to myself."

"Ruff!"

"Oh shut up." She regain her posture and gave me an apologetic look, "sorry about, this here is Arf, my wolf companion."

"Arf arf!" The wolf happily barked and wagged its tail.

"She says hi."

"You understand what she's saying?" I curiously asked the blond.

"Yeah, we practically grew up together," her eyes soften as she pet the wolf's head.

"Ruff, arf arf."

"She wants you to pet he," Fate translated. I was a bit hesitant. "Don't worry, she won't bite, just hold out your hand," Fate encouraged.

I held out my hand like I was told, the wolf then walked closer to me and nuzzled her head against my hand. "Uwah so soft~"

"Heh, I could tell she likes you," she broadly smiled.

_Her teeth aren't sharp...did I see wrong earlier? _"Uh, y-yeah," I was taken aback of how different she was around that wolf. _She's less...clingy._ "Was that all an act?"

"What was?" She tilted her head.

"Umm, uh, that stuff at school, you know, with all the closeness and uh, y-yeah." I couldn't shake off this lonely feeling from her not holding me close.

The wolf let out a questionable whimper. "Gah- don't say anything Arf, I already know," she shifted her eyes around. "Umm, do you want to go sit at the park first?"

I nodded my head and followed her to the park with Arf in tow. "So, was it all an act?" I asked as I sat down on one of the swings next to her.

"Umm, not really," she started to rock back and forth while looking at her feet. "You remind me of someone, that all," she looked up at the moon with a nostalgic expression.

"Eh?" I was startled by her answer, but the way the moonlight hit her was astonishing. It was as if I could never touch her, she seemed so far away. I reached my hand out to her, but stopped half-way and drew my hand back, not wanting to disturb her thoughts, afraid of breaking the peaceful air around her. I gazed at the moon with Arf sitting at our feet, staring at the moon. _So she only did those things because of someone else? That kind of hurts._

"Hey Nanoha," she said in a soft voice, I turned to her. "Do you want me to walk you home?" The golden haired girl lifted her cellphone showing me the time, "it's eight forty-five."

I gasped, _how did an hour and fifteen minutes pass by so quickly._ I nodded my head, "y-yes, if I'm not being a bother." I got off the swing.

She chuckled, "not problem, I was the one who asked." She got up and stood next to me, "come on Arf, let's so." The wolf made a cute yawn and obediently followed her master.

A thought enter my mind, "can we exchange numbers?"

"Sure," her expression was filled with happiness. "I was planning on asking for yours earlier, but the sight of you made me forget."

"Is that a bad or good thing?"

"Good, you're just too beautiful that I forgot." I blushed at her comment as we exchanged numbers. I led her to my place in silence, feeling her eyes on me. _It's cold._ As if she read my mind, the golden haired beauty closed the space between us, wrapping her arms across my stomach. The warmth of her front pushed against my back, "better?" she asked.

I nodded my head, trying to suppress the heat rising to my cheeks. "T-thanks," I mumbled as I unconsciously snuggled my back against her. I didn't notice it before, but her scent was of sweet lilacs. _I must've been too distracted by how close she was to notice._ I inhaled the sweet warm air that emitted from Fate.

"Good," I felt her grin against my head. Lost in the warmth that surrounded me, Fate spoke up, "Is this where you live?"

I looked up to see the entrance of the café surprised. "H-how?"_ _That was a short walk.__

She pointed to the wolf, "I didn't want to interrupt your thoughts, so I got Arf to track down your scent to here." The feeling of her warm body left me, "I'll see you tomorrow."

__It's cold again. I wish that walk lasted longer.__ "Yeah, see you tomorrow," I smiled at her before entering my home. As the door shut behind me, I heard hurried footsteps getting further away. Turning around I saw a storm of dust, __wow, she must be in a hurry.__

"Nanoha," I jumped a little and turned to face my dad. "Who was she, holding you so passionately?"

"That was Fate, the one who saved me from falling down the stairs," I felt pressured by the look he gave me.

"Momoko!" He shouted up the stairs, "our Nanoha was dropped off by her savior! What would we do if she- OW!"

"Sweetie, I told you to leave it alone," my mother descended down the stairs and picked up the slipper she threw. She turned to me, "I don't get to see her?"

"She seemed to be in a hurry, maybe next time" I looked at mom nervously. "I'm going to bed now. Good night."

"Good night Nanoha," she smiled.

I headed up to my room to change into my pajamas and set the alarm on my phone. I laid in bed thinking about the events that happened today. The scent of lilacs still lingered around me. __Fate Harlaown why can't I get you out of my mind?__ I pulled my comforter closer to my body, trying to regain the warmth I lost from when she let go.

**Fate POV**

"I'm back," I called out through the empty living room. I glanced at the clock, it was eight fifty-nine. _Yes, just in time._

"Welcome back!" I head my brother yell from the kitchen.

"You are making tea?" I asked as I wandered into the kitchen.

"Yeah, knowing okaa-san, she would want us to make some for her friend."

"Ah."

I heard the door open, "I'm back!" our mother shouted.

"Welcome back!" We shouted.

"We'll wait in the living room, bring tea."

"See, what I'd tell you," Chrono snickered as he poured the piping hot green tea into two tea cups on a serving tray.

"Pshh, whatever," I went to the counter to get the sugar cubes.

We walked over to the living room and set down the items in our hands onto the coffee table. The woman next to mother gasped a bit but quickly hid it. It was her scent that I noticed while I was cleaning the place earlier.

Chrono and I sat together on the couch across from mom and her friend. "Ah, thank you, you two. Chrono, Fate," my mother started, "this is Precia Testarossa. Actually, scratch that, this is Precia Testarossa Harlaown, my wife." She took five sugar cubes and dumped them in her drink and sipped it as if her announcement was nothing out of the ordinary. "Delicious," she sighed in content.

"..." Chrono and I blinked and looked at each other. We both pointed at the adults with our jaws dropped and simultaneously stuttered, "d-did w-we just he-hear right?" Our heads turned to Precia who face-palmed herself, and our mother who had a sunny smile plastered on her face.

"I thought you were just going to introduce us as girlfriends first," the charcoal haired woman mumbled against her palm then slide it down to her side.

"Yeah but," mother placed her hands on her own cheeks and rocked from sided to side, "I wanted to see their reactions."

I stood dumbfounded while Chrono shouted, "since when? Why haven't we heard about it? Why weren't we invited to the wedding?"

"Well, it all started on that fateful day," she tenderly stared into Precia's plum colored eyes with her green ones.

_Oh my gah, I can feel the love._

"It was that day when I was walking back from a meeting," mother closed her eyes, "it was a dark, cold and windy night. My stuff were practically blown all over the place and some landed in the ocean nearby. Since I needed look over the materials for the next day, I ran to the shore and waddled in the ice cold water."

She turned to the other woman to continue, "I was on my evening walk when I spotted her just as she was about to completely go in," Precia shook her head as she let out a light laugh, "I did a full on sprint towards your mother and tackled her onto the sand."

"You were screaming, 'what the hell do you think you're doing! You'll catch a cold or even worse, pneumonia!' at me." Mother chuckled as she recalled the memory.

"O-okaa-san," my brother and I stared at her, "that's not a laughing matter."

"Well anyways, after I told her that it was important material for a case I was working, Precia here," she clung onto the woman's arm, "she gallantly jumped in the water and swam to get my stuff before it drifted further away. Apparently she's used to swimming in cold waters."

"She helped me back to my place after I told her where it was. Kept insisting to help me with every little thing," Precia shook her head, "it was very sweet of her."

"I then noticed a picture of her and," mother looked at me, "a girl who looked exactly like you did when you were five years old. I showed her your picture to compare."

Precia nodded her head, "Her name was Alica. I swear, if she were your age, I wouldn't be able to tell the difference between you two." Her eyes fell when she met my questionable ones, "she died fifteen years ago during an accident. She was only five, if only I could have protected her from that fall, she'd still be here," she whispered the last part. After a few minutes of silence, she looked back up at us, "well anyways, shortly after that we frequently met up and got married."

"Mmhm!" Our mother nodded her head, "it was sudden, but it just felt right."

"So, when did this all happen?" Chrono asked slowly.

"While I was on that business trip in Italy," our mother snapped her fingers and made a thumbs-up.

"..." Chrono and I stared at each other again. Slowly turning to the adults, we shouted, "but that was two weeks ago! And you just got back two days ago!"

"Yup!" Our mom's smile became even brighter.

I leaned back and rubbed my temples, my brother mimicked my actions. "This is all too much, and you didn't bother to tell us about it until now?"

"It was because we were in Italy the whole time. By the time we got back it was midnight and you two were asleep. We wanted to get married right away, so we did it on the night we came back. We decided to wait until you went to school for Precia to move her stuff in and break the news to you two."

"Wow, we weren't even invited to our own mother's wedding," my brother rolled off the couch, causing him to face plant the carpeted ground.

"Actually, it was her that wanted to get married so soon. Sorry, I tried to stop her, but in the end she tempted me into doing what she wanted," Precia apologized.

"Sorry Chrono," our mother said, "I know how much you wanted to be my bridesmaid." She turned to me, "and how much you wanted to be the best man."

"Why are our rolls switch?" Chrono shouted out, sobbing.

"Oh my," Precia started, "you were right Lindy. I'm definitely going to enjoy my life here."

I pointed to Chrono and grinned, "have fun torturing him. Too bad I don't get to see him in a dress."

"You're mean Fate," my brother mumbled into the carpet.

"Sucks to be you. Right Arf?"

"Ruff!"

"See, even Arf agrees." I turned to Precia and my mother, "what should we call you since you're both our mothers now?"

"Lindy-kaasan!" Mother replied.

"Precia is fine," the charcoal haired woman replied, "I understand that it will take a lot of time to get used to me."

"Nooo," mother objected, "you were suppose to say Precia-kaasan," she wined.

Precia sighed, "your kids and I just met, I don't want them to be uncomfortable."

I shook my head, "nah, it's okay, we're family now. We were just shocked that you two got married without us knowing." I turned to Chrono, who sat back down on the couch, "right onii-chan?"

"Yeah," he deeply sighed, "I'm still trying to get over that fact."

"Ohoho," mother laughed, "get used to it soon, or else." A glint appeared in her eyes, "you will wear this." She then pulled out a deep blue dress with a frilly white collar from underneath the couch. It had two white stripes along the side from the waist down, and the hem was frilly black. A black waist length, long sleeved jacket accompanied it.

He twitched and ran upstairs yelling, "good night!"

"Ah, such a good child," mother laughed with her hand against her cheek.

"I hope you can take good care of her. She can get crazy at times," I gave Precia a lopsided smile.

"I will, and I already knew she would be crazy from the moment I met her."

I lightly laughed, "good night. Come on Arf, let go to sleep." The wolf stretched and followed me up the stairs. "She's her mother, isn't she?" I asked Arf after we entered my room and closed the door.

"Ruff."

"Should I tell her?" Arf shook her head. I sighed, "yeah, you're right, I wouldn't want to give her false hope. Onee-chan, I wonder how you are doing," I whispered softly.

I laid on my bed thinking about the events that happened today, the image of the chestnut haired girl kept appearing in my mind. __Nanoha Takamachi, why can't I get you out of my mind?__ I pulled my comforter closer to my body, trying to regain the warmth I lost when I let her go.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks to those who read/alerted/favorited/reviewed. 8D_  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fate POV<strong>

"Morning okaa-san, morning Precia," I greeted when I entered the kitchen.

"Good morning," they replied.

_Onee-chan, I'll definitely get you back. Your mother is here, wanting to be with you again._

"Fate? Hello, Fate," my brother poked my head.

"Uh, what?" I batted his hand away.

"It's time to go now," he pointed at the clock.

"Eh? Ah!" I took a piece of toast, "bye, bye. We're off."

"Be safe," our mothers cheerfully exclaimed as we shut the door.

"What's wrong Fate? You've been out of it since last night," Chrono asked with concern.

"It's nothing," I looked up at the blue sky.

"Do you know who Precia is?"

"...can't say."

He sighed, "fine, fine, keep me in the dark. Like I said before, I got your back. Whenever you're ready to tell me something, I'm all ears."

I smiled, "mmmhmm."

Chrono and I walked toward the school gate where we spotted Nanoha and Yuuno. "Yo, Yuuno!" my brother waved to his friend, "morning Nanoha."

The two standing at the gate turned around and said their greetings. The moment my eyes met her amethyst ones, I had to restrain the urge to take her in my arm. "Hey Nanoha," I greeted with a smile.

"F-fate-chan, h-hello," she stuttered while twiddling her fingers.

"Hm? Why so nervous Nanoha?" Yuuno asked her.

"It's love," Hayate popped out of nowhere. "I felt the spark between you," she pointed to me and then to Nanoha, "and you last night in that park."

All four of us were staring at the brunette. "What's this about a 'spark' between my sister and Nanoha?" Chrono asked with interest.

"Well, Chrono," Hayate began, "last night while I was walking my dog, Zafira, with Vita-chan, I spot the two of them in the park gazing at the moon. Nanoha-chan was staring affectionately at Fate-chan, trying to touch her, but pulled away, afraid to disturb the deep thoughts the blond was emitting." I saw Nanoha's cheeks tinted in pink. "Afterwards, the gallant Fate-chan pulled the shivering Nanoha-chan into an embrace after offering to walk her home."

Now I can feel my cheeks start to heat up along with Nanoha. "You're such a stalker Hayate, and I thought your cousin would stop you," I said to the brunette who drifted off in her own little world.

"I prefer to be called an investigator, not stalker," the brunette lightly placed her finger tips on her chest. "Vita-chan and Zafira left me after I spotted you two."

"Yeah, sometimes I wonder if you really are my cousin," the short cousin of hers appeared from behind her.

"Vita-chan," Hayate glomped her cousin. "Why did you abandon me last night?" She wined as she continued to cling onto the annoyed little senior.

"Well, I didn't want to be a part of your childish games," Vita sighed, "and Reinforce wanted us to be back home."

Hayate froze after hearing our Japanese teacher's name. "Hm? What's this? You live with our teacher?" I inquired.

"Um- uh," the bell chimed, signaling us that class was about to start soon. "H-hey, we got to get to class now, see ya!" She bolted off into the building.

"I'm pretty sure we has the same class, right?" I asked Nanoha. She nodded. "Why did she run away then?"

Vita sighed as we walked toward the school, "Hayate has been crushing on Reinforce for a couple of years now. We all live together too, so it's kind of frustrating seeing her hid every time she sees Reinforce."

"Wow," Nanoha said with her eyes wide open.

"Yeah, and she's annoying Signum by her behavior," the seniors left to their classroom after we arrived to ours.

We walked in to the classroom to find Arisa and Suzuka trying to figure out why the brunette was fidgeting. "Hayate-chan," Nanoha started, "so um, you like Reinforce-sensei?"

"Psh, where'd you hear that from?" The brunette nervously laughed.

"Vita-chan."

"...uhhh..."

I noticed the teacher walking in, "we'll take about this later," I pointed at Carim-sensei.

I could hear Aria, Suzuka, and Nanoha snickering at the poor girl. "Why did you have to mention that Vita-chan?" Hayate mumbled.

**Hayate POV**

_I can't believe Vita-chan told them about my crush on Reinforce-chan. Uwah, why, just why do I even have these feelings in the first place. It just started out as a innocent thing, like a child looking up to someone, but now..._

"Oi, Ha-ya-te! Wake up!," my cousin's voice rang out. "It's already lunchtime."

"Vita-chan," I weakly mumbled. "Why did you tell them?" I wined, wrapping my arms around her shoulders and sobbing on her head.

"Ugh, get off of me," she pushed me off, "besides, I told them so you won't bother me, Signum, or Shamal anymore. Now hurry up and get to the roof, I already asked them to listen." Instead of me walking there, Vita dragged me up the stairs.

"Ah Hayate, took you long enough," Arisa grinned.

I let out a, "meep," as I saw four pairs of eyes on me in a curious manner.

"Yeah, Hayate-chan," Fate and Nanoha slowly said, I could sense a hint of revenge in their voices for earlier. "What's up your situation?"

"Uh," I shifted my eyes, "nothing?"

"Hayate here has a crush on Signum's cousin, Reinforce, your guys' Japanese teacher. She lives with us along with Signum and my older sister." The kid took a deep breath, "ever since Signum and Reinforce started living with us five years ago, Hayate has been fawning over the silver haired woman."

"It was admiration! I had been admiring her ever since I meet her," I objected.

"Riiiiight," Vita rolled her eyes, "then why are you always avoiding her at home?"

"Um, it's awkward to meet a teacher at home?" I said uncertainly.

"You're not awkward around Signum," she deadpanned, "and you just started school yesterday. So how would you explain that?"

"..."

My silence answered her question, "you four need to help her either her fall out of love, or confess to Reinforce."

I saw my classmates' eyes glint and simultaneously said, "of course we will."

"Good," my cousin started to walk away, "I leave her in your hands."

As she faded down the stairs, my friends turned to me, "so Hayate, what is it that you want to do?"

"Um..." I twiddled my fingers, "I want to confess to her, but I'm not ready. Adding in the fact she's now my teacher, it can't happen."

"Hayate-chan," Nanoha and Suzuka patted my back, "we shall help you." They turned to Fate and Arisa, "right?"

They nodded their heads. "I think we should wait a bit though, there is something about Reinforce-sensei that throws me off," Fate said.

"Like what?" I asked her, wanting to know what.

"It might just be my imagination," she mumbled. "Ah, never mind what I said."

**Nanoha POV**

_There she goes again. Her remembrance of something. What happened in your past? Can I ever touch that part of you?_ I shook my head. Her voice echoed in my head, _'it's better if you don't know more about that part of me.' She said it so seriously too,_ I sighed

"Hey Nanoha, you alright?" Fate lightly bumped her forehead against mine, "you look a little flushed. Hmm, you are a bit warm, should I take you to the nurse's office?" She asked worriedly.

"Eh? Ah, n-no, I'm alright," I looked around, "where is every body?"

"The bell rang a few minutes ago. Since you were wandering in your mind, I decided to stay to make sure you're okay."

Her head still against mine, I stuttered, "I-I-I am okay, i-it's just that you're r-really close. Let's get to class."

"Hmmm, alright." She proceeded to pick me up bridal style.

"F-f-fate!"

"Yes?" She walked to the chain-link fence surrounding the roof top.

"W-we could just walk down through the halls and stairs." She jumped about twenty feet and landed on top of the fence.

"But it's faster this way," she hummed. "Hold on tight~" I wrapped my arms around her figure and use my hands to push against her back so my body and hers were closely connected. I buried my head in her soft mounds as she leapt into the air. Even after the rush of warm air stopped and the sound of her soft landing, I still clung onto her. "So you do like me," the blond chuckled. "Ah, I'm so lucky to be carrying a beauty in my arms."

_The beauty is you Fate-chan,_ I silently thought as she carried me over to the P.E. locker room.

"Here we are," she placed me down in front of my locker.

"T-thanks," I slightly blushed.

"No problem," she opened her locker which was next to mine, and walked out with her clothes in hand.

_ Why doesn't she just change here?_

"Once again, Nanoha-chan is carried here by her prince," Hayate said dramatically with Arisa and Suzuka giggling from behind. "So," the brunette nudged my shoulder as I changed, "what happened this time? We saw a flash of gold from the top of the fence."

"Um, not to be late, she picked me up and jumped down the roof then ran over here," my blush deepen when I realized where my head was.

"I know you liked resting your head on my chest," I turned around to see the golden haired beauty smirking.

Even in track pants and jacket, she looked stunning. _Hm... Now that I think about it, she doesn't show her skin._

"Like what you see?"

"Y-yes," _Why did I say that!_ "I mean, um, uh-"

"Hurry up you girls!" Signum-sensei's voice boomed out from the entrance.

"Nanoha-chan, let's go. I could feel Signum-chan's cold glare," Hayate shivered.

We followed her out to the field and stood on our numbers. "Okay class, I want you to run two laps around the track," the teacher said. "Go!"

_Wow, Fate-chan runs fast. She's already finished and the rest of the class just finished the first lap._

"Nanoha!" she shouted, "do your best!" She waved her arms to encourage me.

"This is so embarrassing," I muttered under my breath.

"Aww, it looks like Fate is returning your feeling," Arisa grinned next to me.

"Indeed she is," Suzuka giggled, "just like how Arisa-chan acted after she confessed to me."

"O-oi! I did no such thing," the short haired blond stammered.

"E-heh," I slowly picked up my speed to leave the couple alone.

"So Nanoha," Hayate started, "what's on your mind? You keep staring at Fate-chan."

"She's so full of mysteries," I looked at the figure still waving at me. "So embarrassing," I sighed as we finished our lap.

"Nanoha," Fate's sing-song voice filled my ears. "Good job!"

"F-fate-chan," a crimson wave spread throughout my cheeks, "y-you're embarrassing me." _But I do like the attention you personally give me..._

"Oh am I?" A playful glint appeared in her eyes. "Well then," she took me hand and lifted it close to her lips. "I'm sorry for that ojou-sama," she placed a light kiss on my hand. Jolts of electricity ran up my arm, causing me to shiver as she said, "forgive me."

I slowly nodded my head, unable to speak due to the stares of our classmates. I heard some, "Ohs," and "ahs" coming from the crowd.

"Alright class, break it up," Signum-sensei shouted, "go into groups of seven, grab a volley ball, and practice in your groups."

After class we changed and headed off to Japanese. _Fate-chan didn't change with us again._ I turned to a stiff Hayate as we entered the classroom. "Hayate-chan," I waved my hand in front of her face, "you there?"

She weakly nodded, "I am fine. Just fine."

"Mmmhmm," I patted her back. "You have got to get use to this, you even live with her."

"Yeah," she took a deep breath and slapped her cheeks, "alright, I'm good to go."

"Don't worry about her Nanoha," Fate gave me a reassuring pat on the back, "come on."

After Japanese came Math then the end of school. I followed Fate to the gate, _she's not holding me close like yesterday._ Lost in thought, I lifted the hand she kissed earlier to my lips. _They were so soft..._

Fate suddenly grabbed my other hand and pulled me against her while she turned her back to the window. Her other hand was pushing the back of my head causing my face to press against her chest. As I was about to ask why, I heard a loud crash and the sound of glass raining down on us. I heard her whimper, "You okay Nanoha?"

"Eh?" I looked up to see blood trickling down her face. "Fate-chan! How about you?" I put my hand in my pocket and pulled out my baby blue handkerchief. "You're bleeding," I lightly wiped away the blood, afraid of harming her delicate features.

"Ah, I'm fine it's only a scratch," she lightly blushed at my action.

_How cute._ "Let's go to the nurse's office," I dragged her off to the office.

"It's okay, it's just a scratch," she tried to stop me.

"But still, you got hurt protecting me," I lightly hit her head, careful not to hit her wound.

"Sensei," I said as we approached the room, "can you take a look at Fate-chan's... Signum-sensei?" Both Fate and I tilted our heads our pink haired teacher affectionately hugging the nurse, placing a light kiss on her cheek.

"You kids," Signum quickly pulled away from the blond short haired nurse.

"Awww Signum," the nurse wined, "why did you pull away."

"B-but, they're my students and Hayate's friends."

"Psh, that doesn't matter," the nurse lightly punched our gym teacher's shoulder. "I'm Shamal Yagami Wolkenriter, Hayate's cousin, Vita's sister, and," she clung onto the pink haired woman, "Signum's wife." The last part made the pink haired teacher's cheeks to flush pink.

"Uwah," Fate and I clapped and simultaneously said, "we never knew you could blush like that."

"What are you kids here for?" Shamal asked after seeing Signum's eyes about to turn violent.

"Ah, Fate here got injured when one of the windows shattered over us," I pointed at the handkerchief that I still pressed against her head.

"Let me take a look." We walked closer for her to examine the cut. "It's just a couple of clean cuts. Some disinfectant and it will be a-okay." She walked to the cabinet filled with medicines, gauze, bandages and disinfectant.

I felt Fate's hand shiver against mine. "What's wrong Fate-chan?"

"I-I-I d-don't l-like d-d-disinfectant," she stuttered.

I lifted my other hand to cover my smiling mouth, _so-so cute._ "Why not Fate-chan?" I asked teasingly.

"I-I," she hid behind me when Shamal approached us with an alcohol swab. "Uh, I've never cleaned my cuts and scrapes, only rinsed them with water. I no likey the stinging effect it has."

"It's just a scratch, like you said. It's not going to hurt much."

"Meep."

"Are you okay, Fate?" The nurse asked, as she waited for an okay. "It's probably not going to sting."

"Nyuuuu," burgundy eyes were begging me not to let her go through with it.

"Fate-chan," I cooed and turned around to hug her tightly around the shoulders. "Shamal, do it right now."

"Okay," the nurse responded and placed the swab on Fate's cuts.

"Nnng," the golden haired beauty squeezed her eyes shut wrapped her arms around my waist, clutching onto me like a child.

_Nyahaha she's so adorable. So different from yesterday._ "Fate-chan, it's over now."

"R-really?" she opened one eye to see Shamal back with Signum.

"Yes Fate-chan," I patted her head.

"T-thanks Nanoha," she whisper.

I turned to the two women, "thank you Shamal-sensei."

"Take care you two," she waved as we left her office.

"So Fate-chan," I turned to her, "I never knew you had that cute side to you."

She blinked and turned her head so I wouldn't see her face. "It's just...uh..." I saw her ears glow red. "S-something possessed me. Yeah that's right! Something possessed me to do that. Ahahaha," she nervously laughed.

I sighed, "whatever, but still I like that side of you too."

She turned to face me with warm smile, "thank you Nanoha."

*ba-dum* _What the,_ I placed my hand over my heart._ Heart, why you go 'ba-dum'?_

"Nanoha, you okay?"

Her worried eyes made me gulped down the air stuck in my throat. "Y-yeah, I'm o-okay."

"Uwah!" She grabbed my shoulder furthest away from her and pulled me against her. _Dammit Fate-chan, you're killing me over here._ I felt my heart rapidly beating as she led me to the gates.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks to those who read/reviewed/favorited/alerted. It makes me feel all giddy inside. X3


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fate POV<strong>

After a I got home, I decided to take a small nap, but ended up thinking about her instead. _Even though I just met her yesterday, I wonder why I feel so close to her. Something inside of me just tells me, 'take good care of her. She's been alone for awhile. If only we could be there for her.' Those words, echo in my mind, with the voices from the ones back then._ I sighed,_ I think the name Nanoha seems to have been mentioned to me once before..._ I gasped as had an epiphany. "That's right, she's their sister," I mumbled into my comforter. _It was thirteen years ago, when I was only two years old back then..._

_ I followed Alicia to a room where two siblings around ten to twelve years old huddled together. "Hello, my name is Alicia and this is Fate," she introduced._

_ "I'm Kyouya," the boy introduced then gestured to his sister, "this is Miyuki."_

_ "We're going to be here for awhile," Alicia held out her hand, "let's get along and try to survive here."_

_ "Yeah," Kyouya shook her hand. "There is nothing we can do except move forward."_

_ "Yeah, we already accepted the fact we're stuck here," Miyuki agreed with her brother. She then came up to me and glumly smiled, "you're about the same age as Nanoha."_

_ "Nanoha?" I tilted my head._

_ "Yeah, our little sister," her green eyes soften, "at least we stopped him from getting to her."_

_ "Hmmm," Kyouya hummed, "if you can get out of here one day, it would be great if you could meet her, since we probably can't be there for her in the future. You seem like the one who would most likely get out of here"_

_ "Whao, we're not going to be stuck here forever," Alicia waved her hand up and down. "We'll all get out of here sooner or later..."_

"I ended up being the only one to leave." _The last thing I heard them saying, or rather shouting was, 'Oi hurry up! They're getting closer.'_ I sighed at that memory. _Too many things keep piling up, that's related to back then._ I heard a knock on my door, "come in."

The door opened to reveal Chrono, "it's time for dinner Fate." He looked at my funnily, "and change out of your uniform."

I looked at my clothes, "ah, okay, I'll be right down." The door clicked and I went ahead to change into my black jeans with a lightning bolt imprinted on the side and a black long sleeved shirt.

"You planning on going somewhere Fate?" my mother asked when I reached the kitchen.

"Yeah," I simply said. "Takes for the meal," I began to dig in. "Delicious."

"I'm glad you like it," Precia walked in and sat at the table.

"You made this?" She nodded. "It rivals okaa-san's cooking," I made a thumbs up.

"Yeah, it does," my brother agreed.

"So Fate," mother started as she sat down, "you planning on meeting that girl from last night?"

I choked on my rice, "w-what?" I took a big gulp of water to wash everything down.

"Precia and I saw you walking a girl to her house last night," she smirked. "Who is she Fate? The one you gazed at the night sky with and who hold so affectionately."

"I think you are talking about Nanoha Takamachi," Chrono turned to me with a smug look, "right little sister of mine?"

"Oh shut up." I face-palmed myself.

"Listen to this," he turned to our mothers, "today after lunch, as class was about to start, I looked out the window just in time to see Fate carrying Nanoha as she jumped from the roof."

"Bridal style or over the shoulder?" Our teal haired mother inquired.

"Bridal style. Fate then ran, still carrying her in her arms to her P.E. class."

I buried my head in my arms. _I could still hear the gasps from students who saw me make the jump._

"You should have seen the expressions of those who saw Fate jump and landed smoothly."

"She actually jumped from there?" Precia asked in disbelief.

"Yup," mom nodded her head, "she's been doing such reckless things for a long time that we eventually got used to it."

"Wow."

"Yup, she also talks to Arf a lot. They understand each other perfectly well."

I got up to put my dishes away, "I'm just going to go now. You coming Arf?"

"Ruff."

"This is unusual you love walks. Whatever, I'll be back eventually."

"Bring back Nanoha if you can!" I heard three shouts as I closed the door behind me.

"Argh, what a strange family I was taken into. Then again, maybe I'm the strange one." I walked to the park pulled out my cellphone, looking for her number. "Eh-heh, _Nanoha, want to meet up at the park like yesterday? ~Fate._" I waited for her reply as I sat on the swings.

"_Fate-chan I could go, but my parents want to meet you later. Apparently my dad saw us in front of the caf__é last night and jumped to conclusions. ~Nanoha.__" _I chuckled after reading her text_. ___Ah, why must I keep all these things to myself. I obviously can't tell her parents about them.__

"Fate-chan," I turned around to see her chestnut colored hair bounce as she ran to me.

"Nanoha," I beamed a smile, "how's it going?"

"Well not much has changed since we parted," she sat on the swing next to me. "So what brings you to call me out here?"

"I was just thinking about somethings and you came to mind," I gazed at the flustered girl in front of me. "I am bothering you?"

"N-no, you're not."

"That's good. By the way, my parents also want to meet you," I sighed.

"Only if you meet mine," her smile made the blood rush to my face.

"Okay, I have got to warn you though, okaa-san and onii-chan can tease a lot, I don't know about Precia though."

"How would you not know about her?" she curiously asked.

"Honestly, onii-chan and I just met her last night. Okaa-san married her without telling us like three days ago," I sighed.

"Wow," her eyes widen.

"Yup, apparently her and mom saw us last night," I chuckled darkly. "Anyways," I looked back at her grinning, "should I go meet your parents now, to clear up their misunderstandings? The sooner the better."

"Ah, y-yeah," she stuttered. We walked to Midori-ya Café side-by-side with the cherry blossom petals slowly raining down on us.

__I'm pretty sure this is going to be an embarrassment for the both of us,__ was what I read from the look on her face. Our fingers were entwined to keep warm, not that I needed to be warmed up. My blood was boiling as her sweet jasmine fragrance lingered around me. After walking in the café, we didn't see her parents, so she led me up the stairs. We made a turn to the living room where she announced, "otou-san, okaa-san, I would like you to meet Fate-chan."

"Hello," I bowed, "I am Fate T. Harlaown, it's very nice to meet you two."

"Ah, so you are the one Nanoha was talking about last night," the woman smiled. Her waist-length hair was the same shade as Nanoha's._ I see where she gets her eyes too._ "I am Momoko and this is here is my husband Shirou," she gestured her hand to the man with brownish-gray hair. __Just like the two siblings.__

"It is nice to meet you Fate," her father's brown eyes glared at me with warning, "if you ever do anything to my daughter I will- OW!"

"I'm sorry about that Fate-chan," Momoko apologized after hitting her husband on the head. "Shirou is way too over protective."

"I can understand," I smiled sadly, already knowing part of the reason. "But don't worry, I won't do anything bad to your daughter."

"I can feel that you would be just perfect for our Nanoha," the woman smiled and gestured to the couch, "please, have a seat."

"Ah, no thanks, I'm planning on leaving soon. My parents just got back from a trip, so they want me to help put things back in order." It wasn't really a lie. Beside, they would be throwing questions at me if I took too long.

"It that so," her father stared intently at me. "I would like to have a word with you in private."

"O-okay," I said uncertainly and followed him to another room. I heard Nanoha pouting at her mom, I lightly chuckled.

"So Fate," he started, "does my daughter, catch your eye?"

"Excuse me?" I asked with confusion.

"Do you look at her as if she could be yours?"

Startled, I blinked. Thinking of the flashback I had earlier, I responded, "I want to be someone who stays by her side." I closed closed my eyes and added, "if I can."

"What do you mean if you can?" His tone was a curious one.

"The things I plan on doing very close to the future, will most likely make it impossible for me to be with her." I looked at him in a serious manner, "I don't want her to be hurt because of me, because of what I'm about to do."

"Then stay with her until then," after seeing my surprised expression, he continued, "Nanoha is someone who needs someone by her side. I don't know what it is you need to do, but be there for her until then, even if it is only for a little bit."

"But, I might actually get your daughter killed," my eyes widened, "is it really okay for me to even be around her?"

"I have seen many things. so I could tell that your eyes show strength and protectiveness over my daughter. It also shows that you're hiding a huge secret that relates to her." My breath quickened. "As I thought, I am not going to ask what, but please, do protect her when I can't. Nanoha doesn't know this, but she used to have an older brother and sister. I'm afraid that the person who killed them will come after her."

I nodded my head thinking, __that is who I'm after, but I can't tell you that. I don't even know who it is, or where exactly that place is.__ "I will do my best, like I have always intended, since she came into my life."

He gave me a smile of approval, "good." He looked at his watch, "I think you should get going now, it's about ten o'clock."

I gasped, "ugh, they're going to bombard me with questions now." I bowed to him, "thank you foe allowing me to be by her side."

I then felt sensed something graze against my cheek. I glanced at the katana, then calmly placed my hand on the blade and pushed it away. I turned around to see him giving me a smirk. "So you do keep calm after that. I was right, there is more to you then what meets the eye."

"I did mean what I said about the things I will do in the future. I' have been training just to achieve that goal. A blade will not startle me that easily." I left to the living room and bid farewell to Momoko.

Nanoha walked me down to the entrance of the café and worriedly said, "I hope my dad didn't say anything bad to you."

I chortled, "no, it wasn't like that. I cleared up the misunderstanding and I just got permission to be by you side." Her amethyst eyes were curious. "Anyways, want to stop by my place tomorrow after school?"

"O-okay," she nodded.

"Good," I held her hands to gave them a light squeeze, and left.

**Nanoha POV**

She left me confused, but happy. *ba-dum* I placed my hand over my heart, __why do you go 'ba-dum' again?__ I trudged upstairs to find my mom smiling at me. "What are you smiling about?"

"Ah, that Fate. From what your father said, she really likes you to pieces. She would be the perfect daughter-in-law."

"O-okaa-san!" My cheeks were on fire, "w-what makes you s-say that?"

"Everything," her grin was mysterious. "I know things that you will come to realize soon enough. Don't be afraid of anything Nanoha."

I gave her a confused, "okay."

"Nanoha, we will always love you no matter what," she turned around, "right Honey?"

"Yeah," my dad grinned, "that Fate really cares about your safety. She's kind of like you in way."

I gave them a confused look, "what do you mean my safety?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Now go to bed."

I left to my room in confusion. __Fate-chan who are you really?__ Still feeling the light pressure from her squeeze on my hands, I unconsciously lifted them up to my to cover my mouth and nose. __They're warm and I could faintly smell her fragrance.__ Something in me had the sudden urge to look at those items.

I pulled out a small azure box from underneath my bed and opened it. I delicately pulled out a yellow ribbon and a black wristband. __Both items suddenly appeared on my desk a couple of years ago. I never found out where they came from, but for some reason they hold a lot of meaning to me. A strange warmth emits itself from them. Why is it now when I met you that I think of these things now, Fate-chan?__ I carefully placed the ribbon and wristband back in the box, and slid it back underneath my bed. Climbing under my comforter, I pondered on the words my parents said. "What is it that I need to realize?" I mumbled.

I sighed and looked out my window to see the moon. __Are you looking up at the same sky as me?__ Eventually, I fell asleep thinking about the mysterious blond.

**Fate POV**

I walked in my home to be greeted my smiling teal haired mother along with her wife and Chrono. __Oh goodie, they're here.__ "What are you three grinning about?"

"You know very well Fate," my brother grinned.

"We've been talking," mother slung her arm over Precia.

"And we've been dying to know, what happened over at her house," my charcoal haired mother finished.

"H-how did you all know I was there?" My eye started to twitch.

"Arf told us," Chrono simply said.

"You don't even understand what she's saying," I deadpanned.

"She typed it up on your laptop."

"...ARF!" I ran upstairs to find that fluff ball, "how did you know? Even I didn't know."

I found her laying on the floor in content. She looked up and responded, "ruff, arf arf."

"I'm not that predictable!" She let out a questionable whimper. "I give up."

"So Fate," three voices chimed out, "what happened?"

"Meep. I-I just talked with her family that's all."

"Oh really?"

"Why are all of you synchronized?"

"Because we are a family."

I twitched, "you better not be like this tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Nanoha is coming over tomorrow."

They all gasped and ran out of my room shouting, "planning time!"

"Don't you dare!"

"Ruff."

"I know it's useless Arf," I said, sighing. "At least I got them off my back... for now." I climbed into bed thinking, __am I doing the right thing? She might really get hurt because of me.__ I rolled over to look out my window at the moon. __Are you looking up at the same sky as me?__ Eventually, I fell asleep thinking about the cute chestnut haired girl.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** A thanks to you readers/alerters/favoriters/reviewers. :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hayate POV<strong>

I noticed both Nanoha and Fate fidgeting in their seats in English class. _I wonder if there's something happening between them._ Making sure our teacher, Tiida Lanster, was at his desk looking through some papers, I got up and walked behind them. Luckily they sat right next to each other, so I pushed both their heads together and whispered in their ears, "what's up you two?"

They both froze and simultaneously stuttered, "w-what are y-you ta-talking about H-hayate?"

"Well, you two are kind of out of it," I raised an eyebrow.

"No we're not."

"You two are even in sync." They looked at each other and a light rose color washed over their faces. _This is interesting. It's usually Nanoha-chan who gets flustered, but Fate-chan?_ I smirked, "so, what's happening between you guys after school?"

They stared at me with wide eyes, "H-how did you know?"

"Like I said before, I'm an investigator," I winked at them. "Nothing gets passed me when it involves my friends."

"..."

"What?" They shook their heads. "Ah, whatever," I went back to my seat, just in time for Tiida-sensei to tiredly get the class's attention.

"Alright class, pass up your work and," he yawns, "have a good day."

"Eh? I wonder what's up with sensei."

"He's probably busy with the work he gave us," they looked at each other. "We need to stop doing that... GAH!"

"It's love," I smirked.

"Hayate!" They yelled as I ran to our next class.

"Oof! Sorry," I bowed to the person I ran into.

"Meister Hayate, are you alright?" I looked up to see scarlet eyes looking worriedly at me.

"R-r-reinforce," I stuttered, "I-I'm o-okay, and I-I've t-told you many t-times not to c-call me M-Meister. Y-you don't n-need to do th-that." I dashed off to chemistry class, leaving the confused silver haired woman behind.

**Fate POV**

Nanoha and I saw the little scene between Hayate and Reinforce. "...that was..." I started.

"Amusing," Nanoha finished for me.

We walked up to the confused teacher. "Hello, Reinforce-sensei," we both greeted her.

"Hello Nanoha, Fate."

"So, is there something between you and Hayate?" I asked.

Nanoha nodded her head, "you even gave her a title."

"Ah, well," the silver haired woman shuffled her feet. "It's because of Hayate, I feel like a normal person." Her eyes softened, "without her, I would have probably strayed to the wrong path. I owe her everything."

_She's kind of like me. Without Lindy and Chrono, I would have strayed to the wrong path._ "I understand how you feel Reinforce," I gave her a grin.

She gave me a confused look and said, "you two better get to class."

"Oh, okay. See you later," Nanoha and I waved to the teacher and headed off to chemistry.

We glanced at each other and approached the dazed Hayate. "Hello Meister, is there anything we could help you with?"

"Gyah!" The brunette jumped from her seat. "You two are in harmony again!" She stared at us with wide eyes, "y-you saw that?" We nodded our heads and she went white as a sheet.

"So what's with the Meister part?" Nanoha asked in curiosity.

"Yeah," I nodded, "according to Reinforce-sensei, you practically gave her the life she has now."

"Eh?" Hayate stared at us with confusion. "I uh- I..." she looked at her desk with interest.

"Okay class quiet down now!" Jail Scaglietti, our chemistry teacher came out of nowhere.

"We'll talk more of this later Ha-ya-te," Nanoha and I synchronized with a wink.

_I really don't like this class, or rather the teacher. He gives off a strange aura and the things he lectures about doesn't seem to be chemistry related. More like biology/physiology/chemistry mashed into one. He also reeks of death and evil intent._ As soon as the bell rang, I dashed out of there to the roof. _It's a good thing lunch is right after that class, I can take my time to breath in the fresh air._

"Fate-chan?" I jumped at the voice behind me.

"N-nanoha," I stuttered, making her stifle a laugh. I noticed a cowering Hayate between Suzuka and Arisa.

Seeing my confused look, Arsia simply said, "we are interested in this one," she pointed to the brunette.

"We also have something very tragic to tell you," Suzuka dramatically said, as she placed her hands over her heart.

Arisa sighed, "not that tragic... probably. Anyways, we'll tell you after school."

The purple haired girl nodded her head, "so Hayate-chan had a run in with Reinforce-sensei?"

"Yeah Hayate," Nanoha and I once again were harmonized. "What did Reinforce-sensei mean about you being the one to lead her to the right path?"

"I don't know," her voice became high pitched. "I just met her like six years ago."

"And?"

"And what? There is no 'and'."

"Mmmhmm," we both hummed.

"I just stuck by her side whenever Signum came to visit Shamal," Hayate shifted her cobalt blue eyes to the ground. "She was like a goddess when I first met her. Then one day, when I was walking with her at nighttime, I saw her sad expression as the moonlight hit her face." She paused and whispered, "she was simply breathtaking and I felt like I always wanted to be with her, forever."

We sighed and patted her back, "tell her soon, or it will eat you up on the inside." Nanoha and I looked at each other, "oh my gah, we have got to stop doing this. GAH!"

"Oh you two," Arisa and Suzuka quietly whispered, "we're going to miss this."

"Fate!" I turned to the double doors to meet my brother. "Come over here," he gestured.

"Yes onii-chan?" I asked as I approached him.

He whispered in my ear, "I'm going to go home first, so don't bother waiting for me. Take your time with Nanoha." With that said, he left looking awfully happy.

I went back to my group, wondering why he said that last part. "Was there something wrong Fate-chan?" A worried Nanoha asked.

"Nope, just onii-chan informing us that we can come home late," just as I said that, the bell chimed.

"Did you say 'we'?" Arisa and Suzuka asked in unison as we walked to class.

"Uh," I shifted my eyes from side-to-side. The moment my foot hit the third floor, I dash out to the window with Nanoha tailing me. "Eh? Nanoha?"

"They're going to bother me if you're not there," she looked at me with pleading eyes.

I nodded my head with understanding. I carried her in my arms and jumped off hearing, "no fair," yelled out by the three left behind and some gasps from the other students.

"T-thanks Fate-chan," she buried her head against my chest.

"Mmmm, you're welcome," I hummed as I walk to the P.E. area, using a different route to avoid our three friends.

"Uwah, look up Nanoha."

She lifted her head up from my chest with shining eyes, "so pretty." She raised her hand to try and catch the raining cherry blossom.

I blushed after realizing how close her face was to mine, as she lifted herself up to get a better chance of grabbing the petals. "N-nanoha."

"Yes Fate...chan?" A crimson wave washed over her features as she turned to face me. Our lips were centimeters apart and time seemed to stand still.

"W-we s-should g-go now," I managed to stutter out. Silence surrounded us as I carried her to gym class and it lasted throughout the rest of the day.

_After school at the gates..._

"So, what is it that you want to talk to us about Arisa-chan, Suzuka-chan," Hayate asked the couple.

"Well," Suzuka said nervously. "Even though we just started school..."

"We," Arisa pulled her girlfriend close, "are going to move to America."

"...say what?" Nanoha and Hayate were wide eyed.

"Yes, because of somethings that happened, today is our last day, and we just want to tell you guys before we go."

"...w-why now? Why did you tell us earlier?"

"We thought it was best to tell you on the last day," Suzuka smiled.

"Will you two ever come back?"

"No clue," they answered and gave us a group hug. "Fate-chan," Suzuka looked at me, "please update us on Hayate and you two," she pointed at me then Nanoha.

I nodded my head, "of course." _Why Nanoha and I?_

"Goodbye! We'll miss your simultaneous replies and we'll try to keep in touch," they ran off to the direction of their places.

"...what just happened? This is just to fast," they were still in sync.

"Hayate! Hurry up," Vita shouted out to her cousin. "Don't make me get Reinforce!"

"Eh?" the brunette snapped out of her daze, "nooo, not Reinforce." The little senior dragged her cousin off home.

I turned to the still dazed Nanoha and waved my hand in front of her. "You okay Nanoha?"

"They... just like that..." she blinked a couple of times.

Seeing that she wasn't going to respond anytime soon, I carried her in my arms to the park. She seemed to be back to reality as I sat her down on a bench. "You want anything to drink?" I pointed to a vending machine. She weakly nodded her head. I came back with strawberry milk and hot chocolate, "which do you want?"

"Nya," she cutely squeaked. "Uh, um strawberry milk."

"Here," I handed her the milk.

"T-thanks," her amethyst orbs looked at me nervously.

"You're welcome," we looked at the park. "You still surprised about them?"

"Kinda," she sighed, "I never expected them to leave so soon though. You're not surprised?"

"Well, I've only known them for three days. So, uh yeah." We sat in comfortable silence until we finished our drinks. "Let's go," I held my hand out to her.

**Nanoha POV**

I fidgeted throughout the whole day and now... and now I'm walking next to her. _Why am I so nervous? I'm only going to meet her parents._ As Fate opened the door to her house, I was greeted by a large wolf. "Gah! Arf, h-hey that tickles," I gasped between laughs as she lick my face.

"Down Arf," Fate commanded.

"Ruff!"

"Oh my, home already?" Arf got off for me to see a teal haired woman looking at us with amusement.

"Okaa-san, this is Nanoha. Nanoha, this is Lindy, my mother," she introduced us.

"Ohoho, so you are the one Fate has been seeing for the past two nights," she laughed as she led us to the living room. "You should have seen her face when she came back. Fate looked like a maiden in love."

"Oi oi, I so did not look like one."

"I beg to differ, I have three witnesses. Right Arf?" The wolf nodded her head. "Chrono! Do you agree with me?" she shouted up the stairs.

"Maiden in love!" I heard the senior shout as he descended down the stairs.

"See, all there's left is Precia's opinion."

"This is so not fair. You three were against me from the start," the blond slowly shook her head.

"No we're not," her mother smiled, "we love you very much and just telling the truth. Now please, make yourself comfortable Nanoha," she gestured to the couch. "Here is something I've been dying to show someone." Lindy pulled out a photo album and shouted, "Chrono! Arf! Hold her down!" The two of the swiftly rammed into Fate and held her down.

"O-oi! Okaa-san why!" The blond wined under the weight of the wolf and her brother.

"Just ignore us," Chrono told me, struggling to keep Fate under control.

"Ruff!" The wolf barked in agreement.

"You know," Fate started, "I could easily get out of this."

"But you can't since you'll break somethings here after flinging us," the blue haired senior smirked.

"...Nanoha! Don't look in the album," she desperately squirmed.

"Ah, ignore them," Lindy opened the album. "Here are some pictures of little Fate."

I looked at the album that was handed to me. "C-cute," I squealed. Mini-Fate was wearing an over sized gray wolf costume and was on all fours doing a staring contest with Arf.

"Ah yes, that was when she was six. Fate was so much like an animal back then. So Chrono and I thought this would suit her perfectly well." I looked over to see a very red Fate.

"It does, and so adorably," I looked through more of the picture and one caught my eye. It looked like a ten year old Fate with a pout on her face. She was wearing a black dress that extended to her ankles. From the waist down down, a yellow lightning pattern spread to the hem. A thin red ribbon was tied around her neck with a small gold piece in the middle. A black bolero jacket with two yellow stripes on the long sleeves accompanied the outfit. "Nyahaha," she looked at me, "I wish I could see you in a dress now."

"Well," the teal haired woman leaned into my ear and started to whisper, "my wife went out to pick up the same exact dress. So please, stay for dinner and help us put it on her after."

I rapidly nodded my head, "of course." My eyes glinted at Fate, "I'll just tell my parents I'm staying over for dinner." I took out my cellphone to call them and got their okay.

Fate stared at us in fear, "I have a bad feeling."

"It's not that bad Fate," her brother smirked, along with her mother.

"Yup, not bad at all," her mother said gleefully. "Now go change and start making dinner. Chrono, help your sister with cooking. I want to talk with Nanoha for a bit."

"Meep," she squeaked as Chrono and Arf got off of her. "A very bad feeling," she mumbled as she trudged up the stairs.

"So Nanoha," Lindy looked at me with soft eyes, "do you like my daughter?"

"Eh?" I blushed. _This seems like something otou-san would ask Fate-chan._ "Why do you ask?"

"Hm," she leaned back and tapped her chin, "it's just that, you give off some sort of vibe. Besides, my Fate-chan is too shy to admit anything," a sigh left her. "Even after these ten years I've had her, she still seems," the teal haired woman paused, "forlorn."

I tilted my head, "ten years?"

"I assume she didn't tell you." I gave her a confused look. "I found and adopted her about ten years ago. She was like a lost and terrified little puppy, but was always on her guard. I have no idea what she went through, but she kept saying, 'if only I was stronger,' with a pained expression."

"Fate-chan," I whispered.

Lindy patted my back, "can I count on you to be there when she really needs it?"

I nodded my head, "of course. I have noticed how distant she looks and, she has a weird effect on me when I'm with her."

She chuckled then smirked, "you'll realized soon enough."

I twitched, "not only my mother, but you also say the same thing?"

"Ah, it must be our motherly instincts."

"I'm home!" a voice shouted from the front door.

"Welcome back!" the three family members greeted.

A charcoal haired woman walked in. "Precia~" Lindy rocked from side-to-side, holding her arms out for a hug from the woman.

"Ehehe," the woman nervously laughed and gave her a hug. "Here," she held up a paper shopping bag, "I picked it up."

"Yay~" the teal haired woman kept clinging on to the other. "Nanoha this is my wife, Precia. Precia, this is Nanoha."

"Nice to meet you," Precia turned her head with difficulty. I slightly bowed my head in response. "So is she going to help put it on Fate?"

"Yup~"

"Put what on me?" Fate walked out of the kitchen, clearly afraid of what will happen.

"Oh, nothing~" her mothers said in harmony. "Nothing at all."

Burgundy eyes pleaded at me, "Nanoha I know you know something. Please tell me."

"Nope, my lips are sealed," I used an imaginary zipper to zip my mouth.

"Aw, even onii-chan won't tell me," she pouted. "Anyways, dinner is ready."

After eating the delicious curry made solely by Fate, the plan was to be carried out. "Chrono! Arf! Nanoha!" Lindy shouted, "go! Go! Go!"

"Uwah!" Fate cried out as her brother slung her over his shoulder as he ran upstairs with me and Arf quickly following. Apparently Arf already had the bag brought home by Precia, ready in her mouth.

"Have fun," the blue haired senior threw Fate on her bed and quickly shut the door after Arf and I entered.

"W-what's going on?" the blond asked, bewildered.

"Fate-chan," I gave her an innocent look, "you see that bag Arf is holding?" The wolf walked up to her owner and placed the bag down. "We want you to wear the clothes inside."

She put her hand in the bag and pulled out a dress just like the one in the photo, but in a size to fit her. "You have got to be kidding me," she said dryly.

"Nope," I grinned. "I'm here to make sure you actually put it on and your family is outside to make sure you don't run away."

"Ruff!"

"What? You won't even let me jump out of the window?" she stared at the wolf with wide eyes. "You are all evil," she wined.

"Hurry up Fate-chan~"

"Yes Fate," three cheerful voices were heard from out the door. "Hurry up~"

"Meep," she squeaked. Seeing no way out of it, she sighed and mumbled, "fine, but could you at least turn around Nanoha?"

"Okay," I happily hummed.

After some rustling of clothes she finally said, "okay, you can turn around."

I awed at her beauty. The top part fit snuggly against her figure, showing her curves. The bottom half was comfortably loose and as she walked closer to me, the lightning patterns seemed to come to life. Her bolero jacket added a charming effect. "There's something off," I stared at her intently. Fate looked at me with confusion and embarrassment. I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her neck, causing her to blush. I undid the black ribbon that held her hair up and tossed it on her bed. Golden tresses slowly spread across her back. Talking a few steps back to get another look, a lump formed in my throat as I gaped at the beauty right in front of me.

"W-well?" she fidgeted.

"Ah- you-" I couldn't talk and I felt my heart beat faster with each passing second. _What is this feeling?_

"Yes Nanoha?"

"Y-you l-look v-v-very b-beautiful," I managed to stutter out. "Y-y-you sh-should w-wear d-dresses m-more o-often." I looked at the floor as my cheeks heated up.

"Oi, what's taking so long?" The three outside asked with impatience.

Arf barked, indicating it was okay for them to come in. T_hank you Arf, I couldn't take this tension anymore._

"Uwahhhh," the three looked from behind me. "So pretty Fate." I looked up to see her face dyed crimson.

I heard camera shudders and looked over to find her brother and Precia taking her picture. "Heh, good black mail," I heard Chrono mutter.

"Nanoha, stand next to her," the teal haired mother said as she pushed me against Fate.

"Eh?" Losing my balance, I quickly grabbed her shoulders and she instinctively pulled me in.

"You okay?" I heard worry in her voice.

I stiffly nodded my head against her chest, "I-I-I think I have to g-go now." I pushed myself away and walked out the door, only to have my hand grabbed by Lindy.

"Here," she handed me my cellphone.

"W-when did you?"

"When I pushed you to Fate," she gave me a wink. "You'll fine a nice surprise. Let Fate walk you home."

"Th-thank you, and it's okay she doesn't have to walk me home." _I would died if I'm around her any longer._

"I'll go," the source of my rapid heart beats walked up to me, "just let me change first."

"No!" her three family members shouted while shoving her out of her room and closing the door.

"Eh? Why not? It would look strange for me to wear something fancy in the middle of the night," she wined as she tried to open the locked door.

"It's not that fancy!" they shouted.

"F-fate-chan, it's okay, I can go by myself," my breath quickened. _Oh my gah, it's too hot in here._

"No," she said firmly, "I can't let you walk out alone in the dark. Come on," she grabbed my hand and lead me downstairs to outside.

"The cool breeze feels nice," my breathing calmed down a little bit.

"Yeah, it does," she reached over to hold my hand.

I look over to see the moonlight shine on her, making her look like an angel. Her golden hair fluttered with the light breeze, making my heart beat even faster, if that was even possible. _Wearing so much black, are you a black angel Fate-chan?_

The rest of the way home made me feel all tingly inside. "I'll see you tomorrow Fate-chan."

"Yeah, see you," she waved and left, leaving lightning patterns as she ran back home.

I slowly walked up the stair to my room and changed. I plopped down on my bed and took out my cellphone. The wallpaper showed Fate hugging me with a very cute expression on her face. "Fate-chan, why do you make me feel this way," I clutch my heart. "Can't there be something more between us?"

**Fate POV**

As I got home, I glared at my family for forcing me into this. They just contently smiled. "I knew would would look just perfect in a dress," my teal haired mother happily sighed. "You should wear them more often, starting with your uniform. You know, show some skin, from your legs and arms are good enough."

"I... you already know the reason" I mumbled.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you have to hide them," she looked at me softly.

"I will wear skirts and dresses after I do what I want to do."

"Fate," I felt three different pats on my back as I was about to head upstairs.

"What is it?"

"Just come back no matter what you plan on doing. Okay?"

"You three are too kind," tears trickled down my cheeks. "Good night," I walked up to my bedroom and changed. I noticed a photo and a note on my desk. _I couldn't help but print this one out right now. -Chrono._ The photo showed me hugging a very red Nanoha. "Nanoha," I clutched my heart, "is it alright for me to be with you like this? Can't there be something more between us?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks to you people who read and shown interest. :D Reviews might make me upload faster -wink wink- ahaha just kidding. Do whatever you like, it won't change my mind's strange pace. -w-


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hmm, maybe I should start replying to reviews or at least ones with questions (I is lazy)...

Yue Notachi: The story getting serious... probably soon...I think...

yukiyuuki: There is a brief reason why Arisa and Suzuka left so quickly in this chapter and everyone's past will be looked at later on.

Honulicious: Here's a quick drawing of what that photo would sorta look like. kurochishio (dot) deviantart (dot) com/art/hug-8D-266165157

Thanks for the rest of you who reviewed, glad you think it's cute. :3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

* * *

><p><strong>Nanoha POV<strong>

_It has been a week and two days since I visited Fate's place, and I've been meeting her at the park every night. She was so beautiful in that dress. But now, every time she's with me, my heart feels like it's about to burst, or has it been like this ever since we met? I can't take it anymore. I'm in love her..._

"Hey Nanoha-chan," Hayate's face was inches away from mine. I blinked. "Vita-chan," she wined to her cousin, "Nanoha-chan won't listen to me."

"I wonder why," the little redhead sighed. "She looks like you when you're thinking about Reinforce," she deadpanned.

"That's not true, is it Nanoha?" Hayate asked.

"Fate-chan," I whispered while staring off to space.

"Now, if she were to whisper 'Reinforce', that would be you," the short senior pointed out.

"...Vita-chan why? Nanoha-chan, let's go," the brunette dragged me off to the roof with the help of her cousin. "If only Arisa-chan and Suzuka-chan were still here," she sighed.

"Nanoha?" I looked up at the sweet voice calling to me. "You alright?"

"F-fate-chan, y-yeah I'm perfectly fine," I manage to choke out. "Nyahaha," I scratched the back of my head in nervousness.

"Look Hayate," Vita said monotonously, "it's Reinforce calling for us, let's go."

"Eh? What are you talking about ViTA-CHAN?" The little one dragged Hayate off to who knows where. Fate and I heard a, "noooooooo," coming from Hayate.

"Wow," we both said.

_Dammit Vita-chan, you'd you have to leave me alone with Fate-chan now, of all time? Oh my gah, what should I do? I want to tell her, but..._

"Nanoha? You okay?" Fate asked with concern, "you seem a bit red." She proceeded to place her forehead against mine. "Hmmm, doesn't seem like you have a fever."

I felt her cool hands on my cheeks. "Meep," I back away from her. "I-I-I'm just fine, perfectly fine."

"I see," her expression saddened.

_Why are you sad Fate-chan? Is it because I backed off? I desperately want to tell you, but how will you react?_ I must have been in my head too much, because before I knew it, I was once again in Fate's arms. Both of us were on the ground.

"Are you alright?" her worried tone reached my ears.

"Eh? What just happened?"

"You suddenly collapsed," her burgundy eyes were close to tears.

All nervousness left my body and was replaced with concern. "Wh-why are you so close to tears?" I placed my hands on her cheeks and wiped away the incoming tears with my thumbs.

She shook her head, "it-it's nothing. I just..."

I pulled her shivering form in for a hug and stroke her hair. "It's okay Fate-chan," I cooed. _Why is it so rare to see these cute sides of you? I hope to see more of this. Though, I don't ever want to see you in tears._

"Nanoha?" she whimpered as she looked into my eyes.

"Yes Fate-chan?"

"Can we be mo-" the bell cut her off.

After the bell stopped I asked, "can you say that again?"

"A-a-ahhhhh, n-n-never mind," she stuttered. "J-just forget about it. L-let's just get to class." She grabbed my hand and led me down the flight of stairs and to gym class.

_Aww, you're not carrying me down like you usually would do. Fate-chan, what was it that you wanted to tell me? You had a pink tint across your cheeks. Could you be thinking the same thing I am?_

**Hayate POV**

I wined to Vita as she dragged me downstairs. "There was no Reinforce, Vita-chan!"

"Of course you would know," my cousin rolled her eyes. "You can tell where she is from a mile away."

"Buuuu~" I pouted. "Wait a moment," I looked at where we were heading through the halls. "Where are we going?"

"You already know."

"Nuuuuu," I flailed my arms out in front of me. "Help meeee," I called out to the random students watching us.

"Oh hush up Hayate," Vita groaned, as she dragged me into the teacher's lounge. "Reinforce, you here?"

"Ah, Vita," Tiida's tired voice was heard. "Reinforce just left to do something... Why are you dragging Hayate?" he looked down at me.

"Sensei," I sniffled, "Vita-chan is bullying me."

"No I'm not," my cousin sighed. "Hayate here is being shy around her own house mate. She won't even look a her in the eye during class."

"How would you know that?" my voice cracked up.

She held out her phone to show me a text message. _Vita-chan, we heard from Nanoha-chan that Hayate-chan keeps avoiding Reinforce-sensei's eyes. We know there's something going on between Nanoha-chan and Fate-chan, so we'll leave it up to you. -Arisa&Suzuka :D_

"...nyuuuu, that is not true!" I said, flustered.

She sighed again, "whatever, you'll be forced to see her later anyways."

"Ahaha," Tiida chuckled, "talk to her soon Hayate. She seems sad that you're avoiding her."

I coughed and attempted to changed the subject. "By the way sensei," I looked at him with curiosity, "why are you so tired?"

"No reason, just the work I give you guys," he shifted his eyes around the room.

"Uh-huh," Vita and I were staring intently at him.

He gulped some air, "w-what?"

"You haven't given us that much work to do," I said slowly.

"Yeah," Vita agreed, "you haven't given us seniors much work either."

"I'm an investigator, so I will find out eventually," I stroke my chin with my finger tips, "but it will be easier if you would just tell me."

He cracked under pressure and sighed, "I'm looking for my little sister, Teana."

"Teana?" I inquired

He nodded his head, "she's been missing for about ten years now, she was only five."

"What does she look like?" I took out a notepad and pen.

"Uh, here," he took out a picture with him carrying a little girl on his shoulders.

I jotted down her description. Orange hair with blue eyes. Her height is unknown because of the ten year difference. "I see," nodding my head I told him, "I shall look into it."

"Eh?" he rose an eyebrow.

"I'm an investigator," I smirked at him, "I will try my best to find her."

"Ahaha, you don't need to do that," he waved his hand. "It has been ten years," he looked out the window. "Maybe she has a better life... hopefully." His expression turned somber, "I just can't shake off this feeling."

The bell chimed and I let out an, "awww. I wanted to know more."

"Eheh, there really isn't anything else. Now get to class you two," he shooed us out the room.

"Hmm," I went to P.E. thinking about Tiida's sister... but it eventually went back to Reinforce when Japanese class came. _Oh my gah, it's been more than a week already and I still cannot look her in the eye. The hell, I live with her and I can't even approach her within a ten feet radius. This class just makes me lose my mind. Uwahhhhh... Stop it my beating heart._

The next thing I knew, I was being dragged off to math class by Fate and Nanoha. My heart calmed down a bit as I listened to Shario's lecture. My mind went back to Teana. _She should be our age by now. Hmmm... I must do what I can to find out about this. I should ask Suzuka-chan and Arisa-chan, __I'm sure they will be able to find out something in America. After all, they did go there to investigate more about them. There might be some connections to those kidnappings from way back then._ I lightly chuckled,_ Heh, can't believe we were actually given this case to look at, despite us being only freshmen in high school. _I sighed, _but then again, people already gave up on it. There is still many things needed to be done..._

"Ha-ya-te!" *whack*

"Owie," I clutched the bump forming on my head. Looking up, I saw my cousin holding her croquet mallet, "what was that for Vita-chan? And you didn't have to hit me with a mallet."

"I've been trying to get your attention for ten minutes now," she glared at me.

"Eh?" I looked around to see no one. "Oh my..."

"Let's go Hayate." I followed her to the front of the school where I saw Nanoha and Fate talking to Reinforce. "W-what are they doing?"

"Who knows," Vita walked up to them. "Reinforce, ready to go home?"

"Yes, of course Vita," the silver haired beauty replied and walked toward me. "Meister, are you ready?"

She looked at me with scarlet eyes. _Dammit Vita-chan, why didn't you warn me._ I looked at my cousin who just smirked at me. Looking back to my crush, I managed to say, "I'm ready, and you don't have to call me Meister," I mumbled the last part.

The three of us started to walk back home. I immediately sprinted to my room and collapse on my bed. I curled up under the covers and clutched my chest. "Ugh, slow down my beating heart," I whispered and eventually fell asleep. I woke up about two or three hours later. "Wah! I need to tell them about sensei's sister." I went to my laptop and sent out an e-mail to them, using the information Tiida provided. I sighed, "I hope we find something soon. It would be great if we could find these missing children, some who are now teenagers or adults."

"Hayate," my door opened to reveal Vita. "Make dinner for us already."

"Yes, Vita-chan. I'll be there in a second." I closed the laptop and headed out to the kitchen.

**Nanoha POV**

I was almost the time to meet up with Fate. "Alright," I took one last look at the mirror to see if my clothes were in order. My comfy blue jean had a few ripped parts along the cuffs, and had little pink hearts along the sides. My white blouse was not too tight had pink shorts sleeves and collar. I headed outside to our usually meeting place.

I walked to the park, thinking about what I was going to say. _Fate-chan, I don't know if we are going to still be friends after this. But it hurts to keep it in, I have to tell you._ As I approached the park, I saw her sitting on the swing, gazing at the moon. _Oh my gah, she's like a goddess in the moonlight. The falling cherry blossoms just add a calming atmosphere around her._ I swallowed the air stuck in my throat, "Fate-chan."

Her warm burgundy eyes turned to me, "Nanoha."

My heart was rapidly beating against my chest. _It's now or never._ "Fate-chan, I have something I want to say."

"What is it?" she proceeded to get up.

"J-just stay th-there. I-it will make it easier for me to tell you."

"Okay?" she sat back down.

I took in a deep breath and let it out. "Fate-chan, you... you... I..." I looked down at my feet and shut my eyes. Slowly looking up I shakily said, "I love you. I've been in love with you since we first encountered. If not the first day then the second one for sure."

Silence took over. _Oh crap, it's too quiet. Maybe I shouldn't have said that. Ahhhhh..._ I shut my eyes and gritted my teeth.

"Stay still," Fate mumbled.

"Eh?" I looked at her in confusion.

"Stay still and close your eyes."

I did as I was told and heard her get off of the swing. My heart was pounding like crazy. I felt her warm body getting closer to me, her fragrance overwhelmed me. Soon enough, her hot breath was over my lips. She wrapped her arms across my back and pulled me closer to her body. She leaned in to lock our lips and kissed me passionately. My eyes opened in shock, then slowly closed. Wrapping my arms around her neck, I kissed her back.

**Fate POV**

We broke off the kiss, gasping for air. "I'm so happy," my eyes began to water. "I thought you didn't want to be around me anymore, especially when you backed off earlier today. Now that you said you loved me, I just," I wiped some tears away with my sleeves, "I love you too." _I truly am, it's not just wanting to protect you from what could happen, but for wanting you to be mine._

"Fate-chan, I," tears fell out of her shining amethyst eyes.

"Nanoha," I cooed and held her tighter. _Heh, our roles are reversed compared to this afternoon._ "What to go to the grass?" I pointed to the empty field next to the sandbox.

"Un," she nodded her head. "At least tomorrow's the weekend," she plopped down on the grass.

"Yeah," I sat right next to her. "Do you want to go somewhere tomorrow?"

"Fate Testarossa Harloawn, are you asking me on a date?"

I felt my ears heating up, "m-maybe. I've been wanting to go somewhere with you for awhile now," I twiddled my fingers.

"Nyahaha," she rested her head on my lap. "I'm looking forward to tomorrow."

"Y-yeah, I'll pick you up at whatever time you want," I tried to suppress the smile forming on my lips.

"Is eight okay?" she innocently looked at me.

"That's early," I giggled.

"Well," she shyly shifted her eyes, "I just want to be with you for as long as I can."

I stifled a laugh, "awww, how cute. Eight it is then." I grazed her cheek with my fingertips and heard her heartbeat rapidly increasing.

"I-idiot," she mumbled.

"I'm only one around you," I childishly grinned at her. I lay down on the grass and she crawled up to me.

She rested her head on my chest and clung her whole body against me. "I wish I could stay like this forever."

"Yeah, same here." We watched the stars in the sky for awhile. I heard a light snore and looked down to see her asleep. "Ah, so cute~" I silently squealed. "She must have been so nervous." Slowly getting up, I carried her in my arms and walked to her place. I noticed the lights on and a very worried dad in there. "Good evening Shirou-san."

"Fate," he sighed in relief, "so it was you who Nanoha was so nervous to meet."

"Ahaha, yeah," I smiled nervously and looked at the clock. "Sorry it took so long to bring her back."

"No," he waved his hand, "it's okay, as long as it's you. Especially after that talk we had. So what's up? You seem really red for some reason."

"I-it's nothing," I quickly said. "I'm just so excited to take Nanoha out tomorrow."

He rose an eyebrow, "are you dating my daughter?"

"Eh? I um," I thought for a moment. "I cannot say anything without you daughter consent. I shall tuck her into bed now and promptly leave to get rest for tomorrow morning. I will be here at eight to pick her up like she wanted me to." I went upstairs to her room, feeling Shirou's confused stare on my back. I tucked Nanoha in bed and placed a soft, gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I knew it." I stiffened and slowly turned around to see her mother with an all-knowing smirk.

"M-momoko-san."

"Take good care of my daughter Fate," she turned around and left to her room, laughing.

I stood dumbfounded. _What just happened?_ I tuned my attention back to my girlfriend. "Nanoha," I whispered, "see you tomorrow." Placing a kiss on her cheek, I walked downstairs. "Goodnight Shirou-san."

"Night," he replied.

I ran back home, hoping that they are asleep, but I think some god out there really hates me. "Oh no," I grumbled, "it's nearly midnight, why are you two still up?"

"Well," my teal haired mother started, "Precia had to sleep early for an early meeting she has to go to, so she couldn't join us."

"No no no, I don't want any of you up," I shook my head, " and why do you and onii-chan have a devilish look plastered on your faces?"

"Because of this," he held out his cellphone to show me a message. _Chrono, here is something interesting that I happened to run across. -Hayate :D_ He then opened the attached file, showing a picture of Nanoha and I... right after her confession. I stood, appalled. "Eheh, I showed okaa-san and we just wanted to congratulate you."

"Yup," mother chimed in. "We are so proud that you have someone to share your feelings with," she sniffled.

"Too bad for Yuuno that you stole Nanoha away," my brother chuckled. "Take good care of her~" he ran away to avoid my glare.

"So, what are you two going to do tomorrow?"

"What do you mean, okaa-san?"

"Knowing you, you probably asked her out without a plan."

"Meep," I squeaked.

"You can't just wing it."

"Like your wedding?" I smirked.

"Oh hush up," she pouted. "We already knew we were meant for each other."

"Are you saying Nanoha and I are not meant for each other?" I asked, horrified.

"No, I'm not saying that. You," she pointed at me, "need to open up more first."

"Uh huh, I'm just going to go to bed now. Goodnight." I ran up the stairs to avoid any further teasing. I got into my bed and placed my fingertips on my lips, I couldn't help but giggle. _I can't wait for tomorrow..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Once again thanks to those who read and show interest. :D_  
><em>


	9. Chapter 9

******Disclaimer:****** I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha or the song used in here, which is Eternal Blaze by Mizuki Nana.

* * *

><p><strong>Nanoha POV<strong>

_Mmm, this feels so soft am I already lying in bed? Fate-chan must have brought me home._ I rolled on my back and snuggled in the blankets. _Ah, I could still smell Fate-chan even when she's not here. Ah, that's right, we have a date today... Wait a moment, what time is it?_ I jolted up and smacked my forehead against someone. "Owie," I rubbed my forehead and looked at the person I collided with.

"Ouch." I looked down to see my girlfriend sprawled out on her back.

"Fate-chan? What are you doing here?"

"I did say I was going to pick you up. I just happened to come early and your parents invited me in. Your mom said you were still sleeping, so I took that opportunity to see your sleeping face. Very cute by the way," she grinned.

"Ahhh," I hid under the blanket to hide my blushing features. She was wearing black jeans and a semi-loose black long sleeved shirt with a moon design over her heart. Yellow streaks of lightning spread across the back and faded away as it got to her front. "Fate-chan," I mumbled.

"Yes Nanoha?" she asked in a cutesy voice.

"You didn't have to...you know... You could have just woken me up."

"I was about to wake you up with a kiss," she shyly said.

I peeked out from underneath my blanket. Her innocent looking eyes made me squeal on the inside. I crawled out of bed with my comforter still on me and pulled it over our heads, "here's your kiss." I tilted my head slightly to the side pressed my lips against her soft ones.

She grinned into the kiss, pulled the covers completely over her and gently pushed me down on the carpeted floor. She broke off the kiss and gave me a sly smile, "I was thinking of something more like this." She hovered me and her golden tresses were pulled by gravity, brushing against my cheeks. Her arms were on the floor, at the sides of my head to hold her weight. Leaning down, she whispered, "I love you."

I shut my eyes and I felt her hot breath near my lips, but her warmth suddenly left. Confused, I opened my eyes to see the comforter off of my head and her laying next to me with a panicky face.

The door then opened, revealing my mother. "Oh my, what are you two doing down there?"

"Uhhhh," I turned to Fate for help.

"Momoko-san, I was about to give your daughter a wake-up kiss and we somehow ended up on the floor," she smoothly said.

"Ohhh, okay," my mother simply said and left, laughing.

"F-fate-chan, w-why did you say that?"

"Because it was the truth, and I'm pretty sure she already knows we're dating."

"H-how?"

"You know that laugh she did?" I nodded my head. "She did the same laugh last night after I tucked you in bed and kissed your forehead."

I blinked at her, "how did you know she was coming?"

"I have a good sense of smell and hearing," she gave me a cheeky grin.

"...get out so I can change," I shifted my eyes around.

"Awww, I can't watch?" She looked at me with pleading eyes.

Feeling a blush creep up my cheeks, I pushed her out the door, "g-get out. J-just wait for me downstairs."

"Okay mistress," she saluted and walked down the hall.

"I-idiot," I closed the door and walked to my closet. I pulled out a navy blue mid-length skirt and white blouse with blue streaks going down from the side. After putting them on, I tied my hair up in a side ponytail and heard a knock on my door. "Yes?"

"Nanoha, can I come in?"

"Eh? Fate-chan? I thought I told you to wait downstairs."

"Yeah, but I wanted to bring you breakfast. I made it myself."

_Fate-chan made me breakfast?_ Out of curiosity, I opened the door to see Fate in my pink apron. She was holding a serving tray with a stack of five chocolate chip pancakes, a glass of milk, and a small bowl of strawberries. My mouth watered as she placed the tray down on my table. "Smells so good," a bit of drool found it's way through the corner of my mouth.

"Well, dig in," she grinned, "I want to know if you like it or not."

"Mmmm delicious," I practically squealed in delight as the taste melted on my taste buds.

"Heh, glad you like it," she was sitting on the other side of the table, smiling like a dork at me. She rested her arms and head on the table, waiting for me to finish. She then took out a small black vase containing purple lilacs out of her messenger bag, "for you my dear Nanoha."

Taking the vase from her hands, I smiled. "First you make breakfast, and now you give me lilacs? You didn't have to do any of this."

"I would have gotten you a red rose, but that seemed too cliché."

I slightly blushed, "you know, these flowers smell like you, but less sweet smiling."

"Hm? Then it's something to remind you of me."

_I don't need anything to remember you. You're already burned in my memory._ I got up and placed the vase on my nightstand. "Come on, let's go already."

"So where do you want to go?" I asked after we said bye to my parents.

"Anywhere you want to I guess. I sorta asked you out without a plan," she nervously scratched that back of her head.

"Let's go to the movies first then," I latched myself onto her arm. "There shouldn't be much people there now."

"Sure." We walked to the theaters, "so, what do you want to watch?"

"Hmmm," I looked over at movie titles and a thought came to me. _I wonder if Fate-chan is afraid of gore. I really want payback for what happened earlier. Though the meal did sorta made up for it, but still, I want to see her cute, scared expression again. If she isn't scared, then I can just cling onto her._ I smirked, "how about this one?" I pointed to a movie with a little girl ghost clutching a bloodied teddy bear. Behind her were piles of dead bodies and spirits floating around.

I heard her gulp, "s-sure. A-are y-you s-sure?"

_Bingo._ "Yes I am." I dragged her with me and I payed for the tickets even though she kept insisting that she would pay. It was actually an interesting movie, seen through the eyes of that teddy bear. It was originally a gift from a friend of the little girl. It was dubbed as a curse toy, since strange things started to happen. One thing led to another strange murders and monster appeared little by little. I think their appearances had something to do with people's fears.

It was when the realistic blood and gore going on in the movie, did I feel that the blond dating me was clinging onto me for her dear life with her face buried at the crook of my neck. I couldn't help but chuckle and dumbly smile. _Nyahaha, at least I didn't choose this genre for no reason. Even though I'm a bit scared, it's worth seeing Fate-chan like this._

"N-nanoha," I heard her shaky voice while the bloodcurdling screams continued in the background. "C-can we g-go?" She looked up at me with teary burgundy eyes.

I nodded my head and helped her up. _Maybe that was too much._ She tightly clung on me like a baby koala. Her front was pressed against my back, with her arms over my shoulders and crossed above my chest. When we got outside, I then realized, _she literally is clinging onto me like koala._ "F-fate-chan," I looked down her legs wrapped around my waist.

"N-nanoha," her shaky breath tickled my neck.

_ Maybe I went to far. She's so light though._ I walked to a nearby bench and tried to sit her down, but she wouldn't let go. "Fate-chan," I softly said. "Sit down on the bench?" _Hmm, I can't help but feel as if someone's watching us._ "I'm sorry I forced you to see that movie. I didn't think it would be that violent."

"So... so mean Nanoha," she sniffled.

"Nyaaah! F-fate-chan?" I panicked a little, "I-I'm so sorry. I'll do anything to make it up."

**Fate POV**

"Anything?" I said said with my voice cracked up. I felt her head nodded. Grinning against her neck I mumbled, "pay back time."

"Eh? Wah!" My lips grazed her skin, from the base of her neck to her ear.

I felt her shiver as I whispered, "I hope you are prepared." _I wasn't that vengeful because of the movie...probably. I just wanted to tease her. But that movie did give me such a fright..._ I unwrapped my legs and stood on the ground, while she was frozen in place. Taking her shoulders, I turned her around, "Nanoha." She still had that cute panicky look on her face. "It's okay Nanoha, I'm not mad," I brushed her loose locks behind her ear. "I can never be mad at you."

"Really?" I said with uncertainty.

I cupped her chin and tilted it up for her to look straight into my eyes. To reassure those ambivalent amethyst eyes, I leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her nose. "Really." Her cheeks were flushed red. "So, where do you want to go now?"

"Shouldn't you pick?" she mumbled. "You are taking me out and I already picked. It's only fair for you to choose."

"Hm? As long as I'm with you and that you are happy, I will be having the time of my life. Besides, want to take you somewhere later," I winked at her.

"Uh, um," she fidgeted, "how about the zoo?" I stifled a laugh, earning a pout. "What? Is there something wrong with the zoo?"

"No, no," I waved my hand, "I think it's a cute idea. Let's go." We held hand, while going there. After paying, we went to the less crowded places first to avoid running kids.

"Nyahaha, the animals seem to be attracted to you."

"So not true," I shifted my eyes to see some of the tigers and lions staring at me. "It looks like they want to eat me."

"Maybe they just want to play with you."

I gulped, "y-yeah, maybe."

"Wahh," she said in amusement. I looked at what she was watching. "These wolves are so cool." I squeaked. "But they're less poofy than Arf." Behind the twenty foot fence were some gray wolves and pups playing with each one another in the grass.

"Eheh," I could feel their eyes burning hole in my skull as if they were trying to figure me out. I heard some in the cave talking to each other.

_"Is it me or does she have the same scent as us?"_

_ "No, it's not just you."_

_ "Yup, she even has the same heartbeat as us."_

_ "Wait wait wait, she is a human right?"_

_ "Yeah, looks exactly the same as those other creatures watching us."_

_ "Interesting..."_

"Fate-chan? Are you okay?" Her worried voice snapped me out of their conversation.

"Huh? Y-yeah, I'm fine." I listened closer, to the interesting conversation coming from the cave.

_"Her scent is just like our sister."_

_ "Yes it is, I wonder if she has some sort of connection with her."_

_ "Ah, that'd be great if she could understand us then."_

_ "Yup, over little sister is very distinguishable."_

_ "Ahaha, yeah, she was all reddish-orange."_

"Uh Nanoha, can you uh..." she gave me a confused look. "There is something I want to check out with the wolves."

She looked at me in shock as I proceeded to climb up the fence, "Fate-chan? Y-you're going to get kicked out."

"Eh? But- I... Oh my gah but-I."

It seemed she understood my reason and said, "just hurry up and tell me later."

I gasp, "Nanoha you are the best." I hopped over the fence and ran in the cave, ignoring the gasps from the people. "Wow it's dark in here," I walked closer to the glowing yellow eyes as my vision began to adjust to the dark.

A group of three wolves turned to me with a few other pups pouncing on me. "Gyah! You little ones remind me of Arf."

The other wolves tilted their heads, _"Arf?"_

"Yeah, she's my wolf friend." I laughed as the pups kept tickling me with their tongues. "I overheard your conversation and came here to see if it was true. That the one I know is your sibling."

_"You understand what we say huh?"_ I nodded my head. _"Then can you speak to us in our language?"_

"Yes, but I would look really strange talking wolf. I already have people judging me for even coming here," I nervously laughed.

_ "Ah, I _see," they all chuckled. _"Then you do know our sister. We could smell her scent on you. Take good care of her."_

"Of course I will," I gave them a grin, earning one back in return. "I should go now, I could hear the workers coming closer. Get off of me you kids." The pups jumped off and I ran like hell back to Nanoha. I carried her in my arms and bolted out the entrance to lose to workers there.

"Nyaaa, Fate-chan," Nanoha clung onto me as I ran threw the crowds with her in my arms.

"Yes Nanoha?" I hummed.

"Y-you can probably stop running n-" a rumble came from her stomach and a blush made its way to her cheeks.

"Ahaha, shall we go to the park and eat? I made lunch." She nodded her head with her face against my chest, obviously embarrassed.

"So Fate-chan," Nanoha started as we sat down on the grass and munched on the sandwiches I made. "What was it that you wanted to check out in the cave?"

"I found out that they are Arf's family. The pup there also pounce a lot just like Arf."

"You understood what they said?" She asked as she took a sip of her strawberry milk.

"Yup, I kinda learned if after talking to Arf for so long. Actually I could understand it for awhile. It's pretty convenient."

"How so?"

"Arf would most of the time tell me things ahead of time, regarding of what okaa-san and onii-chan would do."

She giggled, "do you really need to know?"

"Of course I do," I shivered while looking back at my memories. "It's terrifying of what they plan."

"I'm sure putting you in dresses is not terrifying. You look absolutely gorgeous in one."

Her comment made me blush, "psh, you won't able to see me in one for awhile."

"Yeah, but I still have a picture of you."

"H-how?"

"Your mom took a picture on my cellphone. It's now my wallpaper."

"...Okaa-san!" I wined, earning a laugh from my girlfriend.

**Normal POV**

_Meanwhile, somewhere not too far away..._

"Ah, I love my daughter," a teal haired woman sighed happily.

"Yup yup. I have one thing to say though. I know we're spying on them and that we need to be disguised but," Chrono clenched his fist, "WHY do I have to wear a DRESS? Besides isn't this the same dress you said you would force on me if I didn't approve of Lindy? I fully approve I tell you."

"Well, it wouldn't be obvious that it is you if you accidentally ran into them," Lindy squealed. "I know you approve, I just wanted Amy to see you like this."

He stared at his mother in disbelief, "do you want me to be in front of her like this?"

"At least I put a wig on you."

"That won't help," he dryly said, "it's the same as my hair, but only longer." The blue haired boy sighed, "how did this even happen?"

"Oh, look," Lindy pointed across the street to see a married couple. "Doesn't she look kind of like Nanoha?"

"Huh... she does."

"Let's go, maybe they have the same intention as us. Especially her husband," the woman dragged her son with her up to the married couple. "Hello you two, my name is Lindy and I would like to ask, are you Nanoha's parents?"

"Y-yeah," the couple replied.

"I knew it. I am Fate's mother," she slightly bowed. "It's very nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too. I'm Momoko and this is Shirou." The brownish-gray haired man nodded his head in acknowledgment. "I've been wanting to meet the mother of the girl who stole my daughter's heart away."

"Ahaha, and I have been wanting to meet the mother of the girl who can make my daughter look like a maiden in love."

"Such a coincidence that we met here then."

"Yeah, we actually were spying on Fate. She managed to do something crazy," the teal haired woman sighed as she shook her head. "What were you doing here?"

"Shirou here was worried about Nanoha, so he begged me to come."

The two women looked at the man glaring at the the nervous Chrono. "Who is this?" Shirou pointed at the frightened boy.

"Ah, that my so-"

"My name is Chrysanthemum, I'm Fate's cousin," he quickly cut his mom. The words, 'oh my gah,' ran through Chrono's mind.

"Chrono?" A voice from behind made the blood drain from his face. "It is you right Chrono? Hello Harlaown-san."

"Hello Amy," Lindy tried to suppress her laughter. "It's nice seeing you here today."

"Yes it is. But," she pointed to the pale boy, "that is Chrono right?"

"My name is Chrysanthemum!" he shouted as he ran away.

"Please send me a picture of him like that Harlaown-san," Amy then went off to the direction Chrono ran.

"Ah, I love my kids."

"That was your son?" Momoko questioned.

"Yup, I somehow got him in a dress without Fate's help."

"Heh, he would look better in more frills," a voice came out of nowhere.

"That's what I was thinking," a glint appeared in both of the women's eyes. The only man felt left out.

"Hayate, you shouldn't jump into a conversation like that." The three adults turned around to see a short redhead and a brunette.

"Hello, I'm Hayate Yagami, Nanoha-chan and Fate-chan's friend. And this is my adorable little cousin Vita," Hayate glomped the little one. "We are here for the same reasons as you."

"Che," Vita scowled, "more like stalking."

"Investigation, I'm doing investigation," she hugged her cousin even tighter. "Besides, Suzuka-chan and Arisa-chan would surely want to know what's happening between those two."

"Ahaha," Lindy chuckled, "I have an idea of what will happen, but promise me that you won't even try to chase them."

"Why is that?" Shirou inquired.

"Don't be alarmed, but," she whispered to the group.

"What!? No way that's too dangerous!"

"Aw, I think it's cute," Nanoha's mother squealed along with Hayate.

"There's no way I'm approving of this I'll just get Nanoha ba- OW!"

"Come on honey, let's leave them alone now. Fate did promise to protect our child. It was nice meeting you Lindy, we should meet up again sometime soon," she walked away, dragging her husband by the ear. "Oh, by the way," she shouted back, "it sounds like Fate's plan will drag on till late at night, so she can stay at our place when she takes her back."

"Really?" Momoko nodded her head. "Thanks Momoko, I'm sure Fate would love to stay with Nanoha."

"No problem!" she walked home, still dragging the crying Shirou.

"Ahaha, what an eventful day. I wonder where Chrono went?"

"He's somewhere talking with Amy," the brunette said. "I'm going to go follow Fate," she pointed to Fate carrying Nanoha on her back. "If I get any good pictures I will be sure to give them to you."

"I will patiently wait," Lindy grinned as Hayate and Vita left. _Hm, why is Nanoha blindfolded though? Ah, oh well, I hope Hayate get a recording of 'that' part._ She chuckled to herself as she went back home.

**Nanoha POV**

_I am on Fate's back... blindfolded. Should I worry? Then again, she did tell me to just trust her. I can't help but feel the stares of random people. But, it doesn't feel that bad. I sounded like she's running, but her breathing is steady, same with her heartbeat._ I buried my face in her hair, against the back of her neck and took in the sweet fragrance she emitted. _I could get used to this._ I nodded off in sleep on her comfortable back.

_Resonating in the far sky are your prayers turning into miracles._

I felt an ear bud in one ear, playing the background music. The other ear, I heard her voice singing.

_My overflowing tear drops dissolved into the blue midnight,  
>and without hesitation, I was drawn in and met you in a warm encounter.<br>Your honest words were as white as now,  
>I collected my iron feathers and started to move.<br>Each time you get hurt, you become nicer.  
>I just want to protect that smile of yours till the end.<br>That is my only wish._

I unconsciously snuggled closer to her form.

_My sad memories transcended through time.  
>The one who will accept them is you...the goddess of light.<br>What shined that day was the eternal blaze of your heart.  
>I'll break away from my darkness, the door to my freedom<br>and strong unending future is opening._

I felt the vibrations from her chest as she continued to sing.

_In the cold green light of the moon, the darkness of my heart was reflected,  
>but in my loneliness, I muttered, "I want to be with you."<br>In truth, you taught me the courage to face you and reality,  
>so I ran and awoke to my aspiration.<br>Not letting go of our feelings,  
>hold me firmly,<br>and we'll be able to convey our feelings_

I felt tears roll down my cheeks.

_Hidden in the silver ocean, was a blank page.  
>Only you know because you showed me your "true" self,<br>and what was born was this vow that violently blows my sadness.  
>There's nothing to be afraid of anymore, we won't avert our gaze.<br>Our precious "time" is just beginning._

I began to think, _will you show me your true self someday?_ I slowly opened my eyes to see the sun slowly setting behind the calm blue ocean.

_Just stay where you are,  
>if I'm swept away by my nightmares<br>and my unending painful rain,  
>even if my key is broken, I'll break through and be next to you.<br>I believe in everything now._

I couldn't help, but feel as if that part of the lyrics, were foreshadowing a future event. I closed my eyes and nestled closer to her.

_My sad memories transcended through time.  
>The one who will accepted them is you...the goddess of light.<br>What shined that day was the eternal blaze of your heart.  
>I'll break away from my darkness, the door to my freedom<br>and strong unending future is opening._

I slowly got up, turned around, and gaze at her eyes with my tearful ones, as she finished with,

_Yes, everything starts from now on..._

As the music came to an end, we captured each other's lips. I wrapped my arms around her neck and I felt her protective ones around my waist, pulling us closer together. We broke our kiss off, gasping for air. "Fate-chan," I whispered, "that was so beautiful."

"I'm glad you liked it," she softly licked the tears off my cheeks, as if she didn't want to let me go. "Thank you for being with me, my goddess of light." I blushed at her statement. She slowly got up, taking me with her and securely held me against her. I noticed we were atop of a cliff. "Look," she stared at the sky above the ocean.

Just as the sun completely set, shooting stars flew across the night sky. "Uwah," I let out in astonishment. "So pretty," I wrapped my arms around her waist, and rested my head against her chest. Did you know that this was going to happen?" I looked her.

"Eheh, well they usually happen almost everyday, so I though I'd take you somewhere with less light pollution. I thought I would superb for our first date," she grinned.

"Well. Fate-chan," I tiled my head up and kissed the corner of her mouth, "everything was perfect."

We sat back down, I was between her legs and leaning back against her. Fate's arms were still wrapped around my waist. As she rested her chin on my shoulder, I rested my cheek against on her head. Getting lost in each other's presence, it must have been around midnight when we started to head back. I got on her back like she instructed and eventually fell asleep, replaying the wonderful events that happened today.

**Fate POV**

I ran through the forest and the highways leading back to the city. I giggled as I heard a light breathing coming from the girl on my back. _Nanoha, that you for being with me. I enjoy every moment I spend with you. I hope these days will continue for a long time._ I finally reached Midori-ya and searched for the key in her skirt pocket. A note on the door caught my eye.

"_Fate you are welcome to stay over night. I didn't bother to put out a futon, knowing you would want to cuddle up with Nanoha. Good night. -Momoko."_

I felt heat rising up my cheeks as I locked the café and walked upstairs to Nanoha's room. I set her down on the bed and removed her shoes and mine after. I placed my bag down next to her desk and walked to her closet. I picked out a comfortable looking shirt and shorts to change her in. By the time I was done, I was beat red. Climbing into bed with her, I draped the comforter over us as she snuggled against me. "Good night Nanoha, sweet dreams," I whispered, "I love you."

I heard her mumble in her sleep, "I love you Fate-chan." I fell asleep with a smile on my face, as I held her in my arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks to those who read and reviewed. :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

* * *

><p><strong>Fate POV<strong>

I awoken with the person I love in my arms. I kissed the top of her head, whispering, "if only I could do this everyday."

"Well, you could if you asked her to you marry you after high school."

"Yeah I could but..." I slowly turned around to see a grinning Hayate.

"Good morning Fate-chan," her grin grew wider. "I see you must have had a wonderful time with Nanoha-chan last night." She took out a camera and showed me pictures from last night's events. "It was so difficult to follow you. How can you not be tired after so much running and climbing," she sighed. "I had to ride on Zafira's back just to silently catch up to you."

I reluctantly let go of Nanoha, got off the bed and pulled the blanket back up to her. I sighed, "I thought something like this would happen."

"You did?" We walked out to the hall.

"I overheard you, my mom, and Nanoha's parents talking, while we were at the park."

"Did you see Chrono?"

"You mean Chrysanthemum?"

"Yup."

We heard light laughter from next to us, causing us to jump. "Does that happen to your brother a lot Fate?"

"Um, occasionally, Momoko-san," I regained my composure along with Hayate. "Okaa-san and I joke about putting him in a dress, but only on rare occasions do we actually put him in one." My phone started to vibrate in my pocket, I looked at the text message from an anonymous person. _"Fate meet me at the old abandoned building at the edge of town. If not, you'll never see the smile of that cute little girlfriend of yours ever again."_ Blood quickly drained from my face, "I-I got to go now."

"But Fate-" was all I heard after I ran out the café.

_Who the hell sent this to me? I'm going to beat that bastard up._ I couldn't help it, I sensed evil intentions through that message. _If anyone dares to hurt my Nanoha, I'll make sure they'll wish they have never though it up._ I ran with all my might through the crowded streets. _Dammit, this is taking too long._ I got on all fours to run faster, ignoring the stares I received from my action.

As I approached the worn out building with weeds growing around it, I saw no one. "Fate Testarossa Harlaown."

My form stiffened. _What the- I don't even sense anyone._

"Up here." I looked up at the roof to see a girl around my age with long purple hair. "The doctor sent me to give you a message."

After she jumped down, I shivered at the way her cold cyan eyes showed no emotion. It's as if she were just another creation by him, but a cyborg this time. The gauntlet with two large gears around the wrist, on her left hand did not help. "Who are you?" I gulped the air in my throat.

"I am not obliged to tell you, nor do I really know myself. I am just here to say a message." She cleared her throat, "_'My darling creation, you must come back to us soon. I already have my eyes on the little sister of those two siblings. Since you won't come back, I might as well get the person closest to you. Yeah, that would be a good idea, a mere clone wouldn't be suffice enough, and the others are already used. I need either a fresh specimen, or you. But I promise you, I will not go anywhere near her, if you cooperate with me.'_ End of message."

My face paled even more, "how- how does he know? Who is it?"

"I can only say this, he is watching your every move, hers too. Well, what is your answer, will you come with me back to there, or will you let the doctor get to your friend."

I shakily took a breath, "I-I..."

**Nanoha POV**

Her warmth and scent still lingered around me as I woke up. Sleepily getting out of bed, I saw her messenger bag next to my desk. "Fate-chan must still be here," I said happily. "Wait a moment... Did I fall asleep on the way back? And these clothes did she..." a wave of red consumed my face.

"Nanoha? Are you okay?"

"Eh?" I looked at my door to see my mother. "Y-yeah I-I'm okay," my blush deepened. "W-where's Fate-chan?" I pointed to her bag. "A-and did she stay overnight?"

"She ran out the door once she read a message on her phone. Hayate also followed her. Fate stayed overnight, snuggling with you."

I blushed even more, "no wonder I could smell her sweet fragrance." A realization came to me, "wait, why did Fate-chan run off? Why was Hayate-chan following her? And how did you know Hayate-chan?"

"Hm, Fate looked really pale when she rushed out, so Hayate must have followed her to make sure she was okay. For Hayate, I met her yesterday afternoon."

"I see. Maybe I should take her bag back. Or should I wait until tonight for our usual meeting? Maybe I should bake a cake for her," at that point I was mumbling to myself.

"Good idea, now hurry up and go eat something, it's already past twelve."

"Eh?" I ran to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

After finishing my "morning" business, I went over to her bag. _Maybe I should wash that container she put those sandwiches in._ Opening her bag, I saw the music player she used, and a few piece of paper with lyrics and music notes on it. Some little notes were scribbled all over the paper, "I wonder how long it took for her to do this?" I traced my fingers over her neat handwriting. _I still hear her voice resonating in my head._ I shook my head and went back to my original intent. After washing and drying the container, I went back down to the kitchen to start baking. _I hope Fate-chan likes chocolate cake..._

"How did this end up being heart shaped?" I sighed as I put it away in a cake box.

"It's because of love." I jumped at my mother's voice.

"W-what makes you say that?"

"Everything," she smirked. "Besides, it is for your loved one."

"Yeah," I mumbled, "but it feels like we're going to be apart very soon. I can't shake off this feeling, it's like some force is going to tear us apart."

"Will that stop you from not being with her? After all," she patted my back, "your hearts will still be connected, right?"

"Yeah, if she allows me to..."

"Eheh, if I told you the speech she made, she would die from embarrassment."

"Tell me~" I clung on her sleeves.

"Nope, my lips are sealed."

"Buuu~" I pouted. "I guess I have to ask Fate-chan myself." I looked at the clock, "aw, there's still plenty of time before our usual meeting time."

My mother laughed while walking out to the café area. "Help us then."

"Yeah yeah," I sighed and grabbed an apron, notepad, and pen.

**Hayate POV**

_Okay, I'm hiding behind some bushes with my blue wolf, Zafira. I'm currently on his back, just in case we need to get away quickly. We followed Fate-chan to this abandoned building, and now she's talking to someone who can land safely like her after a fall like that...on roller blades. What have I gotten myself into?_

Peering through the leaves, I couldn't help but think that I have seen that purple haired girl before. The words, "creation...little sister of those two siblings... clone...fresh specimen... cooperate with me," they caught my ear.

_ Fate-chan, what- no, who are you really? Are you related to the case we're working on?_ I took out my camera to take silent pictures of that familiar person. _Must look over the files later and send picture/conversation to Suzuka-chan and Arisa-chan._

"I-I," Fate said. I put down all my thoughts to hear her answer. "I won't let either of that happen." Her face was stern and pissed. "Tell your doctor to watch out. I won't let him get to Nanoha or any of my friends. I will come back to that place, only to take them back and beat his sorry little ass."

Cyan eyes blinked, processing the information, "very well, I shall pass that message to him." She then whispered in a melancholy tone, "good luck to you." With that said, the mysterious girl left in a blink of an eye.

Fate still had a troubled air around her. I honestly thought of going to her, but it looked like she needed to be alone. "Come on Zafira," I whispered in his ear, let's go home. He ran back to town, I couldn't help but look back at Fate, _I should ask her about it later..._

I walked into the kitchen to get something to snack on and went to my room. "Hm, where did I put those files?" Rummaging through my desk drawers, I finally found what I was looking for. "Hm, let's see. I know I've seen a little version of that person before. Ah! Here we go, same purple hair and cyan eyes, but they show emotion this time. Ginga Nakajima, ten years ago she was reported missing. Her age now should be seventeen. Her younger sister, Subaru is our age, her father Genya is part of the crime investigation team, and her mother, Quint is an investigator... wait a moment. She's my supervisor!"

"Yes? What about being your supervisor?" I turned around to see her.

"Q-quint! Um uh...w-what are you doing here?" _Oh damn, she showed up way _t_oo soon, but should I tell her?_

"I'm here to tell you my daughter Subaru is going to transfer to your school." She glanced at my desk, "I see you are actually looking at the kidnapping files."

"Ah, yeah. Arisa-chan and Suzuka-chan has some with them. Um Quint?" I fidgeted, "you have another daughter named Ginga, right?"

"Yeah," she sadly shifted her eyes to the side, "you must have looked through her file. Why you ask?"

"Um," swallowed the lump in my throat. "Is this her?" I hesitantly took out my camera and showed her the pictures I took.

"Eh?" She took it from my hands to take a better look, "Ginga?"

"I'm only guessing it's her. She never said her name. Don't worry I'll look more into it. Along with Fate-chan, if she tells me anything."

"The one on this picture?" She pointed to the blond.

"Yup."

"...she looks familiar."

"Her name is Fate Testarossa Harlaown."

"Testarossa...Testarossa," she closed her eyes to think. "Where have I heard of that name?"

"I dunno," shrugging my shoulders, I added, "but she got that middle name after her mother married Precia."

"I must look this up. I'm counting on you to look up those cases... and my daughter."

"Of course I will." She bowed and left. I went to my laptop to send Arisa and Suzuka the new information I obtained.

**Fate POV**

I dreaded that this day would happen. "Heh, and just as I had someone meaningful in my life," I slouched down onto the ground. "I have always waited for this day to come, but now... I don't. Am I making the right decision?" I lay down on the barren ground to recollect my thoughts. "Wait a moment, I should be going back to Nanoha to make sure she's okay," I bolted up and got on all fours and ran. Of course, by the time I saw people, I ran on just my feet. This is the first time I was covered in sweat and breathing so hard after running. I pulled the door open with lots of force, "Nanoha!"

"Fate-chan?" She turned around, her startled amethyst eyes widened. I quickly ran up to her and pulled her in for a tight embrace. "F-fate-chan? Are you alright?"

"Nanoha," I shakily whispered. I shut my eyes tight to prevent my tears from leaking out. I buried my face against her neck.

"It's okay Fate-chan," she held my shivering form as she somehow led me to the back. Even when we got to her room, I still didn't let her go. "Fate-chan," she cooed, while stroking my hair and rocking me back and forth on her bed.

Her modulated voice and the smoothing rubs on my back calmed me down. "T-thanks Nanoha," I bit my lip in attempt to even out my voice.

"What's wrong Fate-chan? You don't have to tell me though, if you really don't want to."

"I...I... What ever happens please know, that I- never mind," I shook my head. "Be careful, I-I...Can I take you to and from school from now on?"

Confusion showed on her face from my incomplete sentences, but turns cheerful, "of course. I would love that."

"Really?" I gave her a semi-afraid look.

"Yup! Ah, wait here," she ran out her room and came back up with a cake box. "H-here," she shyly mumbled while avoiding my eyes. "I hope it's to your liking."

I opened the box to see a simple heart shaped cake with the words, 'Starlight Breaker' written in pink icing. Blue and white stars covered the rest of the cake. I chuckled at the beam of pink icing going through the words. "What exactly is this suppose to be?" I had difficulty holding back my laughter.

"An expression of my love," she said, flustered.

"Thanks Nanoha," I patted her head. "This really cheered me up."

"N-no p-problem," her amethyst eyes looked down in embarrassment.

My tummy grumbled, causing me to blush. "Ehehe," I nervously laughed and scratched the back of my head. "Come to think of it, I haven't eaten yet. Can I eat this delicious looking cake now?"

"Y-yeah, but isn't that bad for your stomach?" I looked at me with worry.

"Nah," I waved, "besides I want to eat your love filled cake," I said dramatically, earning playful punches on my arm.

"Mou," she pouted. "Here," she pulled out a fork, "I was planning on letting you eat it later."

"Thank you." Taking a bite of the cake I let out a, "mmm, I can feel the love."

My comment made her blush. "R-really?"

"Mmhm, say ahhh," I lifted the fork up with a large chuck of cake on it.

"Nom," she chomped. "It ish good," she mumbled. "Hey Fate-chan?"

"Hm?" I looked at her amethyst orbs.

"Y-you're not going to leave anytime soon...right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I just have this feeling that... I don't know, but whatever it is you're hiding, seems to be closer. Am I correct?"

"Y-yeah," I set the stuff down on the table. _Should I tell her?_

"I see," her eyes had a gentle look to them. "Just know I'll always wait for you, okay?" She softly pecked my lips.

"Thanks Nanoha," I rubbed the tip of our noses together. "Want to go to the park now? Unless you still have to work..."

"Nyahaha, I was just working to make the time past by quicker. Just so I could meet you as soon as possible."

"Well then," I picked up the cake box and placed it in my bag, "let's go." I held out my arm for her to latch onto. We waved to her parents as we left.

**Nanoha POV**

_Fate-chan, I hope you tell me your secret soon. I want to be of use to you. I want be even closer to you._ I clutched her arm closer to my body as we sat down on a bench.

"Nanoha," her gentle voice caught my attention. "If you ever need anything, if you are ever in trouble or in danger, say my name and I'll get to you. No matter how faraway we are I swear, I'll be there to protect you," I felt her cheek against my head. "So don't, please don't..."

I couldn't here the last part, "don't what?"

"Don't...don't hate me, don't be disgusted with me for...for-"

I kissed her lips to silence her, "you don't have to say it if you don't want to. I just need to know that you are you, no one else. I will never hate you. You actually made my life much more fun and I wish I could spend everyday of my life with you," it suddenly got hotter as I said the last part. _Ah, that's why._

I felt her front against my back, with her cheek against mine. "Thanks Nanoha."

"You don't have to keep thanking me Fate-chan," I nuzzled against her.

"I know but, you are just the best," she kissed my neck, causing a tingling sensation ran through my body.

"Only when I'm with you," looking down at her, I saw those sharp canines of hers. Not wanting this opportunity to pass by, I quickly whirled around and caught her face with my hands.

Keeping her mouth open with my fingers she confusingly asked with difficulty, "uh, Nanoha? If you wanted to kiss so badly, you could have just said so."

"Your teeth, they're... they're... I swore I saw very long canines."

"Meep."

"Fate-chan?"

"I-I just occasionally have long canines."

"That makes no sense."

"It doesn't have to."

"Hmmm," I took her chin and placed my lips against hers. I parted her lips with my tongue and ran it over her teeth. While grazing my other hand over her neck, I felt her teeth become sharper. "I see now," I smiled.

She looked at me in bewilderment, "s-see w-what?"

"Nothing~"

"Aw come on," she cutely wined. "I don't even know what you're talking about."

Her pout made me crack, _maybe she really doesn't know...but then again, it's only a hunch for me._ I smiled, "I think your teeth gets sharp and your canines grow to match a wolf's, because you're aroused?"

"...EH?" A wave of crimson washed over her face.

"Just kidding," I winked. "I seriously have no idea why your teeth change."

"Nanoha," she pouted and turned her head to look the other way.

"What? I was just kidding," I scooted closer to her. "Unless, that's true?"

"N-no," she stuttered. "They just do that when I'm very angry, or protective," her voice was a soft whisper at the last word.

"My curiosity is eating me up," leaning closer, I placed a kiss on her cheek. Lips at her ear, I whispered, "tell me more."

"Gyah!"

I was startled when I found myself lying on my back. Burgundy eyes looked at me with...lust? "F-fate-chan?"

"Your first guess was probably right," her seductive voice made me shiver. She lowered herself, whispering, "Na-no-ha."

"F-fate-ch-chan," my breath hitched as I felt her place soft kisses on my neck.

"I might not be able to hold back," she shifted up to look in my eyes. "Just kidding," she beamed a smile and got off. My heart was pounding, judging from the look on her face, I guess she heard it. "Sorry Nanoha, did I go too far?"

"B-b-baka! Baka-baka-baka!" I pounded on her arm.

"Ow-ow-ow. Sorry, sorry," she patted my head with her other hand and rubbed it gently. I slowed down the pounding, but the one in my chest kept accelerating.

"Idiot," I mumbled as I placed my head against her shoulder, trying to hid my redden features.

"Eheh," her playful laugh had a hint of sadness. "Please don't hate me?"

"Never," I rested my head on her lap. "I could never hate you," I mumbled. We stayed in the same position in silence until the sun set.

"See you tomorrow morning," Fate grinned at me and left.

Trudging up to my room, mixed emotions were annoying me to no end. _Don't you trust me Fate-chan? What is it that would make you think I would hate you?_ I deeply sighed and looked at the purple lilacs on my nightstand. _You are too mysterious..._

**Fate POV**

I came home to three people staring at me impatiently. "Why do you three look so sickeningly happy?" I slowly asked, knowing the reason.

"Well," they simultaneously started, "you haven't been back since you left for you date yesterday. So, we were wondering if there was anything... special you had planned."

"...you three already know," I deadpanned. "I already heard what okaa-san told Nanoha's parents. Ah, that reminds me," I turned to my teal haired mother. "You do have the picture of Chrysanthemum, right?"

"Yup, I just show Precia an hour ago. Our little Chrysanthemum looked so cute."

"Oi," my brother said in fright. "You didn't seriously..."

"Send it to Amy?" I asked mother.

"Done," she replied.

"...nooooooooooo!" he ran up the stairs, crying.

"Is this normal?" Precia asked.

"Very normal," mother and I nodded our heads.

"Well, I'm just going to shower and sleep. So good night you two," I shuffled up the stairs to avoid any pestering. "Ahhh~" I sighed in content as the warm water hit my skin. _Mmm, for a minute there, I thought I was going to lose control of myself. Nanoha, you are dangerous to be around._ I dried off and put on some shorts and a tang-top. _Ahaha, I wonder if you'll think I'm terrifying if you saw these scars and tattoos of mine. Not like I wanted them in the first place, but now they're throbbing in anticipation for the upcoming events. If only these peaceful days can continue..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ahaha, thanks for you readers for reading and/or reviewing~ :3


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Suzuka POV<strong>

"Hey, Arisa," I attempted to shake my girlfriend awake.

"Mmm, what is it?" she groggily got up. "If Hayate sent us an e-mail, we can look over it later." The blond pulled the covers over her head to lay back down.

"No~ Get up Arisa-chan," I violently- errr, I mean gently shook her again.

"Argh alright, alright," her bed head showed obvious signs of frustration. "What is it?"

"Lookie here," I shoved a folder at the sleepy person. "Doesn't she look familiar?"

"Wha?" Arisa looked at the picture of a little girl. She had long, sky blue hair and very cheerful eyes. "What about her?"

"Doesn't she look like Reinforce-sensei?"

"No she doesn't."

"Aw come on. Look at their facial structure."

"Suzuka, Reinforce-sensei has a stoic look, this kid has a very cheerful look."

"So? People can change over time."

"Sensei has silver hair, kid has light blue hair."

"Well, lots of stress can change hair color."

"This kid has cerulean eyes, Reinforce has scarlet eyes. How would you explain that?"

"...the change might have some thing to do with where they were taken? Beside, look at her name. It's Rein, see how close to Reinforce that is? You just need to add 'force' to the end."

"...good night."

"Arisa-chan~" I pouted. "Fine, I'll just show Hayate-chan."

"Yeah, yeah. Though I suggest you ask Signum first."

"Ah, good idea. Thanks for the suggestion," placing a kiss on her forehead I turn back to my desk. _Hm, Hayate-chan really did send us an, actually two e-mails._ I opened up the attached files and skimmed through the bullet point notes from both. _Tiida-sensei's little sister, Teana, has been missing for ten years... Fate-chan was seen talking to someone who looks like Quint's eldest daughter who is currently missing... Huh, is it me or that it seems our school has the most people related to the incident in some way. There's Tiida-sensei, Fate-chan, possibly Reinforce-sensei, and now the new student, Subaru, who is Quint's other daughter. I wonder if there is a purpose for them being in one school..._

**Nanoha POV**

"Ugh, it feels like I didn't sleep a wink," groggily getting up, I looked to the side to see Fate... _Wait a moment, why is Fate-chan here?_

Her grinned broaden, "look who's up. Too bad I couldn't give you a wake up kiss," her cute pout made me blush in remembrance from last time she was here. "I'm here to take you to school."

_Ah, that's right. Ehehe, I get to go to and from school with Fate-chan._ Leaning over the bed, I caught her lips with mine. "There's your good morning kiss, now get out so I can change."

"Aw, fine then. I'll just make you breakfast," she trudged out and down the stairs.

"I feel guilty now..." watching her sadden form made my chest tighten. _Wait, why would I be saddened by that?_ Shaking my head, I went to do my morning routine. Just as I was about to tie my tie, I heard a knock on my door. "Come in."

"Nanoha~" waltzing in she held out a serving tray with some scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and a glass of milk. "Breakfast for you~" I swear, I could see little hearts flying around her as she set it down on my table. Walking up to me she placed her hands on my tie and tied it for me. "Nanoha," she bumped our foreheads together, "you are so cute," her squeal made me jump.

"EH?" I was taken aback. She pointed to my head, causing me to look up. "Gyah!"

As I straightened my bed head, she pouted, "aw, it was so adorable too."

"Mm," I puffed out my cheeks and sat down to munch on the food she made. "Fate-chan, how is that anything you make tastes so delicious?"

"It represents my love and dedication for you." Blushing, I quickly finished the meal and we headed off to school.

"Huh? Hayate-chan is actually waiting at the front gates instead of sleeping in class?" I walked towards her with Fate holding my hand.

"What a lovely couple so early in the morning," the brunette said in a singsong voice.

"And it's lovely to see you up and about so early in the morning."

"Well, my supervisor's daughter is transferring to our school today. So I have to be up early," Hayate yawned. "No idea when she's coming though."

"HA-YA-TE!" The three of us face the street to see a girl with short purple hair and green eyes speeding right towards us. I should also mention that it looked as if she didn't have control of her skates since her arms were flailing around.

"Whao," Fate pulled me into a hug so I wouldn't be part of the collision between Hayate and the girl.

"Hey Subaru," Hayate weakly said, "can you get off of me?" Subaru was sprawled across the brunette's stomach, with her hands straight out.

"Mmph," the new girl mumbled through the concert floor. "Wow, that was the perfect face-plant," she said as she lifted herself off of Hayate. "Subaru Nakajima at your service! You two must be Fate and Nanoha."

I nodded and looked over at Fate, "Fate-chan, you okay?" her features were paled.

She shook her head to snapped herself out of the trance she was in. "Y-yeah." The bell chimed for us to get to class.

**Hayate POV**

_The very giddy Subaru followed me to homeroom, but I wonder why Nanoha-chan and Fate-chan rushed to the building without us. From the look on Fate-chan's face, she must have realized at Subaru here is Ginga's sister. I would love to pry open that blond's head, just to see what she's thinking. Hm, they're not even here. I wonder if they're doing this and that._

"Um, Hayate?" I looked at the person trying to get my attention. "Why do you have an evil smirk?"

"Subaru," I pat her on the head, "once you get to know Nanoha-chan and Fate-chan, it's impossible to not think of teasing them."

"Is that so."

"Yes it is so." I showed her some pictures from their date.

"Eheh, Fate looks oh so dashing carrying Nanoha like that."

"Yes, and she's been doing that ever since they've first met."

"I see why you like to tease them now." She hummed, "kinda reminds me of how I acted around Tea."

Now that caught my attention, "Tea?"

"Un, Teana Lanster is my childhood friend." Her face saddened, "though, I haven't seen her in nearly ten years."

"Hm...did you know her brother is a teacher here?"

"She has a brother?" she looked at me with wide green eyes.

"Yup, Tiida-sensei, our English teacher."

"Ohhh, that person. I thought so."

"..." I stared at her in silence.

"What? I hardly ever payed any attention to anything else besides Tea," Subaru defended. "And now I'm trying to find both Tea and Gin-nee, have been for awhile."

"Ahaha, you'll be sure to find them soon," I patted her head. _Hm, but would her sister still be the same. Ginga had no life to her eyes yesterday..._

"A-hem." We turned to the front to see an annoyed Carim-sensei. "Can I start now?"

"Yes, sensei," we both chimed.

_I wonder where Nanoha-chan and Fate-chan went?_ After about fifteen minutes into homeroom, I decided to text Nanoha, knowing full well that Fate was with her. A minute later, Nanoha showed in Fate's arms at the door.

"Sorry, we're late," they both panted with flushed faces as Fate placed Nanoha down on her feet.

I chuckled as they got an earful from Carim. _Oh, I have got to ask them what they were doing when lunchtime comes._

**Fate POV**

"Nanoha-chan~ Fate-chan~" We turned around to see a smiling Hayate.

"Oh no," I whispered to Nanoha, "she must be wondering why we were late this morning."

"What should we do?" she whispered, panic clearly coated her voice.

"I have a strange feeling she knows..."

"Well, why were you two late this morning? We did meet up at the gate after all. I have Subaru here as my witness, right?" she turned to the purple haired girl.

"Yup!" Subaru grinned. "You two were red as a tomato."

"Uh," my girlfriend and I looked at each other and blushed, as this morning's event ran through our minds.

_"Fate-chan? Why are we running?"_

_ "No clue, my feet currently have a mind of their own," I said while holding onto her hand as I ran to what appeared to be the direction of the rooftop._

_ "F-fate-chan?"_

_ I collapsed against the fence on the roof. "Fresh air," I gasped._

_ "Um, correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't there fresh air when we were at the gate?"_

_ "...uh..."_

_ "Fate-chan, tell me what's wrong," her amethyst orbs looked at me in concern. "You even reacted strangely when we saw Subaru."_

_ "Ah, it's just that," I hesitantly started. "I uh, there's just something about her, that um..." She looked at me with jealous eyes. "Eh? I didn't mean it that way," I flailed my arms around. "She just resembles someone from my past, she could be her sister for all I know."_

_ "Is that all?"_

_ I rapidly nodded my head, "yeah it is."_

_ "Good," she pushed me to the ground and sat on my stomach._

_ "N-nanoha?"_

_ She was in the same position as I was on Saturday, before her mother walked in. "Because," she leaned down, "you're mine," she whispered just centimeters from my ear. I shivered at her warm breath as she left trails of kisses from my earlobe, down my neck and to my collar bone._

_ "Nanoha," I my breath hitched as I felt her shift her position, with her body hovered over mine and our legs tangled together. I place a hand across her back and pushed her down, wanting to feel her body against mine. My other hand was on her head, encouraging her to keep going._

_ "Fate-chan," she lifted her head up, her auburn hair slide down, and tickled my neck. She slid her left hand down and caressed my cheek, then lifted my head up. Lost in a haze, I felt her lips against mine. They were slightly open, probably telling me to do the same. Parting my lips, I felt her tongue enter and graze my now sharp teeth._

_ "Gyah!" we both yelped, after feeling her phone vibrate._

_ Reluctantly getting off, she checked her text message and dryly said, "class started fifteen minutes ago."_

_ "Eh?" We quickly got up to straighten ourselves and then I carried her bridal style. As I ran through the halls, I could hear both my heart and Nanoha's beating rapidly. 'What just happened,' I thought, 'argh, I really might just lose it very soon.' When we got to class, I placed her down on her feet and we prepared for a lecture from Carim. Looking at Nanoha, her face was still flushed, just like mine._

"Uh, nothing happened," Nanoha and I told Hayate.

"Really?" she leaned closer to us.

"Fate!" we all looked towards the roof entry to see Chrono.

_Thank you onii-chan, for interrupting us._ "Yes onii-chan...why are you crying?"

"Amy... my life is ruined."

"I thought she saw you in person."

"She did, and now I'm on her phone's wallpaper, with the name Chrysanthemum printed on the bottom." He proceeded to drop down in fetal position, "my life, is ruined. I was about to ask her out too."

"Ehehe, um onii-chan," I squatted down next to him. "Um to tell you the truth, this isn't the first girl picture of you we've sent to her."

"..what?" his ultramarine eye looked at me in confusion.

I turned around to give Nanoha a look that said, 'I'm going to get the hell of of here once I'm done talking. She seemed to understand what I meant and started exit the rooftop with Hayate and Subaru. "Er, you know those other times okaa-san and I put you in dresses?" I got a slow nod. "Well," I started to chuckle, "I secretly took photos of you and sent them to Amy."

"You, what?" his voice slowly rose.  
>"You heard what I said!" I bolted out the door with him on my tail.<p>

"FATE!"

"She really like those pictures!" I shouted back at him. "You'll never get me!" I jumped through the window just as the bell rang.

"FATE! You! Just wait till we get home!" he yelled as I ran further away to the P.E. area.

"Safe, and now I don't want to go home," I started to walked when the locker rooms came into view.

"So you actually sent Amy the pictures?" a certain brunette asked.

"Yup, and now I don't even want to go home."

"Why don't you stay over at Nanoha's place like two nights ago?" I turned to Nanoha, her face was as red as mine. Seeing our reactions, Hayate smirked, "eh? Are you unwilling to go because of something that happened this morning?"

"Hurry up and get changed!" Signum shouted at us.

_Thank you Signum-sensei._ The subject was quickly dropped as we prepared for class. _Hmmm, Signum-sensei is staring me... it's giving me the chills._

"Testarossa, come over here," she motioned me over to her.

"Um, sensei, why do you call me Testarossa if my family name is Harlaown?"

"It just seems to fit you, and I also has your brother as a student. So calling you Testarossa makes it less confusing."

I nodded my head in understanding, " so what do you want to talk to me about?" Her teal eyes studied me, as if trying to figure me out. "Um sensei?"

"Testarossa, what are you hiding?"

"Eh?" I lifted an eyebrow.

"Hm..." she peered into my eyes. "You are like Reinforce. At first she was awkward...actually she still is. Now, she has us, like you have Harlaown-san and your brother," with that said, she left me to myself.

_What was that about? ...Reinforce-sensei?_ I shook my head and went back to my team. Gym class quickly went by and now it's Japanese class. _Hayate is still fidgeting. I wonder why she even teases us if she knows we can just get back at her._ Looking at Reinforce, I could help be remember those time back then. I don't know why, but she just emits this aura that similar to mine. My mind wondered to back then, after okaa-san and Chrono found me...

_I woke up in a bright, white room and in something I have never seen before, but it felt __comfortable. "Where am I?" Looking at my arms, there were needles attached to a tube, attached to a bag with clear liquid running through. Something that I think was a heart monitor was connected to me. "This isn't that place, is it?" I shook my head, "no, it couldn't be. I would be screaming in agony." I looked to my right where a window was, "I can see the sky..."_

_ The door creaked open and I built my guard up. A woman with long teal hair tied in a high ponytail walks in, "you're awake." She rushes to my side and brushes the bangs covering my eyes. "How are you feeling?" Recognizing her voice as the one on the beach, I relaxed a little._

_ "Okaa-san," a boy with blue hair walked in from the door. "This pup won't stop struggling."_

_ "Chrono, you're not suppose to bring animals here," the woman scowled._

_ "Aw, but she really wanted to come in."_

_ "Arf," I whispered._

_ "Ruff arf arf," my wolf pup smack her head back against the boy's chest, causing him to drop her, and ran to me._

_ "Ahaha, Arf, cut it out," I giggled under her lick attacks._

_ "Looks like you are alright," she sighed a relief. "I'm Lindy Harlaown and this is my son Chrono."_

_ "Hello," the kid bowed. "What's your name?"_

_ "My name... is Fate," I answered._

_ "Fate, what a lovely name. Do you have any family or remember anything from what happened prior to when we found you?"_

_ I shook my head, "no, I don't remember anything."_

_ "Hm then I should start finding them," she got up, but a grabbed her sleeves._

_ "I...I don't have any family, so don't bother looking." I looked at Arf, who was snuggling against my neck, "Arf here is probably my only real family."_

_ "I see..." she turned to her son. "Chrono, how do you feel about having a little sister?"_

_ "Eh?" the boy looked at her with wide eyes._

_ "You heard what I said."_

_ "Ah, then I-"_

_ "Good, I'm going to go out for adoption papers," she proceeded to go out the door._

_ "..." Chrono blinked and looked at me, "I have got to warn you. Okaa-san does things spontaneously." He flashed a smile at me, "welcome to the family," and left._

_ "Eh?" I looked down at Arf._

_ "Arf arf arf."_

_ "What? But I didn't even agree."_

_ "Ruff."_

_ "Yeah, but...they might get hurt because of me..." She shook her head. "Mmm, fine, I'll live with them. I would just have to get stronger, strong enough to protect them."_

_ About a week or so later, I was brought back to their home. "Here we go Fate~" Lindy chimed. "Just call me okaa-san and Chrono, onee-chan~"_

_ "O-oi! It's onii-chan, not onee-chan!"_

_ I stifled a laugh, one that never knew that I could do. "I'll call you onii-chan."_

_ "Thank you," he said in relief._

_ "Aw," Lindy pouted. "Oh well," she went up to me and embraced me. "Welcome to the family, you'll never be alone here." I felt something wet fall down my cheeks. I've only felt this kind of warmth from my sister. I never knew that I would feel it from another person..._

"I think I kind of know what Sigum-sensei was talking about," I whispered.

"About what?" Nanoha asked. "By the way, school is over."

"...what?" I blankly stared at her.

"Yeah, you've been spaced out, so me and Hayate had to drag you from class to class. You're surprisingly light for your height and," she stared at my chest. "Uh y-yeah," she coughed and turned away in embarrassment. "So, what were you thinking about?"

"Hm, about when I first officially met okaa-san and onii-chan," tapping my chin I added, "I remember being an awkward turtle for a couple of months before I warmed up to them." Fake coughing I added, "there were times when I threatened to bite them, mostly onii-chan though." I shivered as I remembered what happened during lunchtime with him, "okay, now I really don't want to go home."

"Why don't you stay at my place then?" she fidgeted. "I don't think my parents would mind."

"Oh really now? Even though they know we're dating?"

"Y-yeah," her features turned crimson.

"Alright then, I'll go, but I have to somehow cool Chrono down before tomorrow," I sighed and ruffled my hair.

"Why don't you ask Amy about that? I'm sure she'll say something to calm him down."

"Ahaha, yeah. Let's go," taking her hand into mine, we walked around campus to find Amy. Finally we got to where the cherry blossoms grew and spotted both her and Chrono.

"So, what is it you want to talk about Amy?" we heard my brother nervously ask.

"Hm, well, I'm kind of tired of waiting so I thought that I might as well ask." The brunette looked at him, "will you be my boyfriend?"

His reaction was to blink. "Say what?"

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Silence. "Well, I've always liked you since your mom and sister showed me those pictures of you cross dressing." He paled and light faded from his eyes. "I'm just kidding Chrono," Amy patted his back. "You were like a prince to me since junior high and..."

"Errr, let's just go Nanoha," I whispered. She nodded and we left to the front gates.

"That was really..." she started.

"...strange. At least Chrono might calm down now. Maybe I should go home after a-"

"FATE!" We both jumped at Chrono's voice.

"Never mind," I picked up Nanoha and just ran off to her place. _Hm, I wonder if I could live with her one day... wow that was a random thought, but a girl can dream. I'm just lucky enough to do this everyday..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank you readers and reviewers. :3


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Signum POV<strong>

"Uh Signum," Shamal started as she was getting ready to leave with me. "What did you tell Fate?"

"Whatever are you talking about?"

"Well, I heard from Hayate that after you talked to Fate, she was in a confuse mode and a daydream state until the end of school."

My thoughts went to the e-mail I got this afternoon and I said, "well Suzuka sent me an e-mail about her suspicions about a little girl named Rein being Reinforce, and her assumptions were right. She also mentioned that Testarossa has a very high change of being directly involved with their case, or was even kidnapped at some point."

"I see. You do know Reinforce the best since she is your cousin," Shamal smiled.

"Yeah," I sighed, "but she used to be very lost and aggressive. I heard from Harlaown-san that Testarossa used to be the same way when she adopted her."

"Really? But when I met Reinforce she was always hiding behind you. Then Hayate came along and softened her up."

"Ahaha," I dryly laughed, "that little rascal cousin of yours made Reinforce even more awkward. Always dragging her off to who knows where."

"Aw, I think it's cute," my wife squealed. "Maybe Hayate can get Reinforce to open up a bit."

"No chance on that happening. Hayate won't even come within a ten feet radius are Reinforce."

"But she used to be so close before."

"Yeah, and now Reinforce thinks Hayate found out more about the life she wants to forget."

"What did happen to your cousin that supposedly happened to Fate too?"

"Well, I don't really know the details from before I found her."

"Found her?"

"Yeah, it was about eleven years ago, six years after she was missing. I found her washed up the beach shore, covered in wounds. Her hair turned from sky blue to silver and her eyes turned red. I barely even recognized her. It was like she was another person, not the cheerful little girl I used to know. I tried to get her to talk to me about it, but nothing."

"Maybe she was involved in an experiment. Whatever kind of experiment it is, it would obviously cause both mental and physical problems."

"Yeah," I grimaced. "And the fact that a student of mine most likely went through the same thing, it just pains me."

**Reinforce POV**

"..." As I stood outside the nurse's office, listening to their conversation, I clenched my hands and looked down on the ground. _Ah, now I really wonder if Meister Hayate is avoiding me because of the case. Has she found out how much I've changed judging from the picture of me as a kid? Does she think that I'm a monster... I wonder, should I just tell her about Al-Hazard, that place were we all were taken to?_

"Reinforce?" my cousin's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "You alright?" I then noticed my breath uneven, but nodded.

"Gyah, your hands," Shamal said worriedly, making me notice a wet feeling dripping through my fingers. I opened my fists to see nail marks deeply engraved in my palms and red liquid emerging from the wounds. The nurse pulled me in her office and started to clean my hands and bandage them. I felt Signum's eyes on me. _Maybe I should just tell her and ask for her opinion._

As if reading my mind, my cousin placed a hand on my shoulder and said, "once we get home, we're going to talk." I slowly nodded my head and the three of us left for home. "Reinforce," she started as we sat down in hers and Shamal's room. "Tell me, what happened about seventeen years ago from the beginning? You know that Hayate is going to find out eventually, so might as well tell me first so she doesn't get all confusing with her words trying to ask you."

I nodded my head and closed my eyes as images flooded into my mind. "Well, it was when I was six..."

_"Signum," I ran up to my pink haired cousin who was sitting next to the ocean. Standing next to her was a girl with blond hair and a boy with lime green hair._

_ "Ah Rein," she got up and gave me a hug. "I want you to meet Carim Gracia and Verossa Acous," she pointed to them. "You two, this is my little cousin, Rein Zwei."_

_ "Hello," I widely smiled at them, earning a grin back from both. The four of us ended up playing until sunset. The orange and pink tinted sky was to be awed at, but then..._

_ "Rein! Carim!" We both heard Signum and Verossa shout out to us._

_ "Gah!" We gasped after coming up to the ocean surface for air._

_ "What the?" I dunked my head back underwater to see Carim's legs roped to something and came back up to see my cousin and Verossa swimming towards us. "Signum always told me to carry a knife, no clue why, but at least it's useful now." I took out the switch blade from my pocket and dove back down to cut the ropes. Just as I was about to come back up, a creature pulled me down further to the deeps of the cold ocean..._

_ When I came to, I was laying on my back on a concert surface. Looking around, I noticed I was on table and my limbs were strapped down to it. "Where the?"_

_ "I see you've come too." My vision was hazy and all I could see was, according to the voice, a man with mid-length hair. My breath was ragged and the icy cold air did not help. "Reinforce Zwei, you are the perfect vessel for my experiment."_

_ "W-what?" I weakly asked._

_ "Good kids go to sleep now," he said as he walked away. My consciousness left me, as if telling me to rest while I still can. When I woke up, it seemed as if I was in a cell. Feeling cold and lonely, tears pour out as I whispered, "Signum." With bars for windows, little sun shown through, the feeling of hope for freedom was nowhere inside me._

_ Days and weeks passed by like that, in the cramped cell. Occasionally I was let out, but only to rely on my instincts. Ah, yes, it was like a survival game, but with no save and loading point. As the months passed by, I slowly got used to it. Relying more on my instincts, rather than my eyes, things were a bit more bearable. But yearning to be back with my family was a feeling that never left my chest._

_ Probably two years passed before another person was taken in, Alicia Testarossa. Her DNA was to be fused with mine to create another being and she will be used instead of me. Apparently I was used to be a boost on the skills she would have to learn. The though of it just horrifies me. Just why would this man want to make a human weapon? I have yet to even see his face. Only his creations were to attend to us. By attend, I mean that we, me and Alicia, were to fight them until we dropped dead. __The baby clone, Fate, was still inside his lab. Cries were heard all throughout the night and day._

_ Alicia swore to at least get her little sister out of this place. "Hey, Reinforce," she turned to me. "If you get out of here before me, make sure to take care of my sister, even if it's from afar."_

_ "What?"_

_ "It's just a feeling that I have. You are going to get out before any of us. Please," she looked at me, "I don't want her to live her life here, only learning how to kill. She's only a baby right now," tears fell down._

_ "I'll try my best. I'll just look for a mini you then."_

_ "Eh?"_

_ "I was just thinking that I shouldn't let Fate see me. I wouldn't want her to see anything that would remind her of this place."_

_ "Ah, I see..."_

_ Another three years had passed and sometime in that timespan, Fate was already let out in a __forest every morning to test her survival skills. Alicia and I had no choice but to wait for her to come back every night. Later that year, two siblings came, Kyouya and Mizuki Takamachi. They have a younger sister, Nanoha, that was the doctor's original target, but failed to get her thanks to them. I've only hung around with them when Fate wasn't present, so I really didn't know much about them. They don't even know why they're still here, maybe it was for the doctor's own amusement or just something like a back-up. It was only a year later, the day I finally got out of that place, they gave me their wristband and ribbon, telling me to give it to their sister. I nodded my head and dashed out through the darkened corridors. Of course I didn't want anyone to be a distraction, so I used my own strength to plow through his creations. They were humanoid and seemed to have no emotions, like wondering lost souls who don't know the purpose of their own lives._

_ I kept dodging their blows so they would hit the walls, hoping one of them would create an opening to the outside. Agility was all I needed to concentrate on getting out of here, and using them for means of destruction for my way out. "Ah, I can hear the ocean," I whispered as put on the wristband and tied the ribbon in a loop through it. With them on my tail, I had no choice but to crash through the brick walls and fall into the roaring ocean. 'Funny,' I thought. 'I got caught in the ocean six years ago, and now I'm escaping by the ocean.'_

_ By the time I came to I was washed up at a beach and saw my cousin. Only she would have pink hair tied in a high ponytail to have a guardian look, and cool teal eyes. "Signum," tears fell down my cheeks._

_ "R-Rein?" Shock and disbelief washed over her features._

_ I nodded my head, "yeah." Catching my reflection on the ocean waves, I widened my eyes. They were now red, 'have I become inhumane?'_

_ I struggled to get up, only to be helped by Signum. "I'll carry you, so get on my back." I did as I was told and was taken to her place._

_ After getting plenty of rest and when my body was healed enough so I could move without Signum bothering me about my wounds, I went off to find Nanoha. It wasn't so difficult since the siblings mentioned that they lived above a café called Midori-ya. 'Ah, that must be her,' I thought, looking a little girl with light brown hair. Making sure I had the wristband and ribbon, I came back during the evening when there were less people. Sneakily going through the backyard, I scaled the wall to her room. "Good thing I've trained myself to do this much," I silently opened her window and went inside. "Kyouya...Miyuki... I hope you two will be alright Come back soon for your sister's sake." Placing the two items on a desk I left._

_ About a year later, it was then when I saw a mini-Alicia, like when I first met her, washed up on the shores, along with a wolf pup. "That must be Fate," I whispered. As I was about to come up to them, a mother and son duo found her. "Ah, it's Lindy Harlaown... maybe I should just leave Fate to them..." With that thought in my mind, I left. "I'll just silently watch over her, and make sure nothing happens to both Fate and Nanoha..."_

I looked back up at Signum, who looked as if she was trying to process the information. "So, do you know what that place is called, or better yet, where it is?"

I shook my head, "I don't know the location, only that it's called Al-Hazard."

"What was the point of Carim since you said her legs were roped?"

"A distraction to get me."

"Will you tell her that it was you who saved her from nearly drowning?"

"No, we've only met for one day and it was mainly because of me that she was caught up in that mess."

"It wasn't your fault though. Ugh, Hayate's going to cry if she finds out about this whole thing," she fell back on her bed, while rubbing her temples. "Wait a moment, what does Takamachi have to do with this?"

"Um, I've only heard that she has a huge power sleeping inside of her, just waiting to be released."

"What does he hope to achieve by doing these things?"

"Human weapon, one that can think by itself, strength to kill all who oppose of his idea."

"But it's lives he's dealing with... I guess we have to keep a close eye on Fate and Nanoha."

"Yeah, but Fate already has her mind set on going back there and getting Alicia, Miyuki, and Kyouya back."

"And?" she asked, as if she knew I had more to say.

"I'm going to go with her when that time comes..."

"Are you sure about this Reinforce?"

"Yeah..."

**Fate POV**

_Okay, so I got permission to stay at Nanoha's place... but do I really have to do this?_ I was currently wearing Nanoha's sweatpants and blue t-shirt since I didn't have time to stop by my place, and that her parents don't want my uniform to get dirty. "Um, Shirou-san? Do we seriously have to spar?" I asked uncertainly with my hands clutching a shinai. We were currently in their family dojo.

"I just want to know what you've been up to," he simply said as I stared at him with confused eyes. "You said that you had something dangerous to do, and that you have been training for that something. I want to know your true strength. You could go ahead and go all out, I used to be a bodyguard, so it'll be no problem."

I blinked and looked over to Momoko, who was leaning against the wall with a smile on her face. Apparently Nanoha was taking a bath, so they chose this time to see my fight abilities. "Y-you aren't serious are you?"

"Of course I am. I'm practically leaving my daughter in your care," he smirked. "And I've heard from this Hayate person that you were close to doing this and that to my daughter, not once, but twice."

I couldn't deny that, so I made my stance and dryly laughed, "this would be better for me if this shinai were a scythe."

A dangerous glint appeared in his eyes as he darkly said, "so you don't deny it..."

I quickly dodged out of the way of his swing. _Oh damn, why do I have to be honest. Ah, but if only this was a scythe. I wonder if it would be strange for me to use my hands instead._

"Pay attention!"

"Gyah!" I leaned to the side, just in time to feel a graze against my shoulder.

A demonic look invaded his face, "you better be a very dignified person if you dare to be that close to my precious child."

_Aw, screw this. I'm gonna get killed if I don't act fast._ Dropping the bamboo blade, I clutched his with one hand, turned backwards and elbowed his back. _Ah, that would have been perfect if he hadn't gotten out of the way._

"Why did you drop your blade?" he swung the blade to point at me.

I jumped back, "if it's not my weapon of choice, my hands are good enough."

"We'll see about that," he took a deep breath and ran towards me.

Crouching down on all fours, I lept off my toes and finger tips. After landing on my hands, I used them to swing myself at him. He quickly moved out of the way, causing me to lose my balance and roll towards the wall. Pushing myself off the floor, I sprung into a back flip with my arms crossed, ready to swing. But then, I made the mistake of turning my head to see her. "Nano- GYAH!" Shirou's shinai connected to my forehead, causing me to drop down in fetal position while clutching the redden spot.

"Shirou, what did you do that for?" I heard Momoko ask, smack him on the head.

"F-fate-chan!" I heard Nanoha run up to me and crouch down. "Are you okay?"

I slowly looked up at her with teary eyes, "y-yes."

"Uwah, otou-san! What did you do that for?"

I saw him flinch. _I feel bad for Shirou-san and I should be thinking thinking this as I am at this moment, but I want his daughter now. I hope I don't get killed... _Lying on my side, I used one arm to hold myself up and used my other hand to place on the back of her head and pushed her towards me. "Nanoha," I whispered against her lips, earning a cute blush from her.

"Ohoho," her mother laughed, "let's leave now Shirou."

"What? No way- ahhh," was all we heard from him.

"Ah," I laid down on my back and wrapped my arms around her to pull her in. "I want to stay like this forever," I buried my head against her neck, taking in the jasmine scent she gave off.

"A-ahhhh~" I felt her body get heavier.

"Did you faint?" I lifted her head up to see her flustered features. _Hm, did I go to far with doing that in front of her parents?_ Slowly rolling her off, I got up and then picked her up.

Putting on my shoes, I walked to the café where I was greeted my her mother. "Fate, I left a change of clothes for you on Nanoha's bed, so go take a bath, okay?"

"Thank you Momoko-san," I bowed and went up the stairs to lay Nanoha down. "Ahaha," I dryly laughed. "Such cutesy pajamas," I held up the pink top with white bunny prints on them and the matching pants. "Ah whatever, it's not like okaa-san and onii-chan are here," I muttered to myself as I went to the bathroom.

**Nanoha POV**

"Mmm," I got up and sleepily rubbed my eyes. "Why am I in bed?" Then I remembered, "ah! Fate-chan!" Looking around, I didn't see my girlfriend and pouted, "where is she? Ah she must still be here though" I got up to go to the bathroom to wash my face in hopes to wake up a bit. I don't know how out of it I was, because I didn't hear the running water or the lights showing from the cracks. The moment I opened the door, I saw her naked form in all it's glory... _Are those scars?_

"N-n-n-nanoha," she was frozen in place, with her arm covering her chest to completely rinse off the soapsuds from her other arm.

I too stood frozen at the door and stuttered, "s-sorry!" I managed to turn around, walked back out, close the door and run back to my room. Burying my head in my pillow, I thought, _Why does she have the perfect figure? Ah, but those scars on her body..._

"N-nanoha?" I looked at the door were her timid voice came from.

_Aww, she so adorable,_ my inner thought squealed. "You look different in pink," I said in a teasing manner.

"Mmph," she pouted with a hint of red. "Don't tell onii-chan or okaa-san."

Awkward tension lingered in the air. "Fate-chan, mind if I ask you about your scars?"

"...um..."

"It's about something in your past?" I received a nod. "And you don't want to tell me?" Another nod. "Then come here," I motioned her over to me, which she responded to by hesitantly walking. Once she got in arms length, I got up to behind her and pushed her on the bed and hovered above her like this morning. "Fate-chan," I stared into her scared burgundy eyes then kissed her forehead where she got hurt "You don't have to be so afraid," I slide a hand underneath her shirt and grazed the slightly deepened surfaces on her skin.

"Nanoha," her breath was slightly hitched.

"I could practically read you mind now, so don't worry about me rejecting you because of that." I buried my face against her neck and comfortably laid on her, "I only hope you trust me enough to tell me everything one day."

"I do trust you," she wrapped her arms around my waist. "It's just that, I don't know if I could trust myself, or worse," her quivering voice matched her trembling body. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Then you'll just have to protect me, right?" I removed my hand from her body and pulled the comforter over us.

"Yeah, that was my intention from the start..." she rolled us to our sides and cuddle with me.

Little did I know that it would soon be the last time I would ever be this close to her, probably both mentally and physically...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This chapter was a bit difficult for me to write, so i hope it wasn't too confusing. Thank you people for reading~ :3


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nanoha POV<strong>

"Na...no...ha..." a certain blonde called out my name with her breath hitched and unsteady. "Ngh!"

"Fate-chan," I snuggled into the warmth surrounding me. Burying my face between my pillows, I let out a content sigh. _So soft and smells so sweet~_

"Nanoha," I felt my pillows vibrate from talking.

_Pillows talk? I must still be dreaming._

"N-nano- ngh," a sweet voice quivered. "I-I c-can't take it anymore."

"Mmm," cuddling closer, I ran my hands on something hot, earning a moan every time my finger grazed the etches on the smooth, silky surface. "Fate-chan," I mumbled against the fabric, "I want you now." I lifted my head up to see that I was on top of my girlfriend, who is very flushed by the way. _Nyahaha this really must be a dream. Might as well take advantage of it myself,_ I hummed to myself. Leaning closer, I placed soft kisses on her neck. With every kiss, I could practically feel her heart beat faster, for my hands were placed on her soft mounds.

Lifting my head up, I stared into those lust filled burgundy eyes. "Nanoha," she said in a soft whisper that sent shivers up my spine. I caught a glimpse of her sharp white teeth just as she lifted her head up to capture my lips.

_Ah, this feeling is too good to be a dream._ My hands wondered down to the end of her shirt and lifted it up over her head, breaking our kiss. Placing my lips on her collar bone, I glided them down between her breasts where a long scar was placed. It was different than the other ones one her body, so out of curiosity I asked, "where was this from?"

She shivered under the kisses I made along it and replied, "heart surgery, from when I was little... I guess..." I stopped at what I was doing and looked at her with worried eyes, but they also asked for more. She gave me a soft, sad smile and lifted her arms up around my waist and pulled me down into an embrace. She pushed a hand on my head, allowing me to rest my face on her bosoms. "Hm, it was about twelve years ago..." she paused as if trying to be careful with her wording. "Somethings happened, one thing lead to another, and I had a heart transplant... with Arf..."

"...what?" I tried to get up, be was held down. "Is that even possible?"

"Ahaha," I felt her nervous chuckle. Her heart was beating rapidly, as if afraid of telling me. I turned my head to kiss her body, telling her to answer my question. "Um, usually no... I...there was... Some complications later, I was used to the pain and my body eventually adjusted to Arf's heart. It was the same for her too..."

"I want to take your pain away Fate-chan," I pushed against the bed to lift myself up. Staring into her eyes, I added, "I am yours for now and for always. At least share your pain with me." I went down to kiss her again. I felt her hands glide down my waist and tug on the my shirt hem. After sliding my shirt over my head, she gently flipped me over and hovered over me. I took in the sight of the goddess above me. I noticed what looked like a very faint magic circle tattooed all over her body, but just pushed that to the back of my mind.

"Is this okay Nanoha?" she lowered herself, lips grazing against my neck.

"Of course," I ran my fingers through her golden locks and down her back. She nibbled the crook of my neck and worked her way down. "Ngh," her warm breath tickled my body as she buried her head between my breasts. "Fate-cha-"

"Good Morning," my door opened to reveal my mother. "When are you two love birds going to..." She then saw us, "oh my," she placed a hand on her cheek. "I guess I should call the school to say that you two won't be able to make it." With that said, she left...laughing, leaving us shocked.

"O-okaa-san!" I shouted at the now closed door, earning a louder laugh.

"Your mother seems... very mellow after seeing us...like that," Fate sat up on my stomach.

"Uhuhu," I weeped. "That was so embarrassing."

"Aw," Fate said teasingly. "At least we weren't at my place. Lindy-kaasan would probably yell it out in the streets..." she shivered at that thought. "Hold me, I feel chills up my spine," she held her arms out with tears coming out of her eyes. I gladly took her in and pulled the blankets over us. "I think your dad knows what just happened."

"Pay no mind to what he does," I cuddled with her. "I will be here to defend you."

"Ehehe," she chuckled. "Too bad I didn't get to give you a wake up kiss." She then blushed, "you gave me more than a kiss to wake me up."

"Nyahaha," I buried my head between her neck and the pillow. "I thought it was all just a dream. I wonder if okaa-san was serious about calling the school. I want to stay like this until the end of time."

"Yeah, but wouldn't Hayate bother us about this if we don't show up at school?" We both shivered in fear.

"Oh my gah. Damn you Hayate and your connections to multiple teachers. I want to cuddle with my wife even more."

"W-wife?" She looked down at me with flushed cheeks.

"Th-th-that is," I buried face against her. "If you want to um..." I trailed off in a mumble.

I felt her chest slowly descend, as if unsure of what she would say. "Of course I would love to be your wife," she rubbed her nose atop of my head. After a few moments of silence, she said, "we have ten minutes before class starts..."

"Nyuuu," I squealed. "I don't wanna go."

As if she heard me, my mother shouted from downstairs, "I already called you both in sick!"

"What? No!" my father's voice followed. "You two! Get down here and get to school!"

"Okay!" we both shouted and hurried to get dressed. With me carrying our school bags, Fate picked me up and dashed down the stairs, only to come to a screeching halt by my father.

"You," he glared at Fate. The temperature of the room seem to drop. "How dare yo- OW!"

"Now, now dear," mother was tugging on his ear. "You two hurry up," she put lunch in mine and Fate's bag.

"Thank you Momoko-san," Fate managed to say before being pushed out the door.

We got to class just in the nick of time... except it was through the window... while the teacher's back was still turned. Hayate's stare as we came in was filled with curiosity and excitement. _This ain't good._

"And send," she said while holding her phone.

"Wh-who did you sent that to?" Fate and I both asked in fear.

"Momoko-san of course," she simply replied, as if it was the most obvious this in the world.

"Oh come on Hayate," Fate nearly squeaked. "Shirou-san already wants to kill me because of what you said."

"I didn't say anything," the brunette batted her eyes in innocence.

"You told them that I was about to do this and that to Nanoha, twice."

"But it's true, and you two were so close to doing it this morning."

I froze in Fate's arms. "How would you know?" we both shouted, earning confused stares from our classmates.

"Well, Momoko-san said that she walked in o-"

My girlfriend ran up to her and I clasped my hand over Hayate's mouth and behind her head to shut her up. "Too loud!" we both scowled her.

"Mmph!" she struggled to get out of my grasp.

"You three," the teacher's voice called out. "Why is it that you three always cause distractions in this class?"

"Uhhh..." the three of us responded after we back off from Hayate.

"And Fate, we all know you love Nanoha, but could you please put her down now?" We both blushed at that comment and she set me down on my feet. "That's better and Hayate," she turned to the brunette, "please keep teasing to a minimum. Can I start class now?"

"Yes ma'am," we all replied, earning some snickering from our classmate.

**Fate POV**

_Ugh, it's English class right now and I could still feel Hayate's eyes drilling holes in my head. How the hell did she get Subaru to do the same? Wait, why is she wearing a thin white piece of cloth, tied around her head, like a headband? Wait, why am I being so descriptive right now?_ I shook my head and glanced at my girlfriend, who was fidgeting like I was. "Pst, Nanoha," I whispered for her attention. "What are we going to do now? Hayate somehow got Subaru to join in on her scheme."

"Oh my gah," she whispered back. "This is horrid. I knew we should have stayed home."

"What good would that do?"

"I don't know. Another day to make up excuses?"

"Um, you two?" We turned our attention to the front where Tiida had a nervous smile. "Do you two have anything to share with the class?"

"No sensei," we both said in unison.

"Okay then," he said slowly. "Fate, will you read pa-" A huge bang interrupted him.

A girl with long orange hair tied up in pigtails with two black ribbon with a white cross at the end, slammed the door open and frantically looked around. Her azure eyes locked with my burgundy ones, "there you are."

"Eh?" I pointed at myself.

"You need to get out of here qui-"

"Tea!" Subaru glomped the mysterious girl. "I've missed you so much!" she puckered her lips and attempted to kiss her cheek.

"What?" she struggled to pry the purple haired girl off. "Who the hell are...you..." she trailed off and her eyes widened.

"You remember me now Tea?" green eyes looked at her with hope.

"S-subaru?"

"Yup! That's me!" she clung onto her tighter.

While that scene was happening, I looked over to our teacher who had tears streaming down his face. "Teana," he sobbed and ran over to her.

"Onii-chan?" the orange haired girl turned to the teacher as he gave her a huge hug, effectively pushing Subaru out of the way.

"Hey! Tea's mine!" the skater latched onto the girl's back.

"Ah!" the girl shouted as if she remembered something. "Testarossa, get out of here quick!"

"What? Why?" _How does she know my middle name?_

"I have no time to explain, but Ginga is coming to get you and your wife."

"What? But-"

The sound of the window shattering interrupted me. "Target found." I froze at the voice. "Since you," cyan eyes looked at me, "rejected the doctor's offer, I am here to take both you and Nanoha by force." She then turned to the girl being hugged causing Subaru and Tiida to stand up on guard. "Teana Lanster, you shall be eliminated," she pointed her gauntlet at her.

"Nooo!" Subaru bolted at the intruder and slammed her down. "Gin-nee, it's me Subaru and that's Tea," she pointed at the girl. "Don't you remember us?"

"... the name Subaru does not sound familiar."

"I'm your sister!" her green eyes were close to tears. "I have been looking for both you and Tea for the past ten years. Gin-nee," her voice cracked, "please, remember us, at least remember me..." she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to surpass the tears, but failed.

"I am not someone anyone should know. Now move child," with ease, Ginga flung Subaru to the wall and got up.

"Gin-nee..." she passed out from the pain, not from being thrown to the wall, but from the one in her heart.

"How can you do that to your sister?" Teana growled, "I thought you would come to your sense if you saw her.

I placed myself in front of Nanoha and Teana. "Ginga, correct? I made myself clear the last time we met. I'm not going to let anyone take Nanoha or any of my friends."

"Then you too shall die along with Teana," she rolled towards us with her gauntleted arm ready. "Revolver Grimlet," with her fingers straight out, closely together, her hand spun like a drill.

I grabbed a nearby desk, since the classroom had been emptied, I didn't have to worry about more people's safety. _Where's Hayate?_ Holding onto the steel legs, I let her hand pierce through until the middle of her forearm went through the hole she made. I then grabbed onto one of the desk's legs and threw it out the window. She was half-surprise when the momentum turned her to the side, so I used that opportunity to jump up and kick her back. "Tch, her back is harder than I thought. What did he do to you?"

"Everything I am now is all thanks to the doctor," she grabbed my leg and flung me to where Subaru was laying.

"Get away from them," I growled as I landed my feet on the wall and jumped off with my hands out in front of me, ready to claw Ginga. She simply took my scratch attacks and swiftly turned around to elbow my in the gut.

With the purple haired woman walking closer, Teana got up in front of Nanoha and took out a white gun. With creased brows, she aimed at the attacker and shot out condensed orange light, only to have them smacked away. "Restrict Lock," she shot multiply rings to hook onto Ginga's limbs.

I took that opportunity to dash towards her and slung my arm around her throat to throw her out the window. "Wing Road," she called out, creating a transparent blue road at her feet. She quickly broke the binds with her bare strength and zoomed behind me to jab my back, but I jumped up just in time.

"Oi Fate!" I turned around to see Hayate and Vita. "Here," the little senior threw her mallet at me.

"Thanks," quickly grabbing the handle, I swung it at my enemy.

"Is that really a good idea?" I stopped my swing, the mallet was centimeters away from Nanoha's face. "Thought so," Ginga's monotonous voice said. Out of the the corner of my eye, Hayate moved to Teana and Tiida who were already beat up, laying next to Subaru.

"Fate-chan," Nanoha whimpered. She was being held up from behind her neck, being used as a shield.

"Nanoha!" I dashed against her body and put the attacker's arm in a death grip. "What the hell?" Ginga's arm was like steel. Using her left arm, she prepared another Revolver Grimlet and aimed at my lover's back. "Ngh," I released my hold and grabbed on the spinning hand that was grinding my flesh. "Dammit. Nanoha, grab onto me." She latched onto me and grimaced as the tip of the hand drill grazed her back.

"Gin-nee!" Subaru ran to her sister and jump kicked the arm that held Nanoha. "I will not give up until you remember who you really are!" she held up her right hand, which was wearing a gauntlet identical to her sister's, but without the gears. "Remember we split these gauntlets so we could find each other if we got separated? Gin-nee," she sniffled, "okaa-san and otou-san are waiting for you to return. Please, remember."

"Too bad," a sad smile appeared for a second on the older sister's lips. "I can't go back." She plowed her way through her little sister and straight towards me and Nanoha, "I'll be taking her now."

"Not on my watch," I blocked her punches with Vita's mallet, but it snapped after a few hits, making her fists hit my stomach. I quickly hugged her arm and jumped over her to slam her down on the ground. She already had her leg bent to kick Nanoha as I propelled her up, so I slammed myself forward to the ground to create some distance between the two.

A sigh came from the skater, as she got up from the toss. "Wing Road," the transparent road spiraled around the room and she hopped on it. With every turn she made, the air around seemed to slowly turn into a whirlwind, picking up the desks, chairs, everything.

"Oh damn," my eyes widened as some furniture headed Nanoha's way and darted to her. I pinned her against the wall, letting the projectiles hit my back.

"What about Hayate-chan and the others?" her worried amethyst eyes looked to the side.

"You ain't hurting my dumb-ass cousin!" I heard Vita roar. The sound of a mallet hitting wood and steel echoed throughout the classroom.

"Where did she get that mallet?"

"I have a limitless supply of them!"

The teacher's metal desk hit my whole back and neck. _Oh damn, I think I'm going to blank out. I can't move though._

"I could stop this if you cooperate," Ginga idly glided the endless road. "I would really hate for anyone to die here."

"I won't die. I'll live, like onee-chan wanted me to," I felt blood streaming down my face and Nanoha frantically wiping it away.

"Do you really have the right to call her that? After all, you aren't even human, just a clone."

"Doesn't matter," I weakly said. _Shit I can't..._

"Fate-chan!" I felt a rough pressure on my stomach. In my weakened state, I was easily pushed back to avoid the incoming barrage desks.

"Nanoha!" my eyes widened and I reached my hand out to grab her. She flashed me tearful smile as the barrage went to hit her and I got sucked in the whirlwind.

"Too bad you're gone now. I wonder where _she_ is," the enemy looked around and stopped her skating.

"What do you mean by she's gone now?" A voice came from the pile of desks where Nanoha was. The owner of the voice shoved the objects aside and was revealed to be Reinforce carrying Nanoha in her arms. "Don't worry Fate, she just fainted from shock."

I sighed in relief and ran across to room to them. _But dammit I promised to protect her, but I was the one who got protected._ "What are you doing here Reinforce?" I asked while holding out my arms to carry Nanoha.

She saw the gesture but walked to Hayate and placed my girlfriend next to the wide eyed brunette and exhausted Vita. "Don't think I actually going to let you do anything in your state," she then hit my neck, causing me to fall down next to Nanoha. "What is it that you want?" our teacher's scarlet eyes glowed in fury at Ginga.

"I'm pretty sure you already know Rein. After all, Fate got half of her DNA from you."

_Rein? She was there too? Wait, I have her DNA?_ From the look on Hayate's face, she was thinking the same thing.

"Yeah, then that means I'm her older sister. As an older sister, I get to beat up whoever makes her sad. Especially if it's someone from her past."

"Oh my, how very noble you are, but I've heard you have abandoned those three back at Al-Hazard. Isn't that right?"

"Who knows, but I am going to get them back, no matter what it takes."

"...interesting... Eh?" her cyan eyes looked hazy. "I understand," she said to herself. "Goodbye, we will meet again," she jumped out the window.

"Wait a moment!" Reinforce shouted, "Sleipnir!" Two pairs of black wings grew from her back and she went after the skater.

"Reinforce?" Hayate mumble then turned to me. "Fate-chan, what's going on?"

"...I-"

"Let get them to our place to rest first," Signum interrupted me. "I've heard most of what happened from Reinforce last night. Didn't know she could do that though."

I shakily got up but was stopped. "Oh no you don't," Chrono held me down. "You're not moving until you get fixed up," he slung me over his shoulder.

"When did you?"

"A few minutes ago. You better tell me what the hell happened later."

"Yeah, I will..." I looked down. I then felt an angry glare, causing me to look back up to see an angry ferret- I mean Yuuno.

"When Chrono said that you would risk your life for Nanoha, I was put at ease, but now that I see you've put her in danger," he shook his head. "And on top of that, you're not even human."

I flinched. "Yuuno, shut up," my brother said in a firm voice. "Can't you see she's done what she could do?

"Tch," he glared at me again. "Don't you dare go near Nanoha ever again." With that said, he walked out, knowing that Signum wouldn't let him take Nanoha.

"I..."

"Shut up and got to sleep already," my brother sighed. "You're still my annoying little sister. But damn, I never knew Reinforce-sensei was your half sister. I wanted to make that epic older sibling speech."

I chuckled a bit, "yeah, but you could never be that epic. I didn't even know Reinforce was my half sister... in that way."

"Yeah, but you're still family."

"And it's good to have a sister like you."

"Shut up and go to sleep."

"Mmm..." _I hope Nanoha is okay. I've got a lot of explaining to do, huh?_

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

"Where am I?" A little girl with short purple hair looked around. "Mmm," she pouted, "I is lost." Frantically looking around, she spotted a little girl with hair as bright as an orange in pigtails, walking down the street. "I'll ask her." Running up to the girl, she immediately clung onto her arm.

"What the?" the orange haired girl looked at the one who intruded her personal bubble. "Subaru?"

"Tea!" the clingy girl said with a gleeful expression. "Help me Tea, I'm lost."

"You have got to be kidding me. How can you get lost when your house is right there," she pointed to a house nearest to them.

"Gasp! Were you visiting me Tea?" she looked at her friend with shimmering green eyes.

"Onii-chan is busy with homework, and it was pretty boring at home."

Subaru's face lit up like a light bulb and tugged on Teana's arm, "come in." She proceeded to open the door and greeted her parents and sister. "Okaa-san, otou-san, Gin-nee, this is the girl I'm going to marry when I grow up."

"Eh?" her friend looked at her, flustered.

"Aw, you're only four right now Subaru-chan," Quint chuckled at her declaration.

"But I will marry her and be the greatest wife for her or even husband," she huffed in triumph and dragged Teana up the stairs.

"How is our daughter that energetic," Genya happily sighed.

"I should teach my future sister-in-law how to deal with her," Ginga smirked.

"You're too young to do that Ginga-chan," her mother ruffled her hair.

"Buuu~" the girl pouted.

"Ne, Tea," Subaru started as they got to her room. "Will you marry me when we're older?"

"S-sure, whatever," she looked away, blushing.

"Yay!" the purple haired girl crawled under her bed and pulled out a box. "Here," she handed it to her friend. "To remember our conversation."

"I don't need something to remember this conversation."

"Take it anyways."

"...okay then," the orange haired girl opened the box to reveal two black ribbons with a small white cross at the end.

"I hope you will always wear them," Subaru fidgeted. "Gyah!" she yelped as something hit her face. "Eh?" she picked up the object, a thin white piece of cloth about ten times her height. "This is?"

"...a headband. Just tie it around your head and I could easily find you, especially with your dorky face."

"Tea! I love you!" she jumped up to glomp her again.

"Yeah, yeah," Teana stayed in place, not bothering to struggle out of her friend's grasps.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Did not know why I added that omake O_o... anyways... Thanks people for reading and/or reviewing. :3


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hayate POV<strong>

_I've always known that something was going to happen soon, the signs were obvious, but not now..._ I looked at the passed out Fate next to a passed out Nanoha. Chrono already left to inform their parents about Fate and Nanoha staying at my place. Subaru, Teana, and Tiida were in the guest room. "Reinforce still hasn't come back yet..." I softly whispered.

"Oi Hayate." I turned to my chibi cousin. "It's already midnight, go to sleep already."

"Vita-chan..."

She sighed and pointed her mallet at me, "who are you and what have you done to my annoying cousin?"

"Eh?" I looked a her with wide eyes.

"My idiotic cousin would never mope around like this. She would just continue to smile her moronic smile, blurt out things about her friends, and get to the bottom of things."

I wiped my now wet eyes, "you're right Vita-chan. Thanks," I pulled her in a tight hug and walked to her room.

"Where are you taking me?" she tried to struggle out of my arms.

"To bed," I hummed. "I obviously can't stay in my room since those two," I pointed to Nanoha and Fate, "are there. So I'm going to stay with you and use you as a hot water bottle."

"Hey Hayate?" my cousin started as we got underneath the covers. "What are you going to do?"

"Ahaha," I sadly chucked. "I could only hope that things go alright in the end," I hugged Vita tighter as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Meister Hayate... I'm sorry," I heard a soft melancholic voice say. I struggled to open my eyes, but my eyelids were too heavy. A hand brushed against my cheek, "whatever may happen, I hope you still accept me." Her light footsteps left the room, followed by the sound of the door slowly closing...

"Hayate wake up," I felt someone trying to shake me awake. That person took a deep breath and shouted, "HA-YA-TE! WAKE UP!" right in my ear.

In response, I curled up in a little ball and clasped my my ears with m hands. "Not so loud Vita-chan," I whimpered. I place a hand on my cheek and whispered, "that was Reinforce...right? Or was it a dream after all?"

"Fate's not here."

I jolted up, "say what?"

"And Nanoha is staring blankly at where Fate was laying next to her."

I ran into my room to see a shivering Nanoha whisper, "Fate-chan."

"Hey Nanoha-chan," I sat next to her. "Fate-chan will be back for sure," wrapping a secure arm around her, I pulled her closer. "I hope you're not freaked out about Fate-chan being..."

"I think I saw it coming. Those time where she would jump off the roof and the third floor windows. Also our first date when she took me to that cliff," my friend chuckled. "She ran there and climbed it without breaking a sweat with me on her back. Her heart is actually Arf's, a wolf's heart. I could only imagine that it had something to how she does these things. I just I can't- I don't know what to do..."

"Do you still love Fate-chan?"

"...yeah...I do..."

"Then just hang onto that feeling."

**Fate POV**

"..." I stood outside the bedroom door listening to their conversation.

"You going to go in Testarossa?" my P.E. teacher asked.

"...I need a few seconds to recollect my thoughts..."

"...get your ass in the kitchen."

"What?" I looked at her in confusion.

"Go make breakfast for Takamachi if you want to break the tension," she then booted me to the other side of the hallway. "And while you're at it, make it for the rest of us. As much as I love my wife, her cooking can kill."

"...great cooking for ten people?" I trudged to the kitchen where I saw Shamal cracking eggs over a bowl. "Uh, let me take care of the cooking for you."

"It's okay Fate, besides," she pointed at my hands, "don't you dare to even think about using your hands in that condition."

"Huh? Whao!" I looked at my bandaged hands and started to feel the pain coming.

"The flesh on your hands are completely torn. It's a miracle that your bones are still intact though. Same with your back."

"Oh the pain," I cringed.

"I wanted to take you to the hospital for proper care, but Chrono said not to since you always somehow manage to get hurt even more there."

"Thank you Onii-chan."

"Should I put more antibiotics?"

"Please no," I shook my head with wide eyes.

"Oh fine, I'll do it when Nanoha is next to you. You should actually be laying down right now," the nurse glared at me.

"Uh, I'll do that after making breakfast?" I said with uncertainty, still receiving the glare. "I at least want to make something for Nanoha..."

"...Signum said something about my cooking huh?" I timidly nodded my head. "Fine then, be that way, but you better rest after your done."

"I will," I almost squeaked for the pressure of her look as she filled Zafira's food bowl. I swear, I think that dog was about to jump and run out of there. I went over to the counter where a box of pancake mix was and started to put the ingredients together in the bowl Shamal was using.

"Gasps!" I turned around while pouring the batter to see a certain brunette with her mouth wide open, and her hands on her cheeks. "Fate-chan is cooking! Nanoha-chan! Nanoha-chan!" Hayate ran down the hallway with the her arms flailing around. "Fate-chan is wearing an apron!"

"I'm not wearing an apron...am I?" I looked down to see that I indeed was. It was white with kitten designs all over it. "When did this happen?" I shrugged my shoulders and went back to what I was doing, "whatever, Nanoha has already seen me in one."

"I'm a ninja!" Hayate came back with a camera, took a few pictures, and ran back down the hallways.

"...this was not what I was expecting, especially after what happened yesterday..."

"Get used to it! You aren't going anywhere until you recover!" she shouted from her room. "And we're still talking about what happened yesterday!"

"... I'll just ignore that..." I put the finished flapjacks on some plates.

"It's best you do Testarossa," I heard Signum say as she set the table. "Ignoring that thing is the best option for you."

"I'm not a thing!" the brunette objected.

"Ignore that thing," the gym teacher mouthed.

"Um okay... By the way, where is Reinforce-sensei?"

"Asleep in her room, trying to avoid Hayate."

"So the roles have switched..."

"Yup."

"...wait a moment...are you wearing a maid's outfit?" I pointed to the pink haired woman in confusion.

"What are you talking about Testarossa?" She then looked down, "...that thing did it again..."

"I'm a ninja I tell you!" the thing shouted again.

"...are Subaru, Teana, and Tiida-sensei awake?"

As if on queue, I heard shouts of, "get off of me!" coming from Teana, and laughter from her brother as the three of them walked to the kitchen.

"I love you Tea! I will never let you go ever again!"

"Fate, get this thing off of me," the orange haired girl struggled to pry her...lover off.

"Nah," I waved her off. "I don't want to separate the both of you, not after you two just got reunited."

"Aw come on," Teana whined.

"Please Fate," the older brother begged. "I want to hug my little sister."

"...Breakfast is ready!" I shouted.

"Coming!" Hayate shouted. "Come on Nanoha-chan," she whispered.

"But I don't know what to-"

"Nanoha-chan, just do what you think is right."

"...okay..."

"Now come on, I want to try Fate-chan's cooking."

"Signum," I turned to the teacher. "I don't know if I'm ready."

"...just give her that plate you're holding..."

I gave her a questioning look and looked down. In my hands was a plate of pancakes with 'I don't want us to change. I will always love you. Will you marry me once I get back, if you still love me?' carved on the top. "...when did I do this?"

"While you were making it."

"G-good morning Fate-chan," a timid voice greeted me, causing me to swiftly turn around and hide the item in my hands behind me.

"M-morning Nanoha," i stuttered.

Hayate must have noticed what I had behind me, because so just pushed us down the hallway saying, "you two lovebirds can eat in my room." She then slammed the door shut, leaving us stunned, staring at the door.

"...I am really not performing well this morning..."

"Hayate-chan is very strange this morning too..." Nanoha's stomach began to rumble.

"H-here," I handed her the food, completely forgetting about the top piece.

"Fate-chan, we already talked about this before. I gaped at her once I realized what she was talking about. "I did say that you are my wife."

"That was a proposal?"

"Yep, and I'm glad that you felt the same way."

"Nanoha," I sniffled and glomped her.

"Nyahaha."

**Hayate POV**

"I wonder what's taking them so long," I wondered out loud. We were all in the living room waiting for a certain couple to come out.

"Leave them alone Hayate," Signum sighed as she brushed her cousin's hair.

_I wonder why Reinforce is avoiding me. It's usually me..._ "I'm going to go check on them!" I got up to my feet and went to my room, with no one following.

"Fate-chan," I heard Nanoha moan. Curious, I pressed my ear against the door. "Why is this so good?"

"Because this is only for you," Fate said in a seductive voice.

"I could tell, this has marry me written all over it. Hey Fate-chan," Nanoha said shyly. "Can you do this for me every morning? It's just so good."

"Of course I will, anything for you my love. But you do know I need to do that soon."

"Then come back soon..."

"Yeah...I will..."

"Why aren't you going in?" I jumped at Vita's voice. "And why do you have such a perverted look on your face?"

"Listen Vita-chan," I faced my cousin and placed my hands on her shoulders. "Those two won't be seeing each other for a long time. So they are having adult time right now."

"Who's having adult time?" I turned my head around to see Fate with her arms crossed. Nanoha was behind her, with flushed features.

"What were you two doing in there?" I smirked with a brow raised.

Nanoha held up an empty plate, "I wanted Fate-chan to make me pancakes every morning when she gets back..."

"...you damn lovebirds!" I ran down the hall, through the living room, and somehow got outside. "NanoFate are getting marri- gyah!" I rubbed my head as I got dragged back inside. "What was that for Vita-chan?"

"You'll disrupt the neighbors..." my tiny cousin said, unamused.

"Buuu~"

"No pouting. Here is the thing I promised to bring back."

"I'm not a thing Vita-chan," I sniffled. "I just wanted to lighten the atmosphere."

"You didn't have to shout out outside..."

"It wouldn't be me if I weren't continuing to smile my moronic smile and blurt out things about my friends, now would I?"

"...I only said those things to cheer you up..."

"But I love you anyways!" I gave her a glomp.

"What does that have to do with anything?" she shouted, trying to wriggle her way out of my grasp.

**Fate POV**

"Wow, this mood is so light," I stared at the people in the living room.

"Yeah...it is..." the woman I love agreed.

"Ah, I see you're with Nanoha," Shamal held up a first-aid kit.

I stared at her in horror, "no...no..." I hid behind Nanoha. "Get that evil thing away from me," I pointed at the white bag.

"Testarossa, how can you deal with those injuries and not with any form of medical treatment?" the P.E. teacher sighed while shaking her head.

"It's because I was protecting my wifey," I wrapped my arms across Nanoha's stomach and pressed myself against her. "As long as I'm alive, I will protect my wifey no matter how intense the pain is."

"NanoFate are wife and wife!" Hayate shouted, from what I could hear, it make an echo down the street.

"Why do you call us NanoFate?"

"Because you two are so cute that we need to merge your names together!"

"...I should just duct tape your mouth," the brunette's chibi cousin let out a long sigh. "Fate, just tell us what's going on before this thing says any more unnecessary things."

"Um okay...wait a moment," I turned to Teana. "How's Onee-chan?"

"...she's..." the orange haired girl struggled with her wording. "Alicia is...um...she's hanging in there, and wants you to not go back there."

"Well, that's one thing I can't do..." I relieved a sigh, "at least I know I can still get onee-chan back." I glanced at Nanoha, _I hope I could get her siblings back too._ "Hm, let's see. I don't really remember every single detail. You can ask Teana for that ten year gap that happened over there in Al Hazard, but this is what I remember..."

_I woke up in a large cylindrical tube filled with green liquid. Looking around, there were computer monitors in one corner, those science equipments all along the walls, and in the middle was a rather large table with straps connected on the surface. I couldn't speak, not because I was in liquid, __but because I didn't know how. Pain was all I felt after they took me out while they were muttering something I didn't understand at the time. I don't know how long I was stuck in that room, but it was long enough for me to be used to the injection they gave me. Just out of instincts, I still cried every __night._

_ One day, a little red-orange wolf pup dug its way to the room I was in. I eventually learned her language and started to talk to her everyday. I named her Arf since she says arf a lot. I was less lonely, even the person who claims to be my sister came when she could, but still... Eventually the doctor found out about Arf and muttered, "hm, a human heart would not be strong enough, even though it's artificial..." a smirk was placed upon his lips. The top half of his face was always covered by some shadow._

_ After getting mine and Arf's hearts switched, we were to go out in the forest from sunrise to sunset. Many artificial creatures lurked there, and there were many times when I thought we would die from those creatures and the pain in our chests. After a couple of months, our bodies adjusted to the change. I became faster and more accustomed to the random things that may happen._

I paused and saw my brother staring at me, causing me to jump and point at him, "where did you come from?"

"...I was here the whole time..." he slowly answered, with his voice quivering a bit. "My own sister didn't even know I was here."

"Sorry onii-chan, you looked so feminine that you blended in the the rest of the people here."

"...you're mean," he sobbed. "And you knew Precia's daughter the whole time?"

"I'm her clone, you dumbass. Were you even listening?"

"Well excuse me for being- wait a moment. Is that why you don't call me onee-chan?"

"Do you want me to call you onee-chan?"

"...no..."

"Mmhm. But yes, I don't call you onee-chan because it's reserved for my sister."

"Thank you Alicia," he silently whispered.

"..." I looked over to Reinforce who mouthed, 'are you going to tell her about her siblings?' I stared at her with confusion and shrugged my shoulders.

"Fate-chan." I turned to the beauty clinging on my arm. "Is there something else you're hiding from me?"

"Uh, nooo..."

"Then why were you looking at Reinforce-sensei intently as she whispered something?"

"Uh..." _Busted already?_

"Fate and I are technically sisters," the silver-haired woman said. "She didn't know until yesterday. In addition to being Alicia's copy, she also has my DNA."

"Oh my gah!" Hayate gasped. "That means we will all be related in some way!" Everyone looked at the brunette like she was insane. "Why are you all staring at me like that?"

"...please continue Testarossa," Signum gestured to me, while everyone else, nodded their heads in agreement.

"Um, okay. Well I never knew that Reinforce was there at all, but I guess I did feel someone watch over me as my senses got sharper..."

_I was able to get a good feel on my surroundings. Both my agility and strength where getting better, after the soreness went away. I was actually able to stay with onee-chan ever since I was to go on my daily training out in the forest, and she taught me how to speak properly. We met these two people who just arrived because they were trying to protect their younger sister. Days merged into weeks and months, and years... I think. I had no sense of time. It was the same thing everyday with the occasional going into the lab for checkups and more injections. I reckon that most of them were vaccines, seeing that I have not gotten sick with anything and felt like I was on death's door after almost every single one of them._

"Oh, and here I thought you didn't get sick because you're an idiot," Chrono closed his eyes and nodded his head.

"...I'm not an idiot," I threw a couch pillow at him and continued.

_It was especially dark and cold one night compared to the usual hot summer night. I was chatting with Arf, waiting for onee-chan and the other two to comeback. It was quiet, like the calm before a storm. I then heard clashes of metal, and the walls crumbling down in certain areas. It was the two siblings fighting against the humanoid creations that were meant to watch us. "Imouto-chan," my sister ran towards me. "Hurry up," she dragged me by the arm out the door and through the now destroyed hallways, with Arf following._

_ "What happened here?" I asked while looking at the rubble._

_ "Well, since he isn't here in the building, we are going to get you out."_

_ "What?" I froze. "What about you three?"_

_ "We'll stay here. We need to the data on all the experiments he has done and destroy them."_

_ "But..."_

_ "Listen here my cute little sister," she pulled me into a hug. "No matter what happens, I'll always be with you..."_

"Onee-chan told to live my life, forgetting about that place. Then she pushed me through a tunnel, where I had to jump off the cliff into the ocean with Arf."

"And the next morning okaa-san and I found you..." Chrono whispered.

"Yup."

"Now get your ass to bed!" He walked over to me and slung me over his shoulder.

"What? Let go of me."

"I agree with Chrono," Shamal smiled. "You need to rest those injuries."

"I am perfectly fine," I huffed as I continued to hit my brother's back.

"I see blood staining your bandages..."

"..." I looked at my hands. "Pshhh, this is nothing."

"Fate-chan." I looked at the worried Nanoha. "Get them fixed."

"Kyu," I felt a clench at my heart from looking at her puppy eyes. "Here you go Shamal-sensei," I held my arms out for her.

"Wow Nanoha," Chrono whistle as he followed the nurse to Hayate's room. "If you were at our house twenty-four seven, my life would be at peace."

"I'm getting married to Fate-chan in the future," Nanoha twiddle her fingers and shyly looked around the room.

"Ahaha, now I have to tell okaa-san," my brother smirked as he put me down on the bed.

"You're wearing a dress for mine and Nanoha's wedding!" I shouted as he ran off.

"I feel bad for him," Shamal said as she took the bandages off. She held up a bottle of clear liquid.

"What's that for," I gulped.

"For your hands. It's actually amazing that the flesh is healing."

My face paled, "Nanoha," I whined as I strategically angled myself so she wouldn't have to see my half-skeletal hand. "I don't want to feel the sting."

"If you don't let Shamal-sensei do her job, I won't give you a kiss."

"But," I couldn't bear the thought of not kissing Nanoha. "Fine," I mumbled and sat still, squeezing my eyes closed. I winced as the liquid came in contact with me, but I had a lovely person hugging me around my shoulders to calm me down.

"And now your back," the nurse said.

I looked at Nanoha and reluctantly laid on my stomach. She laid down next to me and placed a kiss on my cheek. "Fate-chan, I want to go with you," she whispered.

"What?" I looked at her with wide eyes.

"I don't want you to go through this alone..."

"No, it's too dangerous..." _I don't want him to get you, nor do I want you to see your siblings like that._ After that thought, I passed out from the stinging pain.

**Nanoha POV**

After Fate passed out, I gave her a kiss on her forehead and went to the living room with Shamal. "And then bam!" Teana said. "Alicia threw me out the window and I landed in the ocean. After I got to the shore, I went looking for Fate and her wife."

"And yet you didn't bother looking for me? Your own wife," Subaru sniffled and tackle-hugged Teana. "Uwah Tea! I love you so much! Why would you not look for me?"

"Because your dorky face is just too dorky to actually look for," the gun user struggled to pry her clingy friend off.

"What did we just walk into?" Shamal and I wondered out loud.

"Oh hey you two," Hayate waved to us as she sat on Reinforce's lap. "Teana-chan was just telling us how she got out. Where's Fate-chan?"

_I see Hayate and Reinforce-sensei are not avoiding each other._ "Sleeping," I answered. "Did you just say 'Fate and her wife'?" I asked the orange haired girl.

"Yup." I stared at her in surprise. "We eventually got better at sneaking around to eavesdrop on conversations. And it was mentioned that you are Fate's lover, so Alicia decided to call you Fate's wife."

"Alicia was always like that," Reinforce nodded her head. "Very protective of her little sister and always wanted Fate to be happy."

"Ne, ne," my brunette friend caught my attention. "What did you and Fate-chan talk about in there? "

"Nothing much," I shifted my eyes around to avoid eye contact.

Shamal sighed, "Nanoha wants to go with Fate to Al Hazard."

"That's because I want to be by her side through everything," I pouted.

"Don't go there," Reinforce and Signum said simultaneously. "Just don't go there."

"But-"

"Don't."

"What are you two hiding?"

"Nothing."

"..." I glanced at the two teachers. _They are so suspicious..._

"Don't give us that suspicion look Takamachi," Signum's teal eyes glared at me.

"Um okay, but aren't you two, Tiida-sensei, and Shamal-sensei suppose to be in school?"

"...AH!" The four jumped up and ran outside.

"Owie," Hayate rubbed her forehead after recovering from the fall she had when Reinforce stood up.

"Wow, Signum-sensei is still wearing that maid outfit... So you made up with Reinforce-sensei?"

"Sorta," she sheepishly scratched the back of her head. "Nanoha," the brunette looked at me with such serious eyes, "I never knew her lap would be that comfortable."

"...I honestly have no idea how to react to that..."

"That lap of the one you love is pure bliss," Subaru informed while outstretched on her partner's lap.

"Mmph," Teana huffed with a tint of red coloring her cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

"Hey, so this is my cousin, Reinforce," a pink haired woman gestured to the silver haired woman standing next to her. "Reinforce, this is my wife Shamal, her younger sister Vita, and her annoying little cousin Hayate."

"Thank you for letting me live here," the silver haired woman bowed.

"No problem," Shamal gave a thumbs-up sign. "The more the merrier."

"I'm not annoying," the brunette retorted, "You're pretty," she stared at the silver haired woman.

"Be aware, that thing will follow you like a baby chick," Signum whispered to her cousin.

Hayate gave a sheepish grin, "I will, so don't you dare leave me."

Reinforce looked confusedly at the child, "is she serious?"

"Yeah, try not to be around her too often," Vita sighed. "I remember when she used to follow me everywhere, even if I swung my mallet at her."

"Vita," Shamal hit her sister's head. "How many times do I have to tell you no to swing that thing at anyone."

"Aw, but she would always cling on my braids, while riding on Zafira's back," she pointed to the blue dog, who just let out a small yawn. "You know how difficult it was to run away?"

"Ahaha," Signum dryly laughed. "I hope you get used to this family, Reinforce."

The scarlet eyed woman chuckled, "I'll try."

_Later that evening..._

"Ah, the night sky is so soothing," Reinforce was lying on the roof.

"It truly is."

"Gyah! H-hayate?"

"Yup it's me," the little brunette walked over to the woman and plopped down on her lap. "Call me Meister Hayate and you will never be lonely." Reinforce gave her a confused look. "You look sad, and as your master I will never let you down or abandon you."

"This kid and her logic," Signum sighed from the foot of the ladder. "Oh well, I haven't heard Rein laugh like that for a long time," the pink-haired woman smiled as she listened to the chuckles coming from her cousin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks people for reading and/or reviewing. :3


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Signum," the nurse caught her wife's attention. "Only I and the current people at our house can see you in a maid outfit," she gasped.

"What are you talking about Shamal?" the P.E. teacher question while keeping her eyes on the road.

"You are wearing a very frilly black and white maid outfit."

"..." the pink-haired woman quickly looked down. "...I have no words as to describe how quick your cousin is... I swear I changed right after we ate..."

"Yes she is quick, but please change once we arrive. I don't want anybody fawning over you."

"This is so bad...I don't think I will step out of this car..."

"You think you have it bad?" Tiida sobbed, "my classroom is destroyed, and I can't spend time with my little sister."

"I feel somewhat bad for you Tiida. I guess you are the only one who had a good day so far Rein," Signum chuckled at her cousin, seeing her blush from the rear-view mirror.

"Uh y-yeah," the silver-haired woman stuttered.

"I still can't believe how you handle that runt. But," the driver sighed with a smile on her face, "it's probably her foolishness that finally made you smile when you moved in. You still call her Meister because of what she said on the roof, right?"

"Yeah," scarlet eyes closed.

"So, are you going to confess?"

"Confess what?"

"...Shamal I think you cousin's idioticness rubbed off on mine."

"That could be true," the blonde dryly agreed.

"Eh? I'm not an idiot," Reinforce objected. "I hope," her mind wondered to the conversation she had with Hayate this morning after Fate had been carried to Hayate's room.

_"Reinforce, I-I-I-," the brunette fidgeted and ran to the backyard, leaving a very stunned Reinforce behind._

_ "M-Meister Hayate?" the silver haired woman stood dumbfounded, staring at the dust trailing the brunette. "Oh no," she whispered. "Don't tell me she's afraid on me because of yesterday..."_

_ "That thing would never be afraid of you," her cousin sighed._

_ "What do you mean Signum? I even showed my wings..."_

_ "Yeah, so? That kid is just... a blah."_

_ "...excuse me, what do you mean by 'blah'?"_

_ "Hm," the pink-haired woman rubbed her temples. "She has this very strange air around her that goes blah..."_

_ "...what?"_

_ "She's weird okay. Nothing will affect her too much... unless you like someone else. Besides, she's been avoiding you for a long time now."_

_ "Yeah, but I still don't know why, and I'm afraid it's because of the events happening now..."_

_ "You aren't serious are you?" Signum gaped at her cousin. "You really don't know how she feels?" She earned a confused look in return. "I really don't know what to say. It's so obvious as to why she was avoiding you." Sighing, she pushed her cousin to where the brunette ran, "go and don't bother coming back until you two stop avoiding each other. It's annoying, first her, then you, then her again. Quit avoiding each other."_

_ Without looking back, the silver-haired woman nodded her head and ran to the backyard where she found the teenager sitting against a tree. "Meister Hayate," she whispered, approaching the girl._

_ Shakily turning around, Hayate looked at the caller with teary eyes. "Reinforce," she softly whispered._

_ "You're afraid of me aren't you?" a solemn expression grew on the teacher's face._

_ "No!" the brunette quickly shook her head and stood up. Approaching the woman, she held out her hands and ran her fingers through the silver locks, "I was just afraid that you wouldn't come back..." Placing her hands on the woman's shoulders, Hayate leaned forward to place her head on the Reinforce's chest._

_ "Meister Hayate," hesitantly, the woman wrapped her arms around the girl's waist. "Of course I would come back. You are the only person that I...I look forward to see everyday..." Taking a deep, shaky breath, she continued, "when you first started to avoid me, I thought... I thought that maybe you just didn't like me anymore. I was afraid that you came across my profile on the missing children reports."_

_ "What?" the brunette looked up confusedly at Reinforce._

_ "Ah, Signum told me that in the pile of files Arisa and Suzuka took, they were able to successfully figure out that I was one of them."_

_ "I skimmed through all those files, but I didn't see anyone who looked like a little you."_

_ "That's because I had sky blue eyes and hair back then..."_

_ "Ah, the cheerful looking kid," Hayate wrapped her arms around the woman's neck and pulled her in for a hug. "I hope I could bring out that side of you," she mumbled against her crush's neck._

_ "Eh?" a faint blush appeared on the taller one's cheeks. "Uh um," a waved of unknown emotions ran through her heart. "W-we should get back," the scarlet-eyed beauty managed to choke out._

_ "Uh y-yeah," Hayate reluctantly let go and trotted off to the living room with Reinforce following closely behind._

"Rein wake up," her cousin shook her shoulder.

"Huh?" blinking Reinforce looked around to see that they were at school already.

"What were you even dreaming of?"

Closing her eyes once again, a smile formed upon her lips, "nothing..."

**Hayate POV**

"I give! I give! Nanoha, I give up!" I shouted, struggling under the weight of my friend, for she was sitting on me.

"Never," she sat cross-legged, calmly sipping the tea Subaru brewed.

"Help me Teana-chan," I reached out my arms to the orange-haired girl.

"Um, I don't really want to seeing that it's your fault in the first place..."

"How could I have helped it? It was a perfect opportunity."

"And doing that was the right thing to do?"

"It was a genius thing to do," I huffed.

"How does knocking Nanoha out and dressing her up in a 'frilly maid outfit' a genius thing to do?"

"Well, think about it," I cleared my throat. "In the condition she's in, Fate-chan can't really do anything, and as her maid, Nanoha can carry out her girlfriend's needs."

"Okay, but that outfit was...too revealing. Only the frills and apron covered her uh... private parts. It's not even qualified to be called a maid outfit, only the one you put on Signum was qualified."

"The one I put on Signum is for the public. The one I put on Nanoha is for private uses. Can't you imagine her saying, 'Fate-sama, do you need anything? Do you want to eat anything? Perhaps me?' with a seductive look in her eyes?" I looked up to see Nanoha in full blown blush. _Gotcha._ "Come on Nanoha-chan, I know you want to."

"Sh-shut up," she mumbled.

"Nene, Tea. Would you like me to do that for you?" Subaru shyly asked her childhood friend.

The twin pigtail haired choked on her drink, "say what?"

"You know," the purple-haired girl fidgeted. "Me in a maid outfit, serving you, my master, or do you prefer oujo-sama," she batted her eyes.

"Uh-uh-gyah!" Teana flipped out and put her companion in the same position as me. "Don't even joke about that," she said in embarrassment.

"Uh," a voice came from the hallways. "I'm afraid ask but, what are you four doing?"

"Fate-chan!" Nanoha jumped off of me and ran to her beloved. "Are you okay? Are you sure you shouldn't be in bed now? Do you want me to do someth-?"

"I want you," the blonde place a finger upon Nanoha's lips to silence her. Gently sliding her finger to Nanoha's chin, Fate lifted the girl's head up so their eyes could meet. "I'm fine now that you're here, oujo-sama," leaning in, she captured the girl's lips.

Luckily I whipped out my camera and camcorder in time to capture the sweet moment between the two. _This will be useful for future purposes,_ I inwardly smirked.

"H-hey Hayate," Subaru whispered. "Are they always like this?" she pointed to the couple.

"Yup, it was love at first sight."

"I see," she nodded her head as if taking mental notes on what to do with Teana.

"And here is Fate T. Harlaown giving her prey a charming smile," I narrated. "Licking her lips Fate leans in again to have another bite of her meal. The prey, Nanoha Takamachi, can only stay still and watch as the actions of her predator swoops down to steal her lips once again. There goes Fate, lifting up a couch pillow and it's coming closer- gyah!" The force of the impact made me fall down on the ground.

"Quit putting weird narration," the blonde almost squeaked. "And what do you mean Nanoha in only an apron and some frills? Why do you three get to see her like that and not me?"

I glanced at Nanoha, who was stiff and all red, "that's why," I pointed at her.

"N-Nanoha?" Fate carefully caught her falling lover. "S-sorry, was it that embarrassing?" She earned a weak nod.

"What the hell was all that about?" I heard my cousin say from somewhere behind us.

"Hey Vita-chan. I was wondering where you where after the adults left."

"I was here... the whole time."

"Gasps, sorry I thought you were a bunny plushie."

"What?" the little redhead looked at me in confusion. I pointed at her for she was wearing a bunny costume, which I swiftly put on her earlier. "...when did you..." taking a deep breath, Vita walked behind the couch near us. She came back out with one of her many red mallets with the words 'Graf Eisen' carved on the side.

"Uh Vita-chan?" I held my hands up in defense. "Wh-what are you planning on doing with that?"

"I'll give you three seconds to run."

"You aren't serious are yo-"

"Three..."

"Oh no you wou-"

"Two..."

"Oh damn," I ran out the house as she said 'one'.

**Fate POV**

"Wow, this house is so lively, kind of like yours," Nanoha turned to me.

"Yeah, it is." We blinked as the Hayate figure got smaller and smaller down the road. "I can't help but laugh on the inside at Vita..."

"I think she's adorable," she took out my phone and took a picture of the fading bunny with a mallet. "A-hem," my girlfriend turned around to face me. "You're suppose to be resting."

"But it's so boring," I whined. "And add in to the fact that I can't see you. It's just so unbearable."

"Then I'll just sleep with you then..."

"I was hoping you'd say that," I placed my hands on her waist, causing her to shiver. Leaning down I placed soft kisses on her neck, "I'll eat you up."

"F-Fate-chan," Nanoha quivered under my touch.

"And here is Fate, about to devour her prey once again," I heard Hayate silently narrate.

"Whao, that's a huge bump on your head Hayate," Subaru said.

"No pokey the bump. It still hurts."

"Okay, where's Vita?"

"Changing in her room and fixing her mallet. I may look like this, but I have a pretty hard head."

"Um, I think I'm going to rest now. What to come Nanoha?" I asked. She nodded her head in response as she followed me back to the bedroom.

"Wash my sheets when you're done!" Hayate shouted, causing us to blush.

"We're not doing THAT!" I shouted before closing the door. "Ugh, I would never do something that would require washing someone else's sheets."

"I'm pretty sure she was just teasing us," Nanoha nervously laughed.

"..." we sat on the bed in awkward silence.

"Hey Nanoha," I turned to her.

"Yes Fate-chan?"

"What would you do if I told you that we technically have a child?" I earned a shock expression.

"A-a-a-a ch-child?" She then gasped, "don't tell me she at that place where you were?"

I grimaced, "according to Teana, yes."

Nanoha immediately got up, "I'll go get our child."

"Oi-oi-oi," I quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down. "I'm not letting you anywhere near there."

"But our child... wait, how do we have a child?"

I chuckled, "I love how you worry about others before getting to know the facts."

"Buuu~" she pouted. "But you said it's our child, of course I would worry." Tugging on my sleeve, she gave me those puppy dog eyes, "so tell me?"

"O-okay," I held her hand. "Well, it was around midnight when I slipped out of bed and took a walk in the backyard. Teana went after me telling me that she needed to tell me something..."

_"Hey Fate, I need to talk to you," the orange-haired girl walked over to the tree I was laying in._

_ "What is it?"_

_ "Um, hm, I don't really know how to say this, but, a-hem," she cleared her throat. "You and Nanoha...uh... have a kid."_

_ "Ah, that's nice. I've always wanted to have a kid with... wait what?"_

_ "You and Nanoha have a kid," she repeated._

_ I fell of the tree branch and landed on my back. "Ow," I squeaked and curled up. "What do you mean by that?"_

_ "Well, you see, um obviously he had your DNA and uh I guess he wasn't kidding about watching your and her every move, since he had Nanoha's DNA."_

_ I stared at her with wide eyes, "oh no. I don't want my kid to go through the same thing I did."_

_ "Where are you going?" the gunner gripped my arm as I sprang up, ready to leave._

_ "Where do you think?" I growled._

_ "You don't even know where that place is."_

_ "So? I could try to find it by scent."_

_ "What about Nanoha?"_

_ "But-"_

_ "I'm sure Alicia is looking over your kid. Beside, Nanoha will get very worried if you just left all of the sudden, especially with those wounds," she pointed to my now bleeding back._

_ "...you got a good point..."_

_ She sighed and held out a bag, "come on, let me treat that. You wouldn't want your wife to worry about that, do you?"_

_ "...fine..." I winced as she started to put the antibiotics. "So do you know what mine and Nanoha's kid looks like?"_

_ "She has red and green heterochromia eyes. Her hair hair color is like a mix of yours and Nanoha's. She looks about six years old."_

_ "She's been there for six years?"_

_ "No, she was made fairly recently."_

"So yeah, we have a daughter name Vivio." _Although she did add something else that I won't tell you, "__I guess the power between yours and Nanoha's DNA made her grow like that both mentally and physically to created some sort of balance, so she wouldn't have difficulties growing up."_

"You have to let me go with you." I was about to object before she cut me off. "At least until I get our daughter."

"Noooo, you aren't going anywhere near there," I made an 'x' from my arms. "I don't want to risk you getting hurt,"_ or finding out about your siblings._

"Fine," she huffed.

"Ahaha, I'm going to sleep now," crawling under the covers, I curled up into a ball. Just before I passed out, I heard Nanoha whisper something, but was too quiet, even for my ears.

When I woke up, it was already night time. Nanoha was wearing something different, so I assumed she woke up and did somethings. I smiled and gently stroke her cheek, "you are way too lovable. I can't believe you still stick with me after I even put you in harm's way." Getting up, I headed to the backyard where Teana was waiting.

"You sure about this?," she asked.

"Yeah," I held my hands up, ready to fight.

"Here," she tossed me a scythe.

"What the? When did you?" I caught the black handle and looked at the golden curved bade with three smaller blades at the tang. The word 'Haken' was engraved on the side.

"Chrono brought it over earlier after you and Nanoha went to sleep. He said that you would want it and says that you better come back alive."

I let out a grin, "damn brother of mine. Too nice for his own good." I wiped away the tears that were leaking out, "okay lets go. I rested all day just so I would be in tip-top shape." Swinging the familiar weapon in my hand to warm-up, I grinned and launched myself at Teana.

"Whao there," she blocked my attack with her gun. "I still can't believe you're injured."

"Well I did fight injured as a kid. There's no way I'm going to fall back now," I lept up into the air and propelled my torso foreword. With one hand clutching my scythe behind me, I used my other hand to grab my opponent's shoulder and swung the top-half of the snath at her.

"Oh my gah, you're after my head aren't you?" she quickly leaned back and kicked her leg up. With me being distracted, the next thing I knew was that condensed orange light was being shot at me.

Swiftly letting Teana go, I blocked the bullets, "well you have been with onee-chan longer than I have."

"Wow, you two have a sister-complex or something?" she dodged my kick, grabbed my leg, and jerked it back, causing me to lose balance.

Swinging my scythe back, I dug the blade in the ground and used it to lift my body up. "What is that suppose to mean?" with my hands tightly gripped on the lower half of the snath, I planted my feet on the ground and ran to her, dragging the blade on the ground.

"Dagger blade!" she shouted, making a small energy blade come out from the mussel of her gun, just in time to block. "She's always talking about you. Even now she's asking me if you're okay."

"What do you mean by that last part?" I grabbed her arm and yanked her towards me.

"We've been through so many things together that we, or at least she can tell me bits of information. That's how I knew about your kid." Twisting around, she held me in a headlock and her knife up to my throat.

"No fair," I whined, dropping my weapon and grabbed her arm. "I wanna talk to onee-chan."

"Oh my gosh Fate, you really are your sister's clone. She keeps saying, 'I wanna talk to imouto-chan.'"

"Omnomnom," I chewed on her arm, in response, she let go of me. "Don't you dare tell her that I'm coming to get her and the Takamachi siblings. And I'll try to get Ginga back too while I'm at it."

"Then you would probably need to rewire her brain, you saw what was up with her..." Teana sat on the grass and leaned back on a tree.

"...hopefully I don't have to..." I laid down on the grass and sighed. "Hey Teana..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you know where Al Hazard is?"

"Why?"

I clenched my fists, "my wounds are almost completely healed, and I really want to get them back."

"Hm," I felt her eyes examine me.

"What? You think I'm not well enough?"

"Uh yeah?"

"I am perfectly fine."

"I promise to come back."

"Yeah, and how long would that take?"

"Honestly... I don't know..."

She sighed, "Fate, I know you want to go, but come on, you just got your ass handed to you like two days ago. And I can't believe that your wounds are healed."

"Hey," I pointed at her, "I was protecting Nanoha. I wouldn't forgive myself if she got hurt. She even pushed me out of the way of that barrage of desks." I shook my head, "at least Reinforce-sensei came just in time. Beside, I don't know what _that guy_ did to me, but unlike you and Reinforce who have magic like abilities, I have super regenerative abilities."

"What about your wife?"

"I love her, and if she loves me, then she will be willing to wait for me, and hopefully not claim me dead if I don't show up after over a year."

"...you idiot..."

"Okay, I'll admit I'm an idiot when it comes to Nanoha, but come on, please tell me."

"Fine, fine," she grumbled. "I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Yay! Thanks Teana!" I gave her a hug.

"Uh yeah get off of me," she push me off and froze. "Uh, I hate to break this weird moment we're having, but I think you should fix this place now," the orange-haired girl nervously said.

I looked around and gulped, "yeah...I should." The ground was engraved with slashes from my scythe, and some of the plants were uprooted somehow.

"Um, behind you," she shakily pointed behind me.

"Hm?" I followed her finger and froze. "Signum-sensei!" I got on my knees and bowed my head to the ground. "I'm sorry! I'll fix the backyard up right now!"

"Oh this is amusing," the teacher chuckled as I replanted the plants and filled up the holes.

"What are you doing up Signum?" Teana asked.

"Well Shamal told me she had a feeling that Testarossa here wasn't resting."

"Hey, I slept for the whole day," I objected. "I have all this energy without anyway to release it unless I train."

"Uh-huh," she rolled her teal eyes. "Sure whatever you say Testarossa, whatever you say."

"Grrr..."

"Now that you've finished fixing this place," she grabbed the back of my shirt collar and the waistband of my pants, then carried me up the stairs and chuck me next to Nanoha.

"Did you really have to carry me like that?" I whispered.

"Yeah, now good night Testarossa," the woman left.

"Mm, Fate-chan?" I turned to the sleepy Nanoha.

"Yes my love?"

"Mmm, warmth," she clung to my waist and started to snuggle against me.

I chuckled and laid down, "go back to sleep now." I pulled her up so she could rest her head on the crook of my neck. _I'll leave tomorrow night, and be back as soon as possible._ Placing a kiss on her forehead, I whispered, "I hope you won't hate me for leaving and not telling."

**Teana POV**

"Ugh, Alicia is going to kick my ass once she finds me," I mumbled to myself after Signum and Fate left.

"I will protect you then Tea," a sleepy voice said.

"Subaru," I turned around to meet her.

"Don't go Tea. I don't want us to be separated again," she tugged on my shirt.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere," I ruffled her purple hair. "I did promise Alicia that I would stay to look after the idiot couple and you. Although the her idiotic sister is going to leave as soon as tomorrow," I sighed.

"Hey Tea?"

"Hm?"

"Live with me."

"Eh?"

"I want to be with you whenever I go to sleep and whenever I wake up. I'm sure okaa-san and otou-san wouldn't mind."

"What about my onii-chan?"

"Teana, you are still young." I turned around to see my brother. "Although I have a vague idea of what you went through," placing a hand on my shoulder, he gave me a warm smile. "Go be with your future wife. Just make sure to come to school and visit me."

"Onii-chan," my eyes began to water as he pulled me in for a hug.

"Hey Subaru," he motioned the girl to join in on the hug. "Take good care of my sister, since you are already part of the family to day you knocked down my door and claim her as your wife."

"Of course I will," I felt her practically grin as she hugged me from behind.

"Idiots," I mumbled, letting sleep take over me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks people for reading and/or reviewing. :D


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha or the song used in here, which is Phantom Minds by Nana Mizuki.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hayate POV<strong>

"Nya~ Reinforce," I snuggled into the comforter, taking in the scent of my crush.

"Um Hayate, it's morning... and what are you doing?"

"I'm sleeping Vita-chan. Isn't it obvious?"

"...is that Reinforce's blanket?"

"...nooooo?"

"I hope she was not freezing to death in her room."

"Don't worry, I gave her your blanket. I can't believe you didn't notice last night."

"...without my permission... Why don't you just sleep with her?"

"Vita-chan! How lewd of you to suggest that!" I got out of bed and check her temperature. "I hope you're not getting aroused of thinking about me and Reinforce like that."

"Ha-ya-te!" she threw me on the blanket, tied it up and dragged it out the door.

"Where are you taking me!" I squirmed, trying to get out.

"Where do you think?"

"To heaven?"

"...Reinforce! Take this thing out of my hands!" I felt myself flying across the room and land on something soft. "Stay there until someone discovers you."

"Does that mean Reinforce isn't here?" I earned a slammed door in response. "O-okay, I'll just take that as a yes... Hm, it's getting pretty boring here...wait a moment... it's a school day isn't it?...No one who cares about me won't find me until after school! Vita-chan!"

"What?" she shouted.

"Where is everyone?"

"The adults are at school and the teenagers are off somewhere!"

"So you stayed behind just for me?"

"..."

"Vita-chan?"

"It-it's not like that," her voice was softer, and near me. "I just..."

"What is it Vita-chan?" I looked at her after she untied the blanket.

"N-nothing..." with that said she walked off, leaving me very confused.

"Vita-chan," I mumbled to myself, "come to think of it, she always had pained expression whenever it comes to Reinforce... Don't tell me," I ran to the living room where my cousin was sitting on the couch, leaning against the cushion. Her expression was a mix of sadness and fear. "Vita-chan," I sat down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Do you like Reinforce?"

"..." she slowly turned around and had a look of disbelief. "No."

_Eh? Was I just imagining things?_

"It's... I... Never mind!" she ran out of the house.

"Zafira, watch the house." The blue dog nodded his head as I bolted out the door. "Aw damn, I lost her. I should have brought Zafira..."

**Subaru POV**

"So why did you drag me out of bed so early?" Teana asked as we walked, well I was skating while she was walking.

"Because Tea, I need to tell okaa-san and otou-san that you will be living with us," I grinned.

"...wouldn't they scold you for not being in school?"

"..." my eyes widened and went back to being cheerful. "I don't think they will, since you're here."

"...Argh, whatever," she huffed. "But aren't your parents going to be at work?"

"..." I looked at her in realization. "You're right...but maybe by chance they don't have work..."

"Hey, isn't that Vita?" Teana pointed to a familiar shorty catching her breath.

"Vita-sempai!" I ran to the redhead and proceeded to hug her. "What's wrong?"

"Huh? What do you mean," she mumbled.

"Did you have a fight with Hayate?"

"...not really..."

"Hm, you should just talk to her about whatever is bothering you," I then spotted Hayate hiding behind a tree. "Tea, help me over here," I motioned her to come closer and whispered in her ear, "help carry Vita over to Hayate over there."

"Okay," she simply replied and slung the smaller girl over her shoulder.

"What the? Let me down!" Vita continuously hit Tea's back.

I glanced over to the tree where Hayate was frozen and looked as if she was contemplating to stay or run. So I did what any good friend would do, I quickly wheeled over to her and pinned her against the tree.

"What the? Subaru?" the brunette's bewildered eyes started to panic. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Here you go," Teana placed Vita down on her feet. "You two talk it out while we go bye-bye."

"See ya you two," we left them to themselves.

"So what do you want to do?" my future wife asked. "And did you just mentally claim me as your future wife again?"

"Ehehe, maybe?" I looked around the familiar streets, "...I'm lost..."

"...this seems like d_éjà vu_... Your house is right there," she pointed to the house nearest to us.

I gasped, "let's go!" Dragging Teana in, I noticed my parents at the table chatting. "Okaa-san! Otou-san! This is the girl I'm going to marry in the near future!"

"That is almost the exact same thing you said last time," the gun user dryly said.

"Teana?" my parents gasped and proceeded to hug her.

"Um, Quint-san, Genya-san, I can't breath," with that said from my future wife, my parents let go.

"It has been way too long," my mother sniffled.

"It has indeed," father ruffled Tea's orange head. "Where have you been this whole time squirt?"

"Wondering around in unknown territory," she tried to bat away father's hand.

"For ten years?" mother inquired.

"Ehehe, y-yeah."

"Well, at least you are okay," mother sighed in relief.

"Yeah, I am," sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck, Teana added, "it's good to be back."

"Ne, ne, okaa-san, otou-san," I waved my arms to grab their attention. "Is it okay if Tea lives with us?"

"Why of course she can, but what about her brother?"

"He said that she should be with me, her future wife."

"Awww, then why don't you two lovebirds go have fun. Your father and I are going to work now. Stay safe~"

"You too okaa-san, otou-san," I waved energetically while Tea was left, baffled.

**Hayate POV**

The air around us seemed heavy. "What the hell are you doing here?" my cousin scolded, with embarrassment coating her voice.

"What does it look like Vita-chan? You ran away so I went chasing after you."

"But..."

"No buts, so what's wrong?" I gave her a serious look that I rarely use.

"Well," she scratched her cheek. "If I told you, you would probably do something dangerous, and I don't want to lose you..."

"Vita-chan, you actually care about me?" I looked at her, dumbfounded.

"You are not seriously asking me that are you?"

"Uh, yes?"

She exasperatedly sighed, "what do you think? I've lived with you for most of my life. If I kept running away, you would just keep following me-"

"Even when you kept swing your mallet at me-"

"And ride on Zafira's back while clinging onto my braids-"

"Until you answer my questions and tell me everything."

We both laughed at how we completed each other's sentences. It felt like the atmosphere lightened up a whole lot. "So do you really think I don't care about you?"

"Well, you have put up with most of my ridiculous stunts before and you're still by my side. So no, I don't think you don't care about me at all. You are like my little knight, especially when you were protecting me three days ago."

"O-oi..." she looked to the side, a tint of red colored her cheeks. "I-I'm just going to go home now. See ya-"

"Oh no you don't," quickly grabbing her wrist, I gave an evil- I mean, toothy grin. "Tell me what you know."

"Uhhh, do you promise to not do anything reckless?"

"Sure...I won't do anything reckless..."

With another sigh she looked me in the eyes, "tonight, Fate is going to go get her sister back and Reinforce is going to go with her."

"Eh?" I loosened my grip. "I'm going to go find Reinforce."

"Oh no you don't," a pair of hands tightly squeezed my arm. "She doesn't want you to know."

"But Vita-chan," I whined, trying to break that iron grip of hers.

"I'm sure she'll tell you sometime today. So just leave it okay?"

"F-fine..."

**Nanoha POV**

"Uh Nanoha?" Fate nervously held my hand as we walked.

"Yes my love?" I hummed.

"Um, are serious about telling your parents about Vivio?"

"Of course I am. As much as I would love to randomly show up with Vivio, my parents will have a heart attack. Well, at least otou-san will..."

"...oh my gwad. Your father is going to kill me," she paled.

"Oh? The strong and protective Fate-chan, who's hands and back were nearly shredded, is going to get killed by my father?"

"Oi, oi, your father cares about you so much, that he is stronger than Ginga. If he finds out that we have a kid, who by the way, is somewhere we don't know, he'll kill me."

"Mmhm, here we are," we stopped in front of my home/family café.

"Oh no," Fate shivered. "I feel an evil aura seeping through the doors."

"Fate-chan?"

"I have really good instincts, so let me prepare," she took several deep breaths. "Okay, I'm ready."

I gave her hand a squeeze, "don't worry, I'm right here." Opening the doors, we were greeted with the fresh smell of baked goods.

"Ah, Nanoha, Fate," four adults sitting at a table greeted with surprise.

"Eh?" Fate pointed to her parents, "wh-what are you two doing here?"

"We should be asking you that," Lindy rose a brow.

"You two are suppose to be in school," Precia added.

"I heard that one of your classes got demolished," my father quickly rose from his seat and hugged me. "You're not hurt are you?"

"Nyahaha, of course not. Fate-chan was there to protect me," I held up my partner's hand. "She even got hurt." _That's odd, if otou-san knew about that, then shouldn't okaa-san be worried too?_

"Fate," dad let go of me and stared at the frightened blonde.

"Y-yes sir?" she immediately straightened her back and tightly gripped my hand.

"Hm..."

"Meep."

"Thank you for taking care of my daughter," he slightly bowed, still staring at her.

"E-eh? A-ah it-it is my pleasure to make sure no harm comes to her," my girlfriend waved her hand.

"Ah that's right," I interpreted my dad's staring. "Since you are all here, we need to tell you something. Otou-san, please sit down." He slowly nodded and returned to his seat.

"Y-you aren't seriously planning on telling them too?" my love pointed at her parents once again.

"Of course."

"I am not prepared..."

"Don't worry Fate-chan, the door is right there is you ever need to escape."

"What? I thought you are right here for me."

"Hm?" I shifted my eyes, "I'm with you in spirit." I earned a whine in response.

"So what is it that you two want to tell us?" my mother along with Lindy asked with a smile plastered on their faces. "Did you two get married?"

"Okaa-san! We are not you and Precia-kaasan," Fate squeaked.

"Hm? Is that so?"

"Nanoha," she sobbed on my shoulder.

"Nyahaha, as much as I would love to marry Fate-chan right now, it will have to wait. What we really want to tell is is that Fate-chan and I have a kid."

"..." every single one of the adults froze, well not all of them. Mother still had a grin on her face.

"F-Fate Testarossa Harlaown!" my father quickly got up and pulled a shinai out of nowhere.

"I was afraid this would happen," Fate gulped.

"Fate!" dad ran towards my beloved.

She let go of my hand, gave me a kiss on the lips, turn around, and bolt out the café. "I love you Nanoha Takamachi!" she shouted, getting further and further away.

"Fate Testarossa Harlaown!" a small cloud of dust trailed after them.

"I should have made sure otou-san didn't have a weapon nearby," I dryly said. "So yeah," I turned back to the women, "Fate-chan and I have a kid together, and according to sources, she's biologically related to us... okaa-san, why are you still smiling?"

"Y-yeah Momoko, why are you still smiling," Precia asked. "You too Lindy..." Just as the charcoal-haired woman said, Fate's mother was grinning like a child who received a new toy. "Nanoha, may I ask how that's even possible and where the kid is?"

I nervously chuckled, "I can't really say anything without Fate-chan's approval. It's a really sensitive topic for her."

"I-I see..."

"Oh, and her name is Vivio and looks around six years old."

"Eh?"

"Um, why can't you two act like Precia?"

"We are way too happy," the two smiling women said in sync.

"Um, I don't know what to say..."

"Don't say anything then Nanoha," my mother got up and gave me a hug. "I am so glad that I am going to have a granddaughter to spoil."

"Same here," Lindy mimicked mom's actions.

I looked over at Precia with pleading eyes. She just shrugged and shook her head from being lost, "it's no use trying to get them out of that state."

"Lindy," my mother and Fate's let go of me.

"Momoko," the teal-haired woman faced mother.

"Let's go," they smirked. "Nanoha, Precia, take care of the café," with that said, they both walked out the doors.

"Uhhh, I... I... am so confused. I did say that I have no idea where Vivio is, right?"

"Basically, yes, that is indeed what you said," the charcoal-haired woman answered.

_D__ammit I just remembered that Fate is her daughter's clone, and she doesn't know... I think I know why Fate won't tell her, but still, I think she deserves to know..._

"Nanoha? Are you okay?"

"Eh?" I looked into plum colored eyes. "Ah, it's nothing," I shook my head and got up. _I'll just trust Fate-chan's decision._ "Do you mind helping out with the café?"

"Not at all," she followed me to the back so I could show her what to do.

**Fate POV**

"Uh-hu-hu," I sobbed. _Why do I keep getting myself in these situations?_

"Get back here!" Nanoha's father kept chasing me.

"But your eyes show blood lust!"

"How dare you get that close to my daughter! As far to have married her and have a kid!"

"We are not married! Not yet at least! And I didn't know we had a kid until yesterday!" I ducked under a tree branch and lept over some bushes.

"What do you mean by that! The kid part!" he mowed right through the obstacles.

"Well, I was told by a friend that Nanoha and I technically have a kid!" a stream came into view so I quickly got on all fours and jumped over.

"How is that possible?" he ran onto a fairly large rock to the edge of the stream and lept over the water with ease.

"I-I don't know!"

"I know you know! You have that look in your eyes that say you do, but is just not ready to tell!"

"Then I'm not ready to tell!" _Oh my gah, and I'm planning on going there tonight? Too much running!_

"You also have a troubled look that says you are going to leave somewhere and not be back for a while!"

"Are you psychic or something?"

"When it involves my daughter, not gets passed by me!" I heard his footsteps stop for a split-second to adjust and lunged at me with his shinai in hand.

"Gyah!" I quickly dove and rolled to the side to avoid his blow. "C-can't we talk it out?" I quickly recovered from my roll and used my arms to block his downward swing.

"Then talk, tell me what you are going to do exactly."

"I-I," gritting my teeth, I pushed his weapon and jumped back to create distance. "Tonight, I am going to go back to where I was created," with my feet a bit further apart than my shoulders, and legs slightly bent, I readied my fists.

"Continue," he simply said, running towards me. "But make it short and simple."

"I am a clone of my sister," I started, blocking his swings. "I was also fused with another person's DNA, more specifically my teacher's, Reinforce-sensei. With using that idea, _that guy_," I spat out, "used mine and Nanoha's DNA to create a person, in hope to create a strong being to serve him."

"What does this person want out of that?"

"I don't know. It could be just for fun, or even mass murder..."

"Hm," Shirou's brown eyes examined my burgundy ones. "There's something else you are hiding."

"Eh?" I caught the bamboo blade and tightly gripped it. "What do you mean?"

"I have noticed since you were first introduced to us. You know something we don't."

"Well, I know a lot of things you don't."

"Don't try to act smart," he swung the blade up.

_Oh my gwad, he is strong,_ I was propelled up for my grip was still on the shinai. I bent my arms and pushed against the bamboo blade to land in a tree. "I can't say anything or else you might do something dangerous..."

"And you are planning on doing that dangerous thing?"

"..."

"How long will you be gone?"

"I...I don't know..."

He lowered his weapon, "you better come back alive then, and not as a spirit." With that said he walked back the path we took to get here.

"Zomygosh," I placed a hand over my beating heart, "I seriously thought I was going to die...where am I?" Looking around, trees surrounded me, giving off an eerie feeling, but the calm sound of the flowing stream canceled out the negative atmosphere. "I should take Nanoha here sometime," I shook my head and headed back to Midori-ya following Shirou's scent to find my way back. After two hours or so of walking, I finally got back to the café. The atmosphere was quiet and a few customers were around.

"Ah Fate-chan, welcome back," my girlfriend greeted as she came out from the back.

"Nyanoha~" I practically skipped towards her, only to be knocked down from behind.

"Whoops, sorry Fate," Momoko's voice rang out and her footsteps were heard running past me, along with Lindy's.

"You okay Fate-chan?" Looking up I saw worried amethyst eyes "our mothers seem to have been in a hurry, carrying some bags of stuff. They even managed to drag Precia up the stairs while she was washing the dishes."

"I am afraid for what they are planning. Especially since we, well you have informed them about Vivio..."

"After you got chased out, only Precia was shocked. I expected her reaction from everyone, but okaa-san and Lindy took it surprisingly well."

"Well, I don't know about your mom, but Lindy-kaasan does things spontaneously, so I don't think anything surprises her. Remember, I told you she suddenly got married to Precia and she didn't even tell me and onii-chan, let alone invited us to their wedding."

"I can't argue with that..."

"You want to go back to Hayate's tonight? I'm really scared of your dad..."

"Sure, just help me with the café until then, okay?"

"Of course milady," I got up and bowed, "I will do as you command."

"Nyahaha, come on," she lead me to the kitchen. When the sun started to set, we decided to leave. "Otou-san, okaa-san, Lindy, Precia, Fate-chan and I are going to go now," Nanoha shouted up the stairs where the women were still at.

"Okay! Be safe and come back eventually!" the women shouted back.

"Fate! You better keep my precious daughter safe! And remember our talk!" Shirou yelled out.

"Of course I will! ...eventually?" I turned to my girlfriend who had an equally confused facial expression.

"Um, okay... let's just go," we silently walked to our friend's place.

"And here are Fate-chan and Nanoha-chan walking hand in hand," an awfully familiar voice whispered from a distance behind us. "I am such a lucky host to have these two, this brilliant couple to be staying at my home. If only one of them would have the courage to make babies with the other."

_...Hayate, don't you know I have very good hearing, or are you just messing with me? Hm..._ "Nanoha, my love," I stopped her by holding her hand up. Peering in those shining amethyst eyes that were compatible with the twilight sky, I leaned in to bump our foreheads. "Whatever happens know that my heart belongs only to you." I then place a hand on her stomach, "and I hope our kid will have your spirit and your smile."

"Fate-chan," she circled her arm around my neck. "I hope our kid has your strong, caring nature. Although I hope she doesn't have a whole lot of that, I don't want her to put herself in danger without telling anyone."

We both chuckled, "alright I have to admit, I do go over board, but only because I love you and my family."

"Oh you better," she puffed her cheeks oh so cutely and kissed my lips.

"You two made babies?" Hayate ran out of her hiding spot and pushed me away from my girlfriend. "Nanoha-chan, are you okay? Do you feel nauseous or anything? When did this happen? How did Fate-chan get you pregnant?"

"O-oi, whoever said she was pregnant?" I rubbed my ribs where Hayate pushed me.

"But your hand was on her stomach."

"What? I can't put my hands where I like them?"

"I'm pretty sure you would like them somewhere else if you two were in a private place."

"...well I can't deny that, right Nanoha?" We looked over to a very red Nanoha.

"I-I-I Hayate!" she then started to chase a very happy, laughing brunette.

"Awww, I'm all alone...but you're here with me Vita!" I turned around to hug the small senior.

"L-let go of me you fool," the redhead flailed around, trying to loosen my hold.

"Never! I won't be able to see your adorable little self for a long time!"

"Shouldn't you be hugging Nanoha then?"

"I would love to, but that would seem too suspicious..."

"Uh-huh, and how are you going to get your kid back over here?"

"...uh...I'll get Reinforce-sensei to do it so she and Hayate can be together?" I said uncertainly.

"You sir, are a total idiot."

"And you miss, are a completely cozy person. I see why Hayate likes to hug you and put you in a bunny outfit."

"Fate!" I ran away from the mallet user all the way to her house where Nanoha and Hayate were waiting.

"Nanoha!" I hid behind her. "Vita is scaring me."

"Haaa, whatever," the little one walked into the house. "Hurry up and cook something, I'm hungry." Us three high school freshmen laughed as the senior's stomach began to growl. "What? I said I was hungry!" That comment only made us laugh louder, causing her to grumble even more.

"Okay, okay Vita-chan I'll make dinner," Hayate wiped a tear from her eyes.

"I'll help," Nanoha chimed.

"I would love to help, but I need to talk to Reinforce-sensei for a bit. Sorry," I clasped my hands together.

"Aws, okay then I will cook you a delicious meal Fate-chan!" Nanoha waved as she followed Hayate into the house.

I heard the brunette say, "you should give her more than just a meal, if you know what I mean."

"Hayate-chan," my lover whined, the sound of her lightly hitting Hayate was evident.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding," she giggled. "Too bad Teana and Subaru aren't coming over..."

_Hm? Oh well, Teana did say she was going to meet me at the beach later tonight to tell me the location._ I felt a familiar presence nearby, "Reinforce-sensei, just the person I was going to look for."

"Is that so Fate?" the Japanese teacher walked out of the house.

"Yup. I have a favor to ask you."

"And what might that be?"

"Can you accompany me to Al Hazard and get my kid out of there?"

"Oh that's right, you and Nanoha have a daughter. Vivio, right?"

"Mmhm," I nodded. "I want her to be out of there, and you are the only who I can depend on. I know it will bring back painful memories, but," bowed deeply, "please can you bring my daughter to safety?"

"Raise your head. I'll go, but I will come back to help you."

"Eh? You don't have though."

"I want to. I'm just as involved with this as you are. Alicia, Miyuki, Kyouya, it's because of them I'm here right now, it's the same as you."

"Heh, okay then. Fine do whatever. It's nice knowing I'm not alone in this."

"Mm, no problem."

"Hey Reinforce-sensei?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know any sleep spells?"

"Yes, but what is it for?"

"Uh, I want you to make Nanoha drowsy. To the point where she could fall asleep at any moment, but is still able to hear what I say."

"Is that how you plan to part with her?"

"Yeah, I don't think I will be able to handle it if she were fully conscious..."

"Okay then. When?"

"Um, when I'm with her in bed, about to go to sleep, and when I say I want her to listen to something."

"Okay, it shall be done."

"Thank you again."

"Mm..."

After sometime, we were called in to have dinner. The food was delicious, it really did feel as if Nanoha literally poured all her love into making my portion. I glanced at the people around me, _I must savor this moment. So I will never forget, so if I die, the images of the people I love will be the last thing I see. Too bad I couldn't see Arf, onii-chan, Lindy-kaasan, and Precia-kaasan, but I think it's better that I don't..._

"Goodnight everybody," Hayate declared after we all cleaned up the table and washed the dishes. I saw her glance at Reinforce with a pained expression.

_She must know._ My suspicions were confirmed when she came up to me a gave me a breath taking hug... literally. "Um Hayate, I-I can't breath."

"Take care of yourself for Nanoha, and Reinforce for me," she quietly whispered for only me to hear.

"Of course," I ruffled her hair as she let go.

"Mm," she went to give Nanoha a hug to be less fishy about our little moment.

"Let's go to bed Fate-chan," Nanoha hugged my arm and led us to Hayate's room. As we got into bed, she yawned a stretched. "This day with telling our parents about Vivio was really tiring."

"At least you weren't in my shoes," I shivered. "I have no idea where I ran off to, but it took me at least two hours to come back."

"Nyahaha, sorry about that. As you can tell, otou-san is very protective."

I chuckled, "yup. Hey, Nanoha? Will you listen to this?" I sat up and pulled out my music player.

"Of course," she beamed a smile. "I really love your singing Fate-chan."

I felt Reinforce's presence outside the door,_ I'm counting on you Reinforce. _"Ahaha, I'm glad you do," I handed her an ear bud. "You can stay laying down."

"Hm," she hummed as she put the ear bud in one ear.

I took a deep breath._ It sure took me a long time to make this song, but it was worth it._ I hummed to the instrumental part at the beginning. _I hope that everything I felt since meeting Nanoha will be conveyed to her through this._ I held her hand and looked down into her eyes...

_I've always been searching for the place I can show my true smile,  
>but that faint warmth reflected my future and I couldn't move.<br>I gather all hope into this unforeseeable future  
>and rather than repeat these nights full of anxiety,<br>I want to protect this small happiness I have now.  
>I gently write down the constellations in the nameless starry sky<br>being projected in your clear blue eyes, only I know of them.  
>Even if they were to disappear into the deep darkness,<br>I won't ever lose these memories of you._

"You are my everything Nanoha, I don't want you to get caught up with my past. When I got that message that threatened to take away your smile, I got angry...panicked even, for I feared that there would be no future for us. That the time we've spent together, will become nothing, but dust in the wind."

"_Will you tell me?" you asked the first time you touched the door to my heart.  
>Before I knew it, I got used to the time I spent alone...<br>But this pain piercing my heart and these feeling that won't reach,  
>in order for you to not notice, I lied about them.<br>I was thinking there was no reason for me to feel this sadness...  
>The miracle of our encounter<br>Is connecting us to the prologue of our story of which no one can imagine.  
>Even if they're trivial words, I want to honestly convey them to you.<br>I fly towards you,  
><em>"_Here I go..." I won't hesitate anymore._

_ "_On the first day we met during lunch time, I was surprised when you suspected that I was hiding something. I don't know why, but I just wanted to tease you right there. As the days went by with me ending it with you at the park, I kept wondering, why does that girl keep staying in my mind? It wasn't until then, the day you confessed to me. You backed off for reasons I did not know of at the time, it really hurt. But when we met again at the park, when you said those three words, I couldn't believe what I heard. It was you, who made me truly happy. I will do anything for you, no matter what."

_Did I wish it to end?  
>I couldn't even understand my path<br>but I heard your voice  
>saying "it begins".<br>I gently sketch the constellations in the nameless starry sky  
>being projected in your clear blue eyes, only we know of them.<br>The miracle of our encounter  
>is connecting us to the prologue of our story which no one can imagine.<br>Even if they're trivial words, I want to honestly convey them to you.  
>I fly towards you,<br>because I'll always be with you..._

"Nanoha," I brush the now sleeping girl's bangs and then held her hands. "I would never, in my life wish for this moment to end. All the memories we've made are so precious to me. I don't want to part, but know that my heart will forever belong to you. I would have no one to look forward to when I get back after leaving for my own personal mission. You made me feel human for the first time in my life. You taught me how to be worried, to have fun, be someone who I never knew I could become, and most of all, you taught me how to love..." I felt tears dripping down my face, "oh damn, now I'm crying. I swore that I wouldn't cry." I turned my head to wipe the liquid off with my shoulder, for I did not want to let go of her. "Nanoha," I took a shaky breath, "if you... if you ever get tired of waiting for me, then... then please don't hesitate to find someone else to make you happy. Your happiness is my happiness." Leaning down to place a kiss on her lips, I whispered, "I love you now and for always." Reluctantly letting go I walked to the door and took one last look at the one who changed my life, "goodbye, I hope to see you again..." As I closed the door behind me, more tears came out and I saw Reinforce quietly leaning against a wall. "Thanks Reinforce-sensei, for making her sleepy enough to hear my song."

"Mmm, was it really what you wanted?" she handed me a handkerchief.

"Yeah," I gratefully took it. "Like I said, I wouldn't be able do any of that, especially tell her that last part if she were completely awake."

"...I'm not going to force you to change your decision, but are you sure you want to go?"

"Of course. How about you?"

"Like I said earlier. I'm like you Fate. I was the only one to leave that place at the time. My feeling for those left behind there are still strong. So of course I would want to go. Besides, I wouldn't want you to go alone."

"Thanks Reinforce, let's go," with that said, we walked out the house, leaving our precious friends and family...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ahaha, took me long enough to get this down. Video games are so distracting -w-. Thank you for reading and reviewing~ :3


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

* * *

><p><strong>Arf POV<strong>

_Fate...why did you leave? We promised each other that we would be each other until the end of this problem, but you left..._

"Arf! Come on downstairs to eat," a motherly voice called from downstairs.

"Ruff!" _Breakfast~ I love breakfast~_ Running down the stairs I headed straight to the kitchen where my food was waiting.

"How are you holding up girl?" Lindy ruffled my fur as I ate.

I whined,_ I still can't believe she left me._

"Aw, I'm sure she'll be back soon."

_How would you know?_ I whined again.

"Because it's Fate, she'll come back, this is her home after all. Well," the woman tapped her chin, "I suppose she does have another home. The Takamachi resident, right?"

"Ruff!" _I agree. Too bad I can't go there since it's a caf__é__._

"I knew you would agree."

"Um, okaa-san?" Chrono cautiously approached us. "Do you understand what Arf is saying?"

"Yup."

"How?" Fate's mother and I looked at each other and grinned at Chrono. "Um, I'm just going to go and hang out with Amy..." Not being able to stand the smirks we gave him, he shouted, "goodbye," and ran out the house. I did hear him mumble, "though I haven't seen Yuuno in a while. I really want to hit him for the other day..."

_I want to hit that Yuuno guy too for calling Fate inhuman. Though I want to hit Fate for leaving me,_ I thought with a determined look in my eyes. _I shall go find her!_

"Arf, just wait until she actually comes back. Even though I know where she is, it is her business if she doesn't want us to be involved." Warm teal eyes looked at me, "it's Fate we're talking about."

_You are too easy going,_ I whined.

"I know, I know," the teal-haired woman patted my head again. "You are the closest to her, so you'll know the moment she get back, right?" I nodded my head. "Good, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going over to Midori-ya to help out. Watch the house for me?"

"Ruff!" _Of course!_

"Good girl," with that said, she walked out the door.

_Hm, I wonder if she is going to tell Precia once she finds out Fate is a clone of her daughter. I know Hayate's family know, so Lindy is bound to know soon,_ letting out a sigh, I walked to my master's room and jumped on the bed to take a nap. _Fate, be safe, you are like my family, practically my other half after all..._

**Signum POV**

"Ugh, I can't believe Rein and Fate actually left," I sighed as I was laying next to my wife. I remembered a faint goodbye that was said in my cousin's voice in the middle of the night.

"You are not planning on finding them, are you?"

"As much as I would love to, I already promised Testarossa that I would make sure Nanoha is safe." Sighing again I added, "she already has Teana's promise of that too. I hope Rein won't get hurt though. I swear, if I find her washed up at the beach again, I'm going to hunt that bastard myself."

"Now, now sweetie," my wife clung on my arm. "We wouldn't want your Laevatein to be stained with blood."

"What makes you say I'll use my sword?"

"You're holding onto it right now."

I realized the tight grip my hand had on my sword, "...my bad..." I gently leaned it against the wall.

"Mm," Shamal hummed.

"What?"

"Reinforce left a note attached to the hilt."

"...what?" I looked back at the sword. "When did she? ...that little rascal... Your cousin has been rubbing off on mine, a lot."

"Well they did just confess to each other last night. Besides, Rein is just as quick as Fate."

"...They what?"

"You heard me."

"...Oh boy, Hayate is probably depressed and happy right now."

"Hm, just read the note."

"Mm? _'Dear cousin of mine, I hope that you would not hunt me down for this... kind of silly of me to say that, but knowing you as your overprotective self, if you knew either of us got hurt, you will bloody Laevatein. I know I don't have to say this to you, but please take care of Meister Hayate and the others. I finally understood what you meant yesterday morning. It's still a foreign feeling for me, but I...I can't help but worry about Meister Hayate. Um, please don't stress out too much and, uh...I don't know why, but I have to say this, please don't beat us up when we come back... Well I should go now. Thank you, and see you sometime soon. ~Rein.'_ You are a major idiot my dear cousin. This note isn't even necessary," I got up and walked to the window. After ripping up the note, I watched pieces scatter in the calm breeze, "come back safe Rein." _Or else Laevatein will be stained with blood,_ I mentally added.

"Signum, I know what you were thinking..."

"...damn," I snapped my fingers then heard a soft melody.

Hearing my phone ring I picked it up to be greeted, rather harshly, by Arisa, "Signum-sensei! You awake?" Holding the device arms length apart, I attempted to get my hearing back. "Hey! Signum-sensei! Answer me!"

"Uh Arisa-chan, let me talk to her," a calmer voice spoke, letting me put the receiver back near my ear.

"I hope this is Suzuka," I grumbled.

"Yup."

"So what are you calling for?"

"Well, it's about the location of Al-Hazard. We know what happened over where you all are."

"...how is it that you two know?"

"Um, Quint told us about it."

"...Who?"

"She's our supervisor, as well as Subaru's and Ginga's mother. Oh and Lindy is our boss, but Hayate-chan doesn't know that. Neither does Fate-chan..."

"So Lindy knows everything about Testarossa? Including the fact that she is a clone?"

"Fate-chan's a clone?" the two in America shouted.

"...I thought you said you two knew everything that happened..."

"Hm, well it does make sense, seeing that Fate-chan looks exactly like Alicia," they mumbled.

"Are you two really working?"

"Well, Hayate-chan doesn't tell us much, except for things concerning Nanoha-chan and Fate-chan's relationship. They are so cute together," Suzuka giggled. "Does Fate's mothers know about her?" her tone was now serious.

"I don't think so, but they do know that her and Nanoha have a daughter. They seemed to have taken it very well, too well if you ask me. Lindy and Momoko called yesterday afternoon just to say that fact..."

"...What?" they both shouted.

"Yeah... so what about the location of Al-Hazard? I have a strange feeling that Nanoha is going to chase after Fate, and we would need to bring her back as Testarossa would wish."

"Huh? But, they have a kid?"

"Location?" _I do not want to explain anymore than what I know.._

"Ah it's..."

**Hayate POV**

"I can't believe she actually left," I sighed as I leaned against a tree in the backyard while still clinging onto Vita. I haven't had a wink of sleep since last night.

"Oi, can you let go of me now?"

"No Vita-chan, I'm too depressed right now..."

"Well at least she told you she was leaving."

"...yeah, but still..."

"What? You wished she would say goodbye in a romantic way like Fate?"

"No, but thank you for reminding me that Nanoha-chan will wake up at any moment now only to find Fate-chan missing."

As if on queue, Nanoha quickly emerged from the house and exasperatedly blurted out, "Hayate-chan where's Fate-chan? When I woke up the bed was cold."

"Ummm," I scratched my cheeks and went up to her. "What makes you think Fate-chan is not here?"

"Haken is gone," she sniffled.

"...Haken?"

"Her scythe."

"Oh, maybe she's just training with Teana." I hugged her so Vita was sandwiched between us, c_an't tell her now... or should I?_

"I highly doubt that," she buried her face at the crook of my neck. "It's vague, but I remember... I remember tears, the sound of her voice," she held out Fate's music player, "and the kiss... it felt like a goodbye..."

"Hmmm, well I have no idea where she is," I lied, well not really for I had no idea where this Al-Hazard place is. _But I do know that she is going to an uncharted island..._

She spaced us apart and stared at me with squinty eyes, "I know you're lying Hayate-chan."

"How would you know?" I held onto my cousin even tighter, earning grumbles of complaints.

"Hayate-chan," Nanoha slowly said. "Where is Fate-chan."

"..." _Oh please, I'm begging you nameless deity or deities somewhere roaming around the universe somewhere, make a distraction._

"Hayate!" a cheerful voice rang from the house and came closer to the backyard. "Long time no see!" Subaru leapt up and landed on me, sandwiching Vita once again.

"Hey there, we just saw each other like two nights ago. And you should get off, I feel burning glares of jealousy from your future wife," I emphasized that last part.

"Hey, who's jealous?" Teana crossed her arms and rose a brow. "And what do you mean 'future wife'?"

"Oh, my bad. I meant _wife_. Your _wife_ is giving me the burning glare of jealousy."

"Sorry about that Hayate," Subaru grinned. "Tea just doesn't want to see me with anyone else until we get married."

"How cruel Teana," I feigned hurt. "You don't trust your beloved with someone else? Not even me? Ah, I get it, it's because I've been with your wife while you were gone, isn't it? No worries Teana, I wouldn't take your wife away from you. I already have my own sweetheart."

"...is this what you have to deal with Nanoha?" Teana asked while pointing at me.

"Be thankful she doesn't stalk you when you're with your lover..." Nanoha glared at me.

"I have a good reason though," I held my hands up in defense.

"And what is that reason?"

"I can't say, not now at the least..."

"Where is Fate-chan, and what happened last night?" I swear, her piercing amethyst eyes bore down to my soul.

"Alright, alright I'll tell you what happened last night..."

"_Rein-chan? What are you doing up?" I asked, knowing full well why she leaning against the wall outside my room. Fate's scythe made it obvious. 'Hm, there is a chain attached the the end of the snatch now,' I mentally noted._

_ "I might ask you the same thing Meister Hayate," her eyes showed worrisomeness, and a hint of fear._

_ "Well, I just had this feeling that Fate-chan is going to do something that would be useful for future references," I twiddled my fingers._

_ "You already have a camera hooked up in there and it's recording, right?"_

_ "...tch, you know me so well."_

_ "Well, I have lived with you for most of your life, and according to Vita, you are gathering precious, cute 'NanoFate' moments, so in the future, they have something to look back on."_

_ "Gasps!" my hands flew to my mouth. "How did she know?"_

_ "Ahaha," the silver-haired beauty nervously laughed. "Is it not because of your stalking of them ever since you all first met?"_

_ "It's not stalking, it investigating," I objected. "...is it that obvious?"_

_ "Well yes, yes it is, since you dragged Vita to every single one of your investigations," she air quoted._

_ "Ugh, maybe you're right... Hey, is Nanoha-chan pregnant?" _

_ Reinforce rose a brow, "what makes you say that?"_

_ "Well, earlier today, I heard Nanoha-chan and Fate-chan say something about their kid, and Fate-chan had her hand on Nanoha-chan's stomach."_

_ The silver-haired woman stifled a laugh, "no, Nanoha isn't pregnant. They have a daughter that was created in Al-Hazard."_

_ "Why does nobody tell me these things?" I whined._

_ "You know very well. Just to inform you, Nanoha's and Fate's parents know about her."_

_ "Excellent. I must talk to them later," I darkly chuckled._

_ "May I ask about what?"_

_ "..." I looked at her and turned to the side to chuckle. "Heh..."_

_ "...Fate... I mean Nanoha, I hope you are prepared for what Meister Hayate will do..." Reinforce silently whispered._

_ "Oi, I'm not that mean..."_

_ "Oh really now?"_

_ "I just like to tease my favorite couple, that's all..."_

_ "Whatever you say Meister Hayate."_

_ "..." Silence hung heavily in the air, 'this is very awkward...'_

_ "Meister Hayate," Rein softly whispered. "I'm-"_

_ "I know," I placed a finger to her lips. "Vita-chan told me."_

_ "Is that so?" she took my finger off and kissed the palm of my hand. "I wanted to tell you earlier, but I just couldn't."_

_ "And what? You were just going to leave? Without even leaving a note?" my eyes squeezed shut, I didn't want those tears to leak out. "Do you know how much I was nervous and afraid? Afraid that I wouldn't see you again, at least not for a long time? Without a proper goodbye, or 'see you later'..."_

_ "Meister Hayate," her unique scent engulfed me as two strong but gentle arms wrapped my body against hers. "I promise. I'll come back to you as soon as I can."_

_ "Rein-chan," sliding my hands to the back of her head, I looked up to those beautiful scarlet orbs. "I love you, so come back safely."_

_ "M-meister Haya-"_

_ I silenced her with a kiss, "and take care of Fate-chan too, so both Nanoha-chan and I can beat you both up for leaving."_

_ "Ahaha, I will prepare myself for that then," she chuckled in a dreamy state._

_ "Hey Rein-chan?"_

_ "Hm?"_

_ "Don't... don't forget about me."_

_ "Hm? What makes you say that?"_

_ "...I don't know. It's just that... you know... a lot can happen and I don't want you to move on... without me..."_

_ "This is not the cheerful little girl I always knew," she gasped._

_ "Hey! What is that suppose to mean?" I pouted. "Do you still see me as a child?"_

_ "No, of course not." Giving me a gentle smile, she place a hand on the side of my head and tilted it up, "you are a fine young lady and I am lucky to have you with me for these past years." I was lost in the sound of her voice, even more so when I felt something soft on my lips. "I love you too Meister Hayate. You should go now, Fate is about ready to leave. I promise, I will be back for you."_

_ "U-un," I nodded and gave her one last hug before disappearing in the dark hallway to Vita's room. "Be safe Rein-chan..."_

_ "You satisfied now Hayate?" my cousin asked as I slipped into bed._

_ "Somewhat, yes. I even got to kiss her twice. I feel like I'm in heaven," I giggled._

_ "Really? It feels like I'm in hell now. Get off of me!" the little redhead struggled to loosen my hold._

_ "Don't worry Vita-chan I will always be here for you my sweet little cousin," I held her tighter and buried my face against her head._

_ "...It'll be alright," she whispered and settled down after realizing that I was crying. "just...just be like you always have been and she'll come back to see your dorky smile."_

_ "Thanks Vita-chan..."_

"And then I feel asleep... well not really since I could practically feel Rein-chan leaving, but yeah, that is what happened."

"Hayate-chan," Nanoha patted my back. Unless my eyes were deceiving me, there was actually sympathy in her eyes for a split-second.

"It's okay Nanoha-chan, I know for sure that they will come back."

"That still doesn't answer my question. Where is Fate-chan?"

"...uhhh...with Rein-chan..."

"You know what I mean."

"Oh really? I-I don't know since I am an idiot... right Vita-chan?"

"I can't disagree with that," my cousin whistled.

"See?"

"...Ha-ya-te."

"She's at Al-Hazard, or at least on her way there..."

"Do you know the location?"

"Of course not."

"Teana?"

"I was thrown out the window and into the ocean by her sister," the gun user scratched the back of her head and sheepishly grin. "So I have no clue where exactly."

"...Fate-chaaaaaan!"

"Uh Nanoha-chan? Why are you all... pink and glowing?" I pointed at my friend who was surrounded by a pink aura. If I didn't know any better, I swear, her eyes were on fire. "Teana-chan? Do you know?"

"Oh my damn, so this is what triggers it," Teana twitched.

"What do you mean?" I asked in panic.

"Well, apparently Nanoha can use magic like me and Reinforce. We, meaning Fate, Reinforce and I decided not to tell her or else... well it already happening and there's no way to stop her..."

"Gyahhh! Fate-chan! Why do you not tell me these thing?" with that shouted out, Nanoha sprouted transparent magenta wings on her back and smaller ones at her ankles, jumped up flew to where her heart would take her. The falling leaves swirled in the air from her quick exit. Silence overcame us who were left behind.

"Nanoha-chan! Fate-chan is trying to protect you by not getting you involved!" too late, she was already out of sight. "Uwahhh! Teana-chan, we have to go after her! Can't you fly or something?" I shook the gunner.

"I don't know any aerial magic, so no," Teana scratched her cheek.

"What was that pink light?" Signum and Shamal asked us, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Where have you two been?" my voice squeaked a bit.

"Um talking to Arisa and Suzuka about the location for Al-Hazard in case Nanoha decides to go after Fate... that was Nanoha, wasn't it?" Signum pointed to the direction our friend took off.

"...yes..."

"...Get in the car Hayate, and you three, watch the house," Signum pointed at Teana, Subaru, and Vita.

"Aye sir!" I saluted and dashed off with Shamal. "So where is this place we are going to?" I asked Signum as she started the car.

"..."

"Hey! Don't ignore me! I meant how far away the place is."

"Who knows."

"Mmm..." I growled. "Fine, don't tell me." _Fate-chan, I hope you realize Nanoha-chan is on her way and will destroy you..._

**Normal POV**

"I have a sudden chill up my spine," Fate shivered as she rubbed her arms. The duo had spent all night and most of the morning to cross the ocean to an uncharted island.

"Perhaps you are cold from swimming all night. I did offer to carry you here," Reinforce worriedly said.

"But I wanted to swim as part of training," the blonde pouted. "You know, for my lungs so I can fight for a longer time without having to worry about oxygen."

"Then rest now."

"Ah, I'll be fine, let's just go. I can't believe that there really is an island that wasn't on the map. According to Teana, this is Al-Hazard, and the building should be somewhere beyond those trees."

"Do I have to knock you out to make you rest?"

"What? No... maybe..."

"Fate, I know you want to get this over with as quickly as possible, but you will lose everything if you don't take care of yourself first. Besides, Nanoha would want you to be in tip-top condition before you do anything."

"She won't know," Fate waved.

"Yes she will, once I send her you dead body, she will."

"...fine..." the blonde mumbled while climbing up a tree to the highest branch to get her clothes to dry and to sleep in. She clutched an object in her pocket, _next time I see you, I'll give you this. Nanoha, I hope you aren't angry at me..._

The silver-haired woman sighed and lean against the tree trunk, _you are not the only one who has a bad feeling. I just hope whatever it is, it's not too late..._

The day quickly turned to night for the resting duo. "Alright, let's go Reinforce-sensei," Fate eagerly shook her partner awake.

"Okay, okay," the teacher batted the blonde's hands away, "but you do know that you can just call me Reinforce," she yawned.

"You are my sensei, I can never just call you by your name!" Fate gasped in horror.

"It's not like I'm asking you to call me Rein, although I wouldn't mind that considering that it is my real name."

"Gasps! It would be too much." The blonde bowed down, "I am not worthy enough to call you Rein, Reinforce-sensei."

"...you have been hanging around Meister Hayate way to much..."

"..." Slowly looking up, shocked burgundy eyes looked at calm scarlet ones, "oh noes, I-I am way too relaxed now. Darn you Hayate," Fate shook her fist at the sky.

"Ahaha, we should get going now."

"Yes, let's go," the blonde dashed off through the trees to the direction of what looked like an abandoned building. "Eh? This looks identical to the one I met Ginga at."

"Hm, well the real base in underneath here," Reinforce crouched down and felt the ground while closing her eyes. "They know we're here."

"Good, then that means we don't have to sneak in," Fate cracked her knuckles. Making sure her weapon was securely attached to her back, she proceeded to knock down the building's door. "Come get me you fools! I shall take back my friends and family now!"

"Couldn't you have been more calm?"

"No," burgundy eyes shifted from side-to-side. _Although I do want to make a bigger entrance. Maybe with sparks and stuff. Yeah, I could've used Haken against the metal to create sparks, then find random pieces of wood to create fire!_

"Ugh," the scarlet-eyed woman rubbed her temples. "I'll just look for you kid like I promised, so be careful. Unless you want to look for her?"

"You look for her. I'll surprise her and Nanoha once I get back home. You be careful too Reinforce-sensei."

"It's Reinforce. We're partners now, aren't we?"

"Okay Reinforce," Fate gave the teacher a grin and ran off. "See you later!"

"Haaa," the silver-haired woman sighed. "Such an impatient person. But," she smiled, "I guess having that much energy isn't too bad. Hm, now where is that kid..." She closed her eyes to get a better sense of the magic that was headed in their general direction, "or should I just leave it up to Nanoha to find her? ...bah, I'm sure Nanoha has great motherly instincts, she'll find her right away. I'll just look around."

**Fate POV**

"And now I shall find onee-chan!" I clenched my hands and shouted, "onee-chan, Miyuki, Kyouya, I'm going to get you out of here! You too Ginga! Alright," I punched my palm, "now where to start." I walked along the cold cemented hallway, "ugh, it's still the same as before... Hm, I can't sniff anything out..." stroking my non-existing beard, I continued through the unusually neat hallway. "...onee-chaaaan where are youuu?" My voice echoed and spread out through the cracks to other rooms. "...hmph, I know you told me to never come here again, but I made a promise to myself to come and take you back!"

"You are not getting any further Fate," a familiar voice hissed as I stepped through a door. He crashed down through the ceiling, the intent to kill was evident in his eyes. I was obviously the target. "Fate Testarossa Harlaown, you are my victim."

"Yunno?" I looked up and dodged the ferret-like person. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Nothing much, the doctor just gave me the chance to take back what belong to me." He held out his hand and a magic circle appeared, "Chain Bind." Green transparent chain emerged from his palm.

"What do you mean by that?" I jumped up and clung onto a light fixture up on the ceiling to dodge the wide-spread chains.

"You know what I mean," his eyes narrowed at me as he jumped up with his arm bent, ready to swipe at me. "Nanoha," he simply said.

"What the?" I let go and shifted to the side to avoid his attack. "Nanoha doesn't belong to anybody," as I landed, Yuuno quickly launched himself from the ceiling.

"She could've been mine if you hadn't shown up," he missed as I leapt back. A little crater was left behind as he removed his hand from the floor.

_What the hell. He has a very, very different aura around him. Even though he's in the same hating mood, it's almost completely foreign compared to last time I saw him._ "Whao," lifting my arm up, he barely grazed my side, or so I thought. "Ow," I yelp as I quickly slammed my arm down and connected it to his back. After jumping back to make distance between us, I check my side to see dark red liquid streaming from a gash. _He took a frickin' chunk out of me. Oh my, I can see my ribs under all that blood._

"So close," the blond slowly got up and licked his bloodied hand. "With this strength the doctor gave me, I will be sure to kill you."

"Who is the doctor?" I demanded.

"Why should I tell you?" he asked rather smugly.

_It is me or is his hair getting longer, as well as his nails? Oh sweet things of all that is good and pure, he is no longer human?_ I gaped at the back of the person in front of me. What looked like a pair of rounded bone triangular ears, protruded from the top sides of his skull. The top part of his hair was brown and slowly faded to beige as it went down. A long bony tail was seen swaying from side-to-side, and along his spine were spikes of bone. Despite how he looked, the only word that comes to mind was, 'ferret'. "What the hell did you agree to?" I angrily snapped. "And what the hell do you even think you would gain from killing me?"

Turning around, he grinned to reveal a set of sharp teeth, "with you dead, Nanoha will come to me."

"You idiot!" I spat, dodging his lunge. He quickly spun around to whack me with his tail, but I quickly caught it and grimaced as the spikes dig into my flesh. "It's Nanoha's choice as to who she wants to be with!" I let one hand go and jerk his tail back with my other hand. "And what good would it do to become a monster," I made forehead connected to the back of his skull and then threw him back.

"Are you not the same?" he smirked. "Aren't you even more of a monster than me? Unlike you, I was born human, not a mere clone, an artificial being. I'm more human than you'll ever be," little transparent green orbs started to form around him.

"At least I didn't throw away my identity for ludicrous reasons," I avoided the spheres that were flung at me with the flick of his wrist. "And so what if I'm not considered as a 'human' in your point of view, I have friends and family who love me despite of that."

"Oh really now?" Yuuno shot another set of orbs at me. "Did you ever stop to think that it is out of pity?"

"Why should it?" I readied my scythe and cut the orbs in half. _Oh damn,_ they morphed into chains and connected to one another to bind my arms to my body.

"You were a kid washed up the beach shores," his tail flicked with every step he took. "Your body covered in scars, proof that you are an instrument for killing. Who wouldn't pity you?" Using one hand to lift my chin up and the other held up, ready to pierce through me, he whispered, "die you monster, born from the thoughts of being the perfect 'human' weapon," and rammed his claws down.

I readied my fangs and hopped up a bit, just in time to chomp on his hand, "never," the sicking taste of iron filled my mouth and dribbled down my chin. With a yelp, the ferret boy yanked his hand out and jumped back. "I refuse to die and break my promise to come back home," I spat out the blood and snapped my arms out to break the binds.

"Hahaha!" he laughed hysterically with a palm against his face. After ceasing the laughter, his hand slowly slide down to reveal narrowed eyes, "die."

"Tch," I used my arms to block his blows. "Why...why do we have to fight?"

"Because you took away the woman I love!" he spun around and whipped my side with his tail.

I grunted and pivoted on my foot and kicked him with the other, "well sorry for that. I have no right as to who she would choose to be with."

"Shut up! I know that!" Getting up to grab me by the collar, the blond had a look of anger, pain, and confusion, "I just- GYAH!" He quickly let go of me and dropped to the ground, clutching his head.

"Eh?" completely appalled by his sudden change, I cautiously approached him. "Oi, you okay?"

Saliva dripped down as he growled, "I...I," his head snapped back up and he proceeded to pounce on me. "K-kill F-Fate," he said in a scratchy voice, but it sounded very reluctant. "F-Fate," his normal voice came out, "I...I... end my life."

"EH?" I clutched his wrists to prevent him from cutting my air supply. "What the?"

"I-I made a huge mistake," Yuuno choked as he continued to struggle with his words.

I looked at pleading emerald eyes and kicked him off, "why would I kill you?"

"I-I was blinded by anger th-that y-you and N-nanoha were st-still together even after knowing wh-what you are- gah," the blond began to cough up blood. "I-I wanted revenge... he came and o-offered to help me... so I accepted... my mind was like another's and I became like this."

"Who?" I gulped. "Who made you like this?"

"J-Jail Sc-Scaglietti- argh," he fisted the ground while heaving. His shoulders grew broader, legs and arms increased in length along with his torso, and the corners of his mouth ripped across his cheek to make room for his longer and sharper teeth. The nauseating sound of flesh being torn hurt my ears. "F-Fate, e-end my life now. I-I can't hold back any longer."

I gagged at the stench of rotting flesh and readied Haken with the chains wrapped around my arm so I won't accidentally let it go, "sorry Yuuno."

"No, I'm sorry for thinking badly about you, and thank you, take care of Nanoha," he forever lost consciousness to the beast in him.

"Dammit," I fought back the tears. "I will never get over this fact that I will kill something... something that used to be human." Stepping to the side to evade the snapping jaws, I leapt up and extended my scythe-wielding arm perpendicular to my body, "sorry Yuuno. Too bad we couldn't be friends. I wonder, if you confessed to Nanoha, or even confronted to me, would you have not turned out like this? Could I have done something to prevent this? ...Goodbye..." Swinging the bladed out in front of me while keeping my arm straight, I felt lean flesh and thick bones being sliced with ease. A howl came from the now decapitated ex-Yuuno and it faded off to a whimper before finally being dead. _Ah, a rain of blood, how lovely,_ I thought sarcastically. "Scaglietti," I growled. "I'll make you pay for what you did."

"F-Fate-chan?" a semi-scared, timid voice that I knew too well came from behind me.

I froze and slowly turned around, "Nanoha..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you peoples for reading/reviewing. -w-


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I do not own MGLN.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Reinforce POV<strong>

After parting with Fate, I went around to check the area, "hm, I remembered this cliff used to be much higher. Oh well, I guess it's because I've gotten bigger." The sound of the waves crashing against the rocky cliff made me flinch, "guess I still have that reaction. I sort of hate the ocean, but love it at the same time."

"It is a shame that you refuse to go back to the doctor, Zwei Reinforce," a bored voice said.

"And it is a shame that you do not remember your own sister, Nakajima Ginga."

"Are you talking about that squirt from the other day?"

"Nakajima Subaru."

"..." a small light flickered in her eyes, but quickly faded away. "I do not compute what you are saying."

"Do not talk like that. You have not been turned completely into a cyborg, have you?"

"..." she looked at her hands and flexed her fingers. "Was I ever not one? I have been of flesh and metal my whole life."

"Ha! You said flesh. There's no way you would be a complete cyborg."

"..."

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just that... never mind, how you are acting now is a whole lot less serious than last time."

"I am trying to be a 'friendly teacher'." Cyan eyes stared blankly at me. "Well anyways, your memories seemed to be wiped off."

She looked at the sky and closed her eyes, "...were they really memories, or just imputed information?"

"What do you see?"

"... a married couple and everywhere, that squirt following me around saying, 'Gin-nee, Gin-nee'."

"Isn't that proof enough?"

"I am... I am afraid that they are not my memories, but someone else's..." She gave me a sad smile, "that I am just a copy... I don't want to betray that kid's feelings when I myself am not sure if I am real, let alone those memories."

"Ginga... do you remember Teana?"

"The traitor?"

"...yes," I sighed exasperatedly. "The 'traitor', also known as Lanster Teana. You two were taken around the same time."

"..." her cyan eyes darkened, trying to process the information I gave. "My future sister?"

"Yup," my memory went to a few days ago when Subaru kept claiming Teana as her future wife. "Subaru keeps calling her, her wife."

"Ah, that orange-haired squirt that gave the other squirt the insanely long white ribbon."

"See? You do remember."

"Like I said, how would I know it isn't just imputed memories?"

"Because I could hear your heart beating in a rhythm that shows nostalgic. It does not matter whether or not you are a copy, not originally human. As long as you have these feelings, the memories, it does not matter what you are. As long as you have people you can trust around you, everything will be okay in the end. I have learned that from being with my family and watching over Fate. I believe that even now, with these events happening, a bright future will happen, for all of us."

"..." she looked as if she were trying to comprehend what I just said.

"Now tell me, why are you following his orders?"

"Whether it's by will or not, the only place I can go back to is here. I do not deserve to go live with humans."

Approaching the somber woman, I held my hand into a fist and tapped it over her heart, "what does this tell you? Like I said, I can feel your heart beating, you are very much human despite you anatomy right now. Physical feature do not describe what you are, it is what you do and how you really are inside that makes you what you are. You have the power to make your own decisions."

"But my body betrays my mind," the woman smacked my hand away. "Besides, he knows everything I do, and that I'm talking to you right now. What's the point?"

"If you want to be free, then fight for your life. Being controlled, taken away from your identity is not pleasant, huh?"

"..." she closed her eyes once again and dashed off somewhere.

"Hm, I hope I got through to her, even if it's a tiny bit. I am suppose to be a teacher after all. I don't know what that has to do with anything, but I know it does, somewhat... Now I just need to take care of you lot," I turned to the pack of monsters that came my way. "Oh goodie," the unenthusiastic chuckle came out, "I will put all of you out of your misery..."

**Nanoha POV**

"Fate-chan why did you leave me?" I flew over the ocean toward the direction where I think she went. I could feel, more like sense her. High above the now cloudy sky, I looked down to see anything that would resemble a cliff of some sort since both Fate and Teana were thrown down to the ocean. "Hm, I feel dizzy..." Through my hazy vision I saw a little island filled with trees and there was a building atop of the sloping up ground. "Omg, there it is," wearily descending on the ground, I sat down and took deep breaths. "Must have used too much magic to get here... Hm, I expected something to guard..."

"That's because I took care of them," a sigh was heard to my right.

"Reinforce-sensei?" my eyes landed on the worn out woman.

"Good evening," the teacher greeted.

"Sensei, are you okay?" I panicked.

"I'm fine," she waved. "I knew it was you coming here. If you are looking for Fate, she is somewhere in the building."

"Thank you sensei," I proceeded to run off, but was stopped by her hand on my shoulder.

"Nanoha, please don't be too harsh on Fate, and don't forget to look for your kid."

"Okay on finding my daughter, but Fate-chan will be punished."

The scarlet-eyed woman gave me a smile, "okay then, but I do hope you go easy on her."

"...okay," I pouted and headed inside. "Gah! It is cold in here... and it smells all irony..." Hearing some growls and crumbling of walls around the corner, I cautiously followed the path. _Gasps Fate-chan is fighting and injured, I should help ou-... Yuuno-kun?_ I stared at the back of a tailed and horned humanoid figure. _It's his signature ferret tail-like hair... _I watched as his body increased in size, twice as big then he was before. I only heard muffles of words being conversed, for I was too engrossed to what was happening to be listening to anything. Everything was a blank sheet, until I heard the howl of a dying beast. A rain of blood showered the scene in front of me, all I could do was whisper with a hint of fear, "Fate-chan..."

My beloved froze and turned around, "Nanoha..." Her shocked and sad look just killed me inside.

"Fate-chan," I took a step towards her. _ Does she think I'm frightened by her? I would never be, nothing that she does could possibly upset me... well, besides for leaving without saying anything to me while I'm conscious..._

"Don't come any closer," her voice scared voice rang out. "It's too dangerous, I don't want you to be hurt anymore," she backed away, the sound of her scythe being dragging against the floor was all I heard besides her whimpering like a scared little puppy.

"Fate-chan!" I shouted and walked closer, "I already promised to be by your side, no matter what happens! You are my most important person," I felt my tears well up. "I-I don't us to be apart!"

"But Nanoha, can't you see the situation we're in! You might actually die!"

I shook my head, "a life without you is not worth it. If I don't at least try, I'll never be able to live it down." I quickly stretch out my arm to grab her, preventing her to move. I place my hand over her wound and chanted a little spell.

"I'll be fine, as long as you're safe, I will be okay," she struggled, trying to get loose from my grip. She was looking down at the floor to avoid my look.

"But what if-" my eyes met warm burgundy ones. So many feelings emitted from them, determination was one.

"Nanoha, I promised, that if we ever get separated," she bumped her forehead against mine, "I'll find you, even if takes forever. I won't die that easily knowing you will wait for me."

"Fate-chan," I sniffled.

"You are my star in the sky, I will always find you. No matter how many people there are, I will come back to you," my girlfriend place a kiss on my forehead. "Please Nanoha, get out of here. I don't want anymore sacrifices to be made."

"Do you promise to come back?"

"I promise," she put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a spherical ruby pendent attached to a black string. She kissed it and handed it to me, "here, it's called Raising Heart. It symbolizes my love for you. It will protect you from danger. I've been meaning to give it to you when I get back, but now seems more appropriate than ever."

"Fate-chan, thanks," I took the necklace with one hand and reach in my pocket with the other. "Then here," I pulled out a gold triangular pendent attached to a white string, and kissed it then handed it at her. "It's called Bardiche. It symbolized my love for you, the hope you bring me, the strength you gave me, and my sun who gives me warmth," tears ran down my cheeks.

"Nanoha," her burgundy eyes were holding back the tears as she took the object, "thank you."

"No, thank you," I kissed the ruby pendent, wore it around my neck. After giving her a kiss on the lips, I turned around, and ran, knowing that if I looked back, I wouldn't have the will to escape from here.

"Uwah," I heard some cries from the room on my left.

_A kid? Could it be Vivio?_ I walked in to find the source, "is anyone here? I won't hurt you."

"U-un." I hurried to the other side of the room, careful not to step on the broken pieces of glass and metal.

"Oh my gwad," I gasped at the little girl with caramel-blond hair down to her chest, huddling in a corner under a desk. She couldn't be more that six years old, her green and red heterochromia eyes where brimming with tears and fear. "Come here little one, I'm Nanoha Takamachi. What's your name?"

"V-vivio," the girl let out a small whimper as a huge explosion was set off on the floors underneath us.

_She is our child,_ I smiled softly. _Even if she weren't I would still take her in._ "Come Vivio, lets get out of here," I reached out my hand to take hers had pulled her to my chest. I carried her in my arms as I ran through the soon to be fallen building with the battle cries echoing. _Fate-chan, please be safe. _I made it out of the building and saw Hayate. "W-what are you doing here?"

"To get you out of here of course," she said and pointed through the woods. "Signum and Shamal are waiting with a motorboat ready."

"But Fate-chan..."

"She told me to get you out of here if you ever followed her," Hayate answered, dragging me through the trees. Once we reached the shore, she placed her hand on my shoulder, "don't worry, she did promise you she would be back."

"But-"

"Don't worry, Reinforce just left to go help her," her cobalt blue eyes fell a bit. "So don't worry, they'll be back for sure."

I nodded my head, "o-okay." We got in and Signum drove us off. "Fate-chan," I whispered as I looked back at the fading island.

"So who is this little one?" Shamal asked.

Vivio snuggled closer to me in fright. "This is Vivio, I found her in one of the rooms. She is mine and Fate-chan's daughter."

"Ahhhh," Hayate squealed, "she's so cute!" and attempted to hug her.

"Uh?" Vivio nestled even closer to me.

"Hayate-chan," my voice was stern. "You're scaring her."

Obviously ignoring me, she continued, "call me Auntie Hayate."

Heterochromia eyes looked at the brunette in a questioning, cautious way. "Hayate, even the kid knows your true colors," our driver stifled a laugh.

"Hmph," ignoring the teacher, she continued to talk to Vivio. "So Vivio-chan, do you know who she is?" she pointed at me and earned a nod.

"T-Takamachi Nanoha..." the caramel-haired girl timidly replied.

"Hm, that is right, but," a dramatic pause, "she's also your mama!"

"...mama?" my daughter looked at me questionably.

My heart clenched at the sound of her sweet innocent voice, "yes, I'm your mama," I almost squealed.

"Nanoha...mama?" she hesitated.

I looked at Hayate in panic, "what do I do? She's so adorable. There's no way she's related to me. Fate-chan, I understand, but not me."

"This is what I call an idiotic parent," my friend smirked.

"A-auntie Hayate?" my daughter shyly said to the brunette.

"...Nanoha-chan, what do I do?" her cobalt blue eyes widened at me. "Your daughter's too lovable. Why would she call me something like 'Auntie'? I'm not fit to be an aunt, I'm a horrible person."

"...and this is what I call an idiotic aunt," I deadpanned. The two in front of us laughed as we continued through the ocean. _Fate-chan, I miss you so much..._

"N-Nanoha-mama?" little hands touched my cheeks. "Why are you sad? Did someone hurt you?"

"Vivio-chan," I engulfed her in my arms. "No, nobody hurt me."

"Are you sure? I could tell if someone is hurting."

"I just miss your other mother so much."

"Um," she fidgeted, "p-pain pain flew away," and then kissed over my heart. "A-Auntie Alicia said to do this when ever someone I love is sad."

"You? Love me?" She nodded her head. "Hayate-chan, how can she love me this soon?"

"...idiotic parent," she coughed.

"I did say that I know a person's feelings, and um... other than Auntie Alicia, you... about me..."

"D'waaa, I love you so much Vivio-chan," I hugged her even tighter. "Thank you."

"U-un..." she nodded her head. Her body seemed to get heavier before eventually falling asleep against me.

"Really, what did I ever do to deserve you along with Fate-chan?" I sighed and patted her head.

"It's because you and Fate-chan made love and bam! Produced this child," Hayate smirked.

"..."

"Don't give me that death glare," she cringed.

"..."

"Fine, fine," she pouted. "Here's the real answer, probably. Fate-chan has been living her life in fear, thinking that it wouldn't matter if she died when about to go on this mission, then you came along. She now has a reason to come back, someone to look forward to."

"How would you know?" _She said the same thing before we parted._

"That's the gist of what she said on the night she left. For you having a daughter, maybe it was just luck."

I looked at the cute, quietly sleeping girl in my arms, "yeah, maybe..."

**Fate POV**

Watching Nanoha running to the exit, I kissed the pendent she gave me and wore it around my neck. "Nanoha," I whispered, "I'll definitely come back to you, so please, just wait, even if it's forever. What am I say? I will be back as soon as possible. Hopefully tomorrow. Yeah, tomorrow." I headed down the wreaked corridors and down the flights of stairs. _He's here and close by._ I heard a beeping noise, "oh shi-" A huge explosion occurred as I quickly blocked with my arm. "Che-" I grimaced at the gash made. "Scaglietti!" my shout echoed through the building, "I've been waiting for this day for ten years! I can't believe you were so close the whole frigging time!"

I heard laughter echo in response. "My naive little child," his voice rang out. "You are my weapon. I gave you life, and now you'll serve me."

"I will never serve you. You put a whole lot of us to misery and even death," my fists clenched as I thought about before. Screams and pleas filled my mind. "Do these sacrifices even mean anything to you?" I ran, swinging my scythe at the monsters, similar to Yuuno, launching themselves at me._ I could feel that they used to be human too, as well as clones..._

"What sacrifices? They all had no life and I gave them something to live for," he sneered. "They owe me everything. Besides, you are just a clone created from Alicia and enhanced by all my creations. You should be proud to be my weapon."

"No, I'm not your weapon, nor am I your creation. I am-"

"Fate Testarossa Harlaown." My body stiffened at the voice identical to mine. "How are you doing, Fate?" Her voice was cold as she said my name.

"Onee-chan," I barely whispered as I was staring at my sister.

"I thought I told you to never come back here, to not look back," her expression can only be described as annoyance.

"Why would I leave my sister and friends behind? You should know me better than that."

"You're too kind Fate," her eyes softened. "That kindness might actually get you killed... by me and us."

"Onee-chan?" I stood wide eyed at her and the familiar faces appearing behind my sister. "Kyouya, Miyuki..."

"Long time no see Fate," the brother replied.

"We're glad you got Nanoha out of here," the sister smiled.

"We wouldn't want her to see you get killed by us," they both said in sync.

"Eh? Uwah!" I jumped back to avoid the siblings' sword attack.

"Watch your back imouto-chan." I swung my arm and leg to the side to avoid the stab my sister made with her lance.

"Zomygosh! Onee-chan, what is the meaning of this?"

She held her hand out, signaling the siblings to stop, Her eyes were kept locked with mine, "I'm not your sister."

"Eh?"

"I am not your sister. I never thought of you as my little sister, only a mere clone, a tool for destruction." I flinched at her cold words. "I only pretended to be your older sister simply because you were too pitiful. Really now, I only saw myself in you just because we look the same. Fate," the clicks of her heels seemed to get louder as she walked up to me, "you will never have a _normal_ life ever again, let alone get to live."

My throat tightened as I tried to say, "onee-chan, do you hate me that much?"

"Oh course I do," her cold fingers brushed my cheeks. "After I get rid of you, I'll take back the life I was suppose to have with okaa-san and Lindy-kaasan. Don't worry about your girlfriend," she whispered in my ear. "I'll treat her nice and gently."

"No!" I shove her with my sweaty palms and jumped back. "Onee-chan," my jaw trembled. "If you hate me that much, then why did you push me off the cliff? Why did you tell me to live?" I struggled to look at her through my blurry vision caused by tears.

"Do you really think I believed that you would live from that fall? Listen Fate, I only said those things so you would have a chance to feel loved. I will never," she snapped, "never consider you as my sister, so stop calling me 'onee-chan'." My feet stayed glued to the floor. It was as if my whole world came crashing down on me. "Heh, I'll wait for you at the lowest level in this building, so don't you dare die before I get the chance to take your life," with that said, she vanished, leaving no trace behind.

"Aw, little Fate is crying," Kyouya teased.

"Aw, she so adorable when she's hurt," Miyuki smirked.

"Wait," the siblings looked at each other. "That means she want us to lose... oh well." Laughter rang across the room and bounced off the walls.

_ Tell me it's all a lie. Was what onee-chan said the truth? Am I really not... not like a sister to her? That I'm just a mere clone and nothing more than a tool?_

"Fate!" a voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Fate, listen to me," Reinforce tightly gripped my shoulders and force me to look at her. "Do you really think that?"

"Onee-chan hates me... she never... she never acknowledged me..." my voice was just a wisp of air. I myself barely heard what was said.

"Fate Testarossa Harlaown, look at me in the eyes," she sternly said, but I couldn't comply. It was as if a void swallowed me up, never to spit me back out.

**Normal POV**

_I'm such a damn hypocrite,_ Alicia thought as she entered a room at the lowest level of the building.

"That was harsh Alicia," Jail whistled as the blonde settled down on the couch the other side of the room from him. "I think you broke its heart."

"No shit Sherlock," burgundy eyes shifted to the side, looking at nothing in particular. "Is it not what you wanted?" her cold voice echoed off the walls.

"Whao there, don't start creating a blizzard in here," he playfully said.

"Whatever."

"Hey, hey, don't ignore me now. In the end we're both going to get what we want. Me, my weapon, and you, your family back, along with the siblings."

"..."

"Come on now, I did make Vivio under your request, as little present of apology to the Testarossa and Takamachi family, in exchange for your freedom along with the siblings, as long as you capture my greatest experiment."

"..."

"Vivio is technically your kid too, since Fate is your clone, unless you wanted it to be directly from you and Nanoha."

"Don't say their names," Alicia growled. "You have no right to say any body's name."

"Whao. No need to be feisty. I know you still resent me from kidnapping you, but you also must keep in mind that I saved you."

"Hmph, yeah right. You saved my ass," the blonde sarcastically replied. "After a car collided with okaa-san's, the seatbelt snapped, and I was flung out from the impact, and landed in the ocean. I should have died back then in the cold water, but then you came along," she snarled.

"See, you should be thankful of me. Unless you really wanted to die?"

"Like I said, I should have been dead. I even saw my own body as I was a spirit."

"You were merely on the edge of death."

"You used me as a lab rat, along with Rein and the others. You literally drained us of our blood, and inject some strange liquid that looked like blood into us."

"Hm?" the purple-haired man hummed.

"I am surprised that I have not killed you yet."

"That's because only I know how to disengage the barrier put around this island. Ever since that thing got away ten years ago, I decided to set one up, to keep from anyone else from leaving. It only works on you, Kyouya, and Miyuki though."

"I said you have no right to call us by our names," the blonde snapped.

Ignoring her, the man continued, "but alas, humans are such frail creatures, only you and the siblings are left with your minds able to think for yourselves. That's why you're still alive and monsters like the ones Rein fought."

"Oi! How many times do I have to say it? You have no right to say our names, not after everything you have done to us."

"My bad, my bad," he waved off. "It won't happen again."

"Hmph."

"Fine then. I'll be waiting in my office. Don't fail to bring it back to me," with that said, he walked out the room.

"Tch, who ever said you could talk to me informally. I have no choice but to put up with this..." Pulling her knees up to her chest, Alicia hugged her legs, "I'm waiting Fate..."

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

"When did you learn how drive a boat?" Hayate asked her cousin after tucking Nanoha and Vivio in bed.

"...I get bored okay?" the pinkette sighed and walked off to her room.

"She actually learned it for our first date about fourteen years ago," Shamal grinned.

"Tell me more," the brunette focused all her attention to the nurse.

"Well, on that night, she drove us out in to the openness of the ocean..."

_ "Where are we going?" the blindfolded blonde asked her girlfriend. The sound of the ocean waves reached her ears. Her feet walked upon the wooden docks and onto an unstable surface._

_ "You'll see soon enough," Signum whispered in her ear. "Just trust me, okay?"_

_ "U-un," Shamal nodded her head as the pinkette guided her to sit down. The roar of the engine mixed with the slashing waving surrounded them as Signum drove off._

_ "Here we are," the teal-eyed teenager led her girlfriend out the boat and onto another dock. After a half-hour of trekking through the bushes and into a grassy clearing, she undid the blindfold._

_ "Uwah," Shamal took in the sight and the fresh smells._

_ "Like it?"_

_ "I love it," she hummed, leaning against her lady friend._

_ "You better, because I spent way too much time learning how to drive that thing. I nearly crashed so many times."_

_ Shamal chuckled at the thought of the pink-haired woman having the look of panic from almost ramming into a cliff. "You didn't have to do this on our first date, you know?"_

_ "Y-yeah, but..." Signum's cheeks matched the color of her hair. "I just wanted it to be... you know... special..."_

_ "Aw, how sweet. I'm actually glad that you are usually stoic at school, that way only I can see this cute expression of yours."_

_ "Nngh," the pink-haired teenager clutched her heart. "Quit teasing me."_

_ "Never~"_

"Wow," Hayate gaped. "Who knew it was possible for Signum to get flustered."

"Shut up!" said person shouted.

The two laughed and proceeded to go to their respective rooms... at least Shamal did. "Vita-chan," the brunette jumped in bed and snuggled up with her cousin. "I wove you so much Vita-chan."

"Yeah, yeah, I wove you too," the redhead mumbled in her sleep. "Now be quiet so I can rest."

"Fine," the brunette pouted. _I hope everything turns out alright in the end... Rein-chan..._

* * *

><p><strong>Omake 2<strong>

Hayate: Why did you make another omake in the same chapter?

CoL: Well, I really wouldn't call this an omake, probably just something to add some more information that I am too lazy to put in the story? And I wanted to try something new...

Hayate: So you're saying that you are too lazy to think of a way to fit in little details?

CoL: ...maybe? Besides, I can't stand any serious scenes and have to make something less serious...

Hayate: ...half the chapter wasn't that serious, and the omake above wasn't serious at all...

CoL: ...spur of the moment?

Hayate: You're an idiot.

CoL: How rude. I'm not just an idiot, I'm a _genuine_ idiot. -looks off to the sunset-

Hayate: ...

CoL: Ahem, so any questions?

Fate: Does onee-chan really hate me?

CoL: ...how should I know?

Fate: I hate you.

CoL: I hate me too.

Fate: Why did you make me say good-bye to Nanoha again? It was hard enough the first time. -sniffles-

Nanoha: Fate-chan, it's not a goodbye, it's a promise to meet each other again. Though, I am sort of disappointed that I won't be fighting by your side. -glares at CoL- stupid author... -looks back at Fate- But knowing that you made the promise to be back lifts some of my worries.

Fate: Nanoha -looks deeply in amethyst eyes-

Nanoha: Fate-chan -looks deeply into burgundy eyes-

Hayate & CoL: ...

Yuuno: -shows up out of nowhere- So I got turned into a humanoid thing that didn't look quite human and my death was ignored... Do you hate me?

CoL: So sorry Yuuno, it was... somewhat unplanned? I went along with the story and your death seemed somewhat appropriate...

Yuuno: Will anyone else know about my death?

CoL: umm... it will not be mentioned in the story, but upon hearing your death, Chrono will make sure there is a proper funeral... or rather a small memorial service...rant thingy, for you have no other family...

Chrono: -clears throat- To my dear best friend Yuuno. -sniffles- Amy I can't do this! -sobs-

Amy: Bear with it Chrono, let your feelings out so he would know. -rubs boyfriend's back-

Chrono: -takes deep breathes- Yuuno, when we were kids, we were always together, through thick and thin. Nothing could have broken our friendship. Heck, I even saw you as a potential lover at one point. But alas, I was already falling for Amy. -shakes head- Moving on, when you called my sister inhumane I wanted to smack the living daylights out of you. Maybe if I had done that sooner, if I found you quicker, you wouldn't have to die. Yuuno, may you rest in peace...

Yuuno: Chrono -sobs- thank you so much. T_T

Chrono: o_o GYAH! Yuuno ghost! -runs away with Amy tailing him-

Yuuno: ... TAT

Hayate: So when I met up with Rein-chan at the island, what happened? I'm sure the readers want to know.

CoL: Why can't you tell it yourself?

Hayate: There's nothing to tell... I never met up with her. I only saw her flying around, surveying the area. And somewhere in my heart, I knew that if I talked to her, I wouldn't be able to leave. I believe though, that she will come back... So will I ever see Rein-chan again?

CoL: -points behind Hayate- There she is.

Hayate: Rein-chan! \(^w^)/ -proceeds to glomp her-

Reinforce: Huh? Uwahhh! M-meister Hayate. (#o.o#)

CoL: Hm, I have no idea what else to say... I don't think there is anything missing...is there? Eh, whatever, this thingamajig was mostly for Yuuno since I kinda felt bad for him...

Yuuno: ... OTL

CoL: ...This has gone long enough. Thank you people-

NanoFate: Wait!

CoL: O_o?

NanoFate: We demand more fluffy moments between us! Put us in an omake or something in the next chapter, or else. -Nanoha starts to build up magic while Fate readies Haken-

CoL: o.o It shall be done! -runs away- Ahem, thank you peoples for reading/reviewing. :3


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer**: I do not own MGLN.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Reinforce POV<strong>

"...Fate..." I tried to get her attention again. Lifeless burgundy eyes stared at the floor as I held the teen. I slung her arm over my shoulders, while I held her by the waist with an arm to support her. "Miyuki, Kyouya what are you guys planning?"

"..." they looked at each other, then back at me. "Beat us first then you'll know the answer~"

"Why?" I gritted my teeth. "I thought you wanted to get out of here. Don't you want to see your sister again?"

"What good will that do?" they questioned. "We aren't even alive anymore."

"But you two are still breathing, thinking, and really active."

"It's only because you have been with us before, that you think like that," Kyouya solemnly looked up at the cracked ceiling.

"And because you, along with Fate, are too kind," Miyuki glanced at the blonde in my arms. "We're really glad that Nanoha loves Fate despite knowing what she's been through, knowing she isn't of the same species, or at least born the same way."

"Even if it's just the matter of your sister, what about your parents?"

"It's better that they didn't know what we went through. Right onii-chan?"

"Yeah, better to think we are dead rather than alive," the eldest sibling agreed.

"I'm sure Momoko-san and Shirou-san would be excited to know you two are alive, even more so if you went back," I looked at them in concern.

"Hm, but it's useless now," the two leapt with their swords pointing at us.

I jumped back. Had I been a second slower, the crushed floor would be stained with blood, and our bodies would be one floor down or attached to their weapons. Not a nice thought... "Come on Fate, I can't do this with you practically knocked out."

"..." the teen weakly looked up at the siblings. "Tell me one thing... do you still love Nanoha and your parents?"

"Of course we do," Kyouya and Miyuki gave a sad smile. "But no matter how much we want to, we can never go back."

"Why? Is it because of Scaglietti?"

"Partially."

"Then why?"

"Beat us first, then we'll tell you."

"...Reinforce," Fate looked intently at the Takamachi's. "Will you be a partner for this fool?"

"Are you actually out of your daze?" I questioned.

"...not really, but I have to know why those two won't come back, and if what onee-chan said was true. I refuse to believe any of this." She wrapped the chain of her scythe around her right hand, "and sorry for being all spaced out. It won't happen again, At least not until after this fight."

"...alright then. I am curious to know why Kyouya and Miyuki has to say."

"Let's go," we both shouted.

"Alright finally!" the other two grinned and sprung at us.

_I hope Fate doesn't hesitate, along with me too._ "Bultiger Dolch," a red kunais appeared in front of me. With a flick of my wrist, they flew towards the siblings.

As they quickly cut them with ease, Fate dashed her way behind them, "gotcha." The blonde swing Haken, only to be stopped by Kyouya.

"Too slow!" the sole male in the room tightly gripped his sword, which he angled diagonally. He forced the scythe off and stepped forward, ready to slash upwards.

Fate quickly unravelled her chains half-way and caught the blade with them, "nah, I still got you." Making sure the chain was looped around the blade, she ran closer to the short-haired sibling. Taking the chance of his immobilization, Fate kneed his chest and immediately followed with a kick to the stomach.

"Whao," I dodged to the side.

"Don't go spacing out now," Miyuki tilted her head to the side with one eye closed. "You're pair up to fight with me."

I stepped to the side to avoid her sword and quickly place a hand on the blade's backside. Gripping the cool metal, the chanted a spell, "Frierenfesseln."

"Tch," my opponent let go of her weapon and back off, just in time to avoid the water I came up with. "Who knew you could do that?" The swirling water froze then shattered the blade.

"Ring Bind!" Rings of condensed magic flew towards her.

"Heh," she pulled out a wooden sword from a pile of debris nearby. "Of course it's always a good idea to be prepared," Miyuki deflected the rings with several hits.

"And it's always to have a backup plan," I smirked as a charge of black energy appeared at the palm of my hands. "Fate, get out of the way!"

"Okay?" she jumped to the side, getting a grasp of my plan.

"Oi, no way you're going to-" the sibling gritted their teeth.

"Thunder of the Night," I sprinted to Miyuki, practically pushing against her sword and towards Kyouya. A dark sphere surrounded us as I fired white lightning bolts at the two. "Fate now!"

As the sphere shattered, I jumped up to avoid the incoming scythe. "Got you now," the blonde grinned as her thrown weapon circled around the two, bind them in chains.

"Boo," the half-fried siblings pouted.

"You two were going easy on us, weren't you?" I half-heartedly glared at them.

"Nooo, but you really nearly baked us."

"Tell us," Fate gripped one end of the chain and snatch of Haken. "Why can't you leave?"

"...because... First of all, have you felt that barrier around the island?"

Fate gave a confused look as I nodded my head. "Is it only because of that?"

"Well yes, it is also keeping you two here by the way... and to be more specific, it's because we are still alive, that the barriers are up. We are basically keys. If we want out, Scagliette would have to input a command to let us go, or another option, we die... along with Alicia..."

"What?" Fate growled. "Onee-chan..."

"So what will you do?"

"...the only thing I can do..." she unbind the two and ran off to where her feet will take her.

"You're not going to chase after her?" Nanoha's siblings gave me an 'are you sure' look.

"No, despite how short our fight was, I used a lot of magic and also earlier. So I'm tired. Besides," the corner of my lips pulled upward. "I know she'll pull through."

**Nanoha POV**

"Nanoha-mama," a tiny voice said as my eyes slowly opened because of the morning sun. "Mama, wake up, it's morning already," the heterochromia eyed girl grinned.

"Mmm, five more minutes," I mumbled, rolling over and pulling the blanket over my head.

"But Auntie Hayate will throw cold water on you if you don't get up."

"You should listen to your daughter Nanoha-chan~" said brunette happily hummed.

"If one drop gets on me, you are dead," I growled. "I am tired and I miss Fate-chan."

"But Nanoha-chan, you have a lovely daughter and me to keep you company."

"Why would I care about you being here? I love my daughter way too much to pay any attention to you."

"...you wound me... Come on Vivio-chan, your mother wants to be left alone to sulk."

"I'm not sulking... I'm just dead tired..." I yawned. _I want to cuddle with Vivio-chan._

"Mama, I will snuggle with you then."

"Mmm, it's like you read my mind. Come here my cute little angel," I lifted the blanket to let the bundle of warmth crawl in. "You're like a hot water bottle," my arm wrapped around her tiny waist.

"Nanoha!" Hayate shouted from down the hall. "I'm going to guess that you are not going to school?"

"No, if I go then who will take care of Vivio-chan?"

"I will," my mother's voice replied.

"Whaaa?" I sat up and looked at her with wide eyes, Vivio was still in my arms. "O-okaa-san, what are you doing here?"

"Well, you have really been home for a couple of days, and you haven't been at school. Plus I wanted to see my granddaughter," mom smiled at the child in my arms.

"Uuu?" my daughter tilted her head to the side. "Are you Nanoha-mama's mama?"

"Yes, I am Momoko, your mama's mama."

"M-Momoko-san?" wide beady green and red eyes shyly looked at the smiling woman.

"Awww," mother cooed. "You are so cute. Come give me a hug."

"Go ahead Vivio-chan," I gave her a little nudge.

"Momoko-san~"

"I will kidnap your daughter, so get to school," mother hummed while walking out with Vivio in her arms.

"...okay... Be a good girl Vivio-chan," I weakly waved at my daughter.

"Cheer up," my uniform smacked me in the face. "You'll see her after school," the clothing slide down to my lap, allowing me to see Hayate.

"Ah! I need to get Vivio-can into a school!"

"... I think your mom is going to take care of that since it's hard to believe you're a mother... with a child that old."

"But I don't want to see her leave the nest so soon," I sobbed.

"N-Nanoha-chan, it's not like she's leaving for college..."

"But still," my voice went up an octave, "I'll rarely get to see her."

"You're already in school. You're not going to see her for most of the day anyways."

"...shut up."

"Yeah, yeah, hurry up and change already."

By the time we got to school, my mind was already occupied with thoughts of Fate and Vivio. Before I knew it, I was in English. "So class," Tiida called for our attention. "Since my room isn't going to be fixed anytime soon, we are going to have class outside until it does. But I am too unmotivated to actually teach out here, so we are just going to hang around this area for the time being. I must warn you though, the moment I get that classroom back, we are going to have a test on the things I have taught you so far."

"So is this like a study period slash free time?" a classmate questioned.

"Yes, and now let me spend some time with my sister," he walked over to us and hugged said sister. "Teana! I misses you so much!"

"Hey! Get off of my Tea," Subaru shoved our teacher, attempting to get her girl back.

"...I feel so... loved?" Teana said in confusion. "Why am I here?"

"Because I enrolled you here at this school, but you don't start until next week," the English teacher explained.

"And I wanted to be with you and I know school is important, so I brought you here," the purple-haired girl grinned.

"Oh boy..." the girl in the middle sighed.

"Ah, by the way," Tiida shot a look at me. "Your daughter is here. Your mother will come to pick her up after class is over."

"What?" I gave him a dumbfounded look.

"Nanoha-mama!" a little blonde crashed into me and I instinctively wrapped my arms around her. "I missed you so much."

"Vivio-chan~" I ignored the surprised looks my classmates were giving me. "How is my little honey bunny? I missed you too~"

"Idiot parent," Hayate coughed.

"You're just jealous," I stuck my tongue out at her.

"I-I missed you too Auntie Hayate," her heterochromia eyes cutely looked at the brunette.

"...Vivio-chan," Hayate snatched the child from my arms. "I love you more than both your mothers combined. Live with me."

"Hayate," my fist connected to her head.

"I'm just kidding Nanoha-chan," the brunette clutched her wounded head.

"Stupid aunt."

"So Vivio-chan," Hayate ignored my comment. "Do you want to hear how your Fate-mama and Nanoha-mama met?"

"Yes!" my daughter energetically replied.

**Hayate POV**

"Okay then," I started. "It all began one morning, when the sun was high in the sky, running along the empty streets was a teenage girl. She was late for class, as usual, so it was a common thing. But this one day was different. And no, she wasn't on time, but a fateful encounter was made..."

_Quickly approaching the school gates, the girl with the side ponytail sighed, "as usual, it is closed."_

"Whao, whao, whao," Nanoha interrupted. "That's suppose to be me right? That has never happened in my life before."

"Yes it is you. Now hush Nanoha-chan, and let me tell the story," I placed a finger upon my friend's lips. "As I was saying..."

_Nanoha walked along the wall connected to the gates until she encountered a tree, "ah, good thing I found the perfect tree to climb on the first day of school," she grinned to herself._

_ Climbing up the tree, she met someone who took her breath away. Nanoha climbed to the branch next to that person. A girl her age was sleeping on the highest branch. Long golden hair gently fluttered in the light spring breeze. Her chest ascended and descended in a slow rhythm. "Mmm," the girl slightly turned her head, causing her bangs to lightly graze her forehead and reveal her closed eyes._

_ "Who are you," Nanoha softly whispered, caressing the other girl's cheek with the back of her hand. "Why are you so breathtakingly beautiful?"_

_ "Nanoha-chan!" She heard in the distant. "Come on, we know you're out there somewhere!"_

_ "Hayate-chan," Nanoha tsked after noticing the noise was staring to stir up the blonde. "Hopefully I will see you again," with that said, she jumped off the branch and landed in the school's grounds._

_Lunchtime..._

_ "Nngh!" Nanoha stretched in her seat after a nap. "That was a great shut eye time."_

_ "I still don't get it," I sighed. "You are late to class everyday, sleep all the time, and somehow you get decent grades."_

_ "I am magical," the chestnut-haired girl cheekily replied._

_ "Come on, let's go to lunch already," grabbing my friend by the arm, I continued, "Arisa-chan and Shizuka-chan are waiting..."_

"By the way Vivio-chan, Arisa-chan and Shizuka-chan are friends of mine and your mamas," me, the storyteller explained. "Without them, Nanoha-chan wouldn't have found out where Fate-chan went off to, and your location."

"Really?" red and green eyes shined at me. "I want to thank them."

"Well, I'm sure they'll be back sometime soon. So just be patient, okay?"

"Un!" Vivio nodded.

"Okay, let's see now... ah that's right..."

_ "Carry me," Nanoha demanded._

_ "...what?" my brow lifted in confusion._

_ "I said carry me."_

_ "Why would I do that?"_

_ "Because I love you."_

_ "I love you too Honey, but not that much," my hand lightly hit her head._

_ "Ah," Nanoha clutched her head. "You wound me." Finally getting up, she followed me out to the roof._

_ "Yo!" Arisa greeted the two. "Took ya long enough."_

_ "Good afternoon," Shizuka smiled. "Why were you later than usual Nanoha-chan?"_

_ "Uh it's beca-"_

_ "Listen here you two," I cut off Nanoha. "My Honey is cheating on me with another woman!"_

_ "You said you didn't love me!"_

_ "That doesn't mean that I still don't have lingering feelings for you!"_

_ "Silence! I am tired of you being on and off about your feelings. It hurts," the chestnut-haired girl her heart._

_ "Nanoha-chan, I'm so sor-"_

"-why are you giving me that look?"

"..." amethyst eyes narrowed while the owner's teeth shown to intimidate me. I guess she picked up that habit from Fate somehow.

"I thought it was all in the past honey! I'm sorry!"

"Go on with the story already," most of the class shouted.

"I'm sorry Honey, I have to give the people what they want." I continued with a burning glare at my direction, "so anyways..."

_ "-ry. But know that you will always be in a special place in my heart."_

_ "This flow of conversation makes no sense."_

_ "It doesn't have to... So anyways, Nanoha-chan was stuck atop of a tree when she encountered a beautiful blonde sleeping peacefully on the highest branch."_

_ While I was still rambling, me and the group did not notice said blonde was up on the highest point of the building. "Hmmm, I thought there was someone around me as I took a nap," a smirked played upon her lips, revealing her sharp teeth. "This should be interesting," she slyly climbed down and went through the doors leading down the stairs._

_After school..._

_ "Mmm," Nanoha stretched with her eyes closed as she and her friends walked to the front gate. "What a knowledgeable day it has been."_

_ "You were asleep the whole time," the group deadpanned._

_ "But I still listened," amethyst eyes shifted to look at the ground._

_ "Mmmhmm," the group rolled their eyes._

_ "What? Don't look at me like tha- oof!"_

_ "Sorry about that," a sweet voice apologized. A tall blonde with burgundy eyes held her hand out to the person she bumped into. "Are you okay?"_

_ Taking the offered hand to get up, Nanoha replied, "y-yeah." Her throat became dry, and her legs responded by running home._

_ "Nanoha-chan!" her friends shouted, wanting her to wait._

_ "Augh," Arisa sighed heavily. "Why does she have to sprint off like that?"_

_ "Come on, let's go catch up to her," Shizuka dragged her companion off._

_ "Ah, we're sorry for Nanoha-chan's behavior. She's been very weird since this morning," I apologized. "See you around,"_

_ "Nanoha, huh?" the blonde smirked. "I have taken an interest to you."_

_Later at night..._

_ "Okaa-san, otou-san, I'm going to take a walk," Nanoha announced after washing the dishes._

_ "Eh? But Nanoha, it'll be dark soon," her dad whined._

_ "I'm not going far, just to the park and back."_

_ "Go Nanoha, be back before nine," her mother waved._

_ "What, but Nanoha will be alo-" her father started as the daughter closed the door behind her._

_ "Ah, what a nice dAY?" a red-orange wolf rammed into Nanoha, sending her flying up the air diagonally. "AHHHhhh?" She screamed at first, but stopped as she felt strong, gentle arms carrying her._

_ "You alright?" her savior softly landed on the ground._

_ 'It's her,' the chestnut-haired girl thought, while getting lost in deep wine-colored eyes. She nodded her head, for words would not come out of her mouth._

_ "Sorry, my wolf companion ran into you like that. Hm?" the blonde lifted a brow. "Is there something on my face?"_

_ "N-n-no. It's just..."_

_ "Hm?" The teenager closed her burgundy eyes, "I'm not letting you go until you tell me~"_

_ "Uuu, you're beautiful..." mumbled the red Nanoha. "Can you let me down now?"_

_ "Nope~ I have decided, I like you in my arms~" The amethyst-eyed teen was mystified by her holder's statement. "Yup, I like you a lot know. Besides, you said you wanted to meet with me again didn't you?"_

_ "Y-you were awake?"_

_ "Yup. There's nothing my ears can't hear. And your scent," the blonde nuzzled her nose against Nanoha's hair. "It was still lingering around when you left. My name's Fate by the way."_

_ "Fate-chan..." Nanoha barely whispered. "I-I have to go home now!" she struggled to get out of the comfortable arms._

_ "Then let me carry you there~"_

"From that day one, Fate-chan started to hang out with us. And every night, your mamas would meet at that very park."

"Really?" Vivio looked at her mother. "Is that true Nanoha-mama?"

"To over simplify things," the mother slowly said. "Yes, that is how I met Fate-chan" _Even though it's not true..._

"I want to meet Fate-mama," the child pouted.

"Me too," Nanoha engulfed her daughter in a hug and sobbed.

"Why are you never home nowadays?" Momoko showed up out of nowhere.

"O-okaa-san! What are you doing here?" the teen hugged her daughter even tighter.

"Well, your class is about to end soon and I was done doing my errands. So I'm going to steal my granddaughter."

"My daughter!" Nanoha stretched out her hand as Vivio was taken away by Momoko. "Noooo!" she curled up and silently wept.

"Idiotic parent," I quickly said.

"I know you miss her too," my friend growled.

"...Vivio-chan! I will visit you after school! My Honey's daughter!"

"...Idiot..."

"Nanoha," Tiida caught her attention. "I should have said this sooner, but congratulations."

"What for?"

"Your daughter. I never knew a student of mine would be raising a child. It reminds me of when I raised Teana. Such good memories."

"Congratulations Takamachi," the class said in unison. "Good job on being a mother!"

"...why is it that everyone seems to be taking it so well?"

"No clue."

"Mmph."

**Normal POV**

"Doctor, I thought it wasn't necessary to get Nanoha now that you have your hands on Fate."

"Hm? I did say that, but," his cat yellow eyes looked at Ginga with a gleam. "Do you really think I would be satisfied with just a clone? And really, did you see the product called Vivio?"

The purple-haired woman flinched,_ is it really necessary to call her a product? _"What about her?"

"Keep this in mind when you go after Nanoha. That product can easily read emotions, but I guess that really doesn't matter seeing that you are a cyborg who is not capable of holding any emotions. Right?"

"Yes," Ginga bit the inside of her cheek to keep calm.

"So, do you understand what to do?"

Looking at the man in front of her, she simply nodded at the order he gave her, "yes, doctor."

"Hm?" his yellow eyes studied the figure before him.

"What is the matter?"

"You said so yourself, I know your every move." Ginga flinched as he slowly said those words. "So before you go, I want you to step in there," he pointed to a simple metal capsule with command buttons on the outside.

"I-I understand," she gulped and walked into cold space. _I hope I regain my sanity after this..._ As pain overwhelmed her, the woman's consciousness began to fade.

After releasing her from the capsule a grin form on his face, "go Ginga to fulfill your mission."

"Yes doctor. I shall do as you commanded," with that monotonous reply, she went off.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

"Listen up Vita," a pink-haired woman talked to the seven year-old. "This is Hayate, your cousin," Signum pointed to a five year old brunette. "Because her parents passed away, she will be living with us from this day on."

"Whaaa?" the redhead scooted back from the approaching brunette.

"So don't make her cry or else Shamal will punish you."

"Gyah..." She then felt a slight tug at her sleeve, "huh?"

"Nice to meet you Vita-chan," the youngest gave her cousin a grin.

"...I want to poke your cheeks," Vita poked the little one's cheeks. "So soft like marshmallows."

"Eheh," Hayate giggled and placed her hand on the elder of the two's cheeks. "You too Vita-chan."

"Well, it looks like you two are getting along just fine," Signum smiled at the scene in front of her. "You two won't mind sharing a room, will you?"

"Nope!" the cheery reply came from the youngest.

"Alright then, you two are now roommates."

"...ehhh?" Vita squinted at the woman. "Why do I have to-"

"Hush now little one. Be a good older sister," with that said, Signum walked away.

"...I don't even get to have a say in this..."

"Vita-chan," the littlest one grinned at the older one. "I love you~"

"...just don't uh... whatever," the redhead then walked off to their room.

_In the middle of the night..._

"Mmm... bathroom," the half-asleep Vita mumbled while getting up to go, careful not to wake up her roommate/bed partner. As she came back, sobs reached her ears. _Hayate?_

"Okaa-san, otou-san," the brunette quietly sobbed.

_That kid was so cheerful earlier._ _Ugh, why do I gotta be nice?_ The redhead laid on the bed and scooted to her cousin. "Don't worry, I'll be here in place of your parents," she wrapped an arm around the younger child.

"Y-you won't leave me?"

"No, I'll be your nee-san..."

"V-Vita-neechan?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you," the brunette wiped her tears and snuggled closer to the older of the two.

"Ah, what have I gotten myself into?" Vita sighed and looked down at the now sleeping girl. "I guess it won't be too bad..."

* * *

><p><strong>Omake 2<strong>

CoL: Ah, I just love writing about the Yagami family :3 -finally stops running by crashing into a wall- Well hello everybody thank you for readi-

NanoFate: Whao whao whao! Where's our fluff? We said to put an omake. You make us wait for two months and there is no fluff between us!

CoL: Well senioritis got me so bad that it affected this -waves arms around- world of fanfiction in my empty mind along with some others. It also led me to think up of other things unrelated to this so I couldn't do anything. -quickly says- And the fact that I was playing video games.

NanoFate: What?

CoL: But don't worry I will graduate high school today so the senoritis is gone! -sheds manly tears while watching the sunset then whispers- ... I hope...

Fate: Speaking of high school...

Nanoha: Will Fate-chan be back before we graduate?

CoL: ...nice weather isn't it? -looks at the now clear blue sky-

NanoFate: ... =_=

CoL: Back on topic, your fluff was already in there. You know, that one story Hayate was telling your daughter.

NanoFate: ... =_=

CoL: What? You also said, 'or something', so I decided to put a fluff in not an omake, but a story.

NanoFate: Told by Hayate...

CoL: Yes!

NanoFate: That's full of lies...

CoL: Yes! But it also had some truth! Besides, you two aren't physically together right now in the story, so how am I suppose to write fluff between you two? :3

NanoFate: And yet you put us with each other here?

CoL: Yup!

Fate: ...Haken, you will be stained with human blood for the first time. -holds scythe up, admiring the glim it shone in the sun- This will be the only time.

Nanoha: ...You should feel honored to die by my most powerful spell -charges mass amounts of magic- I call it Starlight breaker.

CoL: O_o -uses arm to shield self- Wait! If I die now, who will continue this?

NanoFate: Haaa... -lowers weapon and cancels spell- If we can't do that, then... -eyes start to have a dangerous glint-

CoL: o.o Oh my... -runs away- So anyways, if there are any questions you readers have about this story, like some things you don't understand, or unanswered questions you have, feel free to question in the review or pm me, it will be answered in the story or omake since I am too lazy to actually reply. I know how my mind works... most of the time... but I don't know how your mind interprets things so, uh, yeah. Since this story will end sometime soon, I want to make it so there won't be any questions by the time it ends. Hm, that's probably the reason I have nonsense rambling here... I wonder what other omake I should write... Hm... I have ranted too long, so-

NanoFate: Wait a moment! You ranted way too much that we couldn't find a good spot to jump in!

CoL: ...So what do you want?

NanoFate: We want our daughter! Where is she?

CoL: With Hayate somewhere. What I think of it now is that Vivio hasn't met you yet -points at Fate- so it is not necessary for both of you to meet in this omake-rant thingy.

Fate: ...okay... I understand... -looks at ground dejectedly and slows down-

Nanoha: How dare you make my Fate-chan sad! -speeds up- And what do you mean she's with Hayate-chan?

CoL: -speeds up as well- She's with Momoko-san as well, along with Lindy-san and Precia-san! By the way, why are you speeding up? You're leaving your precious Fate behind!

Nanoha: Gyah! -slows down- Fate-chan.

Fate: Nanoha... -comes to a complete stop- I want to see Vivio! TAT Will I ever see her? Q_Q

CoL: ...nice weather isn't it? ...Anyways, thank you-

NanoFate: -people for reading/reviewing! Especially since it was written by that incompetent fool! -points at CoL who is slowly getting further away-

CoL: I'm having wayyy too much fun with this omake... until next time! ...I'm not being chased by "Fate T. Harlaown" anymore... am I? o.o


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I do not own MGLN.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Vivio-chan!" Nanoha slammed open the entrance doors to the café after seeing her daughter wearing an apron helping her mother carry stuff to the customers.

"Nanoha-mama!" after setting the plates down, Vivio ran and hugged her mother's legs.

"Awww, what has my adorable girl been up to?" the teenager bent down to pick her up.

"Helping Momoko-san and Shirou-oujiisan with the café."

"D'awww, you're such a good girl," the auburn-haired girl rubbed her cheek against the other's.

"I will never get tired of this sight," a voice cooed from behind the two.

"Ah, Auntie Hayate," Vivio widely grinned.

"Oh," a sigh escaped Nanoha's lips. "I forgot you were there."

"How mean!" the brunette faked sobbed and took Vivio out of her mother's arms. "Let's go, your mother doesn't love me anymore."

"O-oi," amethyst eyes stared at Hayate retreating to the back. Footsteps leading upstairs were heard. "...my daughter..."

"Nanoha," said person's mother gasped. "How can you cheat on Fate when you two already have a daughter?"

"I don't love Hayate-chan, okaa-san."

"Hm, then help us out here."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You're ex-lover took away my adorable helper, so you have to replace her."

"...fine..." the young Takamachi dejectedly sighed. _And Hayate was never my lover..._

_Some time later..._

"Finally," Nanoha trudged up the stairs. "I can't believe okaa-san and otou-san left me in charge. Where are they anyways? ...wait a moment, why didn't I get Hayate-chan and Vivio-chan to help? Ah, whatever, what's done is done..." I heard familiar music and soft talking coming from inside my room.

"Fate-mama must have loved Nanoha-mama very much," the teen mom barely heard her daughter say in a soft whisper.

"Yes," Hayate hummed. "But of course when Nanoha-chan found out about it the next morning, she flew off to find Fate-chan."

"I want to see Fate-mama soon, not just in picture form..."

"Same with Nanoha-chan. Why else do you think she has a blown up picture of Fate-chan?"

_Blown up what?_ The eavesdropping teen lifted a brow. "What are you-" as she walked in, her eyes followed the direction the two were looking at. There, posted against her wall was a rather large picture, taking up half of her wall, of Fate in a dress. It was the same one as when Nanoha went to the blonde's house, but was somehow taken without Fate noticing.

"That's not all Nanoha-chan," Hayate pointed over to the bed. Pictures of their date hung on the wall over the bed.

"...are you trying to make me sad?" Nanoha's eyes narrowed at her friend.

"It's not me this time!" the brunette took a defensive stance. "It's your mom and Fate-chan's parents doing. Besides, how can you be sad when your daughter is dressed like this."

I looked over at Vivio, who was wearing a hooded puppy footie pajama. "R-ruff!" she barked.

"Kyaaa~" Nanoha squealed and hugged her tightly.

"Nyah," the kid squirmed a bit. "I can't breath Nanoha-mama."

"Gyah, sorry Vivio-chan," the parent let go of her daughter. "You're just so cute."

"Eheh. Momoko-san, Lindy-san, and Precia-san bought a lot of outfits for me. And also matching ones for Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama."

The amethyst-eyed teen then noticed something and looked over at Hayate. Her friend was wearing the same thing as Vivio, except bigger of course. "What are you wearing that for?"

"I am Vivio-chan's auntie," the brunette gave a thumbs up. "And I will be filling in for Fate-chan while she's not here."

"I'm not your replacement for Reinforce..."

"I never said you were," the cobalt-eyed teen grinned.

With her happy, giddy mood gone, Nanoha question her friend, "where did the music come from?"

The brunette pointed to her laptop, "are you sure you're ready to see it?"

"See what?"

"The goodbye Fate gave you while you were asleep."

"I want to see! ...but I might cry..."

"I'm here with open arms just to comfort you," Hayate held her arms wide apart. "Come Nanoha-chan, jumped into my arms, I will comfort you."

"...I have Vivio-chan for that..."

"...you..." cobalt blue eyes stared at Vivio. "How dare you take my Nanoha-chan away."

"Eh?" The little one tilted her head to the side. "But I thought Nanoha-mama belongs to Fate-mama," tears threatened to fall. "Auntie Hayate, you meanie."

"How dare you make my daughter cry," amethyst eyes menacingly looked at Hayate.

"Gyah! I'm so sorry Vivio-chan," the brunette hugged the girl. "It was all a joke to tease your mother. She is Fate-chan's wifey! You hear that Nanoha-chan?" she face her friend. "You are Fate-chan's wifey! Not mine!"

"...Hayate, what are you doing here in the first place?"

"Like I said, to be the shoulder you cry on when you see this."

"So you weren't giving me a choice as to whether or not I want to watch it..."

"Cry into our arms," Vivio opened her arms.

"Mine," Nanoha picked up her daughter and sat on the floor.

_After watching Fate's goodbye..._

"Fate-chaaaaaan," Nanoha sniffled. "Wh-why did you leave me?" She quickly got up, "I'm coming for you!"

"Nanoha-chan!" Hayate grabbed her friend's arm and pulled her down. "We just went there yesterday."

"And if you go there now, my efforts coming here would be wasted since I could have just waited," a voice came from inside the room, near the window.

Nanoha slowly turned around to meet familiar cyan eyes, "Ginga, gINga, ginGA."

"...can you stop saying my name weirdly? Actually," she shook her head, "can you just stop saying my name?"

"Shush! I'm in a weird mood right now! GIN-"

"GIN-NEE!" Subaru busted into the room, holding Teana by the waist. It seemed as if the purple-haired girl dragged the orange-haired girl for who knows how long. "Gin-nee..." she let go of the girl's waist and walked up to her sister. "Gin-ne-"

"Don't call me '-neechan'," cold cyan eyes glared at the approaching girl and pushed her back.

"But you are my nee-chan no matter what," Subaru persisted. "Even though we have been separated for so long, you will always be my nee-chan."

"How would you know I'm not just a copy!" Ginga snapped and dashed towards the group.

Nanoha ran up in front of everyone and held out her hand, palm facing the cyborg, "Holding Shield!" A round magenta circle of condensed energy appeared just as Ginga struck her gauntlet fist at Nanoha. "Let's take this somewhere else," the mage grabbed her opponent's arm. "Flier Fin," little transparent wings appeared at her feet and she quickly flew off with Ginga in hand.

"Gin-nee..." Subaru clutched her teeth and wiped her tears. "I'm going after them."

"Whao whao whao," Teana grabbed the fired up Subaru. "You don't even know where they are."

"I might have an idea," Hayate spoke up. "From the look Ginga gave, it was like she had a place in mind in case she had to fight Nanoha-chan... Let's go," she got up. "You stay here Vivio-chan."

"No," the little girl clutched my skirt. "I want to go with you."

"But it will be dangerous, and Nanoha-chan will kill me if anything happens to you."

"I want to help Nanoha-mama and Ginga-neechan," determine red and green eyes looked at Hayate. "Ginga-neechan really doesn't want hurt anyone. She's just confused and really really nice too." She then looked at the purple-haired girl, "Subaru-neechan, Ginga-neechan is just afraid and hurt."

"Vivio-chan..." Subaru then turned her attention to Hayate, "let's bring her."

"You really want to get killed by Nanoha-chan don't you?" the brunette looked at her in fear.

"It'll be fine, I'm sure Tea will watch her, right?"

"Yeah, of course," Teana nodded. "I might as well since I need to look after you."

"Alright!" I'm going to steal Signum's car, so leave a note to Nanoha's parents that we are going to be back uhhh... by morning? Don't mention the fact that I stole Signum's car... Be right back!" With that said, Hayate ran down the stairs and out the door.

"Can she even drive? At night?" The group sat in wonder for awhile until footsteps up the stairs were heard.

"Hey, heeey, I'm back!" Hayate rushed in the room "...why are you looking at me like that?"

"You didn't seriously take Signum's car, did you?" everyone, including Vivio asked.

"Of course not," she grinned, then looked at the floor in disappointment. "She caught me just as I reached for the keys. I did tell her why I did what I did, so she decided to drive us... So let's go!"

_Thank goodness,_ the group simultaneously thought. _Our lives are spared._

"Ah-choo!" the Yagami sneezed. "I must be awesome for someone to talk about me."

"..."

_A few seconds earlier on Signum's side..._

"What the hell is taking that brat so long to get back?" the irritable woman groaned. "I thought it was so urgent since she had the nerve to try and take the car. She hasn't even told me what's going on yet."

"Signum! We is here!" Hayate waved, a group of half-scared people followed behind her.

"Can't you use proper grammar?"

"Nope. I is not in the mood."

"So, why am I here again? You dragged me out of bed saying that it is urgent for me to drive you all somewhere. And I don't even know where and what the situation is."

"Um, well, Nanoha-chan and Ginga flew off somewhere to fight. And I think it is where I stalked- errr I mean followed Fate-chan the day after her date with Nanoha-chan. Same place where Fate-chan and Ginga first met."

"Haaa," the teacher sighed. "And Vivio-chan is coming?" she worriedly eyed the kid in Hayate's arms. _Why are they wearing matching pajamas?_

"I want to help Nanoha-mama," Vivio said with determination.

"Don't worry," Teana piped up. "I'll make sure she doesn't get hurt."

"Oh my gosh, why at nighttime does these things happen?"the adult sighed once again. "Hurry up and get in already. Otherwise Testarossa will come here if she knew what was happening."

"Indeed, Fate-chan's wife senses will be tingling," Hayate grinned.

**Fate POV**

"Ah-choo!" I rubbed my nose with the back of my hand. "Who is talking about me?" I looked through the long corridor. "Onee-chan..." I clenched my fists and looked sternly at the ground while moving along the dark cold corridors. My hand touched the cool walls, so I won't loose my way. "Is that why you said those things to me? So I wouldn't feel guilty for... killing you? ...you know me better than that... I practically owe you my life... you saved me after all... you're my... family..."

_ Alone... that's how I felt when I came to know the term for that feeling back then... _I would never forget that day. _It was dark when I first woke up. The cold liquid I was submersed in was uncomfortable. The room, filled with unknown devices, they looked like they could cause pain. 'Pain' why would I think like that in the first place? How would I know the term for that feeling?_

_ "I see you're finally awake," a voice that sent shivers to my spine said with a smug tone._

_ I looked up to see a white garbed man. Something about how the top half of his face being covered with shadow, showed me he was up to no good. I tried to speak, to find out what was happening, but then realized I couldn't. It might have been because I was under water, but I didn't know what to say._

_ "I see my experiment was a success, I should tell her that."_

_ I looked at him in confusion. He just left, laughing manically. Ever since then, I have heard a girl arguing with him saying, "let her go. At least, at least let me take care of her." I don't know why, but I felt genuine warmth and concern from her, even though I don't know who she was._

_ Fear and pain coursed through my body for awhile I did not know how to stop it, but there was a feeling in me to keep enduring it. One day, a small wolf puppy dug her way in the room somehow. Since I was an infant, we were the same size, so I copied her movements, and speech as well. I called her Arf since I... well it sounded right. She was the only friendly contact I had while stuck in that room. Arf did tell me stories and describe the outside. It made me feel less lonely._

_ One day while resting after the daily routine of the painful injections I received, Arf came to visit as usual, but with someone else. "Imouto-chan," tearful deep red eyes looked at me. An unknown feeling of warmth was wrapped around me, causing me to shed tears. My body shook from the unfamiliar hold. I didn't know what to do but rest my head against her chest._

_ "She is your sister," Arf informed me. "She one the one arguing to that despicable person," she tsked at the last part._

_ "Imouto-chan," the girl sniffled. "I promise, I promise that I will protect you. I'm your family, I'll never let you be alone."_

_ Arf had translated her words for me. '"Family' a word that was new to me. Arf, you are like a companion for me, someone who... I can lean on?"_

_ "That is also another way to be family too," the puppy grinned. "I was already your family when I found you. We are connected by a special bond, our hearts. Both literally and emotionally."_

_ "Then what of me and her?" I looked at the girl. She was confused since I was speaking in Arf's tongue, but she didn't seem to mind. She must care for me so must to let a thing like that slide. I... I want to know her language so I could communicate with her... "Wait a moment," my eyes widened at my companion, "how do you understand what she's saying?"_

_ "That is a mystery you will never find out. Hm?"_

_ She then translated the girl's words, "I will get you out of here. You can count on it. I love you. Do you have a name yet?" Arf shook her head as a response in my stead. "Then, you will be called Fate," she bumped her forehead against mine. "Your fate will change for the better. And you will carry the fate we desire, for we cannot change it so." She pulled away and gave me a smile, "my name is Alicia, but you can call me onee-chan."_

_ "O-o-o..." my voice caught in my throat._

_ "O, nee, chan," she slowly said, so I could repeat._

_ "O-o-n-nee-ch-chan?" I shakily repeated. "O-onee-ch-chan. Onee-ch-chan... Onee-chan... onee-chan."_

_ "Yes imouto-chan?"_

_ "Onee-chan," the corners of my mouth lifted as I said those words._

_ "D'awww, you're so cute, she hugged me even tighter. "Ah, nooo, I have to leave now," she reluctantly let me go. "I will be back later," she gave me a reassuring smile and ruffled my hair before she left._

_ Everyday, I would look forward to her visits. She was always battered when she came, but her smile never wore out. She would patiently teach me her speech, so I wouldn't have to go to Arf all the time for translation and of course so she would understand what i was saying. With the help of those two, I was somewhat more... free._

_ "Nee onee-chan," I tugged my sister's sleeve. At this point, I was no longer confined in that room. I had just come back from my daily 'training' in the forest just outside of this building. "Is there someone else here?"_

_ "Hm? What makes you say that?" she lifted a brow in curiosity._

_ "A feeling..."_

_ "Why yes, there is. Your guardian angel is watching over you."_

_ "Eh?" Little did I know that the time that is was Reinforce who was looking over us in secret. But when she left, it felt like something was missing, like another member of our family._

_ "Don't worry about it too much," the siblings grinned. "You might see her again, depending on whether or not she's not shy when the time comes."_

_ Kyouya and Miyuki, they have told me stories about their baby sister, Nanoha. Perhaps it was because of them that I am now with her. "I wonder if Nanoha's lonely," Miyuki mused._

_ "But she would just forget about us in no time," Kyouya sighed and shook his head._

_ "And that's why you," the female sibling poked my nose, "need to meet her one of these days."_

_ "But will I find her?" my timid voice asked._

_ "Heck yeah you will," my sister glomped me from behind. "It's your fate after all."_

_ "Onee-chan," I looked at my sister._

_ "I- no, we will get you out, because you carry the fate we want on you back."_

_ "Mmm?"_

_ "Don't worry, you'll be just fine, now let's go to sleep," with her arms stills wrapped around me, she pulled me to the ground with her._

_ "Onee-chan," I whined. "It's too hot to be sleeping with you like this."_

_ "It doesn't matter! Arf come, join us."_

_ "Ruff!" my companion tackled us, well more like tackled me in the stomach and slept on the ground right next to us._

_ "Goodnight, peoples," my sister grinned. The feeling of her body growing heavier was noticed._

_ "N-night you two," I stuttered._

_ "Sweet dreams," the siblings grinned._

_The next morning..._

_ I woke up since I needed to go out on my daily morning 'training'. Unwrapping the arms that still held me, I whispered to the owner, "see you later onee-chan." I went over to the already awake Arf, "come on, let's go."_

_ "I will protect you Fate," the puppy barked._

_ "And I will protect you too," I chuckled as we headed out. It was mid-afternoon by the time we got back to Alicia and the others._

_ "Imouto-chan!" my sister tackled me from the side and rubbed her cheek against mine. "I missed you so much!"_

_ "Nyaaa, onee-chan," I giggled from the ticklish contact._

_ "Aww, you're such a cute puppy and kitty at the same time."_

_ "Mou, onee-chan," I pouted._

_ "What? You grew up with Arf, so that makes you a puppy, and you nya like a kitty."_

_ "Mmm," I pouted._

_ "Hey Alicia, we hate to interrupt your love-love bonding with your little sister, but..."Kyouya and Miyuki grimaced and shifted their eyes._

_ "Ah, right," my sister reluctantly let go of me and gave me a weak smile. "We'll be back soon."_

_ "Onee-chan?" my voice was filled with concern. It felt as if something was going to happen, and they weren't going to tell me._

_ "Don't worry," she ruffled my hair. "We shall be back soon. So be a good girl and wait here with Arf."_

_ "Okay..." I watched the three walk out. "Arf," I hugged my companion. "I don't like this..."_

_ "Don't worry Fate," the puppy barked. "I'm here for you too."_

_ "Mmm..."_

_Nighttime..._

_ "They said they'd be back soon," I wrapped my arms around myself in attempt to keep warm. "It's colder than usual," my eyes wandered to the door, hoping my sister would come in at any moment to give me her usual warm hugs._

_ "It's too quiet," Arf whined. "It's never been this quiet, at least not for a long time."_

_ "Yea-" a sudden noise of destruction reached my ears._

_ "We're never going to let you all interrupt our plan," I heard the sibling shout._

_ "Imouto-chan," my sister ran in and grabbed me by the arm. "Hurry up," she lead Arf and I through the destroyed hallways._

_ "What happened here?" I asked while looking at the rubble._

_ "Well, since he isn't here in the building, we are going to get you out."_

_ "What?" I froze. "What about you three?"_

_ "We'll stay here. We need to find the data on all the experiments he has done and destroy them."_

_ "But..."_

_ "Listen here my cute little sister," she pulled me into a hug. "No matter what happens, I'll always be with you. You, me, Kyouya, and Miyuki, we are all family, we'll never really be separated. As long as the memories we shared are still here," she touched over my heart, "we will never be apart. You carry the 'fate' of life that we want to live. To be free, so go Fate, live your life out of this cage."_

_ "But-"_

_ "Fate go," she said sternly. "Arf, take good care of her."_

_ "Ruff!"_

_ "Good girl. Fate, don't dwell in this past, live for your future. Everything that you could be is your choice now, don't look back."_

_ "...but how about you? What would I-"_

_ I heard some shouts from behind. Miyuki's and Kyouya's voices shouted, "Oi hurry up! They're getting closer," at us._

_ "Damn, I have to help them. Go now!" She pushed me out the door. "It's already too late for us, but you still have a chance. Live! For me, them, but most of all, for yourself!"_

_ Arf pushed me through the poorly lit tunnel to the exit as I heard the echo of metal clash together. "I swear, I'll be back to get you." I silently whispered the promise to myself, knowing that she'd scowled me if she knew. When we reached the end of the tunnel, I noticed we were a top of a cliff with the roaring ocean underneath. I picked up my red-orange wolf companion and jumped..._

_ That was the last I ever saw and heard from her, _my feet stopped and I looked at the door in front of me. A familiar, warm scent escaped from the thin gaps on the sides of the door,_ although she never wanted me to come back here, even though I would never go against her will, this is the one thing I will defy. _Taking a deep breath, I place my hand on the cool door knob, "onee-chan, I know you're there, and you can hear me. The 'fate' that you wanted me to live can never be done, seeing that I won't be completely happy unless I got my family back. So," I opened the door, to reveal my sister tensely sitting on the couch with her legs crossed. Her elbow was on her leg with the arm propping her chin up, her hand covered her mouth. Her eyes were clouded to the point where I couldn't read her emotions. I took another deep breath and stared her hard with my similar eyes, "so I will get you, Kyouya-niichan, and Miyuki-neechan, my family, back even if I have to fight you. We'll all leave together, alive."

"Heck yeah we are," a familiar bark was heard near me.

"See? Even Arf agrees... Arf?" I bewilderedly stared a mass of red-orange fur next to me. "What are you doing here?"

"I got bored and anxious waiting for you to get home, so I decided to come along."

"How did you get here?"

"I swam of course. Now let's hurry up so we can all go home together."

"I agree." Looking over at my sister, I asked, "do we really have to fight, or can we just figure out a way to get out, together?"

With her free hand, she grabbed her lance and pointed it at me, "there is only one way out."

"There's never only one way," I readied Haken. "But if you wish, then I'll prove to you that there is another way." _I myself may not be certain if there is one, but I'll never know unless I try. Because, you are my onee-chan. And you along with Kyouya-niichan and Miyuki-neechan are my precious family. I'll never give up not even if this body were to malfunction I will still keep fight, because I made a promise to myself that I will get you back, and that I will come back home to Nanoha._

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

A blue-haired boy awkwardly sat on the couch across a blonde-haired girl. "So, how's it going?"

"..." silence was all he received. Burgundy eyes kept staring at the carpeted ground. A little wolf puppy slept besides her feet.

_...We're suppose to be siblings, but I don't know what to do._ Chrono scratched the back of his head. _And okaa-san's not going to be back until later..._

"Mmm."

Looking up, the boy saw that his sister was nodding off. Her head was now on the armrest, while half her body was actually on the couch, _awww, so cute. I should take a picture for okaa-san._ After reaching to the nearby camera, he held the device up, "and now- ahhh!" A ball of red-orange fluff tackled his face.  
>"Ruff!" Arf quietly barked.<p>

"Ahhh, get off of meee," he silently squeaked, careful not to wake up the blonde. "I just want to take a picture for okaa-san."

"Ruff," the pup placed a paw on her furry chest and turned her head to the side. It was as if she was posing for the camera.

"...you want me to take one of you too?" In response, Arf gave the boy a grin and nodded her head. "Okay, get next to Fate then."

"Ruff," the little wolf did as she was told. Her little paws took her up the furniture and behind the sleeping girl's head.

"Awww, the little drool coming down the corner of her mouth is so cute," he snapped a shot.

"Onee-chan..." Fate whispered. Arf whined and gave a pat on her owner's head.

"..." Chrono placed the device down and walked up to his sister. "You won't tell us what happened and now you mumble about your onee-chan, who you have never mentioned before." He place a hand on fate head and slightly ruffled her hair, careful not to wake her up, "I'll be your onee-chan in her place. Well not exactly seeing that I can never replace a loved one, but I'll do my best to take care of you in her place." With one last ruffle, he lifted the girl's legs onto the couch, and went off to get a blanket to cover her up.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake 2<strong>

Fate: And that is why onii-chan is a girl to me. He even ruffled my hair like onee-chan does. -grins-

Chrono: (#O.O#) I thought you were asleep!

Fate: I was. Arf told me.

Arf: I just had to let Fate know. :3

Chrono: o.o AHHH! Talking wolf!

Arf: Heh -grins-

Fate: "I'll be you nee-chan in her place." Really onii-chan, I thought you didn't want to be called 'onee-chan'.

Chrono: -points at wolf trying to change the subject- Arf just talked!

Arf: Well I do talk in the original series... nee-chan.

Chrono: Hey, I said that to Fate, not you... -pales- oh dammit.

Fate: D'awww, Chrysanthemum-neechan, give me a hug.

Chrysanthemum: -runs away- Noooooo!

Fate: Arf, go after him for me.

Arf: Of course. -chases after Chrysanthemum-

Chrysanthemum: Talking wollllllffffff! -fades aways along with Arf-

Fate: By the way Subaru how-

CoL: -comes out of nowhere- You shall not ask!

Fate: o.o?

CoL: You weren't there so you can't- ow! -clutched head- Q_Q

Nanoha: -holding a staff- Quite bullying Fate-chan! =.=

CoL: B-but she wasn't th- -is knocked out- x_x

Nanoha: Now that, that thing is taken care of. You were saying Fate-chan?

Fate: Errr... What was I saying? ._.'

Subaru: You were asking me something.

Fate: Oh, yeah. How did you know Ginga was at Nanoha's place?

Subaru: Well, I was mine an Tea's room, and I just felt it. It was like she was somewhere in the same area. So I just put on my skates and grabbed Tea around the waist and skated off.

Teana: I had to cling onto her, fearing for my life since she was going so fast right on the streets, and it was already dark outside.

Subaru: Well I didn't want to accidentally run over someone on the sidewalk...

Teana: Then go the normal speed!

Subaru: But I wanted to see Gin-nee as soon as possible!

Teana: … -walks away-

Subaru: Ahhhh, come back. -chases after Teana-

NanoFate: ...everyone just keeps running away from here...

Nanoha: Anyways, it seems like our daughter is just like you Fate-chan.

Fate: Eh? In what way?

Nanoha: Well, you two are like puppies and kitties at the same time.

Fate: Mmm -poutes- :I

Nanoha: Let's go Fate-chan into the never ending skies.

Fate: But I can't fly in this story.

Nanoha: Then I'll carry you. -picks up Fate bridal style- My love. -flies off-

Fate: Nanoha -faints- (#x_x#)

CoL: -wakes up- ...Thank you peoples for- -scene switches to NanoFate-

NanoFate: reading/reviewing, actually for taking your time to even read this since it was written by an idiot!

CoL: What they said. And I can't believe I updated in less than a month. O_o


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** I do not own MGLN.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nanoha POV<strong>

I followed the purple-haired woman to an abandoned building far away from town. Just as I was about to speak, a blur of something can straight towards me. "Whao," I dodged to my left, only to have an arm smack my side. Moving a good distance away and stumbling a bit I looked straight at my opponent, "why? Why are you doing this?"

"...whatever do you mean?" Ginga quickly skated forward.

"You are sending me mixed signals," I pivoted back and grabbed her outstretched arm. "It's like you want to take me away, but," yanking her arm back, I crouched down and did a leg sweep. "It's also as if you're trying to buy time by doing this."

"I am suppose to take you back to Al-Hazard," she jumped over me, and with her momentum, swung me upwards by grabbing my shirt and letting go just as she landed. "But you are reluctant, so I am just simply making you immobile."

"Flier Fin," after several flips, I was able to steady myself in the air. "But I willingly came with you. You could have taken me practically anywhere. On top of that, you purposely went somewhere where no one else can get involved and hurt." She conjured up a transparent blue road and glided towards me. "Tell me why," I dropped down as she zoomed overhead and grabbed her leg. "It's like you're trying to find some answers," I concentrated magic to my heels and flipped up to kick the skater somewhere above the waist.

"There's nothing I want to know," she caught my feet with ease. "I'm simply following orders," the cyborg yanked me up, causing me to lose my grip on her. She then tossed me up and continued on her wing road to me.

"I thought your orders were to take me directly to the doctor," flying backwards to keep my distance, I charged some magic at the palm of my hand. "I don't see that happening now," I released the energy at the woman. "Tell me, is this really what you want to do?" She stayed silent and created another pathway, just grazing the beam of light.

"Yes," the skated slammed her gauntlet hand against my chest and slammed me against the building. I winced in pain as the wall slightly caved in and dust filled the air around us. _Well, I think it was a good thing otou-san trained me._

"That not true!" A very familiar voice shouted, causing me to be startled.

I wasn't the only one though. Cyan eyes were wide open and the pressure she had on me lightened up a bit. Taking that opportunity, I bent my legs so my feet were pressed against the wall and pushed upwards in a diagonal direction. With my hands grabbing my opponent's arms, I swung her up and then I flipped over on top of her. My right hand was still holding onto her tightly, and my feet were planted firmly against her form as I shot a beam up in the air. "Vivio! What are you doing here?" I shouted after I pinned Ginga to the ground, dust flew in the air from the impact.

"It's because I want to help Nanoha-mama and help Ginga-neechan to come to her senses," my daughter answered. "Nanoha-mama go left!"

Doing as I was told, a breeze grazed my right cheek. The dust cleared and I found a rotating hand headed my way. A flutter of caramel-blonde hair blocked my vision, "Vivio!"

My daughter stood her ground. She gave off an air of determination and the purple-haired woman stopped just mere centimeters from her, "Ginga-neechan. I know you don't want to do any of this."

"Vivio," I coughed. The sickening taste of copper began to fill my mouth. _Ugh, just great. Now I'm feeling pain._ "Get away," I wiped the blood from my lips.

"Nanoha-mama, trust me on this," she stayed at her position.

I slowly got up and slowly said, "okay." _I guess if anyone has a chance to get Ginga back, it would be Vivio._ Glancing over to the side, Hayate and Signum were anxiously waiting. Teana had her gun out just in case something were to happen and Subaru was being restrained by Signum. _I need to beat them once this is over._

"Move," the cyan-eyed woman spoke.

"No!"

"Move or else you will get hurt."

"No! I know you won't hurt me."

"Is that so?" Ginga lifted a hand high above and started to swing down.

"Vivi-" I began to move towards her.

"I'm fine Nanoha-mama," Vivio shouted back, stopping me in my tracks. "See?" She nodded her head at the stopped hand. "Ginga-neechan, I know you don't want to hurt anyone. You are not a tool. You are alive. Your little sister is right there," she pointed over at Subaru.

"Those are just lies," the woman finally spoke after a moment. She lowered her hands down, but was still on high alert, "I am just a tool to serve my master."

"Then why do you hesitate?"

"Wha-"

"I know that you were ordered to take Nanoha-mama to Al-Hazard. You have plenty of chances to do that. Then why, why don't you?" My daughter studied the Ginga's eyes, "you may be of metal and flesh right now, but I know you're in there somewhere Ginga-neechan. Right Subaru?" She looked over at the younger sister.

As soon as Signum released her hold on Subaru, the younger Nakajima quickly skated to us. "Gin-neeeeee!" The short-haired girl slammed against her sister's waist and launched them right into the building.

"Was that what you were hoping for Vivio-chan?" Hayate walked to us, along with our teacher and Teana.

"Yes," my daughter huffed in triumph.

"Vivio," I glomped her. "You worried me. Don't you dare do that again."

"Well I hope I don't have to," she looked over at the newly made hole in the wall.

The dust began to settle, revealing the younger skater on top of the older one. "Gin-nee," Subaru sobbed. "I don't care what stuff you are made up of. I just want you, my sister back, back home with everyone else."

"..." Ginga stared at her sister. Conflicting emotions clearly showed in her eyes.

"Please Gin-nee," Subaru tightened her hold. "Don't fight anymore, and come back. I miss you, otou-san and okaa-san miss you. And you're hurting. Don't do something you don't want to do. I hate seeing someone I love in pain."

"I..." tears started to pool at the woman's eyes. "I..."

"Hey," Teana walked up next to them. She pointed at Subaru, "if you're not here, who is suppose to teach me how to deal with her? You're suppose to be my future sister-in-law. And your sister is so clingy, I need you to be here to get her off of me when she's in the process of suffocating me in hugs."

Tears still refused to fall down, "I..."

"Ginga-neechan," my lovely brave cute daughter approached her and place her tiny hand on the woman's cheek. "There's nothing to be afraid of here. We all need you and want you here. You helped me when Auntie Alicia and the others were out. I want to return the favor."

"...I..."

"Please Gin-nee, come back to us," Subaru pleaded once again and held her tighter. "I will protect you if anything happens."

"Same here," Teana and Vivio encircled their arms around Ginga's shaking body.

"Don't forget about me," I piped up. "I hear you helped my daughter, and that's all I need to know that you are a good person."

"My supervisor is your mother," Hayate winked. "And I promised to find you for her and here you are, right in front of us."

"I'm a teacher, and your sister's my student," Signum started. "I might as well look after you too seeing that there isn't anyone mature enough to do so. That means your sister," she quickly coughed the last part.

"Hey! I heard that," Subaru retorted. "I can protect Gin-nee without anyone's help- eh?" She looked up to see an expression that even made me feel all warm. "Gin-nee?"

"Th... Thank you," the tears started to fall from so called cyborg as she wrapped her arms around the three.

"D'waaa," Hayate took out a camera out of nowhere and snapped a picture. "This is such a good scene."

"Yeah," I cracked a smile. Beginning to feel dizzy I walked back to the car with Signum to rest, while Hayate stayed behind for the others. Once I got settled in, I looked up at the star-filled sky, _I hope you're looking up at the same sky as me right now, Fate-chan..._

**Fate POV**

"Arf, I know you want to help, but please stay out of this."

"Awww, fine..." my wolf whined. "But if there's anything you need, I'm right here."

"Thanks Arf." _I never though that I would have to go against her. Not my own sister, but if I have to, then I will. I will free her from here, like she has freed me._ Alicia had green double tipped lance had two additional points on each side in her hands. Each of the bladed tips glinted from the dim light hanging above. "Onee-chan," I whispered as she dashed towards me.

With her low stance and both hand gripped onto the lance, "don't call me that." She lifted off the ground raising her weapon and brought it down with much force.

"Tch," I managed to roll behind her while she was in the air. "Why not?" I asked as she swung her feet to the wall and hopped off, pulling the lance out the ground with her.

"Like I've said," she tossed her lance at me. "You are only a clone of me, a tool for destruction."

"You don't really think that," ducking down, I gripped the snatch of my scythe and tossed the chain over to Arf, who somehow kept herself hidden.

"I'm a ninja!" My companion let out a barely audible bark.

"No, I do think that way," Alicia went straight ahead for me with her hands clenched. "You were always on my nerves."

I dropped my weapon, simply because I didn't want to fight her with it when she's unarmed. "There are limits on how far you could lie," I caught her hand and jumped over her before she could land a hit with her other one.

"I'm not lying!" She ran to grabbed her lance, and kept going until she hit the wall to launch off it at high speed.

"Give me a hug," I spread out my arms. "Or not," I moved to the side to avoid the pointy object aimed directly at my heart. "Why you no love me?"

"Because it don't!" She turned her body in attempt to smack me with the middle of her weapon.

"Well I already know you are trying to make me hate you!" I took the hit and held onto the lance. I felt her body stiffen. "You want me to feel nothing for you," inching closer I placed a hand on hers. "That's why you say those things. You want me to forget about you, to get out of here so I won't be involved any further."

"That's not true!" She snapped and her head against mine. I felt her foot sink against my stomach as she kick me off.

"Lies!" I coughed. "You are a huge liar! You gave me a name, you gave me hope, you gave me something to live for, so therefore I owe you my life. Quit lying to me."

"...What?" she gave me a skeptical look.

With her guard dropped I silently asked Nanoha to forgive me for what I'm about to do. "Onee-chan, you and me, we are the same," I stepped closer to her. "We want all of us to get out of here, but you don't think all of us can get out. So," I stepped on the snatch of my scythe that was left abandoned on the ground next to her. Wrapping my arm around her waist, I continued, "you said all those things to me. Hoping that I would just leave."

"Oh really now," surprisingly, she didn't pull away, only just leaned back a bit. "How would you know that? For all you know, I could have planned on just leaving you here."

"Because, you didn't leave," I leaned in closer to her. "You waited for me right here." I snapped my fingers, signalling Arf to pull the chains.

"And what would I gain from that?" she clenched her teeth as the metal press her arms tightly against her body.

"To spend some time with me, your sister," I kissed her lips. "Right?"

"Ha. I don't remember having such a masochistic sister," with all her strength, Alicia ran to the wall where she pinned me against it with the pole of her lance.

"I'm not masochistic!"

"Yes you are for taking my insults and coming for a beating!"

"If I'm a masochist, then you are a sadist! See how well we compliment each other!" I wrapped my arms around her.

"..." burgundy eyes stared at me in disbelief as the owner of said eyes twitched. "You. Stupid. Sister!"

"Meep!" My heart raced as my life flashed before my eyes from the pointy weapon embedded in the wall next to my head. It did not help that one of the points was right over my ear. Then I realized, "you called me sister!"

Alicia looked at me in horror while her face went red, "I-I-I- No I didn-"

"You. Stupid. _Sister!_" We both looked over at the door where Kyouya, Miyuki, and Reinforce stood, grinning. "You should give up Alicia," they shook their heads.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" my older sister stuttered.

"After listening to your conversation," Kyouya started.

"We wonder if you are the masochist," Miyuki continued.

"Since you are the one who keeps trying to be apart from the one you love the most," Reinforce finished.

"Can we drop the s and m stuff already?" Alicia and I shouted.

"You two even think alike after being apart for so long," the three chuckled.

"No we do not!" my sister shouted.

"Aw, can't we stop fighting?" I tried to pull of a puppy look, but it didn't work. So I got Arf, "you can't say no to this ball of fluffiness."

"..."

"Aw come on," I gave her a sad smile. "I'm already ready to do this. I guess it's fine if you don't tell me the truth now. You can always do it later. I know why you chose this place here after all." An audible gulp was heard from her. "I could smell the ocean from here," I went over to my scythe and walked to the wall opposite from the door. After a few swings, against the concrete wall, it collapse, revealing a cliff, similar to the one I jumped off of ten years ago, but it was closer to the ocean. "You wanted to toss me and Arf out there, so I could get out like back then. The currents here are stronger, so we will be quickly washed away from this island."

"How would you know it's not to get rid of your dead body?"

"I'm not dead now, aren't I?"

"..."

"Well too bad. I'm not going to get out of here. Instead," I pulled my sister in for a kiss on the cheek, "you are. Along with Kyouya-niiichan and Miyuki-neechan."

"Wha- wha?"

"Take care, and live your life out of this cage."

"Fate," her eyes widen.

"Onee-chan, don't dwell in this past, live for your future. Everything that you could be is your choice now, don't look back."

"No," she shook her head. "I know what that means, I've said those words to you."

"Live," I grinned. "For me and yourself."

"But what about you?" Her body shook, "what are you planning on doing here?"

I looked over at Reinforce and Arf, "we're going to stay in place for the three of you." Then I looked over at Kyouya and Miyuki, "take good care of my sister."

They nodded and latched onto her arms and ran off the cliff, "be safe and come back home Fate!"

"Imouto-chaaaan!" Alicia shouted before I heard a splash.

"Onee-chan, I'll be back," tears ran down my face.. "I promise."

I felt a hand on my shoulder, "you could have gone with them."

"And leave you behind?" I looked at Reinforce.

"I would be with her too," Arf barked.

"No," I barked back at Arf. "Besides, it's a perfect trade off. Three out three in."

"Good point," the teacher sighed. "The reason why those three couldn't leave was because there needed to be a balance in this island, or else it will explode the moment all three leave. So since we were part of the stuff that happened here, the balance should be enough."

"...say what?"

"Yeah, don't ask me. That's all I understood from Kyouya's rambling."

"So we would need to do what exactly to actually get out of here alive?"

"Find out the sensors that can trace people like us, and take them down."

I gave a very confused look, "wha?"

"Don't ask me," she shrugged. "I didn't design this island. Ask him instead of me."

"Haaa, next thing you know, we will find Scaglietti dead and have no easy way to get out of here."

"Uh, Fate," Arf whined from somewhere inside the building.

"Uh, Arf, where are you?"

"At the top floor," she barked.

"Arf sure knows how to get to places quickly," I stared up the tall run down building.

"Want me to fly you up?" Reinforce asked.

"If you don't mind. Hold on a second though," I walked back in the room to get Haken and strapped it on my back. Walking up to the wall where Alicia's lance was still impaled in, I yanked it out and tied it with my chain and strapped it on my back right next to my scythe. "Hope you didn't wait long," I went back to Reinforce.

"Not at all," she hugged my by the waist and flew up.

"What the?" The room was all smokey from the destroyed machines and the walls were blackened. There on the ground was a pool of blood with a mop of purple hair in the middle with a body wearing a bloodied lab coat. "I actually want to throw up," I nodded while covering up my nose.

"You jinx," Ark barked.

"Shut up," my voice squeaked. "How am I suppose to know that this will happen?"

"Well," the teacher spoke up. "It obviously looks like the stuff here went haywire and killed him in the process. Too much greed can kill you."

"I think someone rigged the equipment." My eyes caught something green on the floor. Upon coming closer, it was a ribbon, "no way..."

"What is it?"

"I think Yuuno rigged it," I pointed to the piece of cloth next to the machines. Some long blond hair were scattered around it.

"Well, now that's a surprise. I thought he hated you and didn't know about what this place does. Mainly the last part though."

"Good point... I'll just say he did, because there is no way Scaglietti would actually want to kill himself, let alone put all his research to waste. And the fact that nobody else was allowed to go up here, since he didn't want to take the chances of onee-chan, Kyouya-niichan, and Miyuki-neechan to erase the data. Ginga was probably an exception since she was being brainwashed."

"Well, at least when I talked to her earlier, she was having doubts about whether or not she was human or not. Hopefully your daughter and Subaru will take care of that."

"Ahaha, yeah."

"Uh Fate, Reinforce..." Arf whined.

"Yes?" We turned out attention to the wolf.

"Uhhh, what this?" she pointed at a broken screen, but somewhat working screen. There was something like a timer flickering on it reading 00:14 and going down.

"It's plausible that Scaglietti made it so that if he died, all his research will go down with him... Right?"

"...Sleipnir!" Reinforce conjured up three pairs of wings along her back. "Arf! Fate!" She held out her arms and we grabbed a hold of her. The sliver-haired woman tightly held onto us as she flew out at full speed.

When the explosion hit, it knocked the three of us out further across the sky. Our hold on each other loosened. The sound deafened my ears. Only leaving a ringing sensation. _Good thing we got onee-chan and the others out of here._ My vision started to blur as I looked up at the sky, _Nanoha..._ The cold ocean waters was the last thing I felt before going blank.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake :3<strong> (I am so sorry Chrono...)

_It's been three years since Fate left. I myself have wondered if she's still even alive... no, do I still even love her? Now that I think about it, I have only known her for about a month. Maybe even less... But I do know I still love our daughter. I can't help but wonder though, I know Fate will keep her promise and come back, but... will she still love me? Will I still love her?_ Those thoughts were on Nanoha's mind for awhile now. Occasionally being mumbled and heard.

"Nanoha-chan~" Hayate hugged the Takamachi from behind. "I can't believe Chrono is getting married today."

"Yeah," Nanoha chuckled. "And I can't believe that he's going to wear a wedding dress."

"Ahahaha!" The brunette squeezed her friend harder, almost depriving her of air. "But it suites him so well. Besides, Amy sure looks handsome in a tux."

"Right Chrono?" The two turned to me.

"Shut up," I grumbled. _I haven't even seen her since this morning. How am I suppose to know?_

"But you look absolutely gorgeous," Hayate grinned. "The way the dress hugs your nonexistent curves. The way your collar goes up your neck, clinging on it, but loose enough to not choke you, adorned with a flowery patterned lace. The sleeves going from a solid white to a transparent one-"

"I'm doing this in hopes that Fate will come back soon," I snapped.

"Really now?"

"Yeah," I rubbed my forehead. "She always said she wants to see me in a dress on my own will. So hopefully she'll come! And it's my wedding day. It will be complete if she comes..."

"Admit it, you enjoy wearing it."

"Shut up! I know I look beautiful, and you're just jealous. Besides," I glanced at Nanoha, "I'm doing this for you too."

"I'm faltered Chrono," Nanoha said uneasily. "But I'm pretty sure my heart belongs to Fate-chan. And I'm sure Amy wouldn't like it if you had feelings for someone else on you wedding day."

"No-no-no-no-no! I did not mean it that way! I meant that me wearing a dress will have a high chance of getting Fate back to us... to you... so you won't have anymore doubts..."

"Awww, that so sweet Chrono," the chestnut-haired woman smiled. "Thanks."

"Mmm..."

_Some time later..._

_Finally, I'm here,_ I thought while looking at my bride, who was dressed in a black fitted tuxedo and slacks. The tux itself was only buttoned in the middle where her bellybutton would be. Her white dress shirt was neatly tucked in, and the dark blue tie she wore matched my eyes. While I was lost in her eyes, it was already time for us to say our vows. I cleared my throat, but before I could say anything, I was interrupted.

"Go onii-chan!"

I swiftly turned his attention to the audience. My eyes widened at the sight of a very familiar blonde, "I can't believe you actually showed up! Huh? Wha?" I then found myself completely awake in sitting position on my bed.

"Hm? What is it Chrono," a very tired Amy mumbled next to me.

"Ah, sorry about that Amy. I just had a very weird dream."

"What was it about," she yawned.

"Our wedding..."

"But it's tomorrow, or rather, today."

"Yeah, but the weird thing was..."

"What is it," the brunette quickly sat up and looked me rather viciously. "Don't you dare tell me you got married to someone else."

"What? No-no-no," I quickly shook my head. "It was... I was... Our roles were switched..."

Her eyes lit up, "so you do want to wear a dress! I'll go call Lindy, she already has one ready for you!"

"Nooo!" Once again, I woke up. Luckily, my soon to be wife was still sleeping. _That was weird,_ I clenched my still pounding chest. _Sleep needed for day tomorrow. I do hope Fate would randomly show up, but really, what are the chances of that happening? ...Oh well, if she shows up, then I don't care if she does something to embarrass me. If she doesn't, then I'll make sure to tell her I wore a dress to make her regret not coming back sooner._ With much difficulty, I eventually went back to a deep slumber...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks people for reading/reviewing. :3 And as a heads up, next chapter takes place one year after the omake. So that means four years after Fate left. Don't ask why that long... -w-


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: **I do not own MGLN.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Vivio POV<strong>

_It has been four years since Nanoha-mama found me. She says that her important person is my other mama, Fate-mama. Apparently the day I was found by Nanoha-mama, was the day Fate-mama left to complete what she intended to do from the start of her life. No matter what kind of weather it was, almost everyday, Nanoha-mama would go to the park at night, just waiting for Fate-mama. I really hope that she comes soon. I want to meet my other mama and see Nanoha-mama smile lots._

"Vivio-chan!" I turned around to see Corona and Lio waving at me. "Hurry up, we're going to be late for class."

"Uwah!" I ran toward then and we ran to the school. "Whew, just in time," I took a breather after we entered our classroom.

"Almost late now, were you Vivio-chan?" I turned around to see a brown-haired woman. "Tsk tsk tsk, taking your time during lunch now are you?"

"A-auntie Hayate," I stuttered, "w-what are you doing here? And please, don't tell mama?"

"I'm here for no particular reason," she hummed. "Just making sure you're doing well in class. Nanoha-chan asked me to have a meeting with the teacher in her place."

"Ah, how is mama?"

"She's fine, just resting right now. She won't be getting out tonight since I have Zafira watching over her. If she even attempts to step foot outside the house, she will be pinned down by a hundred pounds of fluffiness and dragged back to bed. But still, I can't believe she caught a cold while waiting outside last night," Hayate huffed. "One would think that she would build up some sort of immunity after doing that for four years." She then ruffled my hair, "so I'm going to pick you up after school, okay?"

"Un," I nodded my head. "I'll see you then Auntie Hayate." She waved and left. _Auntie Hayate is also waiting for someone important, although she doesn't wait somewhere like the park for them. She's always saying, "this is our home, she'll definitely come back." Nanoha-mama and I practically live with Auntie Hayate and the rest of her family. Everyday is fun, but there's always something missing._

"Vivio-chan." I spotted Hayate standing at the gates after school.

"Auntie Hayate," I ran to her and gave her a hug.

"So how was school?" the brunette asked while we were walking home.

"The same as usual. Ne, Auntie Hayate, will I ever see Fate-mama?"

"Of course you will. If Fate-chan doesn't come back, I won't be able to tease those two," she pouted. "Nanoha-chan and Fate-chan are called NanoFate when they are together."

"Is that so?"

"Yes it is. I can't believe I haven't told you after all these years."

"Can you tell me more about Fate-mama?"

"Hm, there really isn't much to tell that I haven't told yet, since I've known her for about a month. The pictures and videos I've shown you are the only things I have on her."

"Mmm," I pouted. "Do you think..." I paused to think if I really want to ask. "Do you think Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama love each other still?"

My aunt looked at me with a baffled expression, "what makes you say that?"

"I don't know. It's been years..."

"It has been a long time," she nodded. "But Nanoha-chan has been waiting for Fate-chan, at that place almost everyday. It would be everyday if I hadn't forced her to stay inside when the weather was too harsh. Your mama can be very stubborn when she wants to," Hayate tsked. "If that isn't love, then I don't know what is."

"It can be mama just wanting to know the outcome of something... to find some closure. I think she feels that she has to wait for Fate-mama because of me... because I exist..."

"...quit thinking too much," Hayate harshly ruffled my hair. "Listen very closely here Vivio-chan. Nanoha-chan loves both you and Fate-chan very much." She then pinched my cheeks, "so don't think so negatively and stop using big words. I don't even know how you even came up with that conclusion."

"Nya, thish hurtsh," I tried to swat the hands that were stretching my cheeks.

"I hope you don't start being doubtful like your mama," she let go.

"Aha! So you do admit it- nyaaa, thish hurtsh."

"Next time you say that, I'm going to tickle you mercilessly. Understood?"

"Yesh, udershood," I said while nodding.

"Ahaha," she let go of my now red cheeks. "Come on Vivio-chan," we continued our walk home.

I began to notice that I knew nothing of why Hayate liked her special someone, so I asked, "ne, Auntie Hayate. How did you start to fall in love with Rein-chan?"

**Hayate POV**

I was taken aback by her question then softly smiled, "well, it had been several months since Rein-chan moved in with us. It turned out that Signum wanted her to move in with us ever since she got married to Shamal." I led us to the park where we sat on the swings. It was really unusual that there weren't that many people around, but that was fine with me. "I have always noticed that she had sad, wondering look..."  
><em>"Rein-chan," I climbed up the ladder to the roof. Signum had place it there so I would be able to get up without hurting myself trying to move it. Reinforce was mysterious to me, and as a child, I was curious. "Ne, Rein-chan," I climbed onto her lap as always. "Why are you always up here?"<em>

_ She lifted a brow at my question then looked up, "hm, maybe it's because, no matter where you are, there is always a chance that the people you are thinking of are looking at the same sky."_

_ "So does that mean you feel closer to them?"_

_ "Yeah," she lightly chuckled and wrapped her arms around me. "I guess it does..."_

"I wonder if that's why Nanoha-mama always looks up at the sky," Vivio pondered. "I know that she loves to fly, but is there more meaning to it?"

"I suppose so since they did meet under a starry sky," I grinned. "Fate-chan literally, in a way, fell from the sky. It was to catch Arf though, but they still met that way."

"That would be wonderful if Fate-mama came back like that."

"It would be, but I think she would..." I whispered the rest in her ear.

"I really want to see that," her eyes sparkled.

"Me too," a smile spread upon my lips. _Only because I would know Rein-chan will be nearby. And the fact that I want to record that moment too._ "But I think she would want some privacy."

"Of course, of course," Vivio nodded. "Ah, you can continue with your story," she said in a realization tone. She sat up straight and looked at me in eagerness.

"Hm? Okay then." I tapped my chin, "let's see. One day, I caught a cold..."

_ "Mmm," a low growl came from my throat. "I don't want to stay in bed."_

_ "Hayate," Shamal sighed. "This is why I told you not to go play out in the rain."_

_ "But I've done it plenty of times before."_

_ "Yes you have, but this time you went straight to bed without even bothering to dry yourself, let alone take a shower."_

_ "Uhhh..."_

_ "Wow," Vita walked in my room. "And here I thought idiots couldn't catch colds."_

_ "Then that must mean you are one since you were with me the whole time and you're fine," I cheekily grinned at her._

_ "Yeah?" she lifted a brow. "But I actually took a bath and warmed up properly."_

_ "Geh!"_

_ "Vita, I know you're actually worried about Hayate, but," my older cousin said to her sister. "Don't you have to go to school now?"_

_ "Geh! I'm not worried!" Vita ran out the house._

_ "Awww, she's worried about me." I pointed to the read mallet next to my bed, "otherwise she wouldn't have left that, her treasure. So, you should get to work already. You're going to be late, along with Signum. I'll be fine by myself."_

_ "But-" she started._

_ "I know. Nobody else is going to be home, so you should go too."_

_ "But-"_

_ "Shamal, I'll be fine. If anything happens, I'll call. Okay?"_

_ My cousin reluctantly got up after thinking for a few minutes, "fine. Reinforce is going to come back from college at around one, so try not to anything until then."_

_ "Okay, have fun at work," I waved. After hearing the car go far away, I realized how quiet the house was. "I want Vita-chan as a hot water bottle," I snuggled under the blankets in attempt to warm myself. "...gah! I can't sleep!" Looking over at the clock, not five minutes have passed since Shamal and Signum left. "It's too quiet, and it feels lonely..." Time slowly dragged on as I restlessly laid in bed. "Argh! I can't stay in one spot!" After getting up and bundling up, I headed straight to the ladder outside and carefully climbed up to the still wet roof. "I shall wait for Rein-chan here," I huffed and looked at the cloudless sky. I must have fallen asleep at some point, since when I woke up, in the arms of none other than Reinforce._

_ "Hayate-chan," her crimson eyes were filled with worry. She set me down on my bed, "I was so worried when I did see you in bed or anywhere in the house. Don't you dare go out like that again."_

_ "Eheh, sorry Rein-chan," I sheepishly smiled. "I just didn't want to be alone."_

_ "So you just went to the roof? While it's still wet out, and on top of that, you still have a fever."_

_ "Uhhh, yes? That's because," I twiddled my fingers and looked down at them. "I feel closer to you that way. So even if you're not here, I know you are looking at the same sky as me." She was taken aback from what I said, so I continued, "it's just like what you said to me when I was a kid. 'No matter where you are, there is always a chance that the people you are thinking of are looking at the same sky.' I now understand what you were feeling back then."_

_ She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it and place a kiss on my forehead, "thank you. But don't do that again. Okay, Meister Hayate?" she playfully added..._

"My cheeks grew warm from the gesture, even more so when she gave me those smiles that I absolutely love," I turned my attention back to Vivio and smiled. "That's when I knew I fell for her. My feelings kept getting stronger as the days went by. I guess you could say that, Rein-chan is the mysterious beauty that I could never have, but somehow have her in my clutches... or rather will since she's not here right now."

"But you did confess to her, right?"

"Yes I did, right before she and Fate-chan left."

"Then she's already in your clutches, right?"

I inwardly gasped, "you are right."

The heterochromia-eyed girl chuckled and looked up, "I wonder if Fate-mama has come up with any new songs."

"Why? Have you memorized the two she wrote?"

"Yup! I love Fate-mama's singing."

"Hm, then sing one of them to me."

"Eh?" It was cute how she was being to get all flustered. "But I'm not good at singing. I feel uncomfortable doing this in public, let alone without any background music."

"Come on," I nudged her. "This is the exact same place where your mamas had their first lengthy-ish conversation. Maybe your mama will come if you sing her song here."

"Mmm..." she crossed her arms and closed her eyes. I could tell she was thinking rather hard about what I said. "Okay," she huffed with red tinted cheeks. "I'll do it."

"Awww, good girl."

"A-hem," she cleared her throat and, what I'm guessing, playing the intro in her head.

_I've always been searching for the place I can show my true smile,  
>but that faint warmth reflected my future and I couldn't move.<br>I gather all hope into this unforeseeable future  
>and rather than repeat these nights full of anxiety,<br>I want to protect this small happiness I have now.  
>I gently write down the constellations in the nameless starry sky<br>being projected in your clear blue eyes, only I know of them.  
>Even if they were to disappear into the deep darkness,<br>I won't ever lose these memories of you._

Of course, after hearing this song multiply times myself, I waited as the instrumental part to pass, but it was too long of a wait. "Hm? You were suppose to come in a few measures ago. Why did you stop?" I asked, but Vivio stared behind me in bewildered look that soon turned into an excited one. Looking behind me, I saw the familiar wave of long golden hair and a set of deep red eyes.

"Hey," she said with a soft, warm smile.

I stared at the woman, shocked, "Fate-chan?"

**Normal POV**

_Earlier in a certain café..._

"Once Fate gets back, I'm going to beat her with my shinai," the male owner of Midori-ya grumbled in the back while baking. "How dare she take so long to get back. My little girl is even having doubts."

"Don't worry sweetie," the female owner hummed. "She'll be back to our Nanoha's side soon."

"How would you know?"

"Motherly instinct," one of their customers sipped her tea. "Right Precia?"

"Well, I haven't known Fate for long," the charcoal-haired woman gave a small smile. "But I do have a feeling that she is."

"Don't forget Arf and Reinforce. Those two are most likely taking care of our daughter."

"Of course, of course," Precia agreed.

"I'm going to kill Fate!" Shirou spontaneously shouted. "She's spending time with another woman while Nanoha is here worrying about her!" Some crashes and clangs were heard from the back.

"Can you two watch the place for a bit?" Momoko asked the wife-wife couple, a ominous smile appeared upon her lips.

"We be glad to," the two gulped. _Good luck to you Shirou._

"Sweetie," the female owner placed a hand on her husband's shoulder and gripped it tightly. "You are going to scare the customers away at this rate. And no talking about killing Fate-chan, otherwise you will be facing our daughter's wrath."

"But-" the male owner shut his mouth after the glare that was given to him. "Fine..." he pouted.

"Good," his wife kissed his cheek. "Now clean this mess up."

"Okay," Shirou sighed in defeat as his wife walked to the front.

"Sorry about- wow, that's a lot of people," Momoko stared at the line formed at the counter Precia was occupying the cash register and the tables where Lindy was busily being a waitress. She quickly went to help them.

_After some time..._

"Whew, sorry for making you two work the whole day," Momoko apologized to her friends after the customers started to die down. "Nanoha and Vivio are staying over at Hayate's, and we didn't expect so many people to stop by," she placed some refreshments and sweets for the two.

"No problem," Lindy and Precia waved. "We had the day off anyways."

"Hm? Then if you have nothing else planned, stay for dinner. It's the least we could do."

"That does sound nice. What do you think?" Lindy eyed her wife.

"We'll accept the offer," Precia smiled.

"Good," the Takamachi woman picked up the dishes and cups from the last customers that left. "I'll just tell Shirou," she walked to the back.

"Uwahhh, this place hasn't changed at all," a female voice came from the entrance after the bell connected to the door rang.

"Well, that's a good thing then," a male voice accompanied his friend.

"Hello," the two greeted the women in the room. "Do you know where the owners are?"

"..." Lindy and Precia blinked at the two.

"Welco-" a clatter was then heard. The four turned their attention to Momoko whose mouth and eyes were wide open. Her hands stayed in place, as if she was still holding the dropped tray.

"What happened?" Shirou's voice came from the back, getting closer. "What's wro-" he too, wore the same expression as his wife as he saw what she saw.

"We're back," the female and male pair grinned at the café owners. It was quite obvious that they were siblings who wanted to surprise their parents. After a few minutes of silence the two looked at the ones behind the counter, "hm? Why aren't you two saying anything?"

Momoko and Shirou rubbed their eyes and blinked. Still not believing what or rather who they where seeing, they pinched each others cheeks, "we're not dreaming, are we?"

"Nope," the siblings crossed their arms and posed.

"Takamachi Kyouya," the man widely smiled.

"Takamachi Miyuki," the woman slightly tilted her head and flashed a smile.

"!" the husband and wife pair continued to stare at them with wide eyes. "Kyouya, Miyuki..." tears started to stream down before they blacked out from shock.

"Wow, not quiet the reaction I was hoping for..." Kyouya lifted a brow.

"Yeah," Miyuki nodded her head in agreement.

"I kind of expected that," Lindy calmly sipped her tea. Looking over at the slightly confused siblings, she continued, "I, Lindy Testarossa-Harlaown, investigate kidnappings, and you two were the cases I looked at. Really now, who would know that our daughter would meet your sister and fall in love with her. Nanoha is staying at Hayate's place right now by the way. It's the same home Reinforce was taken into. Anyways, welcome home. Although I think you would rather hear that from your parents and sister."

"Well, at least we're being welcomed home by someone," the two smiled. "Your daughter must be Fate."

"Yep. Found that little puppy washed up the beach after Arf ran to get me and my son." The teal-haired woman sighed in content, "and ever since they started living with us, Arf would always talk to Fate, making it as if Fate was insane."

"Ahaha, that does sound like something Arf would do," Miyuki giggled.

"Ah, if only we could have seen that happening," Kyouya shook his head with a smile.

"When Fate gets back, you will," Lindy said. "She still talks to Arf even in public."

"Ahaha that is a scene we all want to see," the three laughed.

"Um," Precia spoke out. "Shouldn't we be concerned about Shirou and Momoko? They did pass out..."

"Oh," the three gasp in slight surprise. "That they did."

"..." _Am I the odd one?_ The charcoal-haired woman stared at the three in confusion as they continued talking.

"Ah, you kids must be starving," the investigator clapped her hands together. "Bring your parents up to their rooms while my wife, Precia, and I cook dinner."

"That sounds nice," the siblings' faces showed a look of content. "We haven't had a home cooked meal in a long time."

"Well it wouldn't be exactly home cooked since we're not your parents, but it'll be close enough."

"Yay!" The two happily picked up their parents and dashed upstairs.

"Ah, those kids must be so glad to be back," Lindy walked up the stairs.

"Uh, what just happened?" Precia followed her wife.

"Those two are Shirou's and Momoko's children. They both went missing after saving Nanoha from being kidnapped. It's been seventeen years now."

"Wow, okay, I could see that they are related, but seventeen years? We better make a good meal for then."

"Of course." The teal-haired woman closed her eyes, "if they are back, then she should be back too."

"Who?"

"Our daughter," Lindy looked at her wife as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Motherly instincts?"

"Yes, don't you feel it too?" the investigator placed a hand over her wife's heart. "Don't you feel your chest tightening and something in here going, 'kyuuun'?"

"Only when I look at you," Precia gave Lindy a dashing smile. She wrapped an arm around her used her index finger to lift her wife's chin up, "you make my heart do so many things. Everything to do sets off so many emotions in me. Sometimes I wonder if I deserve you."

"No," Lindy shook her head. "Sometime I wonder if I deserve you," she placed a kiss on her lover's lips.

_Meanwhile with Kyouya and Miyuki..._

"So do you think Lindy knows the truth?" Kyouya asked his sister after they settled their parents in bed.

"It depends on what," Miyuki lifted a brow.

"Well, it was as if she knew we would come here. And on top of that, she knew who we were along with her wife."

"Um, onii-chan?"

"Yes?"

"You look like otou-san. You are like his twin, but younger... and we already look like siblings..."

The elder sibling gave the younger one a look of horror, "you're right!" He then gave her look of mortification as they walked down the hallway to where their rooms were, "they kept it the same!"

"Why do you look so terrified?" Miyuki started to slowly back away from her brother.

"I don't know!"

"..."

"Don't look at me with those unbelieving eyes!"

Ignoring her brother's weird antics Miyuki voiced out a suggestion, "want to freak out our little sister?"

"How?" Kyouya looked at her with interest in his eyes.

"You know those items we gave Reinforce to give to Nanoha?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't we find them, then wear them."

"Brilliant! Let's go to her room!"

And so, the two went to their sister's room. Upon entering, shock filled their faces. "That's a lot of Fate and Vivio," Miyuki dryly said.

"I really wonder if this is really Nanoha's doing..." The brother then spotted a black pot containing purple lilacs sitting on the nightstand next to the bed, "hey, what does Fate smell like?"

"..." the woman stared at her brother. "What?"

"Don't look at me like that," Kyouya then pointed to the nightstand.

"Oh. Well Reinforce did tell us that Fate got lilacs for our sister on their first date. Hayate was the one who informed her by the way."

"I'm surprised it hasn't withered away yet."

"That's because their love will never die," Miyuki continued to search under the bed.

"Well, even though we know Fate is a good person, I still need to lecture her since she's Nanoha's girlfriend."

"I'm pretty sure she was already lectured or chased by otou-san," she pulled out a small azure box and opened it. "Here they are. Here," she tossed a black wristband at her brother and tied her hair in a braided fashion with the yellow ribbon.

"Should we dispose of the box?"

"No, leave it... opened."

"Hm, I think I see your thinking process," the elder sibling nodded his head. "You want it to be as if these items became us. The items were given to her by two guardians. It is said that one day, the guardians will show themselves randomly for no apparent reason. And we are the guardians that rested within these magical items. We shall protect her from all evil, that includes Fate."

"...that was really random after the second sentence... and what do you mean Fate is evil? You just called her a good person a minute ago."

"Fate is every brother's nightmare, because she is going to take our precious little sister away from us, forever."

"Um, I don't think that would happen. Since Fate wouldn't want Nanoha to stay away from her family."

"What makes you say that?"

"Otou-san," Miyuki flatly said as she took a piece of paper and wrote somethings down.

"Ahhh, that makes perfect sense."

"Kyouya! Miyuki! Dinner's ready!" Lindy shouted from the dining room.

"Oooh, I'm starving."

"Same here," Miyuki said as they walked out the door, leaving the box opened on the bed with the note she wrote in it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Woohoo I can't believe I updated this fast. Hope you peoples enjoyed it. ^o^ Thanks people for reading/reviewing. =w=b


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** I do not own MGLN nor the songs Phantom Minds and Secret Ambition by Nana Mizuki.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Hayate stared at the woman in front of her, "Fate-chan?"

"Auntie Alicia!" Vivio ran to the woman and hugged her legs. "It's been so long."

"Ahaha," the Alicia picked up the girl. "It has. I hope you have been doing well."

"Mmhm!" the little girl nodded. "Ah, Auntie Alicia, that's Auntie Hayate," she gestured to brunette. "Auntie Hayate, this is Auntie Alicia."

"Nice to meet you Hayate," Alicia slightly bowed in respect.

"S-same here," Hayate mimicked her actions and stood in disbelief.

"Ne-ne," Vivio caught her blonde aunt's attention. "Auntie Hayate has been taking care of me with Nanoha-mama while Fate-mama isn't here."

"I see," a sad look spread across her face. "So Fate hasn't come back yet..."

"Auntie Alicia?"

"Hm?" The blonde tilted her head and feigned a confused look to hide her feelings.

"Don't try to hide it. You know how I can read emotions..."

"I'm just... I'm just worried about my little sister since I haven't seen her in the past four years."

"Hmmm," Vivio stared hard at her aunt. "Fine, I'll take that as an answer, but I will find out the real reason sooner or later."

Finally snapping out of her trance the brunette went up to the blonde, "are you sure you're not Fate-chan?"

"Yes, I'm sure," she lifted a brow. "You did hear that she is my clone, right?"

"Y-yeah, but," the youngest Yagami lightly pinched Alicia's cheeks and examined her closely before backing off. "You and her look so alike."

"But we are completely different," the burgundy-eyed woman softly smiled. "She is braver and has more hope than me. That is what sets her apart from me, and what makes her human."

"Really? We already know she's human. You were the one who made her that way. From being something Scaglietti made, to being what she is now, a lovable person. Besides, you were the one who let her go, to find a new life outside of Al-Hazard, even though you could have easily gone with her."

"Haaa," Alicia sighed and gave Hayate a weary smile. "And abandon Kyouya, and Miyuki? No way. And then there's Ginga and Teana who came later, I wouldn't want to abandon more people."

"See? You stayed because you wanted to protect those who are important to you. I don't see that as a cowardly act. You are braver than anyone I know. You've been there the longest and have seen many things. If it weren't for you, Fate-chan and Vivio-chan wouldn't be here."

"And- and, you... Auntie Hayate!" Vivio started to scold the brunette, "you said all the things I wanted to say."

"Ahaha, sorry, sorry," the brunette apologized to the child. "But see? You have your own good qualities too. Now come on, let's go get something to eat," Hayate grabbed Alicia's arm and dragged her to who knows where.

_At the Takamachi household...  
><em>

"This is delicious," Kyouya and Miyuki squealed in delight.

"Thank you," Lindy and Precia happily replied.

"But, this is so much."

"Well, there are some people who are going to come over," the teal-haired woman grinned.

"We're home!" Hayate and Vivio shouted from below.

"We're up here," Lindy shouted. "Come join us for dinner!"

"That sounds great! We're starving," footsteps were heard climbing up the stairs.

"Now this is a pleasant surprise," a certain burgundy-eyed woman gasped while looking at the occupants in the room.

Kyouya and Miyuki had a bewildered expression towards the smiling Lindy, _what is going on? She knows something we don't. How in the world does she even know?_

"Alicia," a mere whisper came from Precia.

"I'm back, okaa-san," Alicia smiled.

"!" the charcoal-haired woman fell backwards and hit the ground.

"Okay, what is up with parents fainting after seeing their child again after so long?" Miyuki and Kyouya exasperatedly sighed.

"It's a natural reaction when one gets into too much shock," Hayate spoke up with Vivio in her clutches. They both sat down at the table and started eating.

"And considering the fact that she thought her child died, it would be an even greater shock," Lindy added. "Welcome home, Alicia. I am Lindy, your mother's wife."

"Ah, h-hello Lindy-san," the blonde bowed then sat down.

"Oh don't be so formal. You can just call me Lindy-kaasan."

"Ah, then nice to meet you Lindy-kaasan. Thank you for being there for okaa-san."

"Ah, no problems. It's only been four years since we got married and every day is just lovely. And please, don't hesitate to fill you tummy."

"Listen to this Alicia," Hayate got the blonde's attention. "Lindy didn't even invite her son and daughter to the wedding."

"Hey- hey, that's because our plane landed at midnight and we wanted to get married right away."

Lindy, Alicia, and Hayate continued to eat and chat as Kyouya and Miyuki moved Precia to the living room couch. _I wonder if this feeling of shock from seeing people do nothing is the same feeling Precia had when we did the same earlier. _They stared at Lindy, _is she doing this on purpose, or is she just used to spontaneous situation? It's as if she knows what would happen._

"Alright kids," Lindy piped up after washing the dishes. "You two take care of your parents," she pointed to the siblings. "And you three," she pointed to the remaining ones, "stay at my place. Especially you Alicia, I've already prepared a room for you with your belongings that your mother brought over from Italy~"

"You placed it in Chrono's old room, didn't you?" Hayate smiled wryly.

"Yup! I made him move out all his stuff to his house after he got married," the teal-haired woman walked to the couch to pick up her wife. "I arranged everything in secret using the photos your mother showed me of you," she hummed while walking down the stair and outside.

"Wahhh, I expect no less from Lindy," Hayate dryly said. "See ya," she waved to the Takamachi siblings.

"Yeah, yeah, see you two later," the two waved as the Hayate and Alicia followed Lindy's pathway. Vivio slept snuggly in the blonde's arms.

"Am I allowed to go with you?" Alicia timidly asked as we got in the car.

"What are you talking about?" Lindy asked with confusion. "You are my daughter too. Why wouldn't you be allowed?"

"Um, because I have been out longer than I have been in your lives?" she said with uncertainty.

"Oh don't be silly. You are here now. Who cares if you haven't been in our lives for long. I sure don't, and your mother is happy to have you back, that's why she fainted."

"Th-thanks," a genuine smile spread across her face. _I hope Fate feels the same too... if she's even out there..._

**Vivio POV**

It was the middle of the night when I woke up, finding myself in Fate-mama's bed. Needing to go to the bathroom, I walked through the familiar hallways. On my way back to the bedroom, I saw light coming from downstairs. Curious, I quietly walked downstairs to the point I was away from sight. "So what do you want to talk about?" I heard Hayate ask.

"About Fate..." Alicia softly replied.

"You know where Fate-chan is?"

"... I don't know," sadness filled Alicia's voice. I leaned closer to the wall.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Fate tossed me out along with Kyouya and Miyuki, wanting us to go away first... The currents in the ocean was too fast. When we were able to notice our surroundings... the island blew up..."

"What?" Hayate exclaimed.

"We saw Reinforce trying to fly out with Fate and Arf, but... they got caught in it. I... I don't know what to do," Alicia sobbed. "The three of us searched everywhere in the waters, but never found them. I," she sniffled. "I said horrible things to Fate, and I can't take them back now."

"Don't say it as if Fate-mama is dead!" I shouted, tears ran down my face. "I know Fate-mama is out there somewhere!"

"But Vivio... Kyouya, Miyuki, and I looked everywhere around that burning island, we even dove down as far as we could. Not even a piece of their clothing was found."

"But you haven't found any bodies! So Fate-mama is alive!" I ran across the room and out, to the one place that is special to my mamas. "I know she is," I sat on the swings and looked up. "They always met under the night sky..." Taking a deep breath, I continued where I left off...

"_Will you tell me?" you asked the first time you touched the door to my heart.  
>Before I knew it, I got use to the time I spent alone...<br>But this pain piercing my heart and these feeling that won't reach,  
>in order for you to not notice, I lied about them.<br>I was thinking there was no reason for me to feel this sadness..._

I stopped earlier, realizing that someone else had joined me. Looking over to the swing next to me, I saw her, still singing. "Ma-" I stopped when she smiled at me to continue with her.

_The miracle of our encounter  
>is connecting is to the prologue of our story of which no one can imagine.<br>Even if they're trivial words, I want to honestly convey them to you.  
>I fly towards you,<br>_"_Here I go..." I won't hesitate anymore._

I was about to speak up again, but I didn't want to interrupt her humming while enjoying the starry sky. Her features were exactly the same as Alicia's, but there was something unique to her. Was I because she's my mother? My very existence, the blood that flows through my veins, one of the main reasons I am here today, the other being my other mother. "Hey, next verse is coming up soon," she snapped me out of my trance and continued the song.

_Did I wish to end it?  
>I couldn't even understand my own path,<br>but I heard your voice  
>saying "It begins".<em>

I reached my hand up, as if trying to catch the little specs of light and continued.

_I gently sketch the constellations in the nameless in the nameless starry sky  
>being projected in your clear blue eyes, only we know of them.<em>

While I sang, at the corner of my eye, I saw her do the same thing. She smiled at me and joined in for the last verse.

_The miracle of our encounter  
>is connecting us to the prologue of our story which no one can imagine.<br>Even if they're trivial words, I want to honestly convey them to you. I fly towards you,  
>because I'll always be with you...<em>

"It's good to know you inherited my singing abilities, Vivio," her gentle smile shown under the moonlit sky.

"Fate-mamaaa," I got off the swing and tackled her into a hug. "Fate-mama," tears ran down from my eyes.

"Ahaha," she wrapped her arms tightly around me as we fell in the sand underneath. "I never thought I would see you this big."

"What's that suppose to mean?" I huffed.

"I wanted to come back earlier, but things happened," she chuckled nervously.

"Like the island's explosion?"

Fate looked at me in shook, "how did you know?"

"I overheard Auntie Alicia tell Auntie Hayate."

"You met Onee-chan?" burgundy eyes widened.

"Yup, just this afternoon after school. Then the three of us went to Midori-ya and Precia-baachan completely passed out. Uncle Kyouya and Auntie Miyuki were also there."

"And where's Nanoha?"

"Nanoha-chan is at my place," we looked over to see Hayate. "Vivio here ran off without after eavesdropping on mine and Alicia's conversation, so being a good aunt, I forced Alicia-chan to stay at home and relax there, since she was being awkward over dinner, while I went off after Vivio-chan." She walked up to us, "Fate-chan, long time no see."

"Oh, you wouldn't want to see me now. I want to spend some time with my daughter now, so go to your place right now. I'll be there later for Nanoha, and I'll be using your kitchen~"

"Then you better make us breakfast! Oh, Nanoha's in my room and Vivio can sleep with Vita-chan," auntie then ran off

"Okay," mama waved at the retreating Hayate.

"Ah, Nanoha-mama is sick by the way," I informed her.

"Is that so? Then I need to make a healthy breakfast for her. Hmm," she tapped her chin. "I want to talk with you some more, but considering the time, I need to tuck you in bed."

"Ehhh? But I want to stay with Fate-mama more," I whined.

"Well, it's not like I'm going to leave."

"But still..."

"Ah, alright, alright," mama ruffled my hair. "Only until sunrise okay? Or when you fall asleep."

"Mmm! Okay!"

**Hayate POV**

I ran home as fast as my feet would take me and quickly climbed the ladder. "Rein-chan," I heavily breathed to get more oxygen in my system. There she was, sitting, looking like a perfect angel. An angel I fell in love with so long ago. Her silvery hair fluttered in the moonlight, almost showing an aura to match the night sky.

"Meister Hayate," she flashed a smile that I yearned to see all these years.

"Rein-chaaaaaan!" Running across the roof, I jumped into her lap and pinned her down, "I missed you so much," my tears plopped down onto her cheeks as I squeezed my eyes shut. "I... I..."

"Meister Hayate," she place a soft cloth against my cheeks to dry them. "Although I wouldn't mind seeing you cry like this if it's of happiness, but a smiling face suits you better."

"You..." I sniffled. "You are never leaving me ever again. And when I heard what happened," I gulped. "I actually lost hope. You're not a ghost are you?"

"If I were a ghost, would I be able to do this?" the silver-haired beauty placed a hand behind my head and pressed down so our lips would meet.

"Rein-chan," my voice crackled. "I... I love you so muuuch," lowering my body, I nuzzled against her chest as she wrapped her arms around me. I felt secured and whole again.

"I love you too," she placed soft kisses atop of my head. "I'm home," she whispered.

"Welcome back," I sobbed out. _Rein-chan's back, and I'm never going to let her get away. _We stayed in our positions in silence. I woke up just as the sun started to rise, her breathing started to become light. I lifted myself up to see a peaceful expression upon her face. "You are an angel," I kissed her and got up. "Now I shall carry you down somehow."

"Finally awake now?" a voice came from the side.

I looked to where the ladder was to spot Signum, "how long were you there for?"

"A couple of minutes," she shrugged. "I came up here in the middle of the night when I heard footsteps on the roof. After seeing you and Rein-chan up here, I went back down."

"Can you help me bring Rein-chan down? I'm afraid of dropping her especially since this is a two-story house."

"Uh, sure," my cousin walked up to us and picked up her cousin. She jumped down to a tree branch, then down to the ground with ease.

"Are you sure you're a teacher and not a ninja?" I asked while climbing down.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing," I hummed and held my arms out, ready to carry her, bridal style.

"Whatever," she placed Reinforce in my arms. "Hurry up and either eat the breakfast Testarossa made, or go to sleep. I'm off to teach."

"Thanks Signum," I hummed and walked inside. I went to Reinforce's room and laid her down on the bed. I've been keeping her room clean, never sleeping in it, even when I dragged Nanoha and Vivio over to stay. I would usually just sleep with them since I partially take care of Vivio. After tucking my silver-haired lover in bed, I gave her a kiss on the forehead and whispered, "Rein-chan, I love you."

"Love... you too... Meister Hayate..." she mumbled in her sleep.

I chuckled and walked out the room, "sweet dreams."

**Nanoha POV**

_The warm comet lodging in my chest  
>goes toward the beginning's beat...<em>

_Wow, this sounds really upbeat, I must be dreaming still especially since I'm seeing Fate-chan singing on a stage. She looks so sexy in black clothing._

_My trembling fingers quietly hold a wish,  
>cowering because of an inescapable past,<br>wanting to run away._

_Even if it's a small, fading light  
>I want to chase after it, as if it was a star.<br>Accepting everything, no matter how high._

_Dancing in the Galaxy are whispers of an Angel.  
>Following these certain memories<br>after this, the door to the truth will be born  
>no matter what kind of cold darkness I'm surrounded with<br>I want to know... nothing will stop me._

"Fate-chan, why do you look like a shivering child?" I tried to voice out. The scene kept switching to and forth between her singing and, a black and white scene of her in a white room. She hugged her legs while leaning against the white bed. Cups and bowls of dark liquid surrounded her. That melancholic expression was still on her features, as she held herself closely.

"_There's nothing to lose" embrace the small shoulder closely.  
>Even if you're hurt,even if it hurts or is unbearable, it won't come back.<em>

_I want to change myself after running through this trance.  
>But, I realized that "It will be alright"<br>because you always laughed next to me.  
>What fell into the sky, into the moon sword's droplet,<br>were these overlapping feelings I didn't see through the end._

_Next to you is a tender warmth I have yet to touch.  
>In that profile of yours, the truth unlocks my heart.<br>I know, I'll never let go._

A lone flower dropped in a bowl, floating like a free spirit. She faintly smiles and gently picks it up. Holding it delicately with her fingertips, it seems as if she's making a little wish. She drops the flower back into the liquid, and continues to hug herself, while staring at it. It's as if she's thinking about something. _I want to be by your side, I can't stand it, you looking this way._

_I start to feel "I want to protect this"  
><em>"_Towards tomorrow!" I continue from this place.  
>Our dream to soar isn't ours alone...<br>I don't forget._

_Whisper of an Angel  
>Following these certain memories<br>after this, surely the door to the truth will be born,  
>no matter what kind of cold darkness I'm surrounded with,<br>I want to know nothing will stop me..._

Slowly getting up and walking past the cups and bowls, Fate stopped at the draped walls. With her hand held up, she delicately touched the cloth with her finger tips. A white light engulfs her form, and soon disappeared. She tried to do the same, but was hesitant, slowly curling her fingers to make a fist. Her gaze stayed forward, staring into nothingness.

I suddenly felt a soft, gentle pressure against my lips, the scene in front of me started to blur Groggily opening my eyes, a pair of fuzzy, half-closed burgundy ones came to my vision. As my eyes started to adjust, the feeling upon my lips became more sensational to me for it was a familiar, loving feeling, _it can't be... Fate-chan?_ The person released my lips and back up a bit. I took in the image of soft facial features, with warm deep red eyes, and the golden hair that freely hung down, shining in the morning sun. "Fate-chan," a whisper escaped from me.

"Nanoha," her voice was music to my ears. She smiled just enough for me to catch a glimpse of her slightly sharp, white teeth, "I finally get to wake you up with a kiss."

I looked at the woman sitting on the edge of my bed. She leaned over, with her hand on the opposite side of where she sat. Her eyes held a tender, relived look. For some reason, I couldn't stop this urge, his feeling overwhelmed me before I could even stop myself.

"Ow," tears were brought to her eyes as she held her reddened cheek. "Why did you slap me?"

"Because you took so long to get back home," I pinched her cheeks and stretched them out.

"I'sh sho sharry Nanuhaaa. Pweesh thish hurtsh."

"Then tell me! Why did it take you FOUR YEARS to come back home?"

"Becaush wesh weresh caughtsh in an exshposhion. And shtuff happened. I rerey can't exshplain rike this."

I let go of her cheeks, "explain."

"Ah, my cheeks, you are free, free at last," the blonde rubbed them as she fell to the floor. My eyes then caught a plate of something very fruity on the nightstand. Noticing my gaze, she picked it up and sat next to me, "I made you breakfast with love, ojou-sama. Mini heart-shaped chocolate chip pancakes with freshly sliced strawberries and bananas. All so you can recover from your cold." She picked up the fork and held up a piece of the fluffy cake to my mouth, "say 'ahhh'."

My stomach began to growl from the sweet aroma so I let myself be fed, "nom. Don't think that you are off the hook."

"Ahaha, I know, just at least let me enjoy this moment right now. I missed you so much."

"Mmm," I pouted. "Me too."

"At least I know you still love me," she stupidly grinned while continuing to feed me. After the plate was empty, she placed it on the nightstand and medicine container and took out a pill, the picked up a glass of apple juice, "medicine for your cold."

"Th-thanks," after taking it and emptying the glass I put on a serious face. "So Fate-chan, why were you gone for four years?"

"Um, well, there was this huge explosion that Reinforce, Arf, and I got caught up in as sensei tried to fly us out..."

"What?" I exclaimed.

"Ahaha, no worries, we are all okay, otherwise we wouldn't be here," she laughed and waved it off. "Um, I pretty much passed out as soon as we hit the ocean then-"

"Sometime later, we found you washed up the shores along with Reinforce-sensei and Arf," the door opened to reveal my childhood friends.

"Arisa-chan, Shizuka-chan," I stared at the short-haired blonde and her long purple-haired girlfriend. "Long time no see!"

"Well, either there will be a whole lot more of those, or it has already happened," Arisa sighed.

"What do you mean?" Fate asked while clinging onto me.

"We heard that your sister's back then that means those two are back too."

"Oh yeah, I still need to meet onee-chan! But I want to spend time with Nanoha!" she took my body down to the bed and started to cuddle.

"Whaaat?" I pushed her off and she landed with a 'thud' on the floor. "You should go see your sister."

"But- but we kinda parted on bad-ish terms," Fate twiddled her fingers while looking to the side at the ground.

"Then isn't that enough reason to go see her?"

"But I want to spend some more time with you."

"Go," I pointed to the door.

"But-"

"Get out of my sight until you talk to her!"

"Yes ojou-sama!" she ran out the door after I shot her a glare.

"Uh, weren't you being too harsh on her?" Arisa stared at the door.

"Not as harsh as you were after Fate-chan woke up from her state of coma," Shizuka shook her head with a grin.

"Whaaaaaat?" I looked at the two in horror. "What do you mean Fate-chan was in a coma?"

"Nanoha, your 'whats' have been getting longer," my blonde friend raised a brow. "Maybe your fever has affected your thought process."

"That does explain why you made Fate-chan go bye-bye," Shizuka agreed.

"That's because," I curled up and placed my hands over my chest. "My heart can't take it. I seriously worrying about if she loved me still, and if I loved her too. Do you know how many times I've dreamt of her, only to wake up with no one by my side? When I saw her, she showed her affections, I just... I just can't believe I spent so much time worrying about something like that."

"So, do you still love her?"

"Of course I do. How can I not? My heart was stolen by her and I never got it back. It solely belongs to Fate-chan."

"Then you should tell her, since she was thinking the same thing. Always fretting on whether or not she was good enough for you. Fate-chan already knows she loves you, but she's afraid if you still loved her nor not."

"Coming from the person who delayed Fate from coming back to Japan," my purple-haired friend informed.

"Whaaaaaaaat?" I looked at Arisa with furrowed brow. "What does Suzuka-chan mean by that?"

"Uhhh," the blonde shifted her eyes. "Wellll... I think we should tell you the story from when we found Fate-chan first, then you will know..."

"I'm waiting."

**Suzuka POV**

"I'll tell it since Arisa will leave out details," I spoke up, earning a pout from my girlfriend. "It was a month after Fate-chan, Reinforce-sensei, and Arf went to Al-Hazard. We-"

"Wait, how do you know when they left?" Nanoha interrupted.

"Lindy's our boss, so we know everything. She is not one to take lightly. The trip to Italy, where she met Precia, was because she had a suspicion that Alicia's disappearance was connected to the kidnappings we were investigating."

"But, from what I've heard from Precia sometime after Fate-chan left, Alicia died in a car accident. The impact was so severe that her body slammed against the car door, causing it to open, and she fell down the cliff into the ocean. Precia tried to jump to save her daughter, but was held back by a person who saw the accident. There was no way she could have survived, at least not with those injuries."

"Yes, but you already know that she was alive. You heard from Fate-chan that she was created with Alicia's and Reinforce's DNA, right?"

"Yes. But it would be assumed that according to what your job was, and the information provided, it was simply an accidental death, not a kidnapping. And the fact that it was all the way in Italy, not Japan. How would you even think of looking into that in the first place?"

"Ah, that. Well Lindy received an e-mail from Ginga, saying that an Alicia Testarossa in Italy was alive and to look into it. Of course after receiving an email from a friend's missing daughter, Lindy went right on to check it out."

"So she didn't tell Quint about receiving that email?"

"No. Lindy felt that Ginga didn't want her mother to know that she was out there. If Ginga did, she could have just sent it to her mother."

"That a good point... um Hayate-chan," Nanoha looked at the new member that joined us. "Why are you here? Seeing that Fate-chan is back, I'd assume you would be with Reinforce."

"I'm letting her rest," our brunette friend hummed.

"And you're not sleeping with her? Who are you and what have you done to Hayate-chan?"

"How mean," Hayate launched herself at Nanoha. "Are you angry that we had to break up after four years?"

"Yes! Yes I am. I thought..." our sick friend took a shaky breath. "I thought we had something. We were even raising Vivio together," tears leaked from her eyes.

"Nanoha, I... I didn't think that you cared about me so much."

"Baka! How would I not care about you? You're practically the father of my child!"

"Nanoha!"

"Hayate!"

The two held each other tightly and wept together as if they were the only ones in the room. No, the only ones in this world. With new found answers, the bond that was about to be broken, was mended to be stronger than ever. Nothing can ever tear them apart. Not even the loved ones that left them behind. They will always be together, till the end of time...

"Oi- oi- oi, Suzuka," Arisa waved her hand. "What's up with that monologue?"

"Whatever are you talking about?"

"You said all that out loud."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you-" she gulped after I smiled. "Didn't," she managed to choke out.

"Nanoha," Hayate mumble.

"Did you stay up all night?" Nanoha cooed.

"Mmm, let me stay with you," the brunette made her way under the blanket.

"Just don't catch my cold, okay?"

"I won't. Besides I want to hear what happened."

They both turned their head and looked at me intently, "What happened Suzuka?"

"Well, it was a month after Fate-chan, Reinforce-sensei, and Arf went to Al-Hazard. Arisa and I were at the beach..."

_"Hey Suzuka-chan," Arisa tapped my shoulder. "Um, is that a wolf I see?"_

_ I let my eyes follow the direction her finger was pointing too, "don't be silly. Wolves aren't reddish-orange, at least not that bright. That's a fox."_

_ "Then what do you call Zafira, Hayate's dog?"_

_ "A blue wolf."_

_ "..."_

_ "What?"_

_ "A wolf can be blue?"_

_ "It's obvious that Zafira is a wolf if you compare him to Arf."_

_ "Isn't Arf reddish-orange?"_

_ "She's an exception."_

_ "But isn't that Arf trudging to us?" she exclaimed._

_ We took a closer look at the huge animal limping towards us. Two persons were being carried on its back. One of them had six black wings on their back, and the other had a scythe and a lance on theirs. "Well speak of the devil, it really is Arf. Reinforce-sensei and Fate-chan are on her back."_

_ "Arrrrfffff!" Arisa ran to the wolf. "Hang in there Arf," she hugged the now collapsed wolf._

_ "Take... good care... of them..." Arf managed to say._

_ "Arf? No, no this can't be happening. Arrrrrrrffffff!"_

_ "Wow, I didn't know she could talk."_

_ "Why are you so calm?"_

_ "I think the Lindy virus got to me."_

_ "What Lindy virus?" her voice continued to squeak._

_ "It's when a person is completely calm no matter what happens."_

_ "...Arrrrrrrrrffffff! Reinforce-senseeeeeiiiiii! Fate-chaaaaannnnn! Suzuka! We need to get them to a hospitaaaallllll!"_

_ "They just need rest." With some help, we got the three to our home. "See? They aren't so badly injured that they have to go to a hospital," I said after we dressed their injuries and dressed them up. "Besides as I regret to say this, it's for their own good to avoid the hospital. You know what's been done to them. It would be troublesome if what's flowing through their veins is not blood, or what parts of their bodies is not normal."_

_ "...I understand..."_

"Haaa," I sighed. "I don't want to be in flashback mode anymore."

"Oi! I wasn't _that_ dramatic," Arisa protested.

Ignoring her, I continued, "the days and months went by, but they still showed no signs of waking up. So we finally asked Lindy for help."

"Whao- whao-whao, you had them at your place this whole time, and yet you didn't bother to tell us?" Nanoha gaped at us in disbelief.

"Well, yes. We didn't want you guys get your hopes up too high if they never woke up."

"But, they were with you the whole time! I thought Fate-chan got completely torn up by the explosion! Washed away in the sea! Eaten by sharks! Being chased by emus! In Australia! The North Pole! Where Santa is! Living her life with polar bears! And swimming with the killer whales! In-"

"Okay Nanoha-chan, we get it," Hayate covered her mouth. "Who knew that you would have an overactive imagination."

Nanoha pried the hand away, "but that's because we had no contact! If Fate-chan were gone forever, then I wouldn't know the answer to my doubts!"

"It's Arisa-chan's fault," I pointed to my girlfriend.

"What? Oh no," she denied after receiving a glare from Nanoha. "It was Suzuka-chan's idea. She even told you herself why."

"Oh really now?" for some reason, everyone got all quiet once I smiled. "Hm, now where did I leave off? Ah, that's right. Lindy asked us to check out Al-Hazard, so we did. Upon arriving there, it was no more than a mere pile of floating debris. Really now, people have got to stop polluting the waters. Scaglietti is luck to be dead now, otherwise I would have dipped him in lava."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaat? Scaglietti-sensei was the one who was behind all of that? Is that why he never showed up to teach?" Nanoha exclaimed. "I'm going to kill him over and over again with a new spell I just came up with!"

"Now, now Nanoha-chan, it's too late for that."

"Then I will go down to the depths of Hell and do so myself. I'll be back," she tried to get up, but Hayate was holding her down.

"Don't do it Nanoha-chan! It's not worth losing your life," the brunette begged.

"Who said I was going to die? I'm sure a Starlight Breaker will cause a space distortion. I will then enter it, and hopefully it will lead me to Hell where that bastard is."

"'Starlight Breaker'?"

"Yes. I have practically no use for magic now, but to pass time, I have been training. I've come up with a powerful spell that can destroy a whole town."

"...uhhh don't do it. Please, just don't."

"Awww, but I never got to actually use it."

"That good. Now keep it that way."

"Awww, fine..."

"So," I continued. "We went back home, only to find a missing Arf. There was a note typed up note in place of where she was," I held up a note that read,

_There is nothing here that could help my fellow companions. So therefore, I am going to go on a journey to find a way to wake them up. Don't worry though, I will be back eventually. The reason why Fate and Reinforce won't wake up, is because they are connected to the island still, even though it's been blown to bits and pieces. I suspect that Ginga has also fallen into a deep sleep, due to the fact her program was connect to the machineries over at Al-Hazard. As for me, I have no idea why I woke up. Fate, Reinforce and I were there, taking the place of Alicia, Kyouya, and Miyuki, so nothing should have happened to them._

_Just because the creator is gone, it doesn't mean everything is solved. I also don't want anyone else to get dragged into this, that's why I'm going alone. Arisa, Suzuka, please take care of my friends. If I'm not back a good amount of time after they wake up... consider me dead._

_-Love, Arf._

"Then, Arf?" Nanoha and Hayate looked at me and Arisa in fear, causing us to shake our heads.

"Two years passed by before they woke up. When we showed Fate the letter, she said, 'who's Arf?' Actually, she didn't remember anything, same with Reinforce-sensei. Then Arisa here chased Fate around with metal bat until they both collapsed. When they recovered, it was back to chasing. Occasionally, Fate got hit in the head."

"Hey- hey- hey," Arisa tried to defend herself from the glares coming from Nanoha. "At least it got her memories back."

"After a year. If she hadn't done anything, then Fate-chan would have recovered after a month or two like Reinforce-sensei did."

"Geh! She doesn't need to know that!"

"So, when Fate-chan completely awoken, we showed her the letter," I continued, ignoring the cries of help coming from Arisa. "She decided to charge out to look for her, but was stopped by Reinforce-sensei. After some convincing, Rein-chan-sensei finally got Fate-chan to agree on staying for another year instead of heading out without any known clues. And on top of that she was still unstable from just waking up and of course, the head injuries received from Arisa-chan."

"Ahhh! I'm sorry alright! I'm so sorrrryyyyy!" the cries of pain continued.

"Ah, and Arisa-chan made Fate-chan not contact you."

"Quit adding fuel to the fire! Owwww! Nanoha-chan I'm begging to stop- owwww! I only did that so it would be a surprise when she came back to Japan!"

"It's no use Arisa-chan. Nanoha-chan is still the same as when we were kids, but stronger."

"Oi, what's up with the racket," Vita sleepily walked in while holding a little girl's hand.

"Nanoha-mama?" the little girl groggily mumbled. She swayed from side-to-side, obviously from lack of sleep. "What's with all the noise?"

"Your mother was trying to maul-" Arisa got cut off.

"Sorry for waking you up. I haven't seen these two friends of mine in a long time, so I decided to give them a hug. This is Arisa and Suzuka," Nanoha pointed to us. "You guys, this is Vivio, mine and Fate-chan's daughter."

"And mine," Hayate chimed in.

"Yeaaahhh, surreeee..."

"It's finally nice to meet you, Suzuka-san, Arisa-san," Vivio bowed. "Thank you for taking care of Fate-mama."

"Ah, no problem. You should go back to sleep now since you stayed up all night with Fate-chan."

"But I'm late for school."

"I'll call the school to say that you're absent," Vita dragged Vivio. "So get some rest."

"And Vita-chan," Hayate said. "You better get to school before you're late."

"Right back at you."

"...I stayed up most of the night with Rein-chan. Signum told me to get some sleep, and I need to take care of Nanoha-chan and Vivio-chan. Tell mine and Nanoha-chan's professors that we won't make it and bring them our homework and get our work for us."

"Lazy," the little redhead grumbled and carried the now sleeping Vivio back to her room.

"So, before I forget, or we go off topic again," Nanoha released Arisa from her hold. "So Arf never came back?"

"Yeah, Fate was absolutely devastated," I shook my head with a sigh. "And on top of not being allowed to see you for comfort. Who knows if Arf is still out there, but Fate-chan believes that she is."

"Fate-chan," Nanoha clenched her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to keep the tears from falling. "I will find Arf for you!" she stood up and jumped out the window.

"Nooooo!" Hayate clung onto our friend's waist. "You're still sick!"

"Let go of me Hayate-chan!" our amethyst-eyed friend tried to wriggle out of the brunette's hold.

"If you get hurt, then Fate-chan is going to have my head!" Hayate struggled to keep balance, since half her body was leaning outside.

"But Arf is very important to Fate-chan. Arf was the only one Fate-chan was really open to as a kid. There's no way Arf is dead! I need to look for her!"

"Ruff!"

Nanoha stopped struggling, and we all turned to the door. A familiar ball of fluff was standing there with a grin. "No way," everybody except me gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** If it seemed random somewhere in the second half, I deeply apologize. I think reading Gintama while writing this was the cause. OTL Or is it just me who thinks it's random? I don't know anymore! O_o -runs into wall- Thanks peoples for reading/reviewing. x_x


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N1: Warning, long chapter ahead! Meaning lots of randomness that could not have been contained! Read at your own risk!** ...or not, that's okay...  
>I do plan on going back and re-write some parts since I think my writing has somewhat changed... but that's not going to be anytime soon since I've been procrastinating a lot on stuff from college... -sighs- But nothing in the plot or whatever is going to change, so don't bother re-reading it. Well, I hope this chapter answers some question you people may have had. If not, then this fool will put it in while re-writing it... This idiot should stop rambling... Enjoy~<p>

Partially edited by InstantNoseBleed, (she randomly decided to do so) Also, two random lines added by her in the first half... I didn't feel like removing them since it was too funny. Okay I seriously got to stop taking up your time...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own MGLN.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

In the Yagami household, more specifically Hayate's room, the four friends stared at the doorway. There she was, the wolf companion of Fate Testarossa-Harlaown, with a grin plastered on her face. The reddish-orange wolf sat on a blue one's head, "Ruff!"

"A-arf?" the four questioned, earning a nod and another happy bark. "Why you so tiny?"

"Hmmm?" tiny Arf whined and tilted her head.

"No, I think it's Zaffy who changed in size," Hayate spoke up. "There's no way anyone can get smaller." She walked up to the duo and knelt down beside them, "...Arrrrrfffff! Why is you puppy tiny?" she shouted after finding that her dog was the same size as usual.

"Ruff- ruff!"

"Arrrrfffff! We can't understand what you are saying!" the brunette proceeded to hug the little puppy. "Wait a moment," she turned to face Suzuka. "In your little flashback, Arf talked, right?"

"No," her purple-haired friend said flatly.

"But-"

"No. Arf's a wolf, and I was only saying what I thought Arf was saying. If she could talk, then she could have just called."

"...Arf!" Hayate turned her attention back to the puppy. "Why is you so tiny?" she tried asking again.

Zafira, who had yet to move an inch, blankly stared at his owner and 'spoke' to the puppy before leaving. The mini-Arf nodded and barked as he walked out.

"What do I call you?" the blue-eyed brunette questioned the puppy.

"Ruff!" it responded.

"Of course you wouldn't response in a language I would understand. We need a Fate-chan to translate... Okay," the brunette took a deep breath and inspected the fluff ball. "Huh, now that I take a closer look at you, your eyes are red, like Zaffy... and your fur is obviously the same color as Arf's..."

"Ruff!" the puppy barked and started to lick Hayate's face.

"Ahaha, and you also remind me of him when he was a puppy. Ahhh," she sighed and reminisced, "Zaffy used to be so active. Now he's just lazy..." After a few minutes of silence, the Yagami's eyes widened, "you are Arf's and Zaffy's love child!"

"What?" Nanoha and Arisa exclaimed. "Isn't Arf still missing or at least somewhere in the deepest reaches of our universe. How is that possible?"

"I don't know, but it does explain why Zaffy has been going out of the house a lot for the past two years. The around the same time Arf left on her journey. They must have met..."

"But wouldn't he tell you, or rather lead you to her?" Nanoha questioned while staring at the puppy, who already squirmed out of Hayate's hold and ran to her.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. If Zaffy knew Arf was here, then why wouldn't he tell me?" Hayate scratched her head in frustration. "Zaffy!" she called out to her dog, but he didn't come. "I will be back," she got up and left.

"Why aren't you surprised Suzuka-chan?" Nanoha and Arisa stared at their relaxed-looking friend.

"Why would I be?" She took out a piece of paper and handed it to the two, "I received this from Arf about a month ago."

_Hey there, Arf here. How is everyone? I really hope Fate and Reinforce are awake now. I swam all the way back to Japan about a year or two ago, hoping to find out the reason why Fate and Reinforce wouldn't wake up. After some looking around and finding where that wretched person lived, I sniffed around and found some files that had to do with it._

_ In short, it was caused by a chain reaction within those who shared Fate's blood at the beginning of the whole experiment. So I think something might have happened to Alicia too. Even though Reinforce and Alicia do not have blood flowing in their veins... so DNA? Anyways, it explains why I was the only one who wasn't knocked out after we hit the water. Since I wasn't part of the experiment at the very beginning, I was able to gather Fate and Reinforce, then swim to shore where I met you and Arisa. My passing out was simply exhaustion and a bit of brain damage. Well anyways, it is up to Fate on when she will recover her consciousness, if she hasn't done so already._

_ Sorry for not keeping in contact since I left. I met Zafira shortly after I arrived to Japan and made him keep it a secret from Hayate that I'm back. On top of that, I have been spending more time with him and -insert drum roll- we have a puppy! Me and Ruff have been staying at Lindy's, and of course, I asked her to keep it a secret so I can surprise Fate when she gets back. I hope you can do the same. Well, I should go now. Again, I'm sorry for not saying anything once I found out._

_-With lots of love, Arf._

"How in the world does a wolf get an e-mail address?" Nanoha gaped.

"Don't you mean, 'How in the world does a wolf even learn how to type in the first place?'" Arisa's dark green eyes widened in fury.

"Well I've actually seen her do that before. And Fate-chan told me that Arf would always use the computer to communicate with Lindy whenever Fate-chan did something bad, or just to report anything interesting that happened."

"...how the hell is that possible?" the blonde's eye twitched.

"Uhhh... because she is uniquely special. " After receiving a glare of disbelief, the Takamachi looked out the window. "Nice weather today, isn't it?" she ignored her friend's question. "Anyways, shouldn't we tell Hayate-chan?"

"Tell me what?" said person walked in. "Zaffy went out again," she heavily sighed. "Maybe I should put a tracking device on him."

"This is Ruff," Nanoha held up the puppy. "Arf and Zafira's child."

"I knew it!" the brunette exclaimed. "Come here Ruff," she held her arms out, letting the pup jump and nuzzle against her. "Aww good girl," she scratched its ears. "Well, I'm going to sleep now. Nanoha, you should go to your place sometime in the afternoon. There's an interesting development that happened over there," with that said, the Yagami walked out and into hers and Reinforce's room, with Ruff in her arms.

"Do you guys know what she's talking about?" Nanoha skeptically looked at her friends.

"No," they both quickly said.

"Why do I not believe you two?"

"Because we are best friends?" Arisa said uneasily.

"Because Nanoha," Suzuka said with a straight face. "We would never lie to you."

"Hmmm... I guess I'll wait until Vivio wakes up then..." _I wonder what they're hiding..._ I sighed and looked out the window,_ how is Fate-chan doing with her sister?_

* * *

><p><strong>Fate POV<strong>

Reluctantly running out of the Yagami household, I headed to my home. It still looked the same as usual, so I went through the window of my room, as usual. "What, why am I here?" I glanced around my room to see my scythe leaning against the wall, "Hakeeeeennnn! I missed you so much," I wrapped my arms around the black scythe. I haven't seen it since we left the states yesterday. Next to it was Alicia's spear. Since I had no use for either weapons, I have just kept them together, as if me and Alicia were together. "No, must not get sidetracked," I slapped my cheeks and walked out the room.

_Hm, I smell a familiar scent._ The fragrance led me half-way down the stairs, where I spotted my sister sitting on the couch, blankly staring at something, "onee-cha-" I then stared in horror as I saw my brother walk in the room, just noticing Alicia.

"Faaaaaaaaate! You're back!" Chrono's eyes were sparkling as he proceeded to run and hug Alicia. "I missed you so much!"

"Huh?" my sister skeptically looked at him, too shocked to move.

"That's so strange," he sobbed. "Usually you would hit me by now."

"Onii-chan," I growled and ran down the stairs. "Get away from onee-chan!" my foot swung downwards and connected with his arms, loosening his grip on her. Then after stomping said foot down, I lifted my other one and kicked his side, sending him flying across the room.

"Owie," he coughed and held his stomach after hitting a wall. "Wh-why are there two of you?" a hazy look appeared in his eyes. "Damn Fate, you hit me too hard, and now I'm seeing doubles."

Ignoring my brother I turned to my sister, "onee-chan. I missed you so much." My arms wrapped around her stiffened form.

"I don't deserve to be your sister," she mumbled and tried to push me away.

"What do you mean?" I tilted my head to the side in confusion. "You are my one and only sister, unless you count hi- I mean her," I gestured my head to Chrono.

"Hey," he whined. "I'm your brother, not sister."

"Onee-chan, we are together again, so please don't leave me again."

"Shouldn't you be with Nanoha?" she still refused to meet my eyes.

"As much as I'd love to, she kicked me out so I could talk to you."

"... I'm sorry..." she mumbled, as if she didn't want me to hear it.

"What was that?" I inquired, already knowing what she said, but I just wanted to hear her say it louder.

"I'm sorry," my sister apologized. "I'm sorry for saying those things back at Al-Hazard."

"It's okay," I hugged her tighter. "I know you didn't mean it."

"But still, I still feel like I need to apologize."

"You don't need to," I pressed my lips against her forehead. "I will always love you since you are my sister, and you were just trying to protect me in your own way."

"Imouto-chan," her body trembled and her legs went weak at the knees.

I supported her weight and slowly knelt down while rubbing her back, "I love you onee-chan. Never forget that fact. No matter what you do, I know that there's a reason behind it, and I'm sure that your decision is always right. Thank you for protecting me all these years." Hearing light footsteps descending the stairs, I stood up, and took her with me. "There's someone else you would want to meet properly now," still supporting my sister, I turned her to face our arriving mothers with her back to me.

"Okaa-san," Alicia's voice trembled with happiness. "I'm home." I didn't have to look at her to tell that she wore a wide grin and had tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Alicia," Precia whispered. "So it wasn't a dream."

"No," my sister shook her head. "I'm here, and I won't leave." With a smile, I gave her a slight push towards our charcoal-haired mother.

I watched as the two shared a warm embrace, "I like this."

"Same here," Lindy and Chrono stepped next to me.

"I'm glad my wife is finally reunited with her daughter," our teal-haired mother wiped her tears.

"And now I have another little sister," Chrono said in triumph.

"Onee-chan is older than you..." I slowly said.

"...what?" he exclaimed quietly.

"You were there at the Yagami household when I talked about my past..." He continued to look at me in disbelief. "I was created when she was five, so that would mean that she is five years older than me, and you are two years older than me. You do the math."

"I have an older sister," his hand went to his cheeks as his jaw slackened.

"Mmhm," I rolled my eyes.

"Oh hush up you two," Lindy lightly hit the back of our heads.

"Ow," we winced, feigning hurt.

"By the way Fate," Chrono nudged my side. "I got married about a year ago."

I swiftly looked at him with my mouth wide open, "Amy proposed to you. Didn't she?"

"..." he looked from side-to-side.

"Oh my gosh, she did," I practically squealed.

"Shut up!" he shouted. "I'm beautiful and you know it!" He ran out of the house yelling, "I'm going to tell Amy that you're back!"

"I know you're beautiful now that you're married!"

"What just happened?" Precia and Alicia wiped away their tears.

"Wow Fate," Lindy clonked me on the head. "Way to ruin the moment."

"But Amy proposed to him, he got married, and finally admitted that he's beautiful. Not pretty, but beautiful. And that all happened while I was gone," I sighed in disappointment. "If I had known he was getting married, then I would have crashed it."

"He actually had a dream that you did... while he was the bride, and Amy was the groom."

"Cool, I appeared in his dream," I grinned, proud of my dream-self. "Tell me onee-chan," I put on a serious face. "You had four years to come here, why did you wait?"

"What took _you_ four years to be back?" she pouted.

"In a nutshell, I was in a coma for two years, had amnesia for one year, and spent almost one year recovering and waiting for Arf to come back." I coughed to clear my throat, "so why did it take _you_ four years to get here?"

"In a nutshell version or full?" she said with uncertainty.

"In between if possible. But the more detail, the better."

"Well, there really isn't much to say about that," burgundy orbs gazed at the floor. "I just felt so guilty for leaving you at that place, that I just had to search for you before going home. Kyouya and Miyuki decided to stay with me until we found you. Right after the island blew up, we saw Reinforce carrying you and Arf off, but the flames reached you three, and caused you all to swiftly cut through the sky and drop down. The three of you lost your grip on one another and got separated."

"So that's what happened in a third person point of view before I blank out."

"Yeah, third person perspective..." she took a couple of breaths. "Kyouya, Miyuki, and I swam against the waves to where we saw the three of you fell. We dove underneath the water to find nothing. A strong current came up and swept us off to a little island. It thrived of trees and other stuff, not like it actually mattered to us because of what we are now. You see imouto-chan, we don't really need to eat because of what was done to us. As long as we drink water every now and then, we will be just fine."

I slowly nodded my head, _so it's gone as far as their body adapting to situations where food isn't available. No hunger means you can think better. Ha,_ I mentally scoffed. _One of the perfect attributes a living weapon would need._

"So," Alicia continued after I finished mentally talking to myself. "We had to stay there for awhile. At least until I woke up and we could-"

"What do you mean wake up?" I interrupted.

"Well, for reasons unknown to me, I was out like a light for two years."

"That's Fate's fault," Lindy spoke up.

"What?" I looked at my teal-haired mother in disbelief. "How would you know if it's my fault?"

"I have great informants. In a nutshell, because you, Reinforce and Alicia are connected by blood, the moment you passed out was the moment they passed out. Before they could wake up, you had to wake up."

"And why is that?"

"Blood bonds are stronger than you think, specially since the three of you had the same experiences."

"Am I the only one that doesn't know what's going on?" Precia asked in confusion. It was completely understandable, and I didn't want to keep her in the dark about how I'm Alicia's clone. It must be surprising though, seeing your supposedly dead daughter, and another person who looks exactly like said daughter.

"Sorry honey," Lindy hugged her wife's arm. "I know you want to spend time with Alicia, but they need to talk it out first."

_Well, at least I don't have to explain. Thank you okaa-san... wait she knows? Ah, whatever, I never know what goes on inside her head._

"Why does it sound as if you're implying that we were fighting?" my sister and I asked in unison.

"Never mind," our teal-haired mother waved her hand. "Continue Alicia."

"Ummm... the seasons came and went by as I stared at the waters. I told Miyuki and Kyouya to go ahead back home and perhaps find a boat or something for me, but they refused. They didn't want to leave me alone and they wanted me to get over my fears... by repeatedly tossing me in there..." an imaginary shadow loomed over her as she looked to the side, at the floor. "I have to tell you imouto-chan," she placed a trembling hand on my shoulder. "I am absolutely afraid of the ocean, especially after that accident I was in. I'm afraid of cars too... and probably hospitals, mostly because of the needles."

"I completely understand what you are talking about," I placed my hand over hers. "The needles part I mean." We both shivered and rubbed our arms simultaneously, as if trying to get rid of the prickly feeling.

"So," she coughed after recovering from the memory. "Um, it wasn't until recently that the currents seemed at its calmest and, I finally decided to jump in and swim... I'm still trembling even now," her scared smile was all it took for me to hug her again.

"Don't worry, I'm with you," I cooed. "You are my nee-chan after all."

"Ha," she lightly shoved me away and wiped her tears. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Nanoha?"

"But knowing Hayate, and Lindy-kaasan on how they relate to each other, Hayate would know that Kyouya-niichan and Miyuki-neechan are back. And because of that information, she will skillfully tell her to be at the right place at the right time. I seriously wonder about who your informant is."

"Ahaha, you know me so well," Lindy chuckled. "Yes, those siblings are back, we just met them last night. They caused Momoko and Shirou to faint." She clung onto Precia, "then Hayate and Alicia came by, and Precia fainted."

"IN A NUTSHELL, I'M BEAUTIFUL!" Chrono yelled from who knows where.

"So you can actually tell us apart?" Alicia and I questioned Precia with interest.

"Of course," plum-colored eyes had a look of nostalgia. "Of course I would recognize my own daughter. Same with you Fate, especially after all those stories your mother told me about you."

"I hope they weren't anything bad," I gulped.

"You were a very mischievous child."

"Geh!" I hide behind my sister, "they are all lies. Arf lies a lot!"

"I have pictures as proof and Chrono as a witness and a victim," Lindy hummed and held up some photos.

"Uhhh..." _I am actually scared, I don't know why, but I am._ Looking at my mother, a huge grin was upon her lips. "Sh-shut up! I'm going to go visit Nanoha now!" I walked towards the door leading outside.

"Wait for me imouto-chan," Alicia ran up to me.

"We're coming too," our parents shouted and followed us.

* * *

><p><strong>Nanoha POV<strong>

After resting the morning away, I felt completely refreshed and not a single trace of my fever was left. "Wow, Fate must be magical. I haven't felt this well in a long time," after getting off the bed, I changed into a pair of black jean shorts and a sky blue tank top. I then noticed a note on the nightstand.

_Hey Nanoha-chan, Arisa-chan and I are going to look around for a bit longer, then settle into our old home. Make sure you go straight home after either you or Vivio wakes up, who ever does so last. Hm, I think that's everything._

_ -Love, Suzuka._

"Why do they always keep things from me?" I mumbled and crumpled the note before throwing it in the wastebasket.

"Nanoha-mama," I turned around to see my daughter with a certain puppy in her arms. "Who's this?"

"Ruff, Arf and Zafira's daughter," I simply said. _I have a feeling that Fate-chan will be really ecstatic once she sees Ruff..._

"Ehhhh?" she cutely tilted her head to the side, Ruff mimicked her actions.

O_h mai gah, so adorable,_ I stared in awe at the two.

"I want to meet Arf. She must be around if she has a puppy. Right?"

"I don't know, why not try asking Ruff?"

"Ruff," my daughter looked down at the fluff ball. "Do you know where your Arf-mama is?"

"Ruff!" it barked and jumped out of her arms. We proceed to follow it out the door, through the streets and to the park. There, we spotted two large familiar fluffs laying under the tree's shade. "Ruff! Ruff!" the puppy ran towards its parents.

"That is such a fluffy family," I stared at them with wide eyes as my daughter and I walked up to them. "Hey Arf. Long time no see."

"Arf!" the big reddish-orange wolf happily barked.

"This is Vivio, mine and Fate-chan's daughter," I gestured to my child.

Arf proceeded to get up and sniff Vivio. "Arf!" she barked before covering her in licks.

"Ahaha, that tickles," Vivio giggled, even more so with Ruff decided to join.

Along with Zafira, I watched the three play for a while. _I wonder if Fate-chan knows that Arf is here. If not, then she will get her scent off of Vivio. I have so many things to ask her..._ Then it hit me, _I need to find out what Hayate-chan, Suzuka-chan, and Arisa-chan are hiding from me._ "Vivio," I called out for her attention. "I'm going to go home, are you staying or going with me?"

"I'll go," she replied and kissed Arf and Ruff on the head. "I'll play with you two soon! You too Zaffy," she hugged the blue dog around the neck.

We soon arrived home to a half-full café being run by a short-haired guy and a long-haired lady. They both had gray-brown hair, and their faces looked like each other's. The only difference was that the girl had green eyes while the boy had brown eyes. He reminded me of dad because of his appearance and the fact he had the same hair style.

"Why hello there Nanoha-san, Vivio-chan, welcome back," the waitress greeted.

I nodded my head in acknowledgment, _how does she know mine and Vivio's name? I've never seen her before._

As if she knew what I was thinking, she said, "I'm Miyuki, and he's Kyouya," she pointed the the guy behind the counter. "Your parents told us about you."

"Ah, nice to meet you," I slightly bowed. _Where have I heard those names before? I think it was today..._ From the corner of my eye, I saw Vivio with a happy expression on her face, but she quickly put on a neutral one. _Hm, maybe that was my imagination._

"Aren't you suppose to be in school?" Kyouya asked when no one was lined up.

"I kind of caught a cold earlier, but thanks to a special someone, I'm better now," I felt my ears burning as I thought of Fate.

"You should probably rest then," they pointed to the back. "You're really red right now."

"You know what? I should," I nodded. "How about you Vivio?"

"I want to help out in the café," my daughter looked dazzling as she smiled.

"Don't worry about it," Miyuki waved. "We can handle things here. Besides, you look sleepy."

At that moment, Vivio let out a huge yawn, "eheh, I guess so. I did spend the whole night talking to Fate-mama. But I also spent the whole morning sleeping."

"Oh?" they lifted a brow. "Is this the same person as your special someone?" the two asked me.

"Y-yes," my cheeks warmed up. "Don't tell my father that she's back. I don't want him to go after her." _Especially since I haven't spent that much time with her yet._

"Understood," they grinned and went back to the customers.

As I walked to the back, up the stairs and into the living room, I couldn't help but feel that this place changed in some way. "That is strange. Something is definitely different."

"What do you mean Nanoha-mama?" Vivio hummed as she walked alongside me.

"Well first, I have no idea who the two running the café are, and they look like otou-san. And I don't see okaa-san or otou-san here."

"Maybe they're still sleeping," my daughter suggested.

"Hmmm," I walked down the hallway and opened my parents' room to find them sleeping. "They never sleep in this late."

"Maybe Shirou-oujiisan and Momoko-san are just tried."

"Could be... I've been wondering about this for a long time now," I looked at Vivio. "Why don't you call okaa-san, 'Momoko-baachan'?"

"Because I have a feeling that she will be scary if I say that," Christmas-colored eyes stared at me in slight horror.

Taking a moment to think about it, I nodded my head, "okay, that is completely possible, but I doubt it."

"Hmm," she closed her eyes with puffed up cheeks. "Momoko-baachan?"

"Yeeessss?" my mother slowly sat up and turned her head towards us. I almost jumped up from her slow, suspenseful movements. It did not help that the room was completely dark since the blinds were shut.

"Are you okay Momoko-baachan?" my daughter leaned against the bed with worried eyes.

"I honesty don't know," mom ruffled Vivio's hair. "I had this dream that your mama's siblings came back."

"...what?" I stared at her, not knowing if I had heard her correctly. "I have siblings?"

"You know those two rooms I told you to never enter?"

I slowly nodded my head, "the one right across my room and the one at the end of the hallway."

"Those belong to your brother and sister," she said nonchalantly. "They are currently missing, ever since you were three. It has been so long," a sigh escaped her lips. "Your father and I hope to see them again."

I gave them a look of disbelief before exclaiming, "why didn't you tell me something this important?"

"Because," father got up. "We didn't know if they were ever going to be found. You have completely forgot about them. If they never come back home, then you wouldn't know, and you wouldn't feel sad."

"I have an older brother and sister..." I rubbed my temples. Then it came to me, _it may just be a coincidence, but..._ I ran to my room, and found my small azure box, opened on the bed. There was nothing inside it, then I thought back to the two downstairs. _Those two... Miyuki had her hair tied with a yellow ribbon, and Kyouya had a black wristband..._ "OH MY GOSH!" I ran down the stairs and into to the café area. "Onii-chan! Onee-chan!"

After delivering orders to the customers, they turned to each other with smiles plastered to their faces. "We are not your siblings," their face turned serious when they looked at me. "We are the guardian spirits that resides within the items you stuffed in that little box. You know how stuffy it is in there? And on top of that, we were under your bed for seventeen years." They both sighed as me and the rest of the people in the café stared at them with wide eyes. "Seriously Nanoha-san, why, just why would you do that? Why didn't you use us as accessories?"

"I..." _I thought they were my siblings, but they say that they're my guardians? I kind of doubt it, but it is possible... wait no! What am I thinking?_ I shook my head and looked over at the two. They had an eager look in their eyes. "Um, well, I didn't know you two were spirits?" my voice was filled with uncertainty.

"What are you talking about?" they rose a brow. "We're your siblings." They pointed to the ribbon and wristband, "this is proof."

"But you just-" _I knew it!_

"Nanoha," Miyuki wrapped her arms around me. "You've grown so much since I last saw you."

"Yeah," Kyouya ruffled my hair. "Our little squirt is becoming a lovely lady like okaa-san."

"Then you really are..." my voice faded off.

"Yup," they grinned. "We're back after seventeen years."

"Um, not to be rude, but shouldn't you be saying that to otou-san and okaa-san? I mean..." a hot lump rose at the back of my throat. "I don't even remember you two..."

"Well, you were only three at the time," Miyuki gave a small smile.

"And seventeen years of you not seeing or hearing from us has passed," Kyouya wore the same expression as Miyuki. "It's no surprise that you did. Besides, we met okaa-san and otou-san last night, but they fainted."

"That does sound like something they would do in this situation," I nodded. _Actually, I think anyone would..._

"Then it really wasn't a dream." I turned around to see my mother with her hands covering her mouth. Dad stood next to her, speechless.

"Nope." I looked back over at Kyouya and Miyuki, who scratched their cheeks and said, "we're pretty much real, and back home."

"Kyouya! Miyuki!" my parents jumped over the counter and ran to pull them into a huge hug.

"We thought we would never see you two again," mom cried her eyes out.

"My kids are finally back home," dad tightened his hold. "Although you two aren't kids anymore, but it's good to see you alive and well," he was equally choked up.

"Eheh, okaa-san, otou-san," they nervously chuckled. "People are watching, and we can't breathe."

"We don't care, you are our children," my parents sniffled. "Nanoha! Why aren't you in this group hug?"

"Because I feel awkward..." I nervously glanced at them, still taking in the facts.

"Go to your siblings already," the customers shouted, most were teary-eyed.

"IN A NUTSHELL, THIS- THIS IS BEAUTIFUL," Chrono sobbed as he walked by.

"Eh?" I confusedly looked around at the awaiting people, _why are they-_ "But-"

"Nanoha-mama," Vivio tugged on my pant-leg. "Auntie Miyuki and Uncle Kyouya have been wanting to see you for a loooooong time. And, and, you are all together now."

_Auntie? Uncle? She must have met them before then._ It suddenly hit me, _Kyouya and Miyuki, the ones Arf mentioned in her first letter. They came back last night... Suzuka-chan and Arisa-chan said Alicia's back... It might just be a coincidence, but the three of them could have been together the whole time... If so, then Fate-chan would have known. Now its making me wonder why she didn't tell me if it's true? ...oh well, I'll just ask her later..._ "Vivio..." I smiled and let out a sigh. Picking up my daughter, I walked over to my family and let us be wrapped in a hug.

"Awwws," were heard from the customers.

It was quite embarrassing, but that didn't matter. I closed my eyes as I left the feeling of familiar warmth take over me...

"_Nanoha," a female voice whispered my name as she hugged me._

_ "Come on Miyuki, we got to go," a male voice said._

_ "Nii-chan? Nee-chan? Where are you going?" I asked in a scared voice._

_ "Don't worry Nanoha," I felt a hand upon my head. "We'll be back soon."_

_ "Do you promise?" the edges of my lips pulled down._

_ "Of course," the two of them wiped away the tears that ran down my cheeks. "We promise," they held out their pinky finger and hooked them onto mine. "Okay?"_

_ "You better come back then," I hugged them and buried my head against their chests._

_ "Mm," they wrapped their arms around me one last time and let go. "See you later Nanoha!" Their footsteps faded off into the distance..._

"Nii-chan, nee-chan," I whispered. "You kept your promise," hot tears pricked behind my eyelids.

"Mm, of course we did," they looped their pinky finger with mine. "It was a promise after all."

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Nyanyoha~" a certain blonde walked into Midori-ya. "Can we hug and kiss? I've longed to hold you in my arms to warm up this chilled body of mine."

"Fate-chan," the chestnut-haired girl quickly turned her attention to her lover. "I-"

"Fate Testarossa-Harlaown!" a certain father pulled away from the group hug and took out a shinai out of nowhere.

"Wait otou-san! That's- ...Alicia..." the two older Takamachi siblings were too late, said blonde was already out the door with Shirou chasing after her.

"Onee-chaaaaaannnnnn!" Fate reached her hand out in the dust.

"Fate Testarossa-Harlaown," Kyouya slowly said, causing said blonde to face him. "We have known each other since we were kids. I know that you wouldn't do anything to hurt Nanoha, at least not on purpose. But I have a duty, as an older brother, to know if you're serious about being with her."

"Uh, Ky-Kyouya-nii? Why do you have a killing intent?" Fate slowly backed off. "Same with you Miyuki-nee."

"Because you are the evil that we guardians must protect Nanoha from!" the two eldest siblings charged at the blonde.

"I love you Takamachi Nanohaaaaaaaa!" Fate ran out of the café with Kyouya and Miyuki hot on her trail.

"Fate-chaaaaaannnnnn!" the youngest Takamachi fell to her knees with an outstretched hand. "Not again. Why, just why did you have to be chased again." she bent her knees up and hugged her legs. "At least last time I got a kiss," she sobbed with her forehead against her knees.

"There, there," Vivio patted her mother's head. "Fate-mama will be back."

"Vivio," Nanoha hugged her daughter. "I miss Fate-chan," she said in between sobs.

"Don't worry Nanoha-mama," Vivio continued to comfort her mother. "Nothing bad will happen to Fate-mama. Uncle Kyouya and Auntie Miyuki wouldn't actually hurt her."

"That may be true, but... I also fear for Alicia though..."

"...uhhhh..."

"Shirou is not going to hurt my daughter, is he?" Precia nervously asked her wife and Momoko. She certainly did not want to lose her daughter again.

"Probably not..." the two looked around the room.

"Eh?" the charcoal-haired woman looked at them in great concern.

"Well, we're sure Fate will get to her before anything happens, since she took off in the same direction." They both clapped their hands to grab the costumers' attention, "alright dear customers, since unexpected events happened, we are forced to close early. We hope you can understand. Thank you for coming to Midori-ya and we hope to see you all again."

After the people nodded and left, a certain group of people came by. "Ya-hoo, we're here," Subaru skated in, latched onto Teana. Ginga, Quint, Genya, and Tiida followed the cheerful girl.

"Same with us," Hayate chimed in as she walked in with Reinforce and her family.

"Auntie!" Vivio ran up to Subaru, Teana and Hayate.

"Ahaha," the brunette chuckled as the caramel-blonde attempted to hug the three of them at once. "Where's Fate-chan?" After looking around the room to see a crestfallen Nanoha and no Shirou and siblings she wryly laughed, "ah, never mind. I can guess what happened. Shirou-san, along with your siblings, chased after Fate-chan." Nanoha stiffly nodded in response. "I knew it."

"Ehhh? Why would Shirou-san do that?" Subaru questioned.

"Because, a parent has the duty of worrying about their own child," Teana sighed.

"But why doesn't Momoko-san do the same?" the youngest Nakajima questionably looked at the Takamachi mother.

"Because she knows what to expect of me," Momoko slyly grinned.

"And as Fate's mother," Lindy spoke up. "I will know if she does anything to be frowned upon, I will punish her."

"You mean embarrass, don't you?"

"Why yes, of course."

Everyone, except Vivio shuddered in fear as the two continued to discuss certain things related to their daughters.

_Meanwhile with Alicia..._

_Why am I being chased?_ Alicia frantically ran through the sidewalk, dodging people along the way. _I wonder if imouto-chan did something wrong. Then again, this is Nanoha's father..._

"How dare you take four years to finish your mission!" Shirou shouted. "You know how doubtful my daughter was? You know how many days and weeks she cried?"

"I am not Fate! I am her sister!" Alicia shouted back.

"Whaaaaaatttttt?"

"I am Testarossa-Harlaown Alicia! Fate's sister!"

"Her original?" the Takamachi said, not yelling.

Startled by Shirou's inquiring, Alicia's speed slowed down, just enough for the Takamachi to close the distance. "How did you know?" she came to a complete stop.

"Fate told me herself while I chased her for having a daughter with my daughter," Shirou stopped next to her, trying to catch his breath.

"That was completely my idea," the blonde scratched her cheek. "I wanted imouto-chan to have a daughter to look after. One who she could call her own flesh and blood along with the one she loves."

"How would you know since you've been not around? The love part I mean."

"Well, Ginga gets to go out frequently to spy. So she brings back information to me and your kids."

"Hm, then-"

"Onee-chaaaaaannnnnn!" The two turned around to see Fate running towards them. The younger sister rammed the older one into a hug. "Are you okay?"

"Fate Testarossa-Harlaown!" with new-found energy, the Takamachi father began to chase after Fate.

"Uwahhhh!" the younger blonde picked up her sister, bridal style, and ran away from him, closely followed by his son and daughter.

"Ah, this is nice," Kyouya hummed.

"It sure is," Miyuki agreed. "We are all reunited and chasing the same person."

"Good to spend some time with my kids, even if it's like this," Shirou nodded his head.

"But it's all for Nanoha's sake," the Takamachi siblings said.

"Good point."

"Wow imouto-chan," Alicia looked back at the chasers. "You fell in love with someone who has a very lovable family."

"It just happened!" Fate kept dodging people until she finally ran into a clearing. "This path looks so familiar," she avoided some tree branches and bushes. "Stream!" I leapt over the flowing water with ease.

"And here we are again," Shirou smirked, jumping onto the rock by the stream and pushed off of it, landing in front of the blonde.

_So that's why this place is familiar..._ Fate laconically thought. "Wait! I have onee-chan in my armmmms?" she looked down to only see her own arms, then up to see the sister with the siblings.

"Sorry imouto-chan," Alicia weakly waved. "I can't protect you from this, not when you have to settle things with your girlfriend's father."

Slowly looking at the Takamachi father, Fate gulp, "hello Shirou-san. How are you today?"

"Good, good. I have been reunited with my son and daughter," he smiled. "You?"

"Great, just great. I got to see Nanoha, my daughter, and sister," she nervously nodded.

"Fate," Shirou stepped up to her and gave a stern glare. "I will only say this once, so listen carefully."

"Okay," the blonde slowly nodded her head. _I wonder if it's a good thing or a bad thing that we're in a secluded place._

"Nanoha will always be my precious little girl. If you ever make her cry again," he lifted his shinai, pointing the tip right at her throat, "I will make sure that you will never be able to speak." He moved the tip, tapping her where joints were located, "you will never be able to move. But don't worry, you won't die. Understood?"

"B-but what if I made her cry from happiness?" Fate tried asking.

"Heh, that's fine, if you can actually do that," Shirou smirked.

"I swear on my life that I will do whatever it takes to make her happy!" Burgundy eyes shown determination, "I will never let her down, or make her sad in any way. She is the light to my darkness, the yang to my yin. As long as this body functions," Fate placed a hand over her heart. "As long as this heart still beats, I will always be with her every step of the way. Because my love for her will never whither away. If I die before her, I will watch over and protect her in spirit." _Good thing Nanoha's not here,_ she though. _I would die from embarrassment._ "Please don't tell her I said that..."

"Hmmm," Shirou studied those deep-red eyes, filled with what can only be described as, determination and sincerity, with a hint of fear towards the man. But she still stood her ground under the pressure that was being stared at her. The older Takamachi simply turned around and walked away, waving.

Once he was out of sight, Fate's legs gave away, and the blonde landed on her bottom, "that was the scariest thing I have ever gone through. Did he give me his approval?"

"You're still breathing, aren't you?" Kyouya chuckled.

"And you're not a spirit, right?" Miyuki poked the blonde's shoulder to make sure she was solid.

"I'm happy for you imouto-chan," Alicia patted her sister's head.

"Onee-chaaaan!" Fate tightly hugged her sister. "I was so terrified!"

"Ahaha," the older of the two lightly laughed. "I'm so glad I get to see this. But shouldn't you go to Nanoha now?"

Burgundy eyes looked at similar ones in horror, "I'm still afraid of Shirou-san, so I'll wait until nighttime."

"Ehhhh?"

"You three can go back, I need to... think about some things first."

The three looked at her with worried eyes, "you okay? He didn't actually scare you to the point where you're not sure, did he?"

"No-no-no," Fate shook her head. "I just... need to think, that's all. You know, I did get hit in the head with a metal bat for almost a year. I kind of want to see what memories I retained from this town, city, placed thingy."

"..." the older ones all looked at each other and shrugged. "If you want to, then go ahead. But promise to meet up with Nanoha tonight, at least."

"I will," Fate waved her hand up and down.

"Alright then," the Takamachi siblings nodded and left. "Come on Alicia."

The older blonde looked at the younger one, "don't be afraid." She then went to follow her friends.

_...It's hard not to onee-chan,_ Fate solemnly thought while watching her older sibling figures fade in the distance.

* * *

><p><em>At Midori-ya...<em>

It was mid-afternoon, and this café was noisy with grownups chatting away while the college students played with a certain little caramel-blonde. This gathering was for the ones who came back to their families after so long, but that was probably just an excuse to party... and have a legit reason for not going to work/school the next day.

"So where are your kids?" Quint asked Momoko, Precia, and Lindy.

"Mine are chasing Fate and Alicia," the Takamachi mother sighed with a smile.

"I can't believe it's the same as the day Fate left, but with more people," Lindy took a sip from her tea.

"And I still can't believe how calm you two are, seeing them being chased by someone with a killing aura," Precia dryly said to her wife and Momoko. "Besides, it's not really the same, even if you ignore that there are more people," she glanced over at the depressed Nanoha sitting in a booth at a corner. "Your daughter is not relaxed as she was when that happened to Fate before," the charcoal-haired woman dryly said to Momoko.

"She'll get better soon," the café's owner happily hummed. "Right Lindy?"

"Yep," the teal-haired woman agreed. "Knowing my daughter, she'll waltz right back into your daughter's life."

_We sure hope so,_ Precia and Quint thought. _Please don't get killed, Fate._

"Nanoha-mama," Vivio continued to pat her mother's head. "It's okay. Fate-mama will come back."

"Come on Nanoha-chan," Hayate leaned over the table. "Lighten up already. There's no way your angel would leave you to go back to the heavens. Not when she has a lovely daughter with you."

"I'm sure Alicia will make sure Fate's alright," Teana tried. "She is a very protective person after all. And I'm sure Kyouya and Miyuki won't let anything happen to her... at least physically... I'm not sure about mentally..."

"I am sure that Fate is tough enough to go against Shirou-san," Subaru chimed in. "She did survive it last time, according to what Hayate-chan told us."

"Well, I don't think otou-san actually did anything, despite carrying a shinai..." One of the many long sighs made, escaped her lips, "but this time, Fate-chan hasn't contacted at all in the four years she was gone, and he's actually seen me down and cry because of that..."

A heavy tension was brought down on the group causing them to think, _we hope you're safe Fate._

Just then, three figures entered the café, "wow that's a lot of people. Oh hey Ginga."

"Hello," the purple-haired woman nodded.

"We are glad to see you have emotion in you," they gave a thumbs up.

"Haha real funny," Ginga rolled her eyes. "Should you be more concerned about your sister?" she pointed to Nanoha.

Said woman looked at them with hopeful eyes, "where's Fate-chan?"

"Well, not with otou-san that's for sure," the Takamachi siblings looked around the café. "Where is he anyways? We're pretty sure he left after giving Fate his approval."

Ignoring the two, Alicia decided to properly informed Nanoha, "imouto-chan is thinking. It would be best if you gave her some space, at least until tonight," the blonde gave a small smile.

"O-okay," Nanoha nodded.

"Nanoha," a certain parent walked in. "I have taken care of the- when did you three get here?" Shirou dumbfoundedly stared at his kids and Alicia. "I though I left before you."

"But we're faster," the trio grinned.

"..."

"Honey," Momoko slowly said. "I hope you haven't done anything to mentally harm Fate."

"More like she said something cheesy and made me cave in." He turned to face the Testarossa-Harlaown couple, "Fate is really embarrassing. I can't believe no one else was around to hear that speech, besides for Alicia and my kids."

"We almost died after hearing what our little Fate said," Kyouya closed his eyes and nodded.

"That kid has grown so much," Miyuki agreed.

"I'm glad that imouto-chan has found someone she truly loves," Alicia sighed in content.

"Too bad we can't say anything to Nanoha," they tilted theirs head and looked at the floor. "Such a shame, we really wanted to see Nanoha's reaction. We are too loyal to be Fate's siblings." They covered their faces, and feigned crying, "she's so damn innocent."

"Eh? What did she say?" Nanoha pleaded along with Vivio.

"We promised not to tell..." the trio looked at one another. "Well, Fate did say not to tell Nanoha, and everyone here except you," they pointed to Nanoha. "Are not Nanoha..."

"Gah! Nooooo if you tell everyone else, then I -sniff- I -sniff-" tears pooled around amethyst eyes.

_Oh my, this is entertaining,_ everyone else in the room thought.

"Faaaaaaaate!" a certain blue-haired man ran in the café and proceeded to hug Alicia. "I realized we never properly hugged!"

Lindy proceeded to hit his head, "wrong, that's Alicia."

"Whaaaat?" he quickly let go. "Sorry. Why do I keep doing that?" he rapidly scratched his head in frustration.

"Can't be helped since they look exactly alike, but you have spent most of your life as Fate's brother," the teal-haired woman lifted a brow. "How can you not notice the difference?"

"Uhhhh... it's been like dour years since we've last seen her... and I miss my sister..."

"Well, you just disrespected your older sister... again."

"Ahhhhh," Chrono started getting teary-eyed. "I'm so sorry!" he ran out the door and faded off in the distance.

"Wow, my hubby sure can run," Amy walked in. "Heeyyy I'm Amy, Chrono's wife. It's nice to finally meet you Alicia," she shook Alicia's hand. "Feel free to torment him like Fate does."

"That's uhhh, good to know," the blonde nodded.

"See you around sis," the brunette winked and left to find her husband.

"Wow, even Amy can tell you two apart, even though you just met. Shame on you Chrono, shame on you," Lindy shook her head.

_Poor Chrono..._ almost everyone in the room silently pitied the blue-haired man. _But he should be able to tell which one is Fate since they grew up together. They're both not even here right now... Chrono, you idiot._

"I'm going to go I sleep," Nanoha announced. "I have a feeling I'm going to be up all night with Fate-chan." _I hope..._

"Oh no you don't!" Hayate had Nanoha in a head-lock. "We are going to hang out the whole day!"

"But we already do that on a regular bases," Nanoha tried to loosen the hold around her neck.

"But not alone," the brunette frowned.

"And how exactly would that be different than not being alone together?"

"Ummm," Hayate thought for a while. "We can be more intimate," she grasped her friend's hands.

"I was under the impression that you and Reinforce had a thing going on..."

"She will understand." Cobalt blue eyes met with scarlet eyes, "do you mind?"

The silver-haired woman shook her head, already knowing what her girlfriend was up to, "not at all Meister Hayate."

"Let's go Nanoha-chan, to our love nest," Hayate dragged her friend to and up the stairs.

"Um, can I take those down?" Nanoha asked after they entered her room. She was pointing to the many pictures of Fate and Vivio that cluttered her wall. "I have absolutely no idea when all of those accumulated."

"Well Nanoha-chan, having Lindy as a boss and a friend get me lots of pictures of Fate-chan, and being Vivio's auntie, I would naturally have loads of pictures featuring her."

"But why are they all over my walls?"

"They were always there," Hayate rose a brow.

"No they weren't," the chestnut-haired woman deadpanned. "It used to be two huge pictures that covered the wall, now there are many regular sized ones... I honestly think this will freak Fate-chan out."

"Nah," the brunette waved. "It'll just prove that since you haven't taken any of it down, you still think about her in a way."

"Yeah this just gives an impression of an obsessed, stalker-ish way..."

"But you're her stalker," cobalt-blue eyes sparkled.

"...what are you here for?" Nanoha decided to drop the issue with her walls.

"Oh, well," the Yagami sat down next to the low table and leaned her elbow against the wooden surface. "How are you?"

"Eh?" startled amethyst eyes looked at serious blue ones.

"I mean, I expected you to go chase after Fate-chan, especially since you kicked her out this morning."

"But didn't I already tell you?"

"It was a very short explanation. I figured you didn't want to say it in front of many people, even if we are your friends."

"..." Nanoha sighed after realizing that she wasn't going to get away without an explanation. She walked over to her bed and sat on the floor to lean against the bed frame and mattress, "ummm, have you ever felt that you were in a dream?"

"Every night."

"No-no-no, I mean..." her fingers toyed with the necklace she wore. "Has something ever happened to you that you would have never expected to happen?"

"Yes, like when I heard Rein-chan was back, and bam! She was right there on the roof. It was like a dream come... true... Ohhh," Hayate looked at Nanoha in realization. "So you think what happened with morning with Fate was a dream?"

"Yeah... like... I did have a dream of her while she was singing, then you know... I'm thinking that she wasn't actually there..."

"Nanoha-chan," Hayate crawled to her friend and hovered over her, using her arms pressed against the bed to hover over her. "We all know that it wasn't a dream. We saw you chase her out of the house. Heck, we all saw your dad chase her out, along with your siblings, chasing Alicia... Wow, I know realize that the Takamachi's really love to chased the Testarossa's... Yours is the romantic way, while the others have a more protective reasoning with killing intents..."

"Ahaha, I guess so." A small smile shown upon her lips, "but still..." She closed her eyes and leaned her head on top of the mattress, "I still can't believe everything that has happened so far was real."

"Nanoha-chan," the brunette collapsed on top of her friend. "We can't always be sure if what happened really happened, but," she laid her head against Nanoha's chest. "It's your choice to believe what you want. If you still think that Fate-chan coming back was a dream, then go visit that special place at the usual time. I'm sure she'll be there. After all, you have waited there almost every day."

"...yeah, you're right," Nanoha let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks..."

"Mmm, no problem," Hayate smiled after hearing her friend's shallow breathing, indicating that she drifted off to sleep. "Rest well Nanoha-chan," she got off and carefully lifted Nanoha into bed. "When you wake up, you'll get to see your wife, just like you always hope you would. Don't worry about Vivio-chan, I'll take care of her and make sure she gets to school tomorrow." The brunette quietly left and headed downstairs.

* * *

><p><em>Nighttime...<em>

"I have obviously not remembered much about this place," Fate dryly said as she looked at the surrounding neighborhood. "I could only go to places by following familiar scents. Darn you Arisa... But," a smile grace her lips. "At least I know where Nanoha and I first officially met," she strolled her way to the park. "Haaa, I can't believe Arf made me chase her all the way here on that night." The blonde made her way to the swings, "and this is where we chatted. It's also where I met my daughter for the first time." She smiled, reminiscing the previous night, "I knew it from the moment I laid my eyes on her, that she was mine and Nanoha's child. Her hair was a mixed color of mine and Nanoha's, and she confirmed it herself when she sang the song that I had made for Nanoha."

"Well, Hayate-chan did play it non-stop," a voice from behind made the blonde jump.

She relaxed and turned around, "Nanoha."

"Hey Fate-chan," the chestnut-haired girl walked up to her lover. "I thought you'd be here when you didn't show up with nii-chan, nee-chan, otou-san, and Alicia."

"Ahaha," she dryly laughed. "Well, I was too afraid after that short speech from Shirou-san."

"Eh? Otou-san threatened you didn't he?" Nanoha questioned with wide eyes, knowing full well that the 'speech' was bound to contain at least some threats. Little did she know it was all threats.

"How would you know?" Fate rose a brow.

"Well..." amethyst eyes shifted around. "Otou-san threatened to kill you, since you haven't been back in a while. Even more so after seeing me down because of you..."

"Sorry," the blonde wrapped her arms around the now teary-eyed woman. "Stuff happened, and I just didn't want to come back, then leave."

"It's fine. I heard that you were passed out for two years, then woke up with amnesia," Nanoha placed her hands on the burgundy-eyed woman's head. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I would be better if Arisa hadn't constantly chased and hit me in the head with a metal bat until I recovered," Fate sighed. "Why didn't she just hit me with a pillow or something? I barely remember anything unimportant now."

"Nyahaha," Nanoha nervously laughed. "I made sure she got what she deserved."

"Aww," the burgundy-eyed woman cooed. "You didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did," Nanoha tightened her hold and rubbed her head against her lover's chest. "She never told me that you were with them the whole time. You know how worried I was, to not even have a single notice about you?"

"But," Fate stroked the woman's chestnut-colored hair, "I'm here now, aren't I?" She placed a kiss on the woman's head, "I'll never leave your side ever again... unless Shirou-san chases me again." Her body shook, "you have such an over protective father. At least I know Kyouya-nii and Miyuki-nee are okay with me."

"Mmm," Nanoha nodded, with nothing to say about her father. "Don't forget about okaa-san."

"I'm actually afraid of her... at least when she's with Lindy-kaasan."

"Ah, same here," the amethyst-eyed woman agreed.

After a few moments of silence, the blonde broke the hug and questionably eyed her girlfriend, "want to um... hang out the night away? Just the two of us?" A blush crept up to her cheeks, "I-if you don't want to, I understand."

"I would _love_ to spend time with you Fate-chan," Nanoha placed a kiss on Fate's lips. "Besides, I don't have any classes tomorrow."

"Yay!" burgundy eyes sparkled, filled with joy. "I would have liked Vivio to be with us, but she will probably have school tomorrow. I also might have messed up her sleep schedule..." she mumbled the last part.

"Yes, unfortunately it's a Friday tomorrow," Nanoha patted the now pouting blonde's head. "Maybe after school?"

"Un!" she rapidly nodded her head. "I want to spend time with you and Vivio. But now," she carried Nanoha in her arms, "you are mine alone."

"And I love being carried by you," the one being carried, wrapped her arms around her carrier's neck. "It's been like that ever since you caught me from falling down the stairs."

"Glad you have," Fate winked and exited the park.

"Ah, by the way," Nanoha spoke up. "Did you know that Arf is back?"

The blonde paused for a moment before continuing to walk, "that explains why I smell her scent almost every where I went to day."

"Did you smell any other scents around hers?"

"Um... Zafira's. I guess when Arf left, she ran into Zafira and they got together?"

"You know her so well," Nanoha chuckled at Fate's bemused look. "Anything else?" she inquired further, wanting to know if the blonde had any hints about Ruff.

"Hmmm... I guess Lindy-kaasan and Precia-kaasan's too. Other than that, no. I would also assume that Arf was with them the whole time and, they that didn't bother to tell Suzuka and Arisa."

"Yep, although Suzuka received an e-mail from Arf about a month ago."

"So I waited up to a year for no reason..." Fate heavily sighed.

"I guess so," Nanoha started to play with Fate's golden tresses.

After some time walking, the couple ended up at the beach. "Since there is probably no where interesting to go, that's open, my feet ended up here..." Fate blinked at the roaring ocean as she kept walking down the steps to the sandy area, "why feet, why?"

"Some wrong Fate-chan?" Nanoha asked, feeling her girlfriend's body tremble.

"I is terrified of the ocean..."

"But didn't you take me to a cliff over the ocean on our first date?"

"That was because I wanted you to see such a beautiful view, so I felt no fear. And the fact that I was so focused on you. Besides, we were over a cliff, far away from the ocean..."

"You swam through the ocean to Al-Hazard."

"I had a goal to get there, and I wasn't thinking," Fate dryly said.

"Hm," the chestnut-haired girl tilted her head. "Let me down." The blonde complied to her request and felt a hand hold her wrist, "come on."

"Eh? But-" Fate's complaint was cut short after seeing a charming smile coming from Nanoha, under the moonlight.

"Trust me, alright?" amethyst eyes pleaded.

_She's like an angel,_ the now calm blonde's heart thumped hard against her chest. _I don't know if my heart can take it._ She nodded her head, "I think you're absolutely hazardous."

"Oh? How so?" Nanoha hummed.

"Well, your smile is dangerously convincing."

"I must get that from okaa-san then," she frowned.

"Ah, I didn't mean that smile. The one that makes ...art... eat... ..st.." Fate mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Th-the one that makes my heart beat fast," the burgundy-eyed woman blurted out and lifted the back of her hand to her red-painted cheeks. _Ahhh, why am I so embarrassed?_

"Remove your shoes," Nanoha whispered in her girlfriend's ear, wanting her heart to beat even more. The chestnut-haired woman had already removed her footwear.

Doing as told, Fate let her feet come in contact with the cool sand. She was then led closer to the border of where the salty waters splashed up, and dry land. "Um, Nanoha?" her trembling went not unnoticed by said person.

"Don't worry Fate-chan," the chestnut-haired woman hummed and rubbed the back of her lover's hand with her thumb. "It'll be fine." After feeling Fate's trembling reduce, Nanoha took some steps into the ocean waters, pulling along the blonde along with her.

"Meep!" Fate squeaked as her feet felt the icy-cold water. With all her might, she somehow resisted to koala hug Nanoha's back.

"There's nothing to be afraid of," the soothing tone of Nanoha's voice once again, calmed Fate down.

_This is not a koala hug,_ the blonde said to herself after feeling a slight shiver coming from Nanoha. She wrapped her arms around the woman in front of her, pressing their bodies together, "cold?"

"Not anymore," Nanoha giggled, enjoying the warmth. "You still scared?" she questioned after they were knee-deep in the freezing-cold water.

"Wow, did we get far?" Fate bewilderedly watched the waves splashed against their legs."

"Wow, I did not think at the obvious possibility of us getting wet... with nothing to dry ourselves with."

"Doesn't matter," the burgundy-eyed woman tightened her hold. "As long as I'm with you, I'm not scared, or really care about anything else," she shyly grinned. "The cold doesn't matter either."

"Good, now let's get out, I can barely feel my legs," Nanoha walked towards the shore along with her captivator.

Well, at least that's what could have happened if it weren't for Fate, who picked her up bridal style, "if you can't walk, then I'll be your legs." She hummed while walking to the sandy area where they left their shoes. Nanoha buried her face against the soft, warm chest her head leaned against.

"Arf- arf!" a huge fluff ball ran towards the couple and knocked the blonde down, taking the chestnut-haired woman with her.

"Arf?" Fate bewilderedly said.

"Arf!" the wolf happily barked and began to cover her owner in licks. A silent blue dog walked up to the three, carrying some towels on his back.

"I was right!" the blonde gaped. "You two did get together!"

"Thanks Zafira," Nanoha took a towel from his back and noticed a small bump underneath the last one. She looked over at Fate, who was animatedly chatting to Arf about when they got together. "I think this will be better," she folded the ends to make the towel look even. After that was done, Zafira walked up to Fate.

"Thanks Zafira," the blonde picked up the towel... and got attacked by a small ball of fluff. "Gyah!" a mini-Arf pounced on Fate's face, hugging it. "I can't breathe."

"Ruff!" the puppy barked in joy. "Ruff- ruff!"

"Oh? You is Ruff?" Fate mumbled under the fur. "Ahaha, I wonder who named you. Such weird naming sense."

_Like you're the one to talk,_ Nanoha, Arf, and Zafira thought.

"Ruff! Ruff!"

"Eh?" burgundy eyes widened in shock. They looked at the two larger fluff balls and back at the smaller one. "Then..." the process repeated for another ten times or so. "I'm an aunt!" She picked Ruff off of her face, "and you is my niece!"

"I like how Fate-chan quickly adapts to situations like this," Nanoha said, which Arf nodded in agreement to.

"Nanoha! Nanoha!" Fate ran up to said woman and lifted the puppy up, "our niece!"

Nanoha stifled a laugh, "why is it that you did what I thought ou would do?"

The blonde looked at her in surprise, "you knew? About Ruff I mean."

"Yup. Zafira brought her to Hayate-chan's house this morning. Then Vivio and I found those two," she pointed to the grown-up fluffs. "At the park, in the afternoon."

"And you didn't tell me?" wine-colored eyes began to tear up.

"Well, Arf wanted it to be a secret," Nanoha shrugged. "Besides, I didn't meet up with you again until tonight."

"Ahhh," Fate nodded in understanding. "I see."

"Ruff!" the little puppy jumped over to Nanoha and covered her with kisses.

"Nyahaha, that tickles," the chestnut-haired woman giggled.

"...Is it okay for me to be jealous of a puppy?" Fate stared at the ball of fluff in envy.

Hearing what her lover mumbled, Nanoha placed little kisses on the reddish-orange puppy's head, "I love you Ruff."

"Ruff!" the puppy climbed on top of Nanoha's head and sprawled on it.

"...oh, now you're just teasing me," Fate growled.

"Awww, don't worry Fate-chan," Nanoha cooed. "I still love you the most," she went up to the blonde and kissed her cheek.

"What? None on the lips?" Fate pouted with puffed cheeks.

"Hm..." the amethyst-eyed woman tapped her chin. "I wonder..." she tip-toed to kiss her lover's forehead. "That's for being brave in the ocean."

"Nanoha," burgundy-eyes begged while the owner whined.

"Nyahaha, I'm just kidding Fate-chan," Nanoha leaned in to make their lips meet. "How was that?"

"Better than before," Fate grinned. "But the first kiss will always be the best."

"Good, because I practiced with Hayate-chan."

"Whaaaaat?"

"I'm just kidding Fate-chan," Nanoha laughed at her girlfriend's shocked expression. "You're so cute when surprised. I would never kiss another when I already have you."

"Mmmm- rawr!" the blonde glomped the woman down onto the sand, causing Ruff to spin in the air and land on Fate's back. The little puppy then ran to its parents. "I love you so much!" Fate kept placing kisses all over her lover.

"Same here Fate-chan. I love you too," Nanoha giggled and patted her golden-haired head. "That's why it didn't work out between me and Hayate-chan," she sighed. "Even though Hayate-chan is such a fun person to be with." After seeing another shocked expression, Nanoha continued, holding in her laughter, "yes Fate-chan, while you and Reinforce-sensei were away, Hayate-chan and I got together."

"But-but you said you have me," Fate's voice trembled.

_Oh, this is so adorable,_ Nanoha suppressed a smirk. "But while you were gone, Hayate-chan was always right by my side. She's a good parent too," she nodded. "Hayate-chan was there to teach Vivio how to ride a bike, tuck her into bed and tell stories. She even attended Vivio's entrance and awards assemblies, and helped her out on homework assignments. And on the day where parents came to visit, Hayate-chan skipped class to go since I had an exam on the same day. Hayate-chan is truly like a parent to Vivio." By the time she finished talking, Fate was whited-out and blankly staring at the horizon. "Fate-chan?" _Did I go too far? It's not like I lied or anything. Hayate-chan did stick with me and even helped raise Vivio, along with the rest of her family, especially Vita-chan. Vita-chan just adores Vivio. She even puts on matching bunny pajamas without a fuss._

"I'm a horrible parent who wasn't even there to raise her kid," she rolled off of Nanoha, onto her side and hugged her legs. "What right do I have to be with her now?"

"F-Fate-chan," the chestnut-haired woman panicked. "You're a great mother. Although I haven't seen you do much of anything with my own eyes, I know that Vivio loves you so much."

"You're just saying that just to cheer me up," a single tear trickled down. "I can see why Hayate is an ideal parent, unlike me."

"Fate-chaaaaan," Nanoha rolled the blonde onto her back and hovered over her. "There's no doubt that you are going to be a great mother for Vivio."

"Really?" she dryly chuckled and turned her head to continue watching the horizon. "I left you for four years. Heck, I even forgot about you for a year. I'm not even a suitable girlfriend for you. I guess my love for you was not enough to overcome amnesia."

"But you remember me now, don't you?" the woman on top turned Fate's head so their eyes can meet.

"You appeared in my dreams at first... the feelings were so real... That's probably why I used waiting for Arf as an excuse to delay coming back home," burgundy eyes were close to tears. "I was afraid that when I meet you again, you wouldn't have the same feelings I do. That I was too attached to my dreams, that it became a reality for me, but not for you. What if this is still a dream, and when I wake up, you won't be by my side? Everything that happened between us, including Vivio, doesn't really exist. I don't want this dream to end," she sobbed. "This life is the best, despite the things I've gone through," Fate hid her eyes with her arms. "I don't want this to end. I don't want to go back to that place."

_I only had the intention of teasing Fate-chan, but it somehow ended up like this,_ Nanoha panicked. _But, if Fate-chan has been feeling this way the whole time,_ she gently held the blonde's wrists and moved them above her head, against the sand, so Nanoha could properly see Fate. "Fate-chan," amethyst stared warmly into burgundy. "I assure you, that this is not a dream. Everything that has happened was real. And everything that will happened, will be our future." She place one of Fate's hand against her chest, and the other on the blonde's, "don't you feel our hearts beating together?"

Nanoha earned a meek nod and, "yes."

"Isn't that proof enough? I have to admit, I too have thought that the little time we spent together was just a dream, but," the chestnut-haired woman leaned down to kiss puffy, red eyes. "You're here now. Every feeling, every touch is real. These experiences we are going through now," she bumped their forehead together. "Are reality. If it's a dream, the let it be, because I don't want to be separated from you. When we wake up, we'll just find each other and fall in love all over again."

"Nanoha..." Fate whispered. She gritted her teeth, the corners of her lips pulled down as more tears began to fall. "Sorry -hic- sorry I -hic- ever doubted our -hic- relationship."

"Shhh, shhh, it's okay Fate-chan," Nanoha slid her arms around her lover, now laying on top of her, and rubbed her back. "I also doubted once, but wasn't it more like fear? I was afraid that you wouldn't come back, that you died..."

"I would never," Fate started to calm down a little and wrapped her arms around the woman on top of her. "At that time, I wanted to live to see you again. I actually wanted to be back to you by the next day, but..."

"I'm glad that you're okay though," Nanoha sighed in content, enjoying the love she was getting.

_Even if this is a dream, I don't want it to end,_ they both thought while basking in their warmth. _Thought, this really isn't a dream. It's too good to be true, but..._ As if they knew that were thinking, Nanoha looked up while Fate propped herself up with her elbows. They stared in each other's eyes, _this loving feeling is..._ They leaned closer to one another, _not fake. _Their lips meet, _it leaves a warm, tingly sensation within me. It never gets old._ They parted, taking deep breaths to replenish their oxygen. Smiles were exchanged as they stayed cuddling the whole night.

"And that there are your mothers," a certain brunette whispered to her niece from the sidewalk as the sun began to rise. The couple down at the beach were now sitting, watching as the pinkish-reddish-orange sky slowly go blue, the sun raising out of the horizon. Fate played with Nanoha's auburn hair, as the latter comfortably sat against the former's front.

"Nanoha-mama, Fate-mama," Vivio silently said in glee.

"Wow, go Fate," a certain set of siblings silently cheered.

"Imouto-chan," a certain blonde happily sighed.

"Good thing Momoko kept Shirou at home," Hayate said. "Otherwise Fate would be dead."

The other four nodded their heads in agreement. "Over protective parents are scary," they all muttered, knowing full well what the father of the Takamachi kids was like when it came to the youngest daughter.

"And this was where you all were..." Vita came up from behind, yawning. "In your pajamas too... except of Vivio."

"Shhh, Fate-chan might hear us," the brunette hushed her cousin. "You know how good her hearing is."

"Should I tell her you're slowly turning Vivio into a delinquent for not getting her to school?"

"So that's why I'm out here in the first place..." Hayate slightly panicked. "Come on Vivio, I don't want Nanoha-chan to get violent on me."

"Okay," the caramel-blonde gave her aunt a toothy grin. They left, along with Vita.

The remaining three leaned forward against the railings, so they could still see the couple down below. "I wonder..." Kyouya started as he stared off at the ocean. "What is this feeling of loneliness?"

"I know what you mean," Miyuki nodded. "Our little Nanoha and Fate grew up without us knowing."

"And now they're together..."

"Haaaaa, I feel old," the two siblings sighed in unison. "We were even saved by Fate four years ago. Young people these days," they shook their heads. "They are so reckless."

"..." Alicia kept her gaze on her sister. "But, I'm glad she did. Otherwise we wouldn't see their future. We might have not been able to see them grow up, but things might have not ended up as they are now if the things that happened, didn't." The blonde looked over at the two, "We wouldn't be here to watch them grow even further and, we can now start to think about our own future. Look ahead and make our own decisions, living in a much more open world." She held her hands up at the sky, "our opportunities are much more vast than before, so why not make the most of it."

"Young people these day," the Takamachi siblings sighed.

"Eh?" Alicia repeatedly looked between the two in confusion. "You're only older than me by a couple of years."

"Haaa, young people these days have so much energy and are so stupidly optimistic." They slung their arms around Alicia's shoulders and pinched her cheeks, "it's not the age that makes us old, it's the mind, and the fact these young ones grow up so fast."

"Gyahhh," the Testarossa-Harlaown squirmed. "Tis hursh! Ish wan ta talksh." They released their fingers from her cheeks, allowing her to talk properly. "Oh my gosh, you two are rough," Alicia rubbed her cheeks. "You two are definitely not old."

"Mmmhmm," Kyouya and Miyuki monotonously hummed and rolled their eyes. "We feel old alright? So many things changed without our knowing. We still feel stuck in the past. So let us be old."

"Mentally old people these days..."

"Thank you," they let go, and bowed to the blonde.

"That wasn't a compliment..."

"What are you three talking about?" a voice coming towards the three made them jump.

"Hey Fate," Kyouya nervously said.

"Suuuup," Miyuki nonchalantly nodded.

"Imouto-chan," Alicia smiled, after regaining her composure. "I see you love to carry Nanoha."

"It's my favorite pastime," Fate grinned. "I love the feeling of her in my arms. Besides, I don't want to wake her up. I seriously need to stop messing up people's sleep schedules," she mumbled. "So what are you three doing here?"

"We went on a walk and spotted you. We stopped and then started to reminisce," the trio monotonously replied.

"Uh huh..." Fate slowly nodded. "Well, I should get Nanoha to bed, see ya!"

"Wait!" the siblings stopped the younger blonde. "Take her to Hayate's place."

"Eh? Why?"

"Just, just do it." _We overheard Nanoha not wanting Fate to see her room at its current state. And as her siblings, we cannot allow that to happen._

"Um, okay?" she nodded and walked off to the direction of the Yagami household.

"Ah," Alicia smiled with a tear in her eye as she watched her sister's back. "I'm so glad you found someone."

"I know right?" Kyouya sniffled, the warm, salty liquid streamed down his cheeks.

"Our little Nanoha grew up so fast, along with Fate," Miyuki bit her quivering bottom lip, trying to suppress her sobs.

"..." the blonde stared at her two friends. _Not this again,_ she sighed. "You two-"

"Don't you feel nostalgia hit you right here?" the Takamachi brother thumped his chest.

"...maybe it's just you two since you have seen both Nanoha and imouto-chan when they were young..."

"But how about towards Fate?" Miyuki asked.

"Well, I kind of had a feeling that she was doing alright. You know, we do share the same DNA, so I guess it has something to do with that. Like a twin thing."

"Young people these days," they sighed.

"Oh no, I though you were already past that," Alicia shook her head in disbelief.

"Come on," the siblings slung their arms around the Testarossa-Harlaown's neck. "Let's go back to the café. Our parents should definitely be there. We still need to catch up with them," with that said, the Takamachi's dragged the Testarossa-Harlaown to their home.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile with Fate...<em>

_That was strange of them to think that they are old,_ Fate thought as she walked the familiar pathway to Hayate's house. _And I really should stop messing up sleep schedules of my loved ones. Vivio even skipped yesterday because I met up with her last night._ "Hm?" as the blonde came closer to the house, she saw a familiar hue of pink at the door. "Signum-sensei."

"Ah, Testarossa," the teacher greeted. "You do know that you don't have to call me sensei anymore."

"Yeah, but I haven't really finished school and you are still a teacher," the burgundy-eyed woman nervously Chuckled. "Besides, you call me Testarossa, and I still have yet to get used to that..."

"Meh," the pink-haired teacher rolled her eyes and walked in the house.

"So what are you doing here?" Fate tried to start a conversation as she followed.

"Just getting something I forgot."

"Well, for a teacher, you sure are forgetful," the blonde walked to Hayate's room and set her girlfriend in bed. "Did you leave your students by themselves?"

"Nah, I wouldn't do that. I have Rein covering for me."

"Wow, way to separate her and Hayate."

"It's only for an hour or so, depending on when I get back. You plan on doing something later?"

"Maybe go on a date with Nanoha when she wakes up, then go pick up Vivio," she dreamily answered.

"Hmmm," the teacher stared at her former student. "Wait here," she walked out the room and into another. After some time, she came back with a black, sleeveless dress. Golden-colored buttons ran down the middle, under the v-neck collar. A black cloth belt was wrapped along the waist line. "Wear this on your date."

"Signum-sensei," Fate stared at her former teacher in awe, trying to imagine her in it. She wondered if the teacher actually wore it before.

"Go on, take it," the pink-haired woman threw it at the blonde. "Think of it as a welcome back present."

"Thanks," the burgundy-eyed woman smiled under the clothing covering her face.

"Have fun, I'm going back so Rein can get back home," Signum waved, even though the person she was talking to couldn't see, then left.

"What a nice lady," Fate grinned and took the dress off her head. "I wonder if this will fit me though, but I do know it'll surprise Nanoha~" she skipped off to the kitchen. "Might as well make her something to eat~"

"Faaaate!" a certain redhead ran in the house and hid behind said woman. "Save meeee."

"Huh?" the blonde looked up to see an overly excited Hayate practically skipping through the opened door.

"Oh Vita-chan~" the brunette called out in a sing-song voice. "Come out from behind Fate-chan~"

"What did you do?" Fate whispered loud enough for only Vita to hear.

"Nothing," the redhead squeaked.

"Why are you like this Hayate?" the blonde questioned the brunette.

"Because of something Vita said~" Hayate sang.

Burgundy met with sapphire eyes, "what did you say?

"I didn't say anything," Vita denied.

"What happened?" the blonde cautiously asked the brunette.

"Well, it all started right after we dropped off Vivio. We got onto the topic of love from talking about you and Nanoha-chan. Then she ran away after mumbling the answer to the question I asked her, concerning if she loved anyone..."

'_It's too silent...' Hayate thought after chasing her cousin to the park. "So, uh Vita-chan, why did you run off?"_

_ "Didn't you hear already?" the redhead mumbled while looking at the grass._

_ "Um, not really. Besides, I would rather hear you say it to me clearly."_

_ "I ...lo... u..."_

_ "I can't hear you Vita-chan."_

_ "I love you..." she looked at me with teary eyes. "It's been like that for a while. I'm such a fool to even push you towards someone else, even though it kept hurting," she gritted her teeth and clenched the fabric over her heart._

_ "I-I had no id-"_

_ "It's okay, it's my fault for acting the same as you before you confessed to Reinforce. Keeping these feelings locked up, but way better than you..."_

_ The two cousins stood there in an awkward silence, neither of them dared to move or speak. 'How could I have not noticed this?' Hayate questioned herself. 'She was always by my side no matter what, even if I forcefully drag her to most of the things I do. Those things usually end up with me being hit, but... Ah, even that incident in the classroom between Ginga and Fate-chan four years ago, she could have just left me but didn't, or was it just a cousin thing? ...Really, how could I be so oblivious...' "Vita-chan... I," Hayate gave her cousin a tight hug, for words cannot express how she felt. She could only mumble a small, "sorry," and "thank you."_

_ "Idiot..."_

_ "I know I am. And I'm glad that you're not the type of person who runs away from things."_

_ "Well what did you expect? I've lived with you for most of my life. If I kept running away, you would just keep following me-"_

_ "Even when you keep swing your mallet at me-"_

_ "And ride on Zafira's back while clinging onto my braids-"_

_ "Until you answer my questions and tell me everything."_

_ They both laughed at how they completed each other's sentences. It felt like the atmosphere lightened up a whole lot. "Hey Hayate?"_

_ "Yes Vita-chan?"_

_ "Don't change. No matter how annoying you are, don't change that aspect of yours."_

_ "Of course I won't," the brunette smiled and wiped away a tear from the redhead's eyes..._

"And that is why I am chasing her," Hayate said in triumph.

"So I'm planning on taking Nanoha to where her father chased me off to. It's a nice, quiet place, and there's even a stream there," Fate said to Vita as she made some fried rice. "Do you think that would be a good place to take her, until we pick up Vivio?"

"As long as it doesn't bring bad memories for you," the redhead said.

"Why are you ignoring meeee?" Hayate whined.

"Because it's obviously a lie," Fate and Vita deadpanned.

"You two are mean!" she ran to the living room. "Rein-chan!" the brunette sniffled as she saw the silver-haired woman walk in. "Fate-chan and Vita-chan are bullying me."

"Isn't it your fault?" Reinforce asked with no ill-intentions.

"Uwahhh," Hayate faked cried.

"Errr, hug?" the silver-haired woman offered.

"I love you," the Yagami snuggled against her girlfriend. "Let's go to the roof!" she proceeded to drag her out to the backyard.

_So random,_ the two in the kitchen thought.

"'Tis so good," Nanoha hummed.

"Glad you like it," Fate grinned. "Whao! When did you get here?"

"While Hayate-chan was daydreaming about Vita liking her."

"That was a long daydream," the blonde nodded in agreement.

"So are we going somewhere?" the chestnut-haired woman rocked from side-to-side in her seat.

"Want to go now?" Fate flashed a grin and carried her girlfriend bridal style.

"Let's," with that one words, Fate took off like a rocket... into the bed room... after putting her girlfriend down.

"Eh?" Nanoha blinked at the path her lover took. "I thought we were going somewhere."

"Well, I think she's just going to change," Vita shrugged. "Look, there she is."

Nanoha gaped at the dress Fate wore. It came down to her knees, effectively showing the bottom-half of her long, scar-faded legs. The fabric above the waist hugged her curves and showed some cleavage. Her golden hair was tied at the bottom, making her look even more feminine. The chestnut-haired girl was speechless. The only thing she could do was ogle with her jaw dropped. _It's like that one time I saw her in a more formal one. And she's wearing Bardiche,_ her hand went up to touch Raising Heart.

"Let's go!" the blonde once again carried her loved one and ran out the house after bidding Vita farewell. She ran the familiar path to Midori-ya, then to the path she took while being chased by Shirou. After sometime, she leapt over the same stream as the previous day. "And here we are," she carefully place Nanoha to her feet. "'Tis the place your father almost beat me up in. 'Twas a day I will never forget."

"A-are you sure you're okay being here?" Nanoha asked in concern.

"Perfectly fine," Fate winked. "I just wanted to show you this place. Lots of maple trees and a calm stream."

"Mmm," the amethyst-eyed woman squatted next to said stream and out her bare feet in the cool water. "It's nice."

"Glad you like it," the burgundy-eyed woman joined. "Ah~ So much better than the ocean."

"Pfft," Nanoha tried to suppress her laughter. "Do you really hate the ocean that much?"

"Uhhh, noooo?" she earned a raised brow. "Fine, but as long as you're here, I won't hate, or be afraid."

Nanoha leaned against Fate, "then I'll never leave you, as long as you don't leave me."

"Will never happen," the blonde wrapped her arms around Nanoha and slowly slunk down to rest her head on her lap. "I don't want us to be apart."

"B-baka," the Takamachi lightly thumped the Testarossa-Harlaown's head. They both stayed silent, enjoying the sound of the flowing water and the leaves rustling in the breeze. Their hearts were beating in unison at a steady rhythm. Nanoha leaned down and placed a kiss on her lover's lips, "I'm never letting you go." She leaned back and laid on the ground.

Redness took over the blonde's face and she crawled up so their faces would meet, "I should be the one saying that." Their legs were now entangled, hands entwined. Despite the cool water splashing against their legs, their temperatures stayed up. Their hearts accelerated as the space between them grew smaller. "Nanoha..."

"Fate-chan..."

* * *

><p><em>With Vivio after school...<em>

_I wonder who is picking me up today,_ the caramel-blonde cheerfully thought while waiting at the front. Her two friends had already left with their parents. Off in the distance, she caught a glimpse of something gold and brownish-red. "Fate-mama? Nanoha-mama?" she tilted her head at the approaching figures.

"Hey Vivio," Fate cheekily grinned and ran to hug her daughter, while her partner silently followed at her own pace.

"Why does Nanoha-mama look like a tomato?" the caramel-blonde questioned as she allowed herself to be carried. Her little arms hung loosely around her golden-haired mother's neck.

"Because, when your mamas spend lots of time alone in private, we tend to- ow!" Tears came to the blonde's eyes.

"You shouldn't be telling our child these things," Nanoha grew redder by the second.

"Ehhh? But she'll eventually find out anyway. Especially since Hayate is her aunt."

"...but still..."

"Awww, fine," Fate placed a kiss on Nanoha's cheek. "I won't say any more."

"Mmm," Nanoha puffed her cheeks up.

"Don't I get a kiss?" Vivio cutely asked. In response, both her mothers pecked her cheeks, causing the little one to grin in happiness. "I love Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama very much!" she kissed her mamas' cheeks.

_I never knew my life would end up like this,_ Fate smiled as they began walking home, to Hayate's house. _Especially since the only thing I had in mind was to keep my silent promise. Perhaps it was a good thing that I was born and went through all that pain. Otherwise, I wouldn't have met Nanoha and have a daughter. Before I met Nanoha, I had onee-chan, Miyuki-nee, and Kyouya-nii, as a motive to keep on living. Onii-chan and Lindy-kaasan were always there for me, and patiently waited for me to open up to them. And Precia-kaasan, because she is onee-chan's mother, that only motivated me even more to get her back._ Fate's hand trailed up to clutch her necklace,_ but because of Nanoha, I was determined not to die in the process. She's someone who I look forward to ever since we first met. That first day of school when I caught her from falling down the stairs till now, she was always on my mind. She's the love of my life now, and forever will be._

_ I now know where I belong,_ Nanoha tenderly smiled at Fate and Vivio. _I have a wonderful wife and daughter. I get to meet nii-chan and nee-chan, whom I forgot. It's so silly of me to do that, especially since they ended up there because of me, because of the powers I possess. Okaa-san and otou-san, I'm a bit angry for them not telling me, but I think I could eventually forgive them. I could see why they were overprotective of me though. They were scared that I would be taken away like nii-chan and nee-chan. Honestly, their way of thinking is strange. Instead of letting me help out frequently at the café, they make me go out to play. I felt somewhat secluded from them,but now..._ Nanoha's hand trailed up to clutch her necklace, _because I met Fate-chan, I feel, no, I am apart of something. This wonderful family I have now is something that I thought would only happen in my dreams, but I was proven wrong._

Nanoha and Fate looked at each other in the eyes and held hands, _o__ur fates intertwined with each other from that one fateful encounter. We bonded in such a short time, waited for such a long time. This person I love with all my heart is with me now. Never have I thought that this was going to happen, but it's right here. The warmth of her hand, the sound of her voice, it's all real. Our actual time might have been short, but our future is still wide. Our real journey together now begins..._

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

It was a nice sunny morning with the birds singing here and there. In a certain household, a child ran to where her parents slept, "Nanoha-mama! Fate-mama!"

"Mmm," her parents huddled close with each other as Vivio pulled off the blanket.

"Mmm," the caramel-blonde pouted, then ran off to the living room. "Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama won't get up."

"I thought so," the woman she was speaking to tapped her chin. "Here," she handed the kid a bucket of ice. "Use this wisely little one."

"I will master," Vivio carefully took the bucket and ran off to wake up her parents.

"Meister Hayate..." a silver-haired woman dryly said. "You know they'll get to you..."

"Doesn't matter," the brunette hummed. "You'll protect me, won't you?" she batted her eyes.

"Well, Fate won't do anything, but Nanoha will find a way to get to you," Reinforce shrugged. "She is a whole lot more zealous, and I won't be able to do anything but stand."

"Awww," Hayate puffed up her cheeks. "But-"

"Cold!" two shouts were heard from the bedroom."

"What was th-AT?" Vita stuck her head out her room and was rammed down by Vivio. "What the?" she then looked up, just in time to see a very angry Nanoha run down the hallway, slowly being followed by an unamused blonde. "Hayate made you do something, didn't she?"

"More like suggested," Vivio nodded and got off the redhead.

"Kyahhh!" Hayate shrieked in horror. "I'm sorry!"

"You better be!" Nanoha menacingly growled, as she sat on her friend's back. "She pulled the brunette's arms back, "do you understand?"

"Ow! Yes- yes I understand!" the Yagami squeaked in pain. "I Yagami-Zwei Hayate, swear to never slowly turn Testarossa-Harlaown-Takamachi Vivio into a delinquent! And to never teach her pranks like this ever again!"

"And?" Nanoha dangerously eyed her friend.

"And to... I don't know?" the blue-eyed woman said in uncertainty, not knowing what else to be careful of.

"Take down the photos in my room already!" Nanoha shouted. That was the sole reason why she was currently staying at the brunette's place. Fate was currently there too so she wouldn't be separated from her girlfriend, and to let her sister and mothers have some time to bond together.

"If I do that, then you won't stay over here," Hayate shook her head. "I want you three to permanently live here, especially since Signum and Shamal moved out. And Zaffy goes over to Lindy's so much to visit Arf and Ruff."

"You have Reinforce and Vita-chan..."

"Vita threatened to move into the dormitory if Vivio wasn't here."

"What?" Vita retorted. "When did I ever say that?"

"About four years ago!"

"Ohhh..." sapphire eyes shifted around. "Well, uhhh... without Vita, you would most likely use me as a dress-up doll?"

"See?" Hayate said. "Vita wants you three to be here as well."

"...why do I get the feeling that you planned it all?" Nanoha skeptically looked at her friend.

"Because I, no, we love you three."

"Breakfast is ready~" Fate waltzed out of the kitchen, balancing several plates of fruits, biscuits, bacon, hash browns, and sausages.

"The perfect house wife," Hayate mischievously grinned and eyed the blonde.

"No lookie," the chestnut-haired woman covered the brunette's eyes. " She's my housewife."

"Eat up everyone~" Fate placed the plates down on the coffee table and kissed Nanoha's cheeks.

"You're so overly cheerful today Fate-chan," Hayate hummed.

"Why of course I am. We're all going to the beach today~"

"Wow, and it wasn't until two months ago you were terrified."

"That's because of a certain power called love. And because of that, I will finally be able to see my wife in a bathing suit, and swim with my daughter in the ocean," the blonde happily said. "I'm so lucky to have met Nanoha~"

"This atmosphere is way too sweet," Vita sighed as she ate.

"But it's adorable though," Vivio responded.

"I don't think anything else in this room is more adorable than you, Vivio."

"I think you're adorable Vita-neechan."

"...oh hush up," the redhead pinched the girl's cheek. "You're just saying that because I'm short," she mumbled. Vita still hasn't grown an inch for years, that she gave up trying to use various methods to grow taller, while Vivio was slowly catching up to her height.

"Nope," the caramel-blonde gave a toothy grin. "I like the way you are now. I don't think looks matters."

"...you're a good kid, despite being raised by Hayate half the time," Vita patted Vivio's head.

"I will ignore that statement," Hayate muttered. "Do you think they will make a good couple in the future?" she asked her girlfriend.

"What makes you say that?" Reinforce lifted a brow.

"They get along so well. And Vita-chan practically loves Vivio-chan to the point where she will do anything she tells her to do."

"Hmmm," the silver-haired woman looked at the two little ones. "Maybe... but do you think Nanoha and Fate will approve if it does happen?"

"Hmmm," the brown-haired woman looked at the couple who were feeding each other. "I don't think they would have a problem, since they already know Vita-chan. There might be some chasing though, but nothing too serious."

"What the heck are you two talking about?" Vita looked at her cousins in fear.

"Nothing~" they hummed.

"I shall go make lunch~" Fate enthusiastically said as she picked up the empty plates.

"Need help?" Nanoha offered.

"Nope~" the blonde waltzed into the kitchen.

"Well, you better be amazingly sexy underneath those clothes, for her to be that cheerful," Hayate listened to Fate's singing.

"Oh shut your mouth," Nanoha's face became warm. "Why don't you go help Fate-mama when you're done eating, Vivio?"

"Okay~" the heterochromia-eyed girl agreed and quickly gobbled up her meal. "Fate-mama, I is going to help," she ran into the kitchen.

"Ah, I feel so warm and fuzzy inside," Hayate sighed in content while leaning against Reinforce.

"As do I," the silver-haired woman wrapped her arms around the brunette, and rested her chin on her head.

"Vita-chan," Nanoha held her arms out.

"No..." the redhead declined.

"Vitaaa," the chestnut-haired woman glared.

"Fine..." Vita exasperatedly sighed and walked over to Nanoha, and leaned against her.

"Ah, just like Vivio," Nanoha hummed. "I give you permission to date Vivio when she gets older," she whispered.

"Whaaaaa?" shocked sapphire eyes looked at her.

_Meanwhile with the mother-daughter pair..._

"Ahhh you're so adorable," Fate squealed as her daughter began rinsing fruits. "Ah, but do be careful when slicing them."

"Don't worry Fate-mama," Vivio got out a cutting board and small knife. "You have watched me do this plenty of times," she started to evenly slice the strawberries and kiwi.

Fate kept worriedly looking from the chicken she was cooking and the pasta that was boiling, to her daughter. By the time the pasta was done to drain, Vivio was finished cutting up the fruits and started to slice the shortcake. The blonde sliced up the cook chicken and tossed it in a large bowel, along with the pasta. _Ehehe, we're doing the same things now,_ Fate happily thought as she cut up some carrots, mushrooms, broccoli, cauliflower, and green onions. "Here," Fate took the whipping cream from the fridge and handed it to her daughter.

"Thanks Fate-mama," Vivio widely smiled, nearly giving Fate a heart attack.

"Y-you're welcome," Fate shakily went back to cook the vegetables. _So... cute..._ She tossed the vegetables in the large bowl and mixed the ingredients together. "Want to help me make cookies?" the blonde asked after seeing Vivio done making fruit sandwiches.

"Un!" the caramel-blonde nodded.

_This is bad for my heart,_ Fate clutched her chest.

Nanoha and Hayate watched the scene going on with blissful faces, "ah, home is a great place for the heart."

"Come on let's go get ready," Vita dragged her cousin while Reinforce followed with a smile.

_About an hour or so later..._

"Why is this place full?" Vita exclaimed at the sight. Children, teenagers, adults, and elders were scattered among the sandy landscape.

"Well, it is summer vacation," her brown-haired cousin said.

"And it's a nice day to be out," her silver-haired cousin added.

"So of course there would be lots of people here," NanoFate finished.

"Come on Vita-neechan. Let's go find a spot," Vivio grabbed the redhead's hand. Vita's other hand was carrying a rainbow-colored beach blanket.

"Oh my, the kids are so energetic," Hayate sighed with a smile.

"Meister Hayate, isn't Vita two years older than you?" Reinforce asked her.

"Shhh, they look like two kids."

"Nanoha-mama! Fate-mama!" Vivio shouted after finding a nice area large enough for the six of them.

"Ahaha, our little bundle of joy is so adorable," Fate grinned and placed the cooler containing their lunch, snacks, and drinks, on the blanket the two little one spread out.

"Alright," Hayate said after she and Reinforce set up the large, green sun umbrella. "Time to have fun!" she tossed off her casual clothes, revealing an aqua two piece with blue stripes, and ran into the ocean.

"She is so embarrassing," Nanoha face-palmed, after setting down the bags of their stuff.

"But I love that side of her," Reinforce smiled at her girlfriend, who already jumped in the waters.

"Heyyy join me already!" the brunette shouted. "I made you wear your clothes underneath and put on sunscreen ahead of time for a reason!"

The silver-haired woman shook her head while sighing and took of her clothes. "Coming," she quickly strolled over to her girlfriend, wearing a black one piece.

"Those two sure know how to have fun," Nanoha stared in awe and started to strip, much to Fate's liking. "Put on sunscreen for me?" she asked her golden-haired lover as she laid down on her stomach.

"Of course milady," Fate grinned after taking her articles of clothing off, revealing a black bikini, and set her clothes down in the pile of casual clothes. She untied the straps of her lover's blue and pink bikini and applied the sun protecting lotion onto her back.

"Ah," Nanoha sighed in content from the little massage she was getting. "That feels nice~"

"So the same for me?" the blonde asked as she lightly tickled the woman's sides.

"Nyahaha, stop it, that tickles," the chestnut-haired woman squirmed. "Or else no kisses for you."

"Awww, fine," the burgundy-eyed woman pouted and tied the straps back together. She then proceeded to lay next Nanoha, who went to apply sunscreen on her wife.

On the other side of the couple, Vita and Vivio had finished putting on sunblock. "I guess I'm left to watch you," Vita held the caramel-blonde's hand. "Come on."

"Okay Vita-neechan," Vivio trotted with Vita in their matching navy blue swimwear. She stopped at where the waves hit her feet, feeling the ground crumble around her feet, as if being pulled away from the water. "It's cold."

"I we get in the water all at once, we'll quickly get used to it," Vita suggested. "On the count of three?"

"Okay."

"One, two, three!" the two on then ran into the water enough for it to reach mid-chest level.

"C-cold," Vivio clung onto the redhead for warmth.

"Uwah!" Vita stumbled a bit from the sudden impact and waves.

"Ahhh, kids these day," Hayate sighed from behind them. "You're so young and energetic. This old woman feels left out."

"Auntie Hayate! Auntie Rein!" the heterochromia-eyed girl hugged the two. "You aren't old at all."

"AH! The blinding smile of innocence," the brunette covered her eyes. "So young and pure."

"I am amazed at you Rein," sapphire eyes looked at scarlet ones in respect. "How do you put up with that?"

"Well Vita, you get used to it and find it adorable," the silver-haired woman replied.

"You have a lot of patience."

"Hey- hey- hey," Hayate pinched her cousin's cheek. "You should be used to me by now."

"Ahhh, let go," Vita swatted away the hand tugging her cheek.

"Vita-neechan, lets go build a sandcastle," Vivio held the vertically challenged girl's arm.

"Sure, why not."

"Awww," the brunette pouted. "I feel left behind."

"But you have me, don't you?" a pair of strong arm wrapped themselves around her.

"Yes I do," Hayate leaned against her lover. "Thanks for putting up with an idiot like me."

"But you're my idiot," she placed kisses atop of the brown head.

"Awww, I'm so glad~"

_Over at NanoFate..._

The two of them watch as their daughter and Vita pulled mildly wet sand atop on mildly wet sand. They carefully used their hands to shape the sand into whatever they wanted. "I can't believe it Fate-chan," Nanoha sighed. "Why aren't you going in the water?"

"Because someone has to watch our stuff," the blonde quickly said.

"That is no excuse. What ever happened to wanting to swim with Vivio."

"Uhhh..."

Nanoha traced the light scars on Fate's body, "I hope you're not using your fear as an excuse."

The blonde shivered under her touch, "no- no, of course not. She's just busy trying to make something out of sand with Vita. Perhaps after we eat?"

"You promise?"

"Yup! As long as you are with me too."

"Fine, fine," the Takamachi rolled her eyes. She stayed laying beside the blonde and tilted her head to the side with her eyes closed.

Fate stroked her lover's face with the back of her hand, "have I ever told you how beautiful you are? Not just physically, but your heart too?"

"I kind of get the vibe from you," the chestnut-haired woman took the hand that caressed her and kissed it. "You know that you are the same?"

"Only because of you," the blonde leaned down and placed a kiss on Nanoha's lips. She then laid down to snuggled with her.

"Nanoha-mama, Fate-mama," their daughter ran up to them, leaving Vita to watch over their creation. "Lookie, lookie what Vita-neechan and I made."

"Mmm?" the two slowly got up and yawned.

"Come on," the caramel-blonde took her parents' hands into hers and trotted off to the awaiting redhead.

"Wow," Nanoha and Fate gaped at the rabbit family that was made. There were two lazing around with a partner each. And two smaller ones were chasing each other. "We look away for a minute and this is what happens. That is completely adorable."

"I love rabbits and Vita-neechan is like a rabbit," Vivio went to hug the sapphire-eyed girl.

"So that must mean you love Vita-chan too."

"Yup! I love Vita-neechan!"

"Vita," NanoFate placed a hand on said person's shoulders. "If you ever make our daughter cry, you will be chased, and beaten down."

"What?" the oldest of the group looked at the two as if they were crazy.

"If it's you, we will surely approve you two being together," they gave a light squeeze.

"You two are just as crazy as Hayate..."

"At least we don't attempt to dress you up."

"But you attempt to put me and your daughter together..."

"But you two are so cute together~"

"When I grow up, I want to be Vita-neechan's bride!" Vivio declared, causing said person to get flustered.

"Baka!" the redhead ran off to the ocean to cool down. Hayate, who had seen the scene, went to tease her cousin, along with Reinforce.

"Are you serious about wanting to be her bride?" Fate put on a semi-terrified face.

"Yep!" the caramel-blonde cheerfully exclaimed.

"But- but," the blonde started to shake and fall down.

"I think you scared Fate-mama a little too much," Nanoha picked up her girlfriend.

"But I do love Vita-neechan. And it's cute to see Fate-mama like this."

"Well, I can't deny that," Nanoha nodded. "You go ahead and play. I'll take good care of Fate-mama."

"Okay," the little girl nodded and ran off to where the frustrated Vita was.

"Ah, kids these days," Nanoha hummed as she half-dragged, half-carried Fate to their spot. After laying her down in the shaded area, she laid down next to the passed out woman...

"Oi love birds!" a familiar shout was heard, rather close to their ears. "Why do you two always just sleep when you're together?"

"Hm? Wha?" Nanoha and Fate groggily opened their eyes to see an amused Hayate in front of them. They looked around to see their friends eating the pasta she made along with the fruit sandwiches Vivio made. Cookies and fruits were placed in the middle for anyone to snack on.

"You two, open your mouths."

They did as they were told, and had a sandwich put in their mouths. After finishing them the two were more awake. "What happened?"

"With the warm air surrounding the place, and you cuddling, it resulted in you two just sleeping."

"Well, at least now I have lots of energy to play with Vivio," Fate grinned.

"As do I, to make sure Fate-chan doesn't back away from the waters," Nanoha informed.

"Can we go now?" the youngest in the group looked at her mother with sparkly eyes.

"You up for it?" the golden-haired mother asked.

"Yep!"

"Okay, let's go. You too Nanoha."

"Yeah, yeah," the chestnut-haired woman quickly followed. "Make sure you leave some food for us," she told the three sitting down.

"Nyah," Vivio giggled as she was held by Fate in the deeper part of the ocean.

"Who's scared of the ocean now?" Fate grinned at Nanoha.

"That doesn't mean you can take our daughter all the way out here," the amethyst-eyed woman playfully smacked her shoulder.

"Come on Vivio, let's show Nanoha-mama how well we can swim."

"Okay," Vivio cheerfully agreed. The two started a mini race when Nanoha sighed, and started chasing after them. "Yay!" their daughter jumped as she landed on the sand. "I won!"

"That you did Vivio," Nanoha smiled. "And Fate-mama here pushed herself so hard to try and beat you."

"Ugh," the blond mumbled. "I'm still scared of the ocean. Thanks for saving me Nanoha." Apparently a huge wave came up from behind the couple as they swam in the same direction as their daughter.

"Are you okay Fate-mama?" worried christmas-colored eyes looked at her.

"Yes I am," the blonde flashed a smile.

"That's -yawn- good," Vivio rubbed her eyes.

"Aww, sleepy already?"

"N-no! -yawn- I want to play with -yawn- Fate-mama more..."

"We have plenty of chances to do so. I just need to make sure I don't fall asleep the next time," Fate softly said as she picked up her daughter.

"Ah, I think she got my sleepy genes," Nanoha patted her daughter's head.

"And combined with my ability to mess up sleep schedules, she is out like a light." The two walked back to the where their friends, now dressed in casual clothes, where sitting.

"Well that was short," Hayate said as she saw the couple walk closer with Vivio in Fate's arms. "I'd say that was no more than half an hour."

"Well she has been playing all day, and I assume she got up early?"

"Yeah, that's sounds about right. Even this little one over here," the brunette pointed at Vita, "is tired."

"I'm not little," the redhead grumbled.

"Ahaha, well, we're going to head back. You two can stay as long as you like," Hayate took Vivio from Fate's arms. "Have fun," she winked and they all left, carrying all but a bag of Nanoha's and Fate's stuff, a blanket, and cooler.

"... I didn't get to spend much time with my daughter," Fate hugged Nanoha for comfort.

"Nyahaha, but you did when you were making lunch, did you not?"

"She was so adorable," Fate squealed. "Vivio got flour all over her while she was mixing the ingredients and kept trying to look unsuspicious when trying to take a sample of the cookie dough."

"Well she does have a habit of doing that."

"She must get that from you."

"Hey, what is that suppose to mean?" Nanoha playfully shoved her.

"I heard from your mother that you would do that all the time whenever you helped baking stuff."

"Geh! I did no such thing!"

"Don't deny it," Fate poked at her cheek. "Shirou even showed me a picture, and video."

"Lies! Otou-san would never do that! ...I think... I know okaa-san would..."

"We can go ask tomorrow if you want to embarrass yourself," the blonde happily hummed, thinking about the expression Nanoha would wear. "Just think of it as payback for you looking a my pictures."

"Mmm," the amethyst-eyed girl frowned, not able to make a comeback statement. "Fine, fine, I like eating the cookie dough."

"So it is true," Fate looked at her girlfriend with an amused look.

"...Fate-chan," the chestnut-haired girl slowly said. "Do you mean to tell me that, that was a guess?"

"Well, not really," burgundy eyes started to shift around. "Miyuki-nee and Kyouya-nii found some photos of you with with some cake batter around your lips and you secretly trying to sneak a taste of it. So I assume you also did the same with cookie dough after seeing Vivio do that."

"Fate-chan!" Nanoha ran to chase her beloved.

"Gyahhhh!" the blonde was quick on her feet as she ran towards the ocean waters and swam. "Oh my gah, why am I swimming?" she took a huge gulp of air and dove underneath. _Hm,_ she looked to the direction Nanoha was in. _Gotcha,_ she spotted a familiar blue and pink striped bikini bottom swimming her way. Fate swiftly circled behind Nanoha and rose out of the water. "I has you now~" her arms wrapped around the semi-angry person.

"Fate-ch-AH!" Nanoha covered her mouth after feeling soft kisses being placed on her neck.

"Nanoha~" the blonde kept showing her affection while pressing their bodies closer together. "I want you~"

"Nnngh," the chestnut-haired woman squeak. "Fate-chan," she moaned, feeling her body rub against her girlfriend's. "Not here."

"But I can't wait," the blonde held her tighter. "I want you now- uwahhh!" A huge wave splashed over the two, effectively forcing them underneath the salty waters.

_Fate-chan,_ Nanoha grabbed the blonde's hand tightly as she swam above the ocean. "Hey, you okay?" she tried asking, supporting Fate by lifting her by the back.

The blonde's darkened eyes seemed a bit hazy, "I ish okay." She blinked a couple of times, "c-can we get out?"

"Of course," Nanoha sighed in relief and made her way to their spot on the sandy terrain.

"Ah, and here I though I would be fine," Fate darkly chuckled while laying down. "The ocean sure is a scary place."

"Don't worry Fate-chan," Nanoha took out a towel from her bag and began to dry herself. "You'll get used to it. If not, then you can just stay on dry land."

"But I want to play with everyone," she pouted.

"What are you? A kid?" the amethyst-eyed woman teased. "I'll stay with you to keep you company."

"Really?"

"Yep," Nanoha took out another towel and started to dry the blonde. "I enjoy spending time with you, even if it's just simply sitting and doing nothing."

"Same here!" Fate sat up so the rest of her body could be dried. "I love being with you no matter what the circumstances are."

"Glad to here that," after finishing her drying, Nanoha took out a change of clothes for the both of them. "Lets get changed and come back to just to sit around?"

"Un!" the blonde nodded and followed after her lover to the changing rooms.

When they got back, the two of them fed each other the food that was left for them, since their stomachs were complaining. "Fate-chan," Nanoha took a bite of the cookie that the burgundy-eyed woman had partly out of her mouth.

"Wow, I wonder what would happen if I had cookie dough in my mouth," the blonde mumbled.

"Fate-chan," her girlfriend lightly smacked her.

"Alright, alright, I'll drop it. But," Fate looked up at the sky. "The day went by so fast." The sun slowly dipped down, leaving streaks of orange in the sky.

"Yeah, it did," Nanoha leaned against the blonde's form. "I'm glad that we went today."

"Same here," Fate grinned. "Even though I almost drowned twice."

"But I save you both times."

"Yeah," the blonde stroked her lover's slightly damp hair. "Thanks for that."

"Mmm," Nanoha smiled and tilted her head up to kiss her lips. "Just don't die on me. I would really hate to lose you two months after you came back."

"Hey, like I said before, you are the reason I live," she placed a kiss on Nanoha's cheek. "So I won't be taken down that easily."

"Yeah, I know you won't." The two sat in silence, watching the sun disappear in the horizon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:** And done! Woohoo! I never thought this day would come -collapses- I could have split it, but I was too lazy... Please don't hunt me down. This idiot has no idea how to properly end a story, so I hope it was satisfactory... And I probably killed it by adding that omake, but I put it anyway because of the lack of NanoFate from the previous chapters. -looks at floor in shame- Anyways -cough- **Thank you readers who have read/faved/followed(alerted)/reviewed. It brings me joy to know that you people thought this was interesting enough to actually read this far. :3**


End file.
